


第七样祭品

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 187,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: “最后一个需要战胜的敌人是死亡。”穿越，第一人称，亲世代詹姆莉莉存活有科洛弗·帕利x西里斯·布莱克的感情线（bg）有拉文克劳学院群像存档用
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. 1-5

Episode 01 

那辆破破烂烂的二手雪铁龙是在下午两点驶入科克沃斯的。英国中部的春夏之交并不好受，温暖和煦的阳光持续时间相当短暂，阴郁和冷漠的天气很快就再度占领了这片土地。尽管已经在这片土地上生活了近十年，我依旧无法适应这里的气候，但沿途的树赏心悦目，浓绿色的叶片在不列颠难得温柔的风里微微摇动。

“把窗关上，科洛弗。”母亲坐在副驾驶的位置上，不耐烦地回过头，“风吹得我头疼。”

我摇上了窗。

在出发之前我和母亲有点不愉快。我试图说服她带我去参加一次伦敦组织的少年天才选拔赛，而她则多次反对，抛出各种各样的理由，比如“伦敦太远了”，“太麻烦了”，“旅费你出吗？”，还有最不能理解的，“你为什么就不能和其他小孩一样随随便便长大呢？”

是啊。这就是问题了。为什么我不能和其他小孩一样随随便便长大呢。

因为。我。不是小孩。

十年前我的灵魂穿越到了这具婴儿的身体，成为了这个出生在1960年8月29日的英国小女孩，科洛弗·帕利。我的母亲是个阿尔巴尼亚来的第二代移民，亲生父亲从来没有出现过，第一任继父是个伯明翰贸易公司的销售员，负责卖茶叶，我母亲和他结婚了又生了两个弟弟——两团相当吵闹的智人幼崽，然后他们离婚了。

搬家是母亲的主意，因为她要和鲍里斯结婚，鲍里斯是她的第三任丈夫，我的第二任继父，在科克沃斯的钢铁厂上班。科克沃斯是一个距离伯明翰不远的小镇，开车只要三个小时，如果坐火车的话会更快。

我一直试图说服母亲让我去参加一些天才选拔赛，在英国这样的老牌资本主义国家，良好的教育是奢侈品，而我们买不起。大部分和我一样家境的女孩潦草地读到高中就丢下课本去打工，迅速地找个人结婚生孩子，被家务和育儿绊住手脚，花一辈子的时间研究二手服装店和超市的罐头食品优惠券。如果不能抓住机会说服其他人资助我，我这辈子都摸不进大学的门。

而我，非常渴望上大学。

“妈妈，”我小心翼翼地斟酌片刻又开口，“您真的不考虑——”

“我说了我不会考虑！”她打断了我，点了一根烟，看了鲍里斯一眼又把它收了回去。

“我只要一次机会，妈妈。”

“不可能，绝对不可能。”她最终还是把烟重新掏了出来，衔在嘴里继续找打火机，嘴唇上干燥的裂痕因为抹着红色唇膏而分外明显。

我已经学会了不要去问她为什么。她不那么爱我，我也不那么爱她，我们都运气不太好。

鲍里斯打着方向盘，汽车离开公路，像沉默的铁块一样滑入了科克沃斯烟灰色的社区。“科洛弗想要什么？一条新裙子还是一个娃娃？”

“她要去伦敦，参加一个没什么意思的活动，骗小孩子钱的把戏。”母亲在皮包里找到了打火机，点了烟抽了一口。

“噢，小孩子都想去伦敦。那里很热闹。”鲍里斯从后视镜里打量着我。他是个相当安静的人，脸色灰白，三十五岁左右，四肢消瘦但是有不小的啤酒肚，从一个成年人的视角我不知道母亲为何选择他，因为他们看上去并不爱彼此，但我没有过多地干涉她的选择，鉴于我和她很少有沟通顺畅的时候。不久之后意外地发现鲍里斯对我和我的两个弟弟都意外地关心，事实上，我猜他可能把所有的钱都花在了我们身上。

母亲朝鲍里斯翘起嘴唇笑了笑，转过来又斩钉截铁地对我说：“别再提这件事了，科洛弗，你不会去伦敦的。”

我不再说话，把脸转向窗外。科克沃斯是个很典型的工业小镇，河流从小镇中央穿过，满目都是不锈钢质感的灰色厂房，房子都是白色的，乍一看让人联想到水泥和塑料。

鲍里斯有一套他父母留给他的老房子，两层楼，明显像是给三口之家准备的，我们搬了进去，二楼朝北那间小房间属于我，最大的朝南房间属于鲍里斯和母亲，另一间较小的则给了两个弟弟，他们在鲍里斯把车停在门口的时候就大叫着冲了进去，母亲和鲍里斯跟在他们后面，我拖着一个纸箱慢吞吞地靠近眼前这栋灰白色的建筑。

新家所在的那个街区在当地乍一看还算不错，因为视线可及范围里有很多低矮的灰色矮房都紧挨着臭水沟。

科克沃斯的街区里只有一片空地，很小，位于居民生活区的正中央，黄绿色的草地上伫立着几个孤独的秋千，如果多走几步，会看到几棵树和各种我叫不出名字的野花，风在草地和植物的间隙里狂奔。

我经常独自去这片空地，因为科克沃斯没有什么值得驻足的地方，而我又不愿意待在家里，我的弟弟们霸占了家里的每个角落。我相当享受独处的时刻，也只有独处的时候，我才能试着面对我的秘密。

对。只属于我的秘密。

我经常会引发一些奇怪的状况，在还住在伯明翰的时候，我有时候能让小物件漂浮在空中——通常是弟弟的奶嘴或者我的汤匙，弟弟把这件事告诉母亲，她信誓旦旦地告诉弟弟那是他的幻觉，而我知道这不是，因为我也看见了，并且我感觉得到，那和我有关。

而现在漂浮在我掌心的是一朵玫红色的花。我告诉自己这不科学，但又不得而知这一切到底是什么回事——灵魂的穿越、物体的漂浮，眼前的一切都非常反常。我盯着眼前的花，想着该如何得到答案，因特网尚不发达，我唯一的途径可能是图书馆——但科克沃斯真的有图书馆吗？可见，我的思考过程和发呆无异，唯一的结果是发现黄色的花蕊上有着一些黑色的细小的斑点。

我拂动了一下手掌，花瓣分离了花萼，一片一片地掉落。

“你也会吗？”

一个雀跃的女孩声音从我身后冒了出来。

我被她吓了一跳，扭过头就看见了一个红头发的女孩，和我一般大，生机勃勃的美丽，杏仁形状的淡绿色眼睛惊喜地看着我。她站在我眼前，头上是灰白的天空，脚下是草地是忧郁的浓绿，而她鲜活得像是这一大盒灰色拼图里唯一的一块红色。

“抱歉？”我双手合十，把掉落的花瓣尽数收在手心里，因为紧张而略微抿了抿嘴。

“不要害怕，我不是有意要吓你的，我只是看见了你刚刚在——”她伸出手，一朵白色的花顺势开在了她的掌心，“你看，我也会。”

“……你也会？”我像对暗号似的开口，而我甚至不知道这是什么暗号。

“我们都是巫师。”她高兴地宣布道，因为惊喜而跳了起来，“我又认识了一个和我一样的巫师朋友！”

我忍不住问。“你认识很多这样的朋友么？”

“嗯……也不多，你，还有另一个，西弗，但他今天没有出来玩。”她相当热情，带着我往绿地的中心走去，“你想玩秋千吗？或者我们去摘一点花，我知道在河边有一片很大的花丛——”

令人震惊的是，她居然真的能在这片荒凉的地方找到鲜艳的花，我漫无目的地想，可能是鲜艳的人和事物更容易发现彼此，而我没有这种天分。当天下午的大部分时候，我都蹲在地上垒着四五块小石头，纯粹是为了让自己有点事情可以做，而那个女孩手里捧着一小堆鲜红色的花朵，说她打算扎一个花环，她固执地认为这种红色的小花很衬我的金发。

“你叫什么名字？我不认识你，你是新来的吗？”她坐在树桩上，手里不断忙活着，因为显而易见的快乐而摇晃着双腿。

“我叫科洛弗·帕利，新来的。”不出意外的话，你开学的时候会在学校里看见我。

“哦，我知道了。你和你的家人从伯明翰搬来，”她拍拍手上的尘土，解释道，“我爸爸也在钢铁厂上班。”

我知道在这种小镇里几乎没有什么秘密可言，大家都认识彼此，所以我象征性地点点头。“那你呢？你叫什么？”

“至于我，”她朝我开朗地笑，从树桩上跳下来，把花环戴在了我的头上，“叫我莉莉。”

那个叫莉莉的漂亮女孩相当热情，让我感到盛情难却，在和她在空地上共度了三个下午之后，她把我介绍给了她姗姗来迟的朋友——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

原谅我有眼无珠，我听到这个相当有辨识度的名字才意识到这个世界是怎么回事，我一直在和哈利·波特的母亲当玩伴。

莉莉拉着我的手朝他走去。“西弗也是我的朋友，我们可以一起玩。”

我看向她，突然感到惊恐，因为我意识到眼前的女孩在不算遥远的十年之后就成为了幽灵——我对这本童年读物的印象已经很浅很浅了，但我知道它是怎么开始的。莉莉·伊万斯是一位出色的格兰芬多，但我一直很难把眼前这个天真活泼的女孩和原著里勇敢而温柔的母亲联系起来，也许是因为现在我们都只有十岁。

因为死亡圣器这一部的原因，我知道斯内普不是好人，但依旧对他抱有敬意，所以我朝他试探性地说了“早上好”，然后不出意外地——被他讨厌。如果他开启一条名叫“最讨厌的莉莉·伊万斯的朋友”的排名，我大概能位居第二，第一是莉莉的姐姐佩妮，我见过一次，说话很不礼貌，我就忽略了她，被一个斯内普讨厌已经够烦的了，我没空再管佩妮的事。

刚一见面，我还没试图展露善意，斯内普就趁着莉莉不注意用树枝打我的头，后来又几次想让我摔掉大牙。我几乎不用怎么动脑筋就知道了，他想让我走，不要打扰他们共处的时间。

我无意打扰斯内普的白日梦，但莉莉虽然天真却不那么好糊弄。如果我提出我想要自己去荡秋千，那么莉莉也会跟去；如果我因为被树枝打到头或者被不存在的东西绊倒在地而嗷嗷大叫，那么莉莉会关切地问我怎么了；如果我推辞说我肚子疼想要先回家，那就更不得了，她会提议一起把我送回去。而无论哪一种上述情况发生，都不是斯内普想要看到的。

时间长了，我开始反抗他，比如趁他不注意把沾着露水的花丢在他的头上或者身上，然后一边道歉一边解释“我控制不住”，欣赏着他克制住愠怒的表情，莉莉哈哈大笑地帮他把粘在身上的花朵掸去。在暗红色的黄昏里，我们各自回家，我会跑得特别快，防止斯内普半途折回来找我麻烦。

那个夏天就像一场舞台剧，大部分时间都是我们三个人，我和斯内普心怀鬼胎地互相对戏，莉莉是唯一一个享受过程的观众。而正是这个夏天，猫头鹰把霍格沃茨的信送到了我家里。

Episode 02

“你就是莉莉的新朋友吗？”伊万斯太太擦了擦围裙，响亮地在我的额头上印了一个吻，“我知道你，科洛弗，我听到过莉莉提你的名字。”

“您好，女士，”我站在门口朝她微笑，“早上好。”

我闻到了她身上蜂蜜和面粉的味道，想起了母亲身上的烟味。

“进来吧，可爱的孩子，别再站在外面了。”伊万斯太太这才注意到我身后的斯内普，朝他客套地一笑，“你也是，西弗勒斯，欢迎你来。”

斯内普一直和我跟伊万斯太太保持着距离，很显然他不是很受欢迎，也许是因为他住在蜘蛛尾巷的关系？但尽管如此，看在莉莉的份上，伊万斯太太依旧努力地招待着他。

“莉莉说你们要去同一个学校念书，她可真高兴坏了，”她走进厨房，端出来一盘烤好的饼干，“你们想喝什么，孩子们？家里有葡萄汁，牛奶，橙汁应该也还有一些。待会儿我再去洗一点水果，莉莉喜欢吃草莓和橙子，家里还有不少。”

我对饮料不感兴趣，但看在伊万斯太太热情招待的份上，我犹豫了一下，没有拒绝。“请给我一些葡萄汁吧，谢谢您。”

伊万斯太太给我递了个装满了的玻璃杯。“喝完了可以再试试别的，亲爱的，把这儿当自己家。”

然后她又转向斯内普。“你想喝点什么吗？”

斯内普看了看我，又看了看伊万斯太太，冷漠地吐出了一句“不用了，谢谢”。

莉莉和伊万斯先生正在后院里摆弄两盆兰花，见我们来了就兴奋地跑过来，差点被门框绊住摔一个跟头。

斯内普立刻走了过去，他们热切地低声交谈了几句。我乐得清静，捧着玻璃杯坐在沙发上，电视里在播报柏林墙有关的新闻。

柏林墙是我一岁时建成的，它的另一个名字更加伟光正，叫做“反法西斯防卫墙”。我母亲不是个关注时事新闻的人，但对我无数次地诅咒过它。1961年8月13日凌晨，距离我一周岁只有十来天的时候，柏林墙被士兵拉了起来，一开始只有铁丝网，用不了多久就变成了真正的砖墙，后来还加上了瞭望塔，为了防止翻越还刻意埋了地雷。我的父亲，一个苏联来的英语翻译，母亲眼里的“文化人”，因为工作关系被临时留在了东柏林，而我和母亲都在西柏林，天差地别。

过了两年，或者三年，我母亲改嫁给了一个来西柏林出差的贸易代表，也就是我的第二任继父，然后又是现在的第三任，一站又一站的漂流。

虽然大部分时候她都不爱我，把我看成一个随便对付的累赘，但我有时候会隐约感觉，她真切地爱过我的父亲。我对他没有任何印象，那时候我意识依旧混沌，照片里那个俊秀而斯文的东欧男人只能用来比对长相，不得不承认，我有他的金发、五官轮廓和蓝眼睛。基因真是神奇。

后来搬家次数太多，那张照片我再也找不到了，也可能是母亲扔了，在她某次酗酒之后。我的记忆告诉我，柏林墙是在1990年被拆毁的，但可能在她眼里还是不要拆的好。

“科洛弗，要尝尝巧克力曲奇吗？我很喜欢，”伊万斯先生也坐在了沙发上，“想换台吗？我记得某个台有儿童片，莉莉和佩妮都喜欢。”

“新闻就很好，谢谢。”我拿了一块饼干，尝了一口，事实上，所有的英式点心对我来说都过于甜了。

“莉莉说过你很喜欢学习，想上大学，”伊万斯先生和蔼地微笑，“志向远大的好孩子。”

我没有说话。

他看上去并不太会和我交流，费力地考虑了一阵，轻声地确认道。“你和莉莉是朋友，对吧？”

“是的，先生。”我轻微地点了点头，不明白他说这话的用意。

“你们都要去……”他停顿了一会儿，纯粹是在想那个学校到底叫什么，“霍格沃茨？”

霍格沃茨的猫头鹰前两天就把信过来了，紧接着，麦格教授就来了。我的母亲认为魔法学校教的都是“旅游景点门口算命的把戏”，弟弟们听到母亲的话发出尖锐的大笑，不停地重复着“算命的把戏”，吵得像是一群鸭子，继父的反应也没好到哪里去，他不太接受新鲜事物，但还是犹犹豫豫地出了钱，让我和她去对角巷买需要的东西。

我的魔杖是在奥利凡德的店里买的，山毛榉材质，杖芯是独角兽的羽毛，十又四分之三英寸，棕色的杖身上有着天然的木材纹路。莉莉的魔杖是跟我一起选的，相当精巧的柳木，杖芯也是独角兽的羽毛。麦格教授带我们一站一站买齐了所有东西就带我们回来了，告诉我们开学时千万不要错过九又四分之三站台的列车。

我从回忆里抽身，对伊万斯先生再度点头。“是的，先生。我们都要去霍格沃茨。”

他沉吟片刻，继续对我说。“我从没听说过什么霍格沃茨，但我听莉莉说那边有相当一些，嗯……其他家庭出来的孩子，莉莉没有离开过我们那么长时间，我想你也没有离开过家人那么长时间，所以我希望你们去了那里之后彼此能有个照应。好吗？”

我理解地笑笑，没有答应他也没有说不，只是突然明白了为何莉莉的父母对我如此热情，这其中固然有他们善良好客的因素，但也难免因为爱女儿而存了私心。

我们的对话很快就被莉莉打断了。“科洛弗！我和西弗打算去楼上！”

“你们先去吧，”我转过头对她说，“我想在这里看会儿新闻。”

我亲眼看见斯内普如释重负地长出一口气，朝我翻了个告别性质的白眼就头也不回地跟莉莉上楼去玩了。

伊万斯先生抬起头看了一眼电视。“你对柏林墙很关注？我发现你一直在看。”

“我父亲在墙那边。”如果这算是一个理由的话。

遗憾像融化的雪水一样浮现在他脸上。“我很抱歉，孩子。”

我告诉他这没关系。伊万斯太太问我要不要再加一点葡萄汁，因为我的杯子快要空了。我回味着饮料里的香精和砂糖，对她摇摇头，说谢谢。

过了一会儿，佩妮回来了。伊万斯太太问她要不要吃一些水果，又摸了摸她的脸颊。佩妮伸手拿了一颗草莓，刚丢进嘴里就看见我坐在沙发上。

佩妮眉毛倒竖。“爸爸，她怎么在这里？”

伊万斯先生从沙发上站了。“佩妮，科洛弗是莉莉的客人，还有西弗勒斯，那个男孩，他也来家里玩。”

佩妮的眉心皱成一团，经过我时狠狠地瞪了我一眼，压低了声音说道。“怪人。”

我这才想起来她第一次见面的时候对我说了什么，“阿尔巴尼亚来的怪人”，抛开冒犯的成分，这个评价相当不公道，因为我童年生活虽然一直在不同地方漂泊，但从来没有涉足过那个位于东欧的国度。

我和往常一样忽略她时刻从毛孔里溢出的不满，但佩妮的表情相当奇怪，与其说是纯粹的厌恶，倒更像是某种发自内心的焦灼。

我没心情搞懂她在焦灼什么，继续坐在原来的位置上，伊万斯太太拿了一个小玻璃碗把水果递给我，这时候莉莉和斯内普从楼上走下来，怪异地看了佩妮一眼。

佩妮用嘴型对他们说：“怪人。”

斯内普和佩妮都不能容忍对方的存在，但这是莉莉的地盘，他不便于发作，很快就找了个理由告别了。伊万斯夫妇留我下来吃了晚饭，我没有拒绝，继父在工厂值晚班的时候母亲就不做饭，让我和弟弟用加工食品填饱肚子，我没理由拒绝了热腾腾的丰盛晚餐回去吃泡在防腐剂里的豆子和腌制肉块。

伊万斯太太相当热情，不停地建议我尝她做的菜肴，我在吃烤鸡肉的时候就已经快要饱了，但还是在她的建议下又吃了一点豌豆和番茄汤，她先是感慨我的食量太小，又煞有介事地担心我的蔬菜摄入量。

餐桌上莉莉显得意外沉默，几乎没怎么动盘子里的食物。佩妮一如既往地不讨人喜欢，但还是在伊万斯太太殷切的照料下吃了不少——她步入了青春期，食欲旺盛，一顿能吃下一头牛。

伊万斯太太察觉到莉莉的异样，问莉莉要吃什么，她可以现在做。伊万斯先生怀疑她在外面玩的时候染上了感冒，但莉莉坚持说她没感冒，伊万斯太太也围着她转，再三检查之后确认是没有才略微放心下来。

伊万斯先生拿了相机过来要拍照，他说这是他同事的相机，因为今天莉莉的朋友要来，他刻意去借的。佩妮不愿意入镜，吃完盘子里的东西就气鼓鼓地上楼了。莉莉对拍照这件事充满兴趣，渐渐地就又恢复了开朗，也许是漂亮女孩怎么拍都令人满意，镜头不会亏待她的。

在伊万斯夫妇的指挥下，莉莉和我在她家的餐桌上拍了一张合影，面前摆了一份她母亲做的糖浆水果馅饼——虽然我们都吃不下了。

过不了几天，我们一起去了霍格沃茨，伊万斯夫妇送我们一起去的，佩妮居然也去了。不知道怎么回事，她们俩就在站台上吵了起来，我对小孩子之间的争吵一直置身事外，盯着霍格沃茨特快专列的火车头发呆，等反应过来的时候才发现火烧到了我身上。

“至于你，”佩妮恶狠狠地瞪着莉莉，“和你的怪胎朋友一起去练杂技好了，反正你和她看上去更像一家怪胎，我和爸爸妈妈才是正常的一家子。”

莉莉突然说：“你给校长写信求他收下你的时候，可没认为这是一所怪物学校。”

佩妮的脸涨得通红。“求？我可没求！”

“我看见他给你的回信了，写得很委婉。”

“你不应该偷看，那是我的隐私，你怎么可以——？”

莉莉看了斯内普一眼，我这才发现他一直站在莉莉后面。他什么时候来的？

“那个男孩发现的！你们偷偷进了我的房间！”

莉莉脸色煞白。“不是，不是偷偷溜进去的——西弗勒斯看见了一个信封，他不相信麻瓜也能跟霍格沃茨练习，就是这样！他说肯定是有巫师潜入了邮政系统，秘密地关照——”

“看来巫师到处乱管闲事！”佩妮啐了一口，朝她的父母跑去。

莉莉从上车就开始哭，斯内普一直站在她身边，毫不留情地把我的位置给挤掉，我有气无力地跟在他们后面进了一节车厢，但不幸的是，里面已经有两个人了。我刚想告诉他们我去其他地方找找空位，但莉莉抹着眼泪说她不想让我走，宁愿让我和她挤一个座位。

斯内普迫不及待地问莉莉：“为什么不让帕利去其他地方？这里只有两个座位了。”

他的语气难掩兴奋，我猜他已经等待这一刻很久了。

“哦，难道不是你该把位子让给她？”一个傲慢的声音插了进来。

我回过头扫视了一下那个出声的男孩，他长得很标致，看上去养尊处优，坐在他旁边的那个戴眼镜的男孩也是。我有点猜到他们是谁了，真是冤家路窄。

“和你有什么关系？”斯内普毫不客气地回敬道，“那你怎么不让？”

戴眼镜的男孩接过话茬。“因为我们是先来的。并且她显然想要坐在你们这里。”

“没关系，我坐在莉莉旁边就好了。”我及时表态，仅仅是想要避免冲突。然后在莉莉和车窗之间的夹缝里坐下，所幸我们体格都很小，空间相当宽裕。

莉莉还在抹眼泪，我有点看不下去了，低声告诉她。“佩妮只是嫉妒你……当然你们不该看她的信，那是不对的。”

莉莉抽噎着点了点头。斯内普立刻瞪了我一眼，像是在谴责我怎么敢这么说话，这个可怜的男孩还不知道他这辈子最大的仇人正坐在他对面。

不过他很快就知道了，在斯内普试图告诉莉莉她应该去斯莱特林的时候，他们因为格兰芬多还是斯莱特林的问题吵起来了。

我打了个哈欠，不是吧，这剧情还要完整地来一遍。

Episode 03

在波特和布莱克高声说出“再见，鼻涕精”时，我被莉莉拉着袖子带去了另一个空荡荡的车厢，只有我们三个人。莉莉想起什么似的，把一张相片给了我，我接过才发现是那天晚餐时的合影，两个小脑袋紧紧地凑在一起，她的笑容比我灿烂得多，酒红色和金色在闪光灯下就像糖浆水果馅饼上的红樱桃和凤梨。

看到照片的一刹那，我有点懂佩妮当时那种焦灼的表情是什么了，是不愿意承认的自卑和嫉妒。如果我处在她的位置，我也会嫉妒，我甚至不能说佩妮过分，对一个资质平庸又天生脾气不够宽容的姐姐来说，莉莉耀眼得伤人。

但光芒本身又有什么错呢？我斟酌着告诉莉莉，这张照片拍得很好。斯内普凑过来看了一眼，我发誓他的眼神就像是在计划要把它毁掉。

我寻思片刻，把它还给了莉莉。“我丢三落四，还是交给你收好吧。”

莉莉点点头，把照片重新放回了巫师袍的内袋里。

紧接着就是老生常谈的入校，分院。莉莉·伊万斯被分进了格兰芬多，在不久之后，麦格教授报了我的名字。

“科洛弗·帕利！”

我走上前，分院帽盖在我的脑袋上。事实上，我对自己分到哪个院不太在意，当然我猜我不可能是斯莱特林，我是麻瓜种。

分院帽沉默了。在它安静了足足三分钟之后，我有点慌了，感觉自己可能要被退货回麻瓜世界，然后辛辛苦苦攒钱读大学。

在这时候分院帽小声地低语道：“很难……真的很难……你有自己的想法吗？”

“没有，”我相当淡漠地抬起头，“您决定吧，您是分院帽。”

“太难了，太难了……嗯……”它沉默了好一会儿，“我想还是……拉文克劳！”

一片欢呼声里，我走向了拉文克劳的长桌，十来个新生已经坐在那里等待着我了。在我后面进入拉文克劳的是一个眼神飘飘忽忽的姑娘，潘多拉·斯卡奇波尔。

“你好。”她坐在我旁边。

“你也晚上好，斯卡奇波尔。”我客套地笑了笑，多少带一些装点门面的意味。

“你知道灵魂有颜色吗，”她絮絮叨叨地问，朝我眨了眨银灰色的眼睛，“来自远方的客人？”

我浑身一凛。

她看见我紧张的神色，安抚性质地笑了笑。“我只是察觉到你和其他人有点不一样而已，但我不知道这是为什么。”

“是么，我也不知道。”我拿起酒杯喝了一口南瓜汁，“也许是因为我来自其他国家。”

她不置可否地点点头。“事实上，我觉得你的灵魂是金色的。”

“是么，谢谢。那么你的呢？”

她微笑着摇摇头，声音轻得如同耳边的低语。“人看不清自己，帕利。这是好事也是憾事。”

我朝她会心一笑。“确实如此。”

她朝我举起她的杯子。

我拿起杯子碰了碰。“敬这个美好的夜晚。”

“敬我们的灵魂。”潘多拉·斯卡奇波尔仰头喝了一口南瓜汁。

最后一个进拉文克劳是阿方索·托纳里亚，黑色卷发黑眼睛，淡蜜色的皮肤，圆脸高鼻梁的南欧男孩。

“你好，你们好，”他说话时带一些多余的卷舌音，“很高兴认识你们。”

我不得不承认的是，我在拉文克劳混得如鱼得水，公共休息室里全是书，我可以想看多晚就看到多晚。人际关系也不难处理，我的寝室室友除了潘多拉·斯卡奇波尔，还有另外两个来自伦敦的麻瓜种姑娘，都相当懂礼貌，我乐于和她们在保持距离的前提下友好相处。

感谢分院帽，感谢霍格沃茨，感谢魔法，我进了拉文克劳，它让我能时时刻刻和书本交流……而不是和人。我承认我有一点社恐，但不严重。我有了很好的书友，潘多拉和阿方索，我和他们经常一起学习，但不太交流其他内容，习惯性地保持可抽身的余地。

我第一次走入拉文克劳的公共休息室，就对着拉文克劳女士的雕像慎重地表示了感谢：至少让我得以跳出现实的泥沼，知识让人脱离现实般恍惚也让人如水洗过一般清醒，而我乐于保持这种飘忽不定的状态。

深蓝色的公共休息室令人心神宁静，黑色的巫师袍在摩擦时发出轻微的沙沙声，柔和的灯光在渴望智慧的孩子们头顶上张开了一双朦胧的羽翼。我喜欢待在公共休息室里，看书，写作业，或者就是盯着舒展的壁纸发呆，满目皆是沉稳而瑰丽的蓝色，无限美好，无限自由。

与此同时，我听说了莉莉·伊万斯在格兰芬多成了明星学生，这几乎是可以预测的。虽然这么说显得我不近人情，但我无比希望她能渐渐地淡忘了我这个无足轻重的拉文克劳，这样斯内普就会不再来找我的麻烦，真是感天动地，我爱和平。

原谅我在这件事上的凉薄和冷漠，我并非缺乏感情，只是和一群孩子相处实在是太过疲惫。更何况，她会找到比我更适合的朋友，因为她是一块受欢迎的磁铁。

然而，事实证明，一切都没我想的那么容易。

深秋之际，一个礼拜五的下午，我和潘多拉·斯卡奇波尔、阿方索·托纳里亚在公共休息室里各自看书，我们都享受这种安静的氛围。在我把《魔药成分学导论》的第四章序言读完的时候，一位比我们大一届的拉文克劳，身材圆润的乔瑟夫·马丁过来对我说，“帕利，有一个格兰芬多在休息室门口想见你，还有一个斯莱特林跟着。”

原谅我的第一反应是迷茫，阿方索和潘多拉也是一样。

马丁露出谅解而宽厚的表情，大概以为我读书读傻了。“快去看看吧，帕利。”

我一开门，看见皱着眉头的莉莉·伊万斯和满脸铁青的斯内普。

一见到我，莉莉略带沮丧地开始数落我刻意的冷淡，但这个善良的姑娘很快就单方面的原谅了我，甚至在我为自己辩解之前，她迅速地勾着我的胳膊问我要不要一起去自习。我瞥了一眼她的同伴，斯内普的脸色除了最差还是最差，我甚至怀疑他刚刚生吃了一只切片水蛭——或者打算把我切片。

他还想怎么样？我的眉头跳了跳，感觉脑壳又开始疼。

莉莉催我快点，兴致勃勃地说我们可以一起把弗立维教授布置的论文写完，她似乎已经做好了计划。我应了一声，回去拿公共休息室里的书，顺便告诉阿方索和潘多拉，我可能要去其他地方写我的魔咒论文，我以前的朋友来找我了。他们略微有些讶异，因为我从来没有提过莉莉和斯内普，但阿方索和潘多拉都表示理解，我拿了文具和课本离开，他们继续低头投身阅读。

当然，自习本身就是一场恶战。我惊讶于斯内普的小心眼，他一直在想办法欺负我，趁莉莉专心阅读课本的时候用魔咒推翻我的墨水瓶，试图毁掉我刚写好的论文，莉莉短暂离开去拿笔记本的时候他更是不得了，想用书砸我的头让我直接脑袋开花。

一个下午过得我精疲力竭，我晚饭过后不久就呵欠连天，以犯困为借口逃回拉文克劳的公共休息室。

因为性格也因为心理年龄差太大的关系，我在学校里并没有那种整天黏在一起的好朋友，而莉莉毫不费力就发现了这一点，她把我的独处解释成了无法适应新环境的自闭，咳咳，并不知道她哪里得出的结论。她在第二次找我写作业的时候高调地宣布，她想要每个周末都保持三人一起自习的习惯。

啊，好心人，求求你饶了我吧。我把脸埋在书上，在心底里哀嚎。

“不要害怕，科洛弗，我们可以待在一起。霍格沃茨是个很棒的地方！”红头发的漂亮女孩信誓旦旦地对我盟誓。

“诶，好，我也觉得挺好的。”我趴在桌子上，感觉自己像是一只被拎着脖子拖进屠宰场的动物。

斯内普的表情相当怪异，目瞪口呆和敢怒不敢言均匀地覆盖在了他那张蜡黄的脸上。事实上，无论我答应或者不答应，他都不会高兴。

果不其然，当天散会的时候，他偷偷地瞪了我一眼。“离她远一点，帕利。”

我心平气和地回过头，脸上习惯性地摆出虚伪的真诚。“好心给你一个建议，斯内普，去告诉莉莉你的真实想法，而不是在这里为难我。”

他略带窘迫地愣了愣，随即就又习惯性地摆出刻薄的表情，朝我嗤笑一声。

“不要你多管闲事。”

“那你也不要再找我麻烦，”我皱起眉，“不然我就直接去她面前告状。”

斯内普的脸一瞬间变得煞白。“她……她不会信你的！”

哎呦。我都要笑了。我懒得再装出和谐美满的样子，压低了声音，滴水不漏地开口：“她相不相信我，和我一点关系也没有。只要在她心里放置一颗怀疑的种子，我不信她永远不会发现任何蛛丝马迹。我相信你也发现了，莉莉·伊万斯是个心明眼亮的姑娘，难道我说的不对吗？”

他恼羞成怒地拔出魔杖。“你敢！”

我哂笑一声。“为什么不？给我一个理由？”

斯内普的脸色越来越难看。“让你话多，让你去告诉她……门牙赛大棒！”他直接给我来了一记恶咒。

我脑袋一偏，躲了过去，气得翻了个白眼，干脆一不做二不休，把魔杖也拿出来了。“我警告你，不要再攻击我——”

他咬着牙，再一挥魔杖。“统统石化！”

我往地上一滚又躲开，拿着魔杖开始和他对打。事实证明，看过书确实是有好处的——至少我还记得几个咒语，和未来的食死徒对阵也丝毫不露怯。我的缴械咒和他的恶咒漫天乱飞，事实上，我有点担心级长或者教授会来——被任何人看见我们在做什么，我都会被罚一学期的义务劳动，说不定还是和他一起，我才不要呢。

我动动手腕，山毛榉的魔杖在空中发出轻微的簌簌声，指着他大声念道。“倒挂金钟！”

他一个不慎居然中了咒，身体瞬间倒立着在半空漂浮，动弹不得。

事实上我赢了也没多高兴——在心理上多少感觉自己在欺负小孩，但看他依旧恶狠狠的样子又难免不生气，用魔杖指着他丢下一句“你待在上面好好冷静一下吧”就飞快地逃走了。

第二天开始，我打算和身边的拉文克劳们形影不离，纯粹是想要防止自己落单，斯内普这么小心眼的人吃了瘪绝对会打击报复我。谁知道午餐过后，正当阿方索在楼梯上和我聊药草学的时候，一个围着红橙相间围巾的男孩冲了过来。

“抱歉，打扰你们几分钟！”

我不明所以，任由他一鼓作气地把我拽到了角落里。

“你好，我是西里斯·布莱克，幸会。”他朝我开朗地笑笑。

你们格兰芬多的牙齿白得真耀眼。

我看了他一眼，并不明白他的来意，只好冲他点点头。“幸会。”

他又开口。“我记得你，你就是火车上那个被鼻涕精抢了座位的人，没记错吧？”

我不置可否，在心底寻思着他怎么就觉得是斯内普抢了我的座位。

他又走近一些，深灰色的眼睛饶有兴致地闪闪发亮，语气略带高傲地说道。“我昨天看见你和鼻涕精对打了，干得可真漂亮。对了，你最后用的那个咒语叫什么？教教我怎么样？”

我的第一反应是尴尬，感觉颇像是偷偷欺负小孩被抓包了。更何况，那个咒语还是斯内普自己发明的，只是我气急了早几年把它用出来了，是我抢了他的功劳。

“诶，”他见我不说话，为了跟我套近乎，又屈尊纡贵地靠近了一步，“别这么小气。我有新的咒语也可以教你啊。我亲眼看到你们互相施咒了，本来还想过来帮帮你的，结果谁知道你打得还不赖！”

我感觉他下一步可能就是走过来拍拍我的肩膀，跟我说我前途无量了。但我才不想和他有太多瓜葛，朝他摇摇头，低声反驳道。“我没有和他打架。”

他难以置信。“这有什么好抵赖的？”

我飞快地咽了一口吐沫，坚决地重复了一遍。“反正我没有和他打过架，你别瞎说。”

还没等他再进一步逼问，我就看见潘多拉·斯卡奇波尔和两个拉文克劳级长抱着书向拐角处的楼梯走去，干脆一阵狂奔追上了他们，把满脸错愕的西里斯·布莱克甩在后面。

Episode 04

如果对药草学了解得足够多的话，那么一定就会明白秋天绝对不是万物萧瑟的季节。刚刚步入十一月，斯普劳特教授种在盆里的风萤草正茂盛，上药草学课的时候我偷偷地摘了一根，因为我最近在科雷西·马塞利尼的《高地游记》里读到，有一种魔咒能让风萤草短暂地变成萤火虫。

阿方索喜欢这个主意，他出生在安达卢西亚，跟随傲罗父亲和麻瓜母亲来到不列颠之后难免怀念那里温暖的天气，而萤火虫让人联想到夏天。而潘多拉也表示自己很喜欢这种闪闪发亮的小生物。

我们聚在拉文克劳公共休息室的角落里，按照《高地游记》上的做法，一板一眼地把风萤草放在地上，用漂浮咒控制住它，细长而坚韧的绿草缓慢地升起，垂直地悬空着，静默一分钟。

阿方索看了看怀表。“科洛弗，念咒吧。”

我清清嗓子，用魔杖指着风萤草。“Aestate ad aeternam！”

细长的叶片自己缠绕成了一个小球，渐渐地变成了萤火虫的模样，在空中漫无目的地扑腾翅膀，尾部闪着淡黄色的荧光。

“真美。”潘多拉小声地感叹。

阿方索点点头，目光跟随着萤火虫的飞行轨迹，只见它在空中绕了几圈就自己飞进了壁炉里，消失了。

他抓抓脑袋思忖着言辞。“感觉就像我刚刚见证了……一整个夏天。”

阿方索总有一些怪异而美妙的言辞，他有个诗人母亲。

整个拉文克劳都沉迷在一种崇高而模糊的诗意里，明亮又不至于刺眼的灯光最适宜阅读，深蓝色的帘幕让人心神宁静，端庄美丽的拉文克劳女士的雕像，男女级长每天都会用魔杖变出一朵蓝银玫瑰，把它放在拉文克劳女士的雕像前。潘多拉告诉过我们，在古代精灵的传说里蓝银玫瑰象征着真理，但它的花期很短，完整的一昼夜便是极限。我一开始的想法相当悲观，认为这表明真理在世间总是朝生暮死，过了几天灵光一现，突然有了另一种更乐观的解读：只要世间永远存在智慧的信徒，真理也许会蛰伏，但不会真正消亡。

事实上，除了《高地游记》之外，我也十分喜欢科雷西·马塞利尼的另一部作品，《贝母酒与白蜡花香膏》。这位出生在十七世纪的意大利巫师是一位著名的旅行家，所见所闻出了整整六卷书，还在麻瓜世界里发表过不少诗歌作品。当然，我在霍格沃茨不可能找到那些流失在麻瓜世界的出版物。

我刚刚把《高地游记》读完就去图书馆里借到了《贝母酒与白蜡花香膏》，1865年出版的英译版，坦白说翻译得并不太好，需要逐字逐句地考虑其中的含义。我坐在拉文克劳女士的雕像下看完一遍才发现，最后一页的借书记录上写着，前一次这本书被借阅的是在1930年，距离现在已经四十余年了。

和《高地游记》里有些佶屈聱牙的部分相比，《贝母酒与白蜡花香膏》显得更加生活化，我时常想象那些书里描绘的“船型贝壳一般大的精灵纱帽”到底是什么样子的，鉴于作者没有留下插图。或者就是单纯地想象贝母酒的“琥珀的颜色与黄昏般的烟熏气息”以及白蜡花香膏涂抹在每个人身上都不同的气味（作者记录自己涂抹之后闻上去像是加了薄荷的杏仁炼乳），很显然，这两样东西是作者游历多年里最印象深刻的发现。

因为招惹了斯内普，我比往常更多地留在公共休息室里，除了吃饭和上课之外几乎不出门，莉莉的自习邀约最后定在无所事事的礼拜六，我还能苟且偷生几天，珍惜时光，珍惜时光。好在拉文克劳平时上课的时候多半是和团结友爱的赫奇帕奇，我并不排斥帮他们提供一些问题的答案，他们也乐于跟我分享笑话和偷偷带来的零食，这种不需要投入精力的相处令人放松。

礼拜六早上，我吃了早餐就打算回到公共休息室拿自习要用的文具和课本，门环问我：“哪一条河流，因为人的感觉不同，流速也会不同？”

我满怀悲壮：“时间的河流。”因为美好的时光总是短暂的，而我又要去受刑了。

“我喜欢这个答案！”门环高兴地放了我进去，已经快到和他们约定的时间了，但我丝毫不着急，甚至想故意迟到一会儿。

等我装作气喘吁吁地赶到长桌边，他们都到了。莉莉和斯内普面对面坐着，我寻思着无论选择哪边的位置都逃不掉一场殊死搏斗，抱着书在莉莉身边的位置坐下。

斯内普在莉莉面前照样非常规矩，安分得令我毛骨悚然。我在自习时很少参与他们的交谈，埋头专心写我的变形学作业，假装他们都只是会动的布景。作业写完之后，我刻意和莉莉一起走上塔楼，这就不得不感谢霍格沃茨的安排了，格兰芬多和拉文克劳都在塔楼上，我一步不离地跟着红色的护身符上楼，回答了门环的问题就像鼹鼠似的钻进了公共休息室。

然而现实就是，一切都没完。当天晚上宵禁之前，我还是在图书馆附近的拐角处被斯内普逮到了，他二话不说拔出魔杖又是一顿暴打。我装着满脑子的魔咒学原理，仓促地拿出魔杖迎战，效果并不理想，这次我的魔杖被他先打掉了。

他轻蔑地笑了一声。我知道我完了，下一秒我就被他发出的咒语打中了，直接扑在了地上，摔得眼冒金星。

他以胜利者的姿态朝我一步步逼近，我知道他是来真的，抱住头大叫：“救命啊——”

我听见一阵急促的脚步声，本来以为来的会是费尔奇或者某个值夜班的教授，谁知道从天而降的是詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克！

“鼻涕精！”詹姆·波特中气十足地大喝一声，“我就知道你又欺负人了！”

“还以为是谁呢，原来是没脑子的波特。”斯内普冷哼一声。

西里斯·布莱克傲慢地开口：“总比脏兮兮的鼻涕精要好。”

他们一言不合就拔出魔杖打了起来。

我算是发现了，他们俩根本就不是来救我的，而是专程过来和斯内普打架的。我一直趴在地上看着他们打，他们根本没想过来扶我一把。布莱克和波特游刃有余地对付着斯内普，一个人施咒，另一个人就挖空心思嘲讽，战局把控得酣畅淋漓，一副浑身毛孔都要张开了的模样，完全忘了我还趴在地上，还踩得我的袍子上都是脚印，气得我差点直接昏过去。

我缓了缓神，从地上爬起来之后就在角落里捡起了自己的魔杖，加快脚步赶紧离开这片是非之地，我的膝盖上都是血，估计是刚刚摔跤的时候擦破了。我已经是个成熟的大人了，我要学会自己去医疗翼。

打架事件的后续是麦格教授发现了他们，格兰芬多和斯莱特林各扣五十分，还有遥遥无期的义务劳动。莉莉相当生气，因为斯内普对同学施恶咒被抓了个现行，我也终于松了一口气，因为斯内普所有的闲暇时间都要去和费尔奇一起扫厕所了。

我一贯在魔药课上表现得不错，第一次上课时我的疥疮药水熬得很好，以至于斯拉格霍恩教授记住了我的名字，后来几次都保持着优秀的成绩，阿方索在魔药上也很有天赋，潘多拉则并不感兴趣，她对魔咒更感兴趣。

快到圣诞节的时候，我被斯拉格霍恩教授相中，受邀请进了鼻涕虫俱乐部。在那里，我又见到了莉莉和斯内普，这可真是让我感慨人生何处不相逢。在鼻涕虫俱乐部的见面实属意外，莉莉很惊喜，唯一的三个从科克沃斯出来的巫师居然都在鼻涕虫俱乐部。斯拉格霍恩听说了以后也有些意外，说那个地方可能总是出天才。我在心底里否认这个结论，因为只有他们俩是原住民，我是个总在漂荡的流浪者。

在聚会上，莉莉始终没机会跟我交谈，因为拉文克劳们在鼻涕虫俱乐部里很强势地建了自己的小团体（我发现这个事实也略感吃惊，小团体里的小团体？）而阿方索也在这个拉文克劳小团体里，他一直在拉着我，向我展示一块金松石雕成的妖精纪念币，顺便咔嚓咔嚓地吃曲奇饼干。

我尝了一块斯拉格霍恩倾情推荐的糖霜菠萝蜜饯，被甜得差点灵魂出窍，只好走到自助吧台那里，给自己倒一杯浓茶润润喉。

莉莉是在这时候才和我说上话的，她身后照样跟着影子一样的斯内普。我一看到他就往后退了一步，但莉莉把我拉住了。

“我知道西弗勒斯跟波特他们打架了……但他跟我保证以后不会了，科洛弗。我们都是好朋友。”

我惊叹于斯内普睁眼说瞎话的本领——因为我确定他和格兰芬多男孩们的矛盾远没有结束，又因为不想挑起冲突而没有戳穿。但斯内普在我面前确实比以前规矩了很多，除了时时刻刻的眼神攻击以外，其他更具有实质性的挑衅几乎都没有了，显然，莉莉之前是真的生气了。

鼻涕虫俱乐部上，斯拉格霍恩教授一直在和几个高年级的同学交谈，他们有些今年要参加O.W.Ls，也有些在急切地问斯拉格霍恩教授未来的职业规划要如何安排，我们几个年纪小的基本都被放养。莉莉把我从拉文克劳的团体里拉出来，我们靠在自助餐台旁边随意地聊天，我喝茶，她喝飘着棉花糖的热巧克力，斯内普沉默地看着，从不插话，像是一个在专心监听的摄像头。

莉莉提议要玩我的头发，她的眼神表明已经蓄谋已久，但我一贯没什么脾气，就放任她对我的头发动手动脚。

“做什么都可以吗？”她握住我的头发，确认性质地问。

我有些不详的预感。“……至少别剃光，好吗？”

“当然不会。”然后她不知道从哪拿出一把剪子——我就说她一定蓄谋已久。她对准我的头皮轻轻一剪，完整的一缕金发被她捏在了手里。

“莉莉！你想干什么！”我惊讶极了。

然后她又一抬手，利落地剪了自己的一缕酒红色的头发，我发誓我听见斯内普心里的惨叫。

我盘算着她是不是想要玩复方汤剂，就发现她拿出两根发绳，迅速地挑了我鬓边的一小簇头发，给我编了一根细细的麻花辫——把她的那一缕红发编了进去，然后又对自己如法炮制，一股透光发亮的金发掺入了她鬓边红色的发辫里，像是一朵迎春花掉进了浓郁的葡萄酒里。

“你看！是不是很漂亮！”她得意洋洋，“我就知道这个主意一定棒极了，我之前一直想和——”

她突然沉默了。我猜她想说的是佩妮。

我不知道该说什么，她又抢先动了动嘴唇。“其实我从小到大都一直想要个妹妹。”

我当时的表情介于呆滞和迷惑之间。

我凝视着玻璃窗上她的影子，她那双绿眼睛是杏仁形状的，因为辫子里多了一簇金色而显得更加精致。我不得不说，莉莉·伊万斯天生就是明艳动人的好相貌，并且在可见的未来里会出落得越发夺目。

而我和她并不像，从性格到外表，都不像。

我猜莉莉是在佩妮那里受到了伤害，虽然她没有完全抛弃佩妮，但还是需要找个其他同龄的姑娘把对她的感情补回来，然后她选择了我。噢，可怜的姑娘。

“哦，好啊。反正我没有姐姐。”我一如既往地表露出顺从，然后不出意外地在镜子里看见了斯内普越发阴郁的脸。

斯拉格霍恩教授终于意识到他一直在冷落我们这群小萝卜头，端着雕花酒杯迈着随意的步子走了过来，慈祥地微笑着，用一种像哄小孩的语气感叹，我们看上去像是一对姐妹。

莉莉露出心满意足的微笑，对斯拉格霍恩教授的话感到无比受用。

斯拉格霍恩教授又对我们说了几句话，大意是希望我们一起互相帮助，以后一定都会在魔药上有所作为，我们都是有天分的人。

他对于自己相中了的天才学生都报以鼓励和笑脸。他对学生的“表演”，如果能这么说的话，真是相当出色，因为我难以判断他的态度几分真几分假。我认同他对学生的眼光，斯拉格霍恩确实在发掘人才上有一套，但我不认同他的做法，对他基本上都是礼貌而冷淡的应付，不存在真实的师生情。

比起他，我更敬佩其他三位教授对学生的一视同仁，虽然每个教授都有缺点，比如斯普劳特教授有时候过于和气，麦格教授严厉得有些不近人情，而我们院长弗立维教授情感纤细而敏感，有一次因为一名学生没有在六年级继续选他的魔咒课，直接难过得哭了出来。

我也不认为自己是天才，拉文克劳更认可“智者”，虽然我有时候也觉得自己像是个庸才，而当个追求智慧的庸才也没什么不好的。

散会的时候阿方索偷偷拉住了我，委婉地提醒我，让我不要和斯莱特林走得太近。我没有打算问为什么，但他已经一股脑儿地把想说的都告诉我了。他听说那个斯莱特林男孩总是在欺负人。

其实我也不想接近他。我在心底里无奈地哀嚎，表面上还是装出若有所悟的样子，对善意的阿方索表示感谢，同时告诉他，其实我每次和他打交道都只是因为认识共同的朋友。

阿方索注视着我，仿佛我正在辜负他的期望，但还是缓和了脸色表示他只是想要提醒我。

Episode 05

圣诞节的到来是从弗立维教授在准备槲寄生开始的。槲寄生被认为具有特殊的魔力，因为它在冬季依旧保持象征着自然与生命的青绿色，不接触地面也可以生长。

学校里洋溢着一种轻松愉快的氛围，我想不通为什么信奉梅林的巫师也会跟着一起庆祝圣诞，但还是融入了群体，对所有认识的人互相祝福“圣诞快乐”。

第一感受到的其实只有直观的寒冷，英国北部的冬天太难熬了，寒风刺骨，如果不是雪，就是雨夹雪，地上的雪水融化了就结成冰，每天都有冒失的学生滑倒在地。蓝色的长围巾和防风斗篷根本不能让我无所畏惧地走入寒风，所以我基本上只待在室内，错过了1971年12月最大的一场雪。

圣诞节之前，我在塔楼的楼梯上和西里斯·布莱克狭路相逢。

他一见到我就迎上来，语气直接得有些鲁莽。“帕利，你上次怎么自己走了？”

我不走，难道还继续趴在那儿看你们打架吗？我有点脑壳疼，飞快地想了个理由，对他解释道。“我当时受伤了，腿疼得要命，直接去医疗翼了。”

“什么？那个鼻涕精干的？”他对我的怨怼迅速转移到了斯内普身上，“就知道他不干好事。”

我无心插手他和鼻涕精之间漫长的敌对，往后退了一步。

“行吧。告辞，布莱克，祝你生活愉快。还有，圣诞快乐。”随后便不置可否，抱着手上的《初级魔药剂型与应用方法》准备离开。

他急匆匆地阻拦我。“你急着走干什么！”

“啊，抱歉，”我意识到他可能觉得我在怠慢他，“我约了人，可能要迟到了。请问你有什么事需要帮助吗？”

他兴致勃勃地提议道。“我就想问问你，下次你想和我还有詹姆一起去打鼻涕精吗？”

我已经不知道该感慨什么了。“布莱克，我想还是不了。”

“为什么啊？”他露出迷惑，“他欺负了你，你有能力却不反抗！”

因为打人是不对的，你这个小混账。我费力地清了清嗓子，还没等我开始说教，一个声音插了进来。

“西里斯，你也去图书馆吗？”

西里斯听见声音，高兴地朝他打了招呼。“嗨，莱姆斯。”

是卢平。日后最优秀的黑魔法防御教授现在还是一个清瘦苍白的小男孩。我最喜欢的人物就是卢平！

“您好，幸会。”我朝他热切地伸出手，努力地想要掩饰自己的迷妹脸，“我是科洛弗·帕利，拉文克劳。”

他对我的热情感到意外，但还是礼节性地伸出手，和我握了一下。“您好，我是莱姆斯·卢平，格兰芬多。见到您很荣幸，帕利。”

我感动得几乎要哭了，卢平真的是他们几个里唯一一个不那么幼稚的男孩。我高兴地几乎控制不住自己。“您也经常去图书馆么？我为什么之前没有见过您？”

卢平朝我温和地微笑了一下。“可能是时间错开了，我也没怎么见过你……有时候我也待在公共休息室，和朋友们一起。”

西里斯·布莱克看见眼前的架势，傻傻地愣住了，发出一声怪叫：“你们俩在干什么？”

我把手抽回来。“认识新朋友，布莱克。”

他的脸漂浮出一丝愠怒的红。“帕利，你真是个奇怪的人。”

卢平试探性地看向他。“……西里斯？”

还没等我说什么，西里斯·布莱克就摆出架子，自顾自地闷头走了，留下我和卢平面面相觑。

圣诞节我没打算回家，母亲写信过来说继父希望我能回去过圣诞，但我已经申请了留校，他们也不好再说什么。母亲大概也乐得少照顾一个小孩，表示我想留校也很好，没什么问题。

莉莉不出意外地回家了，斯内普也留在学校，这个消息让我打算整个假期都躲在公共休息室里，要不就尽量跟着其他人一起活动。

比我们大一届的约瑟夫·马丁也留校了，我总是跟他一起去吃饭。他是个体格健壮的拉文克劳，喜欢和人打交道，在塔楼里吼一嗓子估计能叫下来七八个帮忙的。

“我不知道你也留校了，帕利，”约瑟夫·马丁领着我去长桌上吃饭，“大部分一年级新生都会选择回家的。”

我不知道该如何解释，匆匆地说了一句。“可我喜欢学校。”

“是啊，”他感慨道，“谁不喜欢霍格沃茨呢。”

圣诞大餐非常丰盛，我拿了牛排和一块烤面包，又挖了两大勺用茄汁炖煮过的菠菜和西蓝花到盘子里。无论家里做的是什么，都不可能比霍格沃茨的食物更好吃。

我母亲并不擅长烹饪，如果不是用速冻加工食品和廉价罐头应付过去，就是用水煮熟肉块和蔬菜，再淋上超市里买来的酱汁。

把盘子里的食物都吃完之后我就开始打嗝，用茶巾擦干净手和嘴之后，我发誓我的胃里已经没有余地留给花哨的餐后甜品了。

吃完晚餐之后，礼物盒从巫师爆竹里络绎不绝地跳了出来，我捡了一个距离自己最近的打开，发现是一盒崭新的羽毛笔和墨水。

西里斯·布莱克是在晚餐过后出现在拉文克劳长桌的。

我想起上次和他莫名其妙的不欢而散，没有主动说话。他倒是挺高兴的，跟我说要给我送个礼物，但是要我等一会儿，这东西没那么好拿。

我没想到他会送礼物给我。他转身飞奔到楼上去取了，回来的时候我惊得差点跳起来。

他打算送我一条比他胳膊都长的大蜥蜴。我到底做了什么，才让他以为我会喜欢这种东西？

“不好意思，请问这是哪里来的？”我指了指那条棕绿色的两栖动物，它明显被一路颠簸给晃晕了，在布莱克的手里有气无力的。

布莱克一手握住蜥蜴的嘴，一手捏住它的尾巴，以为我在夸奖他，神色颇有几分得意洋洋。“当然是在禁林里抓的！可不是从外面买来的，”他强调道，还朝我走近几步，“来，送给你去玩！”

我连忙往后退了一步。“等一下，布莱克。”

“不要跟我客气，”他谈到这个话题简直眉飞色舞，“禁林里还真的有比这大的，我亲眼看见了，下次我要抓给詹姆。”

不，我想说的不是这个。我犹豫着看了看他。“你的好意我心领了，但我想我不能收。”

他的脸色一瞬间就阴沉下来。“为什么不能收？你不要？”

“我想，霍格沃茨可能不允许养蜥蜴……”我斟酌着说，“它真的很大，你抓到它一定很不容易，不如把它交给海格怎么样？海格会喜欢的。”

他果不其然又生气了，脸涨得通红，丢下一句“那我自己养！”就抱着他那条巨大的蜥蜴，龙卷风似的跑上了楼。

约瑟夫·马丁坐在位子上吃着草莓蛋糕，饶有兴致地看着我们的来往。“你和格兰芬多们关系不错嘛？上次来休息室门口等你的那个姑娘好像也是格兰芬多。”

一想到这个我就又开始头疼。“都还行吧。”

西里斯·布莱克独享着蜥蜴的监护权，圣诞节当天就被全年无休的费尔奇抓包，公然在学校里饲养危险动物，以义务劳动开始全新的一年。

我得知了以后多少有些过意不去，打算送一张自己做的圣诞贺卡给他，上面施了魔咒，会一直重复出现“Merry Christmas”和小雪人的图案，我把贺卡翻到背面，在空白处用羽毛笔写着：“致西里斯·布莱克：圣诞快乐。”然后空了一行，“真挚祝福，来自科洛弗·帕利”

我母亲不出意外地没有给我寄圣诞礼物，我也没有再多把从前的家庭放在心上，把给莉莉的贺卡用猫头鹰寄出去之后就没有再想和科克沃斯有关的事，潘多拉和阿方索都和我已经交换过礼物了，都是些自己用魔咒做的小玩意。

我在吃晚饭的时候揣着贺卡朝格兰芬多的长桌走去。波特和卢平不出意外地回家去了，坐在他旁边那个矮胖的男孩一直在吃桌上的奶油曲奇，腮帮子动得飞快，我猜是彼得。我对这个叛徒一点好感也无，瞥了一眼就不再关注他。

布莱克一看到我来了，原本快意的脸色变得生硬。“是什么风把高贵的拉文克劳吹来了？”

“我只是想来说圣诞快乐。”我把贺卡放在他面前。

他照例摆起了高高在上的臭架子。“拿走吧，我不要你的礼物。”

彼得怯生生地看着我们，仿佛在围观什么了不得的自然灾难。

我抿了抿嘴，没有说话。

布莱克又看了我一眼，夸张地模仿着我的声音说道：“哦对了，帕利，你的好意我心领了，但我想我不能收。”

我在揍他一顿和把贺卡拿走之间犹豫了一会儿，丢下一句“那你自己把它丢了吧”就转身离开了。

跟着其他拉文克劳回到公共休息室之后，我就把这件事抛到脑后了。这个年龄的幼稚男孩根本不值得我生气，我继续开始研究最近刚刚借到的《伽密长诗》，来自潘多拉的推荐，顺便我还要照顾阿方索偷偷养在窗台边的泡泡草，一种淡紫色的草本植物，夏天会结出一串串白色的球状花。

莉莉的回信在圣诞假期的最后一天被送来了，她除了贺卡之外居然还给我准备了礼物。我本来以为是文具或者笔记本之类不会出错的东西，打开一看才发现是一面圆形的镜子。当然，不是双面镜。就是一面普通的镜子，背面雕着重叠描绘的花纹，下面还有个小巧的把手。

我并没有随身携带镜子的习惯，但还是把这一面巴掌大的镜子藏在巫师袍内侧的口袋里。

拉文克劳在魁地奇上一贯不算太热情，虽然大家依旧会关注，但总体来说比不上其他三个学院。对输赢也不太看重，上场的时候尽力，下了球场就没人记得输赢了。

如果碰上赫奇帕奇，那么双方都乐于保持友爱与和谐，打完比赛，球员们还能和对手一起去长桌边吃一顿丰盛的点心。如果碰上斯莱特林或者格兰芬多，那就要喝一壶了，并且观众席也不讨好——对面的加油声总是比我们响亮得多。如果碰上格兰芬多对上斯莱特林，那么多半我们也会知道，因为他们不止在球场上要拼个你死我活，观众席上的拉拉队都不甘于比对方逊色，每次只要是他们的比赛，必定喊得拉文克劳塔楼里都听得一清二楚。

“唉。这都何必呢？”阿方索趴在公共休息室的窗口检查他的泡泡草，不列颠凛冽的春风把球场上的噪声全带进来了。

“我希望他们准备了护嗓魔药。”潘多拉趴在旁边用魔杖研究着一个刚从书上看来的魔咒。

我半躺在沙发上打了个哈欠，把那本《伽密长诗》盖在脸上，开始打瞌睡。


	2. 6-10

Episode 06

圣诞假期结束后不久，我被选入了弗立维教授的蒲蒲鸟合唱队，一共四个声部，他稍加考虑就把我分入女高。我们的院长是一名不折不扣的音乐爱好者，对合唱队的热情相当高涨，每次排练都坚持亲力亲为。

排练时间往往是周日上午，七点开始。我打着哈欠，抱着歌谱，和其他年级不同、学院不同的学生一起走到灰尘弥散的排练教室。弗立维教授往往已经到了，站在高高的书堆上面等大家各就各位。

在他的指挥下，大家齐声唱道：“我怎么能够把你比作夏天？你不独比它可爱也比它温婉；狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，夏天出赁的期限又未免太短……”

至少有一句话是对的。我一边唱歌一边心不在焉地想。不列颠的夏天非常短暂，我们排练这首歌的时候窗外还是呼啸的风雪，室内里生了壁炉，跳动的火苗把大家的脸熏红，也把那些纷纷落在窗上的雪粒融成了水流，乍一看像是学校建在水边。

因为部分成员对于节拍不敏感，后来加入合唱队的是一只大蟾蜍，弗立维教授自己掏钱去神奇动物市场上买的。我个子矮，站在第一排中间，不仅要唱歌，还要抱着它打节拍。顺理成章地，我被委派了照看蟾蜍的任务，把它的笼子摆在寝室的走道里，定期清理，每天两次投喂饲料，礼拜天早上还要扛着它一路小跑赶去教室报道。

本来我想要用合唱队作为借口来推掉莉莉的自习邀约，然而她转眼就问我：“那么我能来看你们排练吗？”

我想是不能的。我抱憾地摇摇头。“弗立维教授希望我们保持神秘感。”

“但我想看你唱歌。”她不依不饶。“我就去看一眼，可以吗？我会保密的。”

“总会看见的，莉莉，不要太着急。明年分院仪式开始之前，蒲蒲鸟合唱队会表演，院长对此早有安排。”

她趴在桌上问。“那你们唱什么？”

“弗立维教授自己谱的曲，我确定。”

“哇呜。”她对蒲蒲鸟合唱队表露出了浓厚的好奇，一眨眼又问，“那么你呢？你唱哪一个部分？”

“我唱女高。嗯……一大半女孩都是女高。”事实上，我是个负责举着蟾蜍的支架，只是顺带便动动嘴唱几句而已。

她拉着我的袖子。“再说一点嘛，科洛弗，再说一点和合唱队有关的事。”

“如果真要说的话……”我沉吟片刻，“弗立维教授很厉害，如果谁一不小心唱错了，他都能察觉，还能点出唱错的人是谁。”

她惊呆了。“都能？”

“我被他指出过好几次，他的耳朵灵敏得惊人。”

“我要是也被选上就好了。”她略带懊恼地趴在桌上。

“相信我，”我打了个哈欠，“和它比起来，我更想在周日睡个懒觉。”

她又伸手抓我的袖子，拖长了声音央求道。“唱一首歌嘛，科洛弗。”

“我不能泄露演出机密，莉莉。”

她果断地挥挥手。“那就唱别的。”

“别的？”

她兴奋地表示：“什么……什么都行。”

我猜今天我不开口，她是绝对不会放我回公共休息室，但我并不知道该唱什么，犹豫片刻，看向因为大雪而白雾蒙蒙的窗口。

我有很长一段时间没听到过它了。

“银色月光下，白雪泛着光。远方大路上，马车飞奔忙。叮叮叮，叮叮叮。铃声响不停。这声音，这声音，把爱情来吟唱。”

她屏息地听着，确保我不会再继续唱下去的时候才问我。“这是什么歌？很好听。”

“来自苏联的民歌。”

“我不知道你还会俄语。”

“只会一点皮毛。我母亲会多少，我就会多少。”

“听上去很棒。”

流浪的附加品罢了。“谢谢。”

最后我还是没能推掉自习活动，但莉莉把它安排在了礼拜五晚上，这是个可以接受的时间，因为自习结束之后，我和莉莉会一直在一起，格兰芬多和拉文克劳的公共休息室都在塔楼上，斯内普没机会再找我麻烦。

也许是那天在莉莉面前唱过俄语民歌，我开始重新对这片自己从未涉及过的土地感兴趣，也许我能找一点和南斯拉夫有关的书。

我不得不对自己承认的是，我对书本的沉迷，至少有一部分是因为想要逃避对生活的迷茫。

我的父亲是苏联人，我的母亲是阿尔巴尼亚人，然而我既没有去过苏联也没有去过阿尔巴尼亚，这具躯体在德国长到四岁然后被移栽到英国，一场接着一场的流浪。我不属于任何一个国家，我也不是这个时代的原住民，我出生在遥远的近三十年后，我的世界里也没有巫师和魔法。犹太人回不到他们的圣城，我也不会回到我的。我对生活的态度，始终拖沓而游离，因为我不知道自己到底是谁。

我把莉莉送给我的小镜子从口袋里拿出来。

科洛弗·帕利，斯拉夫人与伊利里亚人的混血，来自母亲的高颅骨，来自父亲的金发和窄圆脸，大而略微上挑的蓝眼睛，事不关己的高鼻梁，戏谑而少语的薄嘴唇。

如果我抛开这个躯体，那么我又是谁呢，我又即将去往哪里呢。

然后我在镜子里发现了另一张大脸，吓得手一滑，镜子差点掉到地上。

西里斯·布莱克兴冲冲地绕到我面前。“你在干什么？”又低下头端详我手里的镜子，“这是麻瓜的镜子吗？”

我对小男孩的喜怒无常感到费解。他上次那副样子大有要和我老死不相往来的架势，现在又感觉什么都没发生过。

“……不然呢？布莱克，它就是一面普通的镜子。”

我看他想玩，就把它递了过去。他毫不犹豫地接过，翻来翻去地观察，还用它来反射太阳光，在霍格沃茨棕黑色的墙上投出一个淡黄的圆形。

我看他玩得津津有味，不由得出声提醒：“当心点，打碎了镜子要倒七年大霉。”

他停下了手里的动作。“真的吗？”

“没理由骗你，”我扫了一眼他握住镜子的手，“你想试试？”

他从开心地把玩变成小心翼翼地把玩，过了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地把它还给我。

我把镜子收进口袋里。“这面镜子我没办法送给你，它是莉莉给我的礼物。”

我本来还想说“如果你想要的话，我可以想办法弄一面给你”，但被他的问题给打断了：“为什么伊万斯要送给你镜子？”

我愣了愣。“……我想这个问题的答案不重要，布莱克。”

他又抛出了第二个问题：“那为什么你接受了她的礼物？”

“这是一份可爱的礼物，布莱克，”我试着对他解释，“一面小镜子，你看，它可以随身携带，还挺有用的。”

不像禁林里抓来的大蜥蜴。

他若有所思。

今天的天气非常不错，春天留下几丝稍纵即逝的阳光，缓和了冬天带来的阴郁。

也许是晴天让我放松，我突然有点起了玩心，转而告诉他。“我可以不用魔杖就变出一团火，”想了想，出于严谨又补充道，“也不用火柴或者打火机。”

他不出意料地感兴趣，连忙追问：“那你怎么做到的？无杖咒？”

“不用咒语，”你们巫师太没想象力了，我看了看二楼弗立维教授的魔咒教室，似乎里面没有人，“跟我来。”

我们两个一前一后进了弗拉维教授的魔咒教室，我够着他的讲台，在上面找到了一个放大镜，院长有点老花眼，习惯性在需要阅读的地方留一个放大镜。

“用这个。”我朝他挥挥，跑到窗前，又随手抽了一张没用的羊皮纸，把它折了几下垫在窗台上，举起放大镜。初春的阳光透过放大镜的镜面，在地上投射出一团分散的光斑。我前后调节了一下放大镜所处的高度，羊皮纸上的光斑聚成了一个不大的金色圆点。

“你接下来要干什么？”他紧紧地盯着纸上聚焦的光斑。

“等待就可以了。”

用不了多久，羊皮纸上光斑所在的位置真的冒烟了，出来了一丝幼小的火苗。我把火苗吹熄，面带笑意地欣赏他目瞪口呆的新奇表情。

“帕利，这太神奇了！”他高声感叹道，又问道，“这是为什么？”

我把放大镜放回原处，简单地跟他解释了一下凸透镜的光学原理，最基础不过的物理知识。

他一字不漏地听完了，兴冲冲地丢下一句“我要去告诉詹姆！”就跑没影了。

我一开始倒是没什么，过了几个小时之后却有点后悔告诉他，纯粹是担心他们俩把塔楼给烧毁了，幸好后来一直相安无事，感谢梅林。

期末考试像一阵风似的刮进了霍格沃茨的城堡，第一个拉响警报的居然是我一直忽略的彼得·佩迪鲁，因为他哭起来的声音颇像是撕心裂肺的救护车铃。

身为拉文克劳的好处在这时体现地淋漓尽致。虽然我也会复习，但对待考试的态度远没有小孩子们那么认真和热血，并且坚决不在考前牺牲睡眠时间。一开始我过得相当悠闲，停课复习的那一周必须睡到日上三竿，慢吞吞地打着哈欠去地窖里的厨房觅食——早餐已经在两个小时前就结束了，我只好问家用小精灵打包早餐去长桌边上一边看书一边吃，通常都是培根三明治和牛奶，也有可能是加了火腿碎的鸡蛋配烤豆子或者一块草莓派，纯粹看厨房里有什么。

事实上，我在拉文克劳的朋友们也都不是勤学苦读的类型。追求智慧和追求成绩，固然一开始看上去差别不大，但必然会迎来分岔路，而我们都选择了人员稀少的那一条。阿方索种的泡泡草终于开了花，他高兴坏了，捧着白色的球状花到处炫耀，潘多拉和我一样闲散，一有时间就瘫在沙发上做梦。

可惜我度假一般的好日子只持续了两天，礼拜三早上，凭空出现的莉莉就把叼着烤派的我拖到长桌边上。格兰芬多女孩的学习态度也相当热血，而我无比散漫。在她的威慑力下，我只好翻开书，认命一般地开始复习，把两本新借的课外书藏起来，斯内普黑黢黢的眼睛像鬼魂似的瞪着我，如果哪天他发明出了一种能让人原地消失的咒语，我大概是第一个试验品——如果不是波特和布莱克的话。

期末考试结束后，我揣着除了我以外没人在意的成绩单回了家。

当时我绝对没有意料到，那会是我和母亲、继父以及弟弟度过的最后一个夏天。

Episode 07

暑假照例无所事事，大部分时间我都待在自己朝北的小房间里，抱着大部头的俄国小说发呆，想象着沉重的雪夜、月光、森林、烈酒和手风琴，夏日的第一朵花被我随手夹进了书里。

我本以为自己在家已经是可有可无的存在，但我的继父还是给我买了很多东西，帽子、衣裙和必要的生活用品。除了他也在科克沃斯的钢铁厂上班之外，我对这个总是沉默的英国男性不甚了解，母亲非常依赖他，因为他给家里提供经济来源，又很难得地能忍受母亲对烟酒的沉迷和对生活的玩世不恭。

那两个跟我同母异父的弟弟，一个五岁一个七岁，都是最调皮的时候，每天都在各个角落里出现。也不知道母亲和他们说了什么，他们一见到我就大声地说我是“变戏法的江湖骗子”，我皱着眉避开他们，但也没有想过去改变他们的看法，因为希望渺茫，而我不愿意做无用功。

莉莉照例总是来找我玩，佩妮对她更加冷漠，对我更是没有好脸色，难得在社区里打个照面，那个被嫉妒折磨得面目全非的姑娘也要皱着鼻子对我做“怪胎”的口型，莉莉对此深表歉意，但也无可奈何地和佩妮拉开距离。莉莉甚至对我透露出，她对佩妮抱有负罪感，我在内心感慨她是个闪闪发光的好人，并对她的行为表示理解，因为没有人可以一直拥抱寒冰，总有一天她会松开手。

并不知道为什么，家里的氛围变得有些奇怪，而我活得像个不明所以的局外人。母亲比往常更加大声地抱怨，诅咒天气，诅咒生活，跟继父无谓地争吵，两个被隔绝在战场之外的弟弟在后院把泥土扔得到处都是，至于继父，他除了和母亲争吵时恼羞成怒地低声辩解，基本都坐在客厅里抽烟，浑浊的眼睛显得阴郁而不安。

我漫不经心地猜测是流浪的下一程又要开始了，跟莉莉透露了几次，我可能又要搬家。她虽然表示了强烈的不舍，但也只好接受了这个事实，说以后她会经常给我写信。

科克沃斯依旧是灰色的，阴郁得像是被春夏季节遗忘的地带，天气还算勉强的时候，我和莉莉照例在那片略显荒凉的空地上消磨时间，她再度迷恋上了阔别已久的秋千，她原本的主意是让我和她各占一边，但我更乐意去做她背后的推手。几个比我们年幼的男孩在前面的空地上玩着沙土，每隔一段时间就因为不同的理由打架，又莫名其妙地和好，我的弟弟们也在其中。

后来莉莉又找到了新的乐子，因为伊万斯夫妇给她买了礼物，一辆女式自行车，崭新的闪闪发亮的红色，漂亮得和广告海报上的一模一样，佩妮也有一辆同款式的，刷着粉色的油漆。

莉莉扶着车把手开始琢磨怎么骑自行车，佩妮已经会了，但并不愿意教她，我顶替了这个不算艰难的教学任务，她蹬着车，我就扶着车后座跟在后面跑，每天都要出一身汗。

用不了多久，莉莉学会骑车的时候就发现了一个问题：我家里没有单车，但我一拿到自行车就会骑，甚至还给她演示过一段。我确实没想过这个问题，只好临时给她胡编乱造了一段故事，关于我以前住在伯明翰的时候短暂地拥有过一辆小一号的自行车，脏兮兮的二手货，黑色油漆掉得差不多，是前一任房客留下的。

莉莉就决定把她的自行车借给我玩，我的第一反应是推辞，因为我早就过了爱玩的年龄了，但她在分享这件事上表现得相当坚决。

一开始只是骑着车在空地上绕弯，这很单调，所以我在骑车下坡的时候——松开了手。

“哇！科洛弗！”莉莉跟在我后面跑，兴奋地大叫，“快快快——啊！！”

我不出意外地翻了车，得到了两个流血的膝盖。

因为受伤，那天的玩耍提前结束，我把单车还给莉莉，回到家的时候母亲不在，两个弟弟在客厅的沙发上看动画片，电视机的声音开得很大，我进门时他们朝我抬了抬眼皮。

我的继父从楼上走下来。“科洛弗？你的膝盖怎么回事。”

“在外面摔了一跤，”我怕麻烦他，遂补充道，“我可以自己解决。”

他直勾勾地盯着我的膝盖看了一会儿。“那可不行，让我来吧。”他让我坐在餐厅里，转身去取医药箱。

我本来想从他手里接过沾了药水的棉花，但是他却已经先一步把我的腿放在他的膝盖上，想要帮我处理伤口。也许是因为在钢铁厂上班，他力气很大，而这个动作本身也太过怪异，以至于我整个人浑身一凛，用力把还在流血的腿缩了回去。

“不了，谢谢，我还是自己来吧。”

他抬起头，看了我一眼，默不作声。弟弟们看动画片时因为一些微不足道的小事而吵了起来，很有可能是谁吃了那块最大的曲奇，他们吵架的声音传来，而我和继父之间保持着诡异的沉默。

我的心几乎跳到喉咙口，对他尽量镇定地重复了一遍。“请让我自己来。”

他的脸色阴晴不定，随手丢下药水和棉花球，匆匆地上楼。

这件看似微不足道的事让我毛骨悚然，但我又没办法告诉别人，因为什么都没发生，一切都只是我的直觉和猜测。但我确实更多地选择和弟弟们或者母亲一起待着，以防万一。

莉莉邀请我去她家玩耍的那天，我稍微鼓动一下，两个弟弟也都乐于出门——他们在莉莉家附近找到了一个新朋友，一个父亲在汽车厂里做事的红头发男孩，他们经常去他家一起看动画片。

我把两个弟弟送到了那个男孩家，刚走到社区的小路上，莉莉的家就在离我不到一百米的地方。

光天化日之下，从路边突然伸出了一双灰蒙蒙的手，把我拖进了草丛里。

我只感觉天旋地转，脸朝下摔进了泥地里，手被压在了背后。继父把我直接按倒在地，用膝盖钉住了我的腿，让我不得动弹。

他要做什么！

“救命！”我试图大喊，被他随手拿起一块石头砸到脑袋上，我只感觉额头一阵钻心的疼。

“不要吵，乖孩子。”他压低了声音威胁道，我看不到他的脸，但听这声音我怀疑他正在试图解拉链。

“混账东西！滚！”我挣扎着大骂，心里对他那些诡异行为的猜测终于落了实，但也来不及了，这里是麻瓜的地方，我的魔杖根本没有带在身上。

然后我的脑袋上又挨了一下，血顺着额头滑了下来，温热得像是带了腥味的汗，随着我拼命的挣扎，血流得更快了，眼前像是蒙了一层模糊的血雾。

“我说了不要吵！”他忍不住压低了声音怒吼道。

“不准碰我！”我抱着必死无疑的心态大喊。“救命！”

他又举起那块该死的石头。

“放开她！”

他的动作停住了，我努力地转过头，发现是莉莉。她举着魔杖站在离我们不远处。

“我听见你们的声音了。放开科洛弗，”她用魔杖指着鲍里斯，“不然我就要让你付出代价。”

“莉莉，快跑！”我朝她喊，她根本不会知道这是什么，再这样下去她也会死。她是个冒着傻气的好孩子，不值得死在这里。

“我不。”她坚定地站在原地，甚至朝我们这里走近一步，淡绿色的眼睛里愤怒得如有火焰燃起，“我再说一遍，放开她，你这个……肮脏的混蛋。”

“小姑娘，”继父无所谓地笑了笑，这一瞬间他显得一点也不唯唯诺诺，简直令人发指，“叔叔根本不怕变戏法的小孩。”

“哦，是么？”她冷漠而毫无畏惧，“可是我不会变戏法，我会用魔法保护我爱的人。”

然后她指着他手边的石头。“羽加迪姆莱维欧萨。”石块飘在了空中。

继父瞪大了眼睛，下一秒拳头大小的石头就狠狠地砸中了他的脸，两道鼻血喷了出来，他松了手。我连忙挣脱开，莉莉把我拉了起来，继续用魔杖指着他。

她大声喊道：“我这就要去告诉爸爸妈妈！你是坏人！”

他胡乱地擦了一把鼻血，赤红着眼朝我们扑来。

这个混账东西，他该下地狱。

我一把夺过莉莉的魔杖，指着他大喊：“四分五裂！”

他被强大的作用力推着向后倒去，撞坏了邻居家的一堵围墙，砖块崩塌时发出稀里哗啦的巨响，邻居家的猎犬在院子里高声狂吠，警报器也响了，一阵又一阵有规律的轰鸣。

剧烈的感情冲击着我的胸膛，我看不清莉莉的脸，但她伸出脏兮兮的手擦了擦我的脸。

“不要怕，科洛弗，我们安全了。”她对我担忧地微笑，“但我们可能要一起去阿兹卡班了。”

我的眼泪流得更凶了，我想告诉莉莉她不会去阿兹卡班的，但我一句话也说不出，只能流泪。

然后，在我们还没能喘息的时候，魔法部的人就来了。他们逮捕了我的继父，又把我们带去魔法部，开始就着这一事件开始走流程，麦格教授和弗立维教授居然也都匆匆赶来了，他们知道了事情的全貌之后就不停地对着魔法部的官员们解释，弗立维教授站在六级台阶上说得满头大汗开始哽咽，不停地掏出手绢擦自己的额头和眼睛。

“那个卑劣的麻瓜！”他气得浑身发抖，大声地控诉道，“他怎么敢！”

在他拼命擤鼻涕的时候，麦格教授安抚性质地拍拍他就接过了话茬，还偷偷地对莉莉投去赞许的目光。

魔法部的法律执行司长跟我们简单地谈了个话，走个流程而已，根本没有训斥，更别提记录什么的了，只简单地说了一句“以后看好自己的魔杖”就放我们离开。

我和莉莉对视一眼，松了一口气。看形势我知道大概率是被免责了。

这时候我母亲来了，两个魔法部的官员带她进来的。她显然是第一次来这种充满巫师的地方，抓着自己的皮包，防备地看着所有穿着巫师袍的人，然后说要和我单独谈谈。

两位魔法部官员把她和我领到一个小房间，提醒她只有十分钟时间，然后关上了门。

我坐在她对面的小圆椅子上，面无表情地看着她。她的神色复杂，皱着眉沉默片刻就从皮包里拿出烟盒，抽出一支叼在嘴里，点了烟，安静地抽着。

一根烟消耗到一半之后，她开口：“我并不知道事情会发展成这样。”

“你知道的，对吗？”我满怀悲愤，“他是什么样的人。为什么不提醒我？为什么不离开他？”

我的母亲把烟夹在手里。

“他至少愿意供你读书，”她的脸色绝望而疲惫，“听着，我不是不希望你过得好，而是我不希望你离开我，你懂吗？”

我感觉她的话非常可笑，这两件事根本没有关系。我冷笑了一声。“上了一艘注定要沉的船，难道还不能反抗吗？他伤害我难道还有道理可循？你还想要我懂什么？”

她的脸就因为愤怒而变得扭曲，飞快地朝我吼道：“你不懂，你根本不懂，因为你根本不爱我，你也不爱乔迪和马克，你只爱你自己！我养了你十一年，但你只爱你自己！你把家看做一艘要沉的船，那么我们又是什么？”

虽然她把我对家的态度和继父的伤害放在一起讲显得毫无道理，但她没有说错的是，我确实不爱他们中的任何一个人。

“我一直在想办法当个母亲，我一直把你留在身边，从柏林带到伯明翰又带到科克沃斯，是希望你能在我眼皮子底下长大。你觉得我在耽误你，你觉得我是你飞黄腾达的障碍，但我尽力了，看在上帝的份上，我真的尽力了！”她撕心裂肺地吼道，眼泪在她的脸上纵横交错，“你以为我感觉不到吗？你根本不爱这个家，你只把家当成你人生的跳板！你想跳去哪里？跳去这个……这个会变戏法的世界？跳去更好的生活？跳开我们？”

我沉默了。

她泣不成声，把脸埋在手掌心。“你一直都想离开我们，对不对？因为我没有足够好的条件，因为你觉得我不会正确地爱你，科洛弗，你和你爸爸一样狠心。”

我依旧沉默着。

她因为眼泪婆娑而几乎喘不过气，过了好久才平复过来，吸了吸鼻子，用那双哭得通红的眼睛迎视着我。“这件事之后，我猜会有人让我放弃你的抚养权，我会同意的，科洛弗，我带着乔迪和马克离开。你走你的天才之路，我们过我们的。”

母亲抽噎着离开，甚至没有心思和我道别，我呆坐在小房间里，迷惘而错愕，我的常理之心告诉自己并没有做错任何事，但罪恶感和亏欠感挥之不去。

果不其然，母亲一走就有魔法部和麻瓜的官员进了房间，他们和蔼地找我谈话，然后拿出一份文件，把重要的地方都划给我看，解释给我听那些条款的意思，问我愿不愿意在这份收养申请书上签名，然后耐心地等着。

我略带恍惚地抓起羽毛笔，抖着手飞快地签了字，忽然感觉人生如梦。

Episode 08

魔法部让我签了收养申请书之后就指着一个高背椅让我坐着，莉莉被麦格教授送回科克沃斯，弗立维教授抽抽噎噎地让我以后有任何困难要及时告诉他。从前我就对院长颇有几分对恩师的敬重，眼下更是感动得难言，只能用言辞表达感激。

院长再三嘱咐我过后看了看怀表，表示自己现在要去参加一个魔咒学家们举办的读书会，不得不离开。他走之后我就靠在天鹅绒椅背上发呆，试图拆解出一个合适的答案，关于母亲和我的关系，但是我做不到。因为摆在我眼前的只有一条路，而那条路的终点是与她告别。如果是原装的科洛弗·帕利，那么她大概会是个很好的女儿，做好一个麻瓜种巫师，在魔法世界和家庭里平衡好关系，可惜我做不到。也许离开真的是最好的选择，停止伤害，各自向前，我的弟弟们都比我更加爱她。

在高背椅上干坐了整整两个小时以后，一个黑色卷发的女士走过来给我塞了一个包着锡纸的三明治和一盒牛奶，我实在是坐不下去了，忍不住问我要在这里等待什么。

她惊了惊，大概是没想到我会和她说话，然后丢下一句“等你新的监护人”就踩着高跟鞋走了。

我把锡纸撕开，就着牛奶吃掉了里面的火腿三明治，在椅子又干坐了一个小时，因为环境太舒适又打了个瞌睡。然后我被那位黑色卷发的女士拍醒。

“这是你未来监护人的资料，”她递给我厚厚的一沓羊皮纸文件和一支羽毛笔，“仔细阅读，孩子，然后在最后一页上签个名字。”

我看了一眼文件的第一页，米莉安·摩金夫人？我去她的长袍店里买过霍格沃茨的巫师袍。我一页页地翻过去，资料很详尽，古灵阁提供的存款和固定收入证明，傲罗办公室出的无犯罪记录保证书，魔法教育司提供的教养证明“1958年毕业于霍格沃茨，赫奇帕奇”（甚至还附了O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts的成绩单复印件！），魔法部调查委员会出具的心理测评结果报告。

我翻到最后一页，是过往婚史报告。曾与威廉姆·摩金（1938-1965）有过一段婚姻。现在的婚姻状况填着“单身”，后面跟着一段浅色的小字“丧偶”。

“看完了吗，帕利小姐？”那位黑色卷发的女士催促道。

我在最后一页签了名字。

她把我手里的文件收了回去，明显是为了存档。然后带我出了魔法部的大门。

摩金夫人身穿一件深紫色的巫师袍，笑意满满地站在门口等着我，手指却略紧张地绞着一条黄色的手帕。

“你好，科洛弗。”

然后她把手伸到了我面前。

其实我之前没有怎么留意过她的长相，这样一看才发现她笑起来时眼睛旁边的纹路温暖得可爱，我不得不承认我享受她的善意。

“您好，摩金夫人。”我把手伸了过去，她很自然地牵着我的手，朝对角巷走去。

摩金夫人并没有直接带我回去，而是在对角巷的店铺里给我买了很多生活必需品，全都被她塞进了无限延伸的口袋里，招待她的人显然都和她很熟，她对每个人介绍我的时候都说，“这是科洛弗，我的孩子”，大家都是一脸了然，可能她已经申请领养了好几年，随后又忍不住好奇地打量我几眼，就像打量一只新来的小宠物。

在买了一大堆东西之后，她终于带我进了长袍店。店很宽敞，里面摆着各式各样的巫师袍，我和莉莉上一次来的时候匆匆买了巫师袍就离开了，现在仔细一看才发现模特跟前都放着四方形的牌子，上面写着“自动熨烫、自动修复”、“有特别尺码”、“可定制”、“有机棉材料”、“有配套斗篷”等字样，四五个店员在不停地忙碌着。

摩金夫人和他们一一打招呼之后就带我往里面走。收银台在店面最里面，旁边一长条是七八个狭小的试衣间。店面被货架分成了四五个大块，除了各式巫师袍之外也卖斗篷、巫师帽、袜子等配饰，收银台旁边的架子上摆着十五六顶叠成一摞的巫师帽，上面都是别针和写满字的彩色贴纸。柜台上放着一本最新的《巫师周刊》和一罐吃到一半的苹果硬糖。不远处，巨大的落地玻璃盒子里养了两只观赏性的蒲绒绒，正在一呼一吸地打瞌睡。

“跟我上楼，孩子，”她打开收银台后面的门，指了指楼梯，“我们住在楼上。”

我的房间在摩金夫人的卧室旁边，四方形的房间，米色的窗帘和床上用品，除了必要的家具之外还有很大的空间，窗户是并排的两扇，窗台上摆了一盆长势喜人的日光兰，外面就是对角巷川流不息的人群，对面的弗洛林·福斯科冰淇淋店里更是人头攒动。很热闹的地段。

在摩金夫人当我监护人的第二天，我母亲把我的行李寄来了。一个没有被装满的纸箱，除了换洗的衣服之外只有几套书，还有我那只饿得前胸贴后背的猫头鹰，在我离开之后就没人给它喂过食。

但除了这些之外，我还在纸箱里找到了一个纸团。我有一点洁癖和整理癖，它应该不是我的。

出于好奇，我把它展开，乔迪——我年龄稍大的那个弟弟——在上面用黑色的蜡笔写道：“去变你的戏法吧，天才”，字迹狰狞，拼写错了两处。

我盯着纸条，突然感到轻松，像是揪到了对方的错处就能证明自己的清白，因为我和他们终有一别。

摩金夫人也看到了，惊呼着把它收了起来。“不要再去想它了，亲爱的。”她大概以为我会很受伤，略带慌张地握住我的肩膀，弯下腰来平视着我的眼睛，“这些都不重要了，从今往后你是我的孩子了。”

我平静地点点头。“我知道的。谢谢。”

然后我意外地得到了一个长久而温暖的拥抱，我不得不说，摩金夫人闻上去像是被壁炉烘干的棉被，充满人间烟火的味道，也像秋日里的水果，甘甜而让人安心。

我比自己所意料的更接受这种味道。

摩金夫人和我相处得融洽，她是一位和善友好的赫奇帕奇，对我非常包容，又别无所求。我也在渐渐地学着如何珍惜和旁人的关系，我开始试着关心她，在她忙不过来的时候帮她看店。

她得知我爱看书就给我买了两个很大的书架，在得知我想让莉莉来玩时又表示同意，她鼓励我多交朋友。

一切安定下来之后，我给莉莉写了一封信，告诉她我和摩金夫人一起住在对角巷90号，欢迎她来玩。

第二天莉莉就来了，带着一个伊万斯太太做的蛋糕，因为我的生日在八月底。摩金夫人在店里忙碌，还不忘把我们两个轰上楼，让我们自己玩儿。莉莉和我霸占了整个宽敞的二楼，对着一个玻璃大碗吃葡萄，看书，把摩金夫人的样衣册翻得哗哗响，在羊皮纸上画衣裙飘逸的摩登女郎。

新学期的书单寄来之后，莉莉和我一起去丽痕书店，刚把要买的书都付了钱，我就听见有人在叫我。

“帕利——帕利！”

我回过头，发现是布莱克像一条热情的小型猎犬似的朝我冲了过来。

“早上好，布莱克。”我朝他挥挥手。

“你来得那么早？”他看看我手里的书。

“一收到书单就来了，”我指指不远处的长袍店，“我现在和摩金夫人住在一起，来这里很方便。”

“西里斯，你在和谁说话？”一个戴眼镜的男孩走了过来，我认出来了，可不就是波特。

“詹姆，”布莱克回过头兴冲冲地对他说道，“这就是帕利，我跟你说的那个把鼻涕——”

我连忙伸出手捂住他的嘴。他怎么一见面就给我添乱？莉莉还在我旁边，他就不能提点好事儿么？真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙。

“别再提这件事了好吗？看在梅林的份上，就当我求求你了，聊点别的。”我压低了声音对他说。

他奋力挣扎，发出一阵“呜呜呜呜”的声音。

“你们俩在干什么？”波特瞪大了眼，好奇地看着我们。

“刚刚达成了共识而已。”我松开他的嘴，拍拍手，“是吧？”

布莱克怒目而视，对着我又涨红了脸，像是要和我理论一下为什么不能提把斯内普倒挂金钟的事。

莉莉刚刚付了钱，抱着书一回头看到波特和布莱克，立即死死地皱着眉。“你们两个怎么来了？”

“为什么不能来？”波特笑了一声，问道，“难道这里是你开的吗？”

“帕利，你以后少和她一起玩，”布莱克看了莉莉一眼，脸色明确地写着难以恭维四个大字，“她和鼻涕精是朋友。”

怎么前一个问题还没解决，他们一眨眼又吵起来了？我无奈地扶着额，不禁思考我刚刚到底为什么要松开他。让他闭嘴挺好的。

莉莉的脸色又难看了几分。“我警告你，不要给我的朋友起外号，也不要对其他人的事指手画脚，布莱克。”

“但是伊万斯，”波特又开口了，“不得不提，你对朋友的品味确实该改改了。”

波特他知不知道，再过几年他就恨不得咬掉自己现在的舌头？他自己给自己的求偶之路设障，真是怪不了任何人。嗯……等等，波特是不是也拐弯抹角地骂到我身上了？

“都少说两句好吗？”我苍白无力地开口。“大家都是来买书的，不是来吵架的。”

“确实不该跟他们多啰嗦，没有意义。科洛弗，我们回去。”莉莉哼了一声，甩甩长发，拖着我直接回到了摩金夫人的长袍店。

Episode 09

有一个红头发的年轻女士频繁地光顾长袍店，但是都不买，每次都是看看就夹着包离开。这样的客人并不少，但她来的频次非常高，以至于我都记住了她。

那天我趴在柜台里研究着新一年的魔药课本，那个红头发的女士又来了，她生得不高，脸和身材都圆圆的，小腹微微隆起，她跟摩金夫人问候了几句，夸我是个“甜美的姑娘”（咳咳，她是认真的吗？），没买东西就又走了。

“刚刚那位女士是谁？”我问摩金夫人。

“韦斯莱太太。”

我一惊，但又更加疑惑。“韦斯莱太太？她来这里不买衣服吗？”

“她基本只买……这种。”摩金夫人拿出一本《流言！》杂志，指了指上面她登的广告，“换季清仓，巫师长袍5折起”。

我再傻也明白了，选择不再问下去，继续盯着自己的魔药课本发呆。

店门对面就是弗洛林·福斯科冰淇淋店，福斯科是个大胡子男人，据说是前霍格沃茨校长德克斯特·福斯科的后代。之前我从来没有光顾过他的店，因为我几乎没有零花钱。在长袍店里待了一个星期，我才知道那个总是来串门并送免费冰淇淋的大胡子男人是对面冰淇淋店的老板。

“新口味，加了椒薄荷的草莓冰淇淋，”他走向摩金夫人，把两只雕花玻璃小碗和配套的银匙放在了柜台上，“两份，给你和科洛弗。”

“谢谢你，弗洛林，”摩金夫人放下手里正在修改的定制巫师袍，“你总是非常客气。”

“一点心意，”他微笑的时候有一丝丝局促和腼腆，随后才在柜台里发现了我，“你好，科洛弗。又在看书？”

我从精灵复兴的长诗里抬起头。“您也早上好，福斯科先生。”

他看了看我刚放下的长诗诗集。“如果你喜欢魔法史的话，我可以和你稍微交流一下，我读书的时候魔法史学得还行。”

摩金夫人微笑着抬了抬眉毛，没有说话。我看不透这是什么状况，用惯有的真诚语气对福斯科表示了感谢。

第二天，他照例在下午送来了新品冰淇淋，奶油桑葚口味。

第三天，香蕉牛油果口味。

第四天，海盐摩卡口味。

我对冰淇淋没有什么特别的好感，但是我有点喜欢上面的那根巧克力饼干棒。

第五天，福斯科送来了两份冰淇淋和一袋巧克力饼干棒。摩金夫人终于忍不住了，在接过芒果干酪口味的冰淇淋时不动声色地说：“再这样下去，科洛弗要有蛀牙了。”

弗洛林·福斯科先生的表情处于惊讶和沮丧之间，并且还有点尴尬。“噢，这我可没想到。”

然后他在出门的时候被门框绊了一跤，棕色的巫师帽差点掉下来。

这个可怜的男人。我舀了一勺芒果干酪口味的冰淇淋，摇摇头。

沉寂了一个礼拜过后，福斯科送来了不会蛀牙的冰淇淋。这下摩金夫人没有理由再拒绝他了。这项伟大的发明带来了另一项好处，那就是福斯科的冰淇淋更加受欢迎了，他的店门口几乎永远有人在排队。

哪怕是我都发现了，福斯科在暗暗地追求摩金夫人，然而摩金夫人本人的态度相当不明朗，而我也没有问。

开学那天，摩金夫人把我送去了九又四分之三车站。我在车站找到了莉莉，但是意外地发现她身后灰色的影子不见了。当然我不想见到他，也就自然而然地没有问起，跟着莉莉一起上车，在走廊上一个暑假没见的阿方索朝我招手，我和莉莉干脆一起坐进了他所在的车厢，在里面又碰到了已经在发呆的潘多拉。他们看见莉莉都露出了了然的神情，对我的格兰芬多朋友心知肚明，莉莉朝他们礼貌地笑笑，自我介绍之后便坐在了我旁边的位置。

“我不知道你看到哪里了，”莉莉拿出魔药课本，“生发药剂？还是肿胀药水？”

我眨眨眼，略微停顿了一会儿。“肿胀药水的反应原理。”

“干荨麻的成分分析那里，我有点问题，”她略加思索，“我相信是干荨麻，它能让药剂渗透动物的皮肤组织，河豚眼睛和蝙蝠脾脏负责促进肿胀反应。”

我和她稍微讨论了一会儿魔药，列车缓缓地开动了，从气窗外窜进来的风吹动了书页，我不得不拿起一块桌上的高布石压住课本。火车一路北上，夏末秋初的景色在窗外不断变换着，阿方索在看一本药草学有关的书，潘多拉靠着玻璃窗睡着了，莉莉在继续研究魔药课本，而我今天并不想再看魔药，干脆盯着被枫叶染成红色的平原开始发呆。

等窗外的景色从种满枫树的平原变成了深蓝色的湖泊又变成了萧瑟的棕黄色的山谷，我无聊地把歌谱翻出来打算温习一下——毕竟分院仪式上就要表演。

车厢的门是在这时候被拉开的。潘多拉听见声音，睁开了眼睛，阿方索和莉莉也从书本上抬起头。

“帕利！”

西里斯·布莱克一脸兴奋地把我连带着我的歌谱一起扯了出去。

“你吵到潘多拉了，布莱克。”我指出。

“啊，这位女士，对不起，我不是故意的。”他把头探进车厢，冒冒失失地对还在揉眼睛的潘多拉道歉，然后又朝我晃了晃一个布口袋，“帕利，我是来给你看这个的。”

“给我看这个？”我低下视线，打量了一下那个灰色的小袋子，一头雾水地抽气，“为什么？”

他回答得理所当然。“有好玩的东西要一起分享啊。”

“啊……好吧。”我相当配合，“这个布口袋有什么好玩的地方？”

他解开布口袋。“把手伸进来。”

我突然有种不详的预感。“嗯……能给个提示吗？里面有什么？”

“保密。但是不危险。”

“不危险？”我把他的形容重复了一遍。

他信誓旦旦。“不危险。”

凭他对危险的敏感度，布口袋里面就算装了一只匈牙利树蜂，他也会闭着眼睛说不危险。我扬着眉毛，表示自己的高度怀疑。

“哎呀，”他着急了，“真的不危险。你看我的示范。”然后他自己把手伸了进去，过了一会儿又把手拿了出来，全须全尾，一个伤口也没有。

在他期待的目光下，我把手伸了进去，里面肯定施了无限延伸咒，因为我的手左右乱动，什么都没有摸到。他紧张地盯着我的表情，像是想要从我的表情上看出什么端倪。

“你摸到了吗？会动的。”他忍不住问。

“没有……”我摇摇头，“我什么都没摸到。”并不知道这是幸运还是不幸。

“不可能啊，”他把布袋收了回去，低头用一只眼睛朝里面看了看，“难道趁我们不注意的时候偷偷飞走了？”

“所以这到底是什么？”我追问，“会飞的？”

还没等他回答，我就看见了那是什么。随着一阵高亢的“咕咕咕咕”，一只白色的鸡从他的布口袋里钻了出来，扑楞着翅膀跳到了地上开始散步，红色的鸡冠一晃一晃的，啄食着地毯上不知道是谁留下的饼干屑。

我惊得下巴都要掉了。“梅林的袜子，你们带了一只鸡进霍格沃茨！”

“我的主意，”他颇有几分得意，“詹姆在戈德里克山谷抓的，然后我们偷偷把它装进了无限延伸的口袋里，带到了车站里。”

我眼睁睁地看着那只鸡左顾右看，还顺着列车的过道越走越远，不停有学生从两侧的车厢里探出头来，围观这只即将前往霍格沃茨的鸡，发出哈哈的笑声。

“你确定你不要把它装回去吗？”我指了指那只即将走到过道尽头的鸡，“我有预感，三分钟之后级长就会过来，然后你的二年级要以义务劳动开始。”

“劳动就劳动，不就是那么回事，”他满不在乎，随即又问我道，“帕利，为什么要把它装回去？我觉得它需要新鲜空气。”

我一阵胸闷，明明我才是更需要新鲜空气的那一个。“行吧，那我先回去了。”

“你回去干什么？”他意图拦住我，“我还打算带你去我们车厢里玩，詹姆有个很棒的笑话玩具。”

“下次再说吧。”我朝他挥挥歌谱，“我还要回去复习歌谱，待会儿表演。”

“这是什么？”他凑过来想看。

“歌谱，歌——谱——”

“待会儿要唱吗？”他一把夺了过去，直接忽略了看不懂的五线谱，一字一句地朗读道，“我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？你不独比它可爱也比它温婉……”

他有完没完？

“很好，布莱克，你全部读对了！”我忍无可忍地打断他，“把它还给我好吗？演出内容是要保密的。”

“啊，好吧。”他把歌谱塞回到我手里。

“还有，布莱克，”我指了指那只依旧困惑着自己为什么在这儿的鸡，“请你把你的鸡抓回去。”

他的脸又涨红了。“不准命令我！”

我心平气和地重复一遍。“请你把你的鸡抓回去。这是请求。”

“帕利，有时候我真的觉得，你是不是对我有意见，”他的脸涨得更红了，一副愤愤的样子，仿佛蒙受奇耻大辱，语速快得就像竹筒倒豆子，“你不接受我的圣诞礼物，不让我跟詹姆提你，你也不喜欢我跟你分享的惊喜。”

我试着跟他解释。“我不接受大蜥蜴是因为我——”

他打断了我。“看在梅林的份上，你唱歌的时候要抱一只蟾蜍！”

“它们一样吗？”我不明所以，“还有，你怎么知道我抱着蟾蜍的？你看到我们排练了？”

“我看到你礼拜天早上扛着蟾蜍跑出拉文克劳的塔楼了。”他顿了顿，“你既然能抱着蟾蜍唱歌，那么蜥蜴又有什么不好呢？”

我认为他问出这种问题是因为巫师缺乏基本的逻辑思考能力，只能干巴巴地吐出一句：“抱歉，但我不知道你为什么会这么想。”

他看上去也不愿意再搭理我，举着他的布口袋一路跑到车厢另一头，把那只试图跳车逃生的鸡重新套了回去，然后当着我的面扬长而去。

Episode 10

分院仪式之前的表演大获成功，弗立维教授领着蒲蒲鸟合唱队全体收获了无数掌声。我站在第一排举着蟾蜍朝莉莉挥挥手，她正在疯狂鼓掌，因为激动而满脸通红。

往后的分院仪式和晚餐都和我没有什么关系，如果真要说有什么让我稍微有些印象的地方，那就是雷古勒斯·布莱克进了霍格沃茨，不出意外地分到了斯莱特林。

布莱克的脸色难看到极致，嘴唇崩得很紧，眼神阴沉，我不禁感慨小男孩不会藏匿自己的想法，想要不在意但又很在意的心思全写在脸上。

“你怎么了？”潘多拉问我，“一直在看格兰芬多的长桌。”

我摇摇头，把注意力重新放在了晚餐上。

晚餐后，我抱着蟾蜍想要回到拉文克劳的塔楼，还没走到楼梯就发现了布莱克和他弟弟僵持在角落里。

“西里斯，我真的不明白你为什么这么排斥斯莱特林。”雷古勒斯·布莱克站在角落里，比他哥矮了一个头，但身姿挺拔，仪态完整，在态度上和他哥完全平起平坐。

西里斯冷漠而略带愠怒地别过脸。“我的话都说尽了，妈妈的小宝宝。”

雷古勒斯握紧了拳头控诉道。“西里斯，你知不知道你这样很伤人。”

“伤人？”他重复了一遍，仿佛那是一句用来专门羞辱他的话，“如果你尚有仁慈之心，我劝你多去想想你们那套纯血主意有多伤人，”他嘲弄地笑了笑，装出恍然大悟的神色，“哦忘了，你根本没有。”

我无意管他们的家务事，抱着蟾蜍想要绕道而行——就像夜航船绕开露出海平面的礁石，布莱克看了我一眼，又气得扭开头，继续跟他弟弟呛了。

这都什么幼稚男孩？我无奈地摇摇头，抱着我的大蟾蜍回到了拉文克劳塔楼，今天还没给它吃过饭呢。

波特和布莱克带了一只鸡来学校的事情很快就在二年级里传开了。莉莉快要崩溃了，跑到拉文克劳长桌找我自习的时候大吐苦水，说她每天早上都能看见这只鸡在格兰芬多的公共休息室里到处晃悠，一边啄着地毯一边咕咕咕乱叫，据说他们还给这只鸡搭了一个窝，就在彼得·佩迪鲁的床下。

我停下手里的变形学作业，朝初具雏形的格兰芬多四人组那边看去，波特和布莱克不知道又在玩什么无聊的东西，笑得震天响，小矮星跟着他们一起笑，卢平坐在他们对面，把脸全部藏在书里，显得难为情极了。

“级长没有抓到过他们？教授们呢？”我感到头疼欲裂，“还有，他们的老克星，费尔奇呢？”

“他们会把它藏起来，用那个无限延伸的口袋，”莉莉愤怒地指了指被波特随意放在桌上的灰色的口袋，“早就有人告诉级长了，但一次也没抓到，全部被他们逃掉了。看在梅林的份上，他们还要胡闹多久？”

我没想到这还是一场斗智斗勇的长期战役，只能想办法劝解莉莉不要把这件事放在心上。

“反正被抓住就是早晚的事，”我停顿了一会儿，仅仅是为了在心中同样说服自己，“就是早晚的事。”

我怎么也没有想到的是，开学后第一次见到斯内普就已经是鼻涕虫俱乐部了。一进聚会场地就发现少了几个高年级的老面孔，新生尚未被发掘，如果和去年一样，那么“观察期”会持续整整一个学期。

我和阿方索来得早，提前坐进了拉文克劳小团体占据的圆桌一侧。大家都是老熟人，分享着一碟麦香饼干和一壶浓茶，糖罐和奶罐放在中间，轮番发表意见，大部分都是简短的三四句，偶尔也有长篇大论。话题相当跳跃，以魔药为起点，短暂地在“今年拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛”这一站停留了一会儿，得出“长期前景乐观，短期希望渺茫”这个结论之后大家短暂地沉默了一会儿，氛围如同哀悼，随后话题继续开无轨电车，三年级以上的同学们带头讨论选修课。

拉文克劳几乎垄断了算术占卜和古代魔文，问“你的算术占卜/古代魔文在班里排第几？”就约等于“你的算术占卜/古代魔文在拉文克劳里排第几？”，强势程度令人咂舌。可见，每个学院都有自己擅长的领域，我们只是不那么会打魁地奇，仅此而已，仅此而已。

莉莉是在拉文克劳们聊到“如何用算术占卜的逻辑解释数字的同一性与不同一性”时进来的，身后跟着我三个多月没见的斯内普，她跨进门的时候猛地转了个身朝斯内普翻了个白眼，然后就飞快地在我旁边拉了个凳子坐下，背后酒红色的头发像是被风吹起的帘幕。

我装作没看见斯内普，把茶壶放到莉莉面前，问她要不要来一点茶。

她从桌边拿了个干净的杯子，倒了一拇指深的茶又加了大半杯的奶。

我从没见过这么喝茶的人，但还是把饼干碟朝她面前推了推。

鼻涕虫俱乐部照样很无聊，二年级依旧是聚会里的小萝卜头，只好坐着冷板凳消耗点心和饮料。也许是因为刚刚听了太多高年级同学们的谈话，阿方索问我三年级想选什么选修课。我说可能也是古代魔文和算术占卜，如果那是拉文克劳传统的话。

我始终不知道斯内普是做了什么让莉莉如此生气，她很少冷落旁人，从她怎么对我就看得出来，但我也没有去打听的意愿，莉莉也没有对我提起过。

她倒是罕见地对我提起了另一个人。

“布莱克最近不来烦你了？”她把写好的魔药作业收起来，不经意地问道。

“不来了，”我想了想，开学以来他一直都很太平，我乐得轻松，“所以呢？”

“我不知道为什么他总是来烦你，”莉莉一板一眼地开口，“他是不是对你有意见？”

我真希望布莱克听到，因为他才是那个控诉我对他有意见的人。

“并没有兴趣知道他在想什么。”我摇摇头，突然发现自己借的书快要到期了，“我去还书，先走一步。明天再见。”

我还了书之后又借了《如何正确地加热坩埚》、《固态魔药导论I》和《固态魔药导论II》，左顾右看还是没忍住又拿了一本《阿尔萨斯的妖精传说》，抱着书去阅读区的长桌上时，我见到了一个苍白而消瘦的身影。

卢平相当警觉，我的视线刚刚落到他身上时，他就抬起眼睛，温和地微笑，点点头。

梅林可以作证，我原本只是想要读一些让人放松的东西，但卢平像是有一种神奇的魔力——在他面前会忍不住想要学习，不然会问心有愧。所以我把最上面的《阿尔萨斯的妖精传说》拿开，直接抽出最厚的《固态魔药导论I》，从第一章的序言看起。

固态魔药并不容易理解，行文艰涩，又包含了太多我陌生的知识，不断地查阅笔记让我的阅读进展缓慢，闭馆铃声响起的时候我刚刚结束第一章。抱着书离开的时候，卢平收拾了文具和课本，走上前和我并肩而行。

“帕利，事实上，”他清了清嗓子，声音轻得像是在逼近树林里灵敏的麻雀，“我不是很介意。”

“什么？”我抱着书回过头。

“我不介意……”他摸了摸鼻子，“别人在我面前看闲书。”

我第一次因为被看穿而感到窘迫，愣了愣，对他表示谢谢理解就抱着书回到了拉文克劳的公共休息室。

往后几次，我都在图书馆里见到了卢平，我猜他来是为了躲避波特、布莱克和他们的鸡，我听莉莉抱怨过无数次，他们的鸡依旧健在，每日靠波特的猫头鹰口粮存活，营养过剩，还有体重飙升的趋势，每天都在不停地咕咕乱叫。费尔奇有那么四五次想要突击，把他们违反校规的事儿抓个现行，但每次都无功而返——除了公共休息室沙发上可能会有两根来不及清理的鸡毛，别的什么都找不到。

我进霍格沃茨之后收到的第一个包裹是摩金夫人寄的，一封问候信，一袋作为零花钱的金加隆，若干件精致的睡袍、睡衣、毛衣和袜子被分门别类地折叠整齐，牢固地打包成了一个柔软的四方形。除了衣物之外，还有另一个独立包装的纸盒，里面整齐地码放着用魔咒冻住的冰淇淋砖——不用猜，一定是福斯科先生的手笔。

然而福斯科先生忘了我们还没有教过解冻咒，所以我扛着四块冰淇淋砖去找了潘多拉，然后顺理成章地分了她一块，除了我自己的那块，剩下两块分别给了阿方索和莉莉。不得不感谢福斯科先生的好意，在所有人都只能把学校提供的燕麦曲奇饼和三明治当下午茶时，我们四个人围坐在一起，一人手里捧着一块香草口味的冰淇淋砖，吃得龇牙咧嘴，相当风光。

骚动是在我们把冰淇淋解决之后开始的。莉莉坐在拉文克劳的长桌上恼怒地回头，我跟着回头一看，波特他们居然把那只鸡从口袋里直接放到了格兰芬多的长桌上！

那只体型敦实的鸡一边咕咕咕地叫一边东啄西啄，一脚踢翻了彼得的墨水瓶，卢平惊得差点跳起来，手忙脚乱地开始抢救被墨水画了地图的桌面。在波特和布莱克的大笑声里，那只鸡张开翅膀小跑着朝长桌另一边飞速前进，仿佛那块都是它的地盘。这可真是物随主人形，毕竟波特和布莱克也总是狂妄得让人怀疑他们是不是买下了整个霍格沃茨。

莉莉“蹭”地一声从椅子上站起来，走了过去。“波特、布莱克，请你们管好你们的宠物。”

她说这话时语速飞快，让我不得不怀疑她是不是再公共休息室里说过太多遍。难怪卢平和莉莉最近都经常在图书馆和长桌附近出没，和那两个烦人精共处一室太考验人了。

布莱克一脸无所谓。“哦。那么伊万斯，我是不是也可以让你管管好你的朋友？”

她的朋友？我眉头一跳，从椅子上站起来，朝争吵发生的风暴眼走去。

莉莉的脸上闪过一丝羞愧，多半是斯内普又做了什么不光彩的事，但她不会在这时候认输，继而恼怒地瞪着布莱克：“你每次都居高临下地告诉别人该怎么做，那你自己是不是应该先做做好？”

“噢，”波特懒洋洋地应了一声，讽刺地皱了皱鼻子，“好的，级长。”

莉莉的脸气得通红。“我真的从没见过你们这样不讲道理的人。”

我直接放弃了和他们两个烦人精讲道理，拉住莉莉的袖子把她往回扯。“好了，别和他们计较了，我们回去吧。你说了他们也不会听的。”

莉莉又瞪了他们一眼，跟我一起回去。刚跨出一步，身后又传来了布莱克慢吞吞的声音。

“就好像你总把别人的话当回事儿一样。”

怎么又和我有关了？他什么毛病？我回过头，语气平平地开口。“真希望你学会尊重同学，布莱克。”

他把矛头对准了我。“这就是你想要告诉我的吗？”

我深吸一口气，仅仅是因为想要保持心平气和。“事实上，我还希望你对莉莉道歉。”

“我真不懂为什么你总是在帮她说话，”他的脸气得通红，情绪激动，语调不知不觉地抬高了一个八度，“一年级那次可是我救了你，是我听见了你的声音！”

“我对你抱有感激。”

“哈，感激。”他嘲弄地重复了一遍，“你表示感激的方式就是现在这样吗？”

我耸耸肩。“不然呢？”

他因为极度的愤怒而静止了一秒，随即抬高了音量喊道：“我再理你，我就是小狗！”

哈，别的不说，你还真的是小狗。我翻了个白眼，眼睁睁地看着他跑到长桌另一边抱起他的鸡，气势汹汹地走了。


	3. 11-15

Episode 11

潘多拉最近迷恋上了《尼伯龙根之歌》，她有一位奥地利的混血巫师母亲，会一些高地德语——然后她在拉文克劳公共休息室里自学了剩下的部分。在排除了最开始语言带来的障碍过后，她畅游在了中世纪冗长的叙事诗之中，并把温和而幽深的水波推向了她的朋友们。

她读到第十一章，即西格弗里携妻子回国并在家乡举办婚礼时正值秋夜，心潮澎湃地找到一面漆黑的墙，让光打在墙上，用手影和羊皮纸剪出的小人演了其中的一部分，我和阿方索坐在蜡烛两侧，是她唯一的观众。

“古老的传说给我们留下了无数奇迹，

夸说英雄，声势显赫，无比刚强，不屈不挠，

唱庆典，誉欢乐，是非曲直，可歌可泣，

还赞颂无数勇士血战疆场，且容一一讲说明白，

当年布尔恭腾国，有个高贵的姑娘，

芳名克里姆希尔特，天生丽质，

婀娜多娇，出落成漂亮的少女。

为了追求姑娘，多少英雄丧身捐躯。

……”

因为《尼伯龙根之歌》太过冗长，我们当天并没有看到结局，潘多拉只演到了西格弗里初次见到克里姆希尔特的场景。少女把用纸剪出来的小人摆在光源下，墙上投射出来一个长发美人的剪影，而另一个更加高大的剪影属于西格弗里。

“不管抱着什么愿望，任何人都得承认，

他在尘世间从没见过这样的美人。

就像是从夜晚的云间露出的月亮，

她皎洁的清辉使一切星辰黯淡无光，

这位公主就是这样冠绝一切的美人。”

她摆出了一个优美的手势，表示今天到此为止。

阿方索很喜欢，提议以后持续这项活动，我抱着书走在最后表示默许。

“如果你想要演其他故事，我可以把《阿尔萨斯的妖精传说》转借给你。”我如是建议道。

“哇呜。”潘多拉感慨一声，把手里的羊皮纸小人一个个收回打着补丁的绒布袋子，“那样我就可以做更多的剪影小人了。”

“古代的传说里有太多可以挖掘的了，”阿方索拿起我的《阿尔萨斯的妖精传说》看了一眼，“特别是妖精们，他们的传说体系很复杂。”

我们踏着宵禁的点回到了公共休息室。拉文克劳的公共休息室，不得不说，任何时候都非常安静，同学们围坐在一起小声谈论，书页翻动时发出柔软的沙沙声，拉文克劳女士的雕像伫立在穹顶的最中央，精致的面孔美丽得令人生畏，脸上带着若有若无的揶揄的微笑，一簇簇的蓝银玫瑰在她象牙雕成的裙摆下盛放。

我们打开门的时候，里面居然难得地出现了骚动，就像是麦田里突然降临了一只鸽子。

“怎么了？”我问坐在门口的约瑟夫·马丁。

马丁一拍大腿，仿佛他要宣布什么大快人心的喜事：“帕利，他们都说格兰芬多的鸡终于被逮住了。”

“格兰芬多的鸡”，确切地说，是布莱克和波特的鸡，因为波特给它塞了太多的精制猫头鹰口粮，而体型过于肥胖，行动迟缓，终于在今天晚上被费尔奇的杂种猫逮住了。他的功臣诺丽斯夫人在格兰芬多的塔楼附近追击到了这只无法无天的鸡，终结了这一场持续了两个月的闹剧，格兰芬多的公共休息室终于不再弥漫着鸡屎和鸡毛的味道了，感天动地。

这也解释了为什么在后来的很长一段时间里，波特和布莱克提着水桶和抹布的身影总是出现在学校的盥洗室附近。费尔奇有了两个通马桶的帮手，希望他感觉好受一些——如果布莱克和波特不会趁机炸掉马桶的话。

那天我抱着书离开图书馆，在楼梯的拐角处撞见了布莱克和——他的抹布与水桶。他见我的时候不出意料的没有好脸色，皱了皱鼻子，发出极其响亮的“哼”，转身扬长而去，走向他的终点，男厕所。

当然，在他面前碰一鼻子灰并不是什么值得伤心的事，我很快就找到了新的乐子。我打算自己做魔药实验，纯粹是出于兴趣。

我不能在寝室里摆弄我的坩埚，因为会影响到室友，课堂和公共休息室就更不要想了，被人围观并不是什么大好事，我时常因为他人的注视而颇感羞赧。至于斯拉格霍恩教授，他肯定不会允许我单独做实验，因为坩埚随时会炸，而我不想要他的指导。

抱着我的坩埚探寻了好几天之后，我把魔药据点定在了三楼一个空荡荡的过道里的女盥洗室，上面写着“故障”，环境阴暗潮湿，几根蜡烛头低低地在托架上燃烧着，地板阴森森的，我随手拉开一扇门，发现它的铰链还脱开了。

我知道这个地方并非最佳选择，它太脏了，但出于对隐蔽性的要求，我只好把坩埚放在这里。

然后我从费尔奇的扫帚间里偷来了一整瓶清洁剂、一个拖把和一沓抹布，把隔间里每一个角落都擦得干干净净，还顺带修好了门锁，整个隔间里都弥漫着一股淡淡的消毒水味。

正当我打算打开马桶水箱往里面倒清洁粉的时候，我看见一个白乎乎的身影漂浮在里面。

卧槽。

我把盖子“哐当”一声摔了回去，跌坐在地上。

那个身影穿过了水箱的盖子，冒了出来。

“连你都讨厌桃金娘——”那个鬼影子尖叫着大声哭泣，“桃金娘又做错了什么，让大家都讨厌她，往她身上扔东西！？”

我瘫坐在地上，和她面面相觑。我没想过会在这里见到桃金娘。事实上，我连皮皮鬼都没怎么见过，因为它显然更喜欢和格兰芬多们相爱相杀，酷爱掉书袋的拉文克劳会和皮皮鬼讲道理，它有点嫌弃我们。

“你！你要来这里做什么？”桃金娘朝我大喊，“来嘲笑可怜的桃金娘吗？”

我摇头，可怜的心脏依旧在胸膛里怦怦直跳。

桃金娘的突然出现把我吓得不轻，以至于我当天做实验的心情都被打消得一干二净，直接回了拉文克劳的公共休息室。

当我真的开始着手魔药实验的时候，材料就成了一个问题，因为我不能去斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室里不问自取。所以我问对角巷的斯拉格&吉格斯药店订购了一部分我觉得我需要的魔药原料：甲虫的眼睛、用粪石处理过的干草根、弗洛伯毛虫的粘液、艾草浸液和灰熊的爪子。

我在信里反复强调要把药材分开包装，分成几批次送到霍格沃茨，但事实上，在寄出信和定金的一个星期之后，猫头鹰还是把一个巨型的包裹直接扔到了我桌上——颇像往拉文克劳的长桌上丢了一个地雷，包装也相当漫不经心，艾草浸液洒了一地。

我连声道歉，清理完艾草浸液准备提着包裹偷偷去三楼女盥洗室的时候，就看见莉莉双手叉腰一脸不满地站在我身后。

“别人可能没有察觉，但我知道，”她指了指我那个还有些潮湿的包裹，“那是艾草浸液。”

我抿了抿嘴，有点歉疚，像是做坏事被当场抓包。“你答对了，莉莉。”

她拉了拉我的袍子，扬扬眉。“所以，我有没有幸知道你在做什么？”

我一开始没有把这个实验据点告诉她是因为担心她拉来斯内普。我深吸一口气，朝她晃了晃食指：“不许告诉别人，任何人都不行。”

她淡绿色的眼睛兴奋地环顾四周，确保没人在偷听之后就朝我做了一个“没问题”的手势。

我把包裹捧在手里，朝楼梯口努了努下巴。“跟我来。”

就这样，莉莉加入了我的魔药实验。

当天晚上，我给斯拉格&吉格斯药店写了一封长达三页的投诉信，告诉他们这次购物体验到底有多糟糕，如果不提高邮购服务质量，我就会选择他们的竞争对手——在对角巷新开的玛维斯&哥罗德药店，特别当他们还有新店优惠的时候。

回复来得很快。一封言辞恳切的道歉信，一瓶全新的艾草浸液、一张积分卡和两张优惠券，“满二十金加隆减八”和“全场六折”，还在后面都写了“可叠加使用”。我和莉莉在隔间里高兴地尖叫，又订购了一系列我们觉得可能需要的魔药原料，轰轰烈烈地开始了魔药实验。

我们最开始的实验相当简单，就像是在黑夜里摸着墙壁前行，用坩埚加热艾草浸液，根据课外书里的记载看看某些反应是否属实，熬制一些书里详细提及制作方法的魔药，比如三年级才会学到的缩身药水。

魔药实验只定在每周五晚上，原来莉莉、斯内普和我自习的时间，斯内普离开了我们的梯队，我过了一阵才知道他在斯莱特林里找到了一些“志同道合”的朋友，我猜这也是莉莉和他生气的原因。

某个周五的晚上，临近宵禁时我和莉莉意犹未尽地告别放在厕所隔间里的坩埚。

我和莉莉跨出女盥洗室就看见布莱克拿着水桶经过，他一边走一边晃，水桶叮呤咣啷乱响，还往地上溅出一点灰色的污水。

乍一见面有点尴尬，颇有冤家路窄的意味，我甚至在莉莉脸上看到稍纵即逝的心虚——偷偷做魔药实验显然不是个好学生会做的事。

我沉默地看了看莉莉，又打量了一眼布莱克，我不是莉莉，所以我的表情相当坦然。

他大概以为我们在结伴上厕所，也有点尴尬，但迅速地切换到了冷漠，别过脸继续向前，迅速地消失在了楼道口，留下一串水桶撞击的叮当声。

我迈着疾步走到休息室，一进门就看见阿方索和潘多拉围坐在一起做羊皮纸的小人。

“你们在画小人？”我拉开椅子坐下。

阿方索的面前摆着七八小罐颜料，认真地给羊皮纸上的克里姆希尔特描着金发。

“嗯哼。”潘多拉高兴极了，“阿方索在颜料里加了菩提叶的原汁，这样颜色就可以透过光了。”

她为了证明自己的话，把已经涂好颜色的西格弗里递给我，拉开垂地的深蓝色丝绸桌布，钻到黑漆漆的桌子底下，又用“荧光闪烁”点亮魔杖。

光透过画着西格弗里的羊皮纸，它的投影确实有了颜色：深蓝色的盔甲、蜜色的皮肤、深色的头发和棕色的眼睛，充满血色的嘴唇紧闭，显得刚毅。

斩巨龙、通鸟语、浴龙血的西格弗里赫然眼前。

“阿方索画的。”潘多拉解释道。

桌布翕动一下，阿方索也钻进了桌底，把刚上好色的克里姆希尔特递给我。

“看看这个。”他惊喜地建议道。

我把克里姆希尔特的小人像放到了光下。金色的卷发，蓝色的眼睛，高高的额头和鼻梁，似笑非笑的嘴唇是鲜艳的红。

“真美。”我低声感慨道。

潘多拉接过克里姆希尔特的小人像，把它和西格弗里并肩：“她用高贵的闺阁之礼向西格弗里问好。这位勇敢的武士一对着美人的倩影，听到她向他问安，脸色不由得泛起红云。”

“爱情开始了。”阿方索用气声说道。

Episode 12

弗立维教授一直在为圣诞公演的曲目为难，除了寻常的《平安夜》和《圣诞颂歌》之外，第三首歌的选择一直悬而未定。苦恼的院长找到了另外一位室内乐爱好者，邓布利多校长。

他否认了院长原来的提议，而是选了另一首歌。我无法相信邓布利多校长居然放弃了雪绒花，而是提议了另一首歌，Once upon a December。

除了歌曲本身的排演外，弗立维教授还一直在操心服装和道具，致力于把蒲蒲鸟合唱队的表演推到至善至美。这首歌来自麻瓜的音乐剧，安娜斯塔西娅公主在沙俄被推翻、家破人亡之际回忆起东宫的最后一场圣诞舞会。

院长要在合唱队里选拔一位低年级的姑娘，负责扮成安娜斯塔西娅的模样和亲人们的“幽灵”共舞，也许是我的苏联父亲多少遗传了一些东欧人的外貌特质给我，也可能是我每次扛着蟾蜍排练态度认真，他考虑了很久，选了我。

摩金夫人得知之后非常高兴，免费包下了所有的演出服装，还给我多寄了一件白色的丝绸斗篷，上面缀满了银光闪闪的羽毛，我知道这是她特意给我出演安娜斯塔西娅这个角色准备的。

被选上是好事也是坏事，因为我以后礼拜天下午要和高年级的前辈们加三个小时的排练时间，扮成安娜斯塔西娅和“幽灵”共舞。而我也始终不明白，为什么邓布利多会否定掉那么多阖家欢乐的歌曲，在圣诞表演时选择了那么悲伤的音乐，这甚至有些不应景。

一个礼拜之后，奶油色长袍寄来了，合唱队人手一件，摩金夫人的手艺自然了得，每一件的袖口都有金色的丝线刺绣，有那么点沙俄的意味。几个被挑选出来的高年级学长学姐披着白纱扮成幽灵，象征着公主的亲人已经全部离世，在回忆里与她纷纷告别。

排练塞满了我所有的空余时间，我也不愿意放弃魔药实验和潘多拉的手影表演，每天忙得脚不沾地，充实而快乐。

然后，毫无征兆地，我的好日子到头了。

那天我抱着书在长桌上和阿方索、潘多拉一起自习，但我刚刚拿出羽毛笔，就发现它变成了一只鸽子，扑楞着翅膀飞走了。

潘多拉盯着那只白色的鸽子消失在高高的气窗里。

阿方索目瞪口呆。“你最近在练习变形术吗，科洛弗？”

“没有，”我的眉头皱得死紧，“真是怪事一桩。”

然后我顺势借走了阿方索多余的那只羽毛笔，翻开课本、铺开羊皮纸开始自习。

在我的第三支羽毛笔变成鸽子飞走之后，我不得不写邮购信去变换墨汁文具店。

怪事一桩接着一桩，比如我的羊皮纸会自己卷起来并且拒绝展开，如果我强行把它铺平，它甚至会爆发出一阵令人耳膜发紧的尖叫，我当时吓了一跳，直接抱头逃出了拉文克劳的公共休息室，只好硬着头皮回去道歉，但好在大家都非常宽容，两个学长学姐还主动借了羊皮纸给我。

知道谁是罪魁祸首就牵扯到另一件长桌边上的惨剧，当时我正在和阿方索一起画《尼伯龙根之歌》的冰岛女王布伦希尔特。

我用阿方索借我的极细羽毛笔在羊皮纸上勾线，按照之前我们三个人的商讨，她该是高颧骨、高鼻梁、下巴略方的年轻女士形象，头发盘成高高的发髻，眼睛傲慢地半垂着。

潘多拉盯着画笔发呆，思绪漂浮在千年前的勃艮第王朝。

“科洛弗，好了吗？”阿方索把颜料调到小盘子上。

我把纸上的布伦希尔特递给他，阿方索用画笔给她点上了傲慢的、绿松石一般的眼睛。

怪事是在这时候出现的。阿方索刚刚把画笔放下想要继续在面前的各个小罐子里选颜色，就发现他的画笔漂浮在了空中，像一只失去控制的飞行扫帚。

“到底是谁在施咒？”他站了起来，周围学生都纷纷回过头来围观我们，小声议论着。

那只沾满了绿松石颜料的羽毛笔突然掉到了我面前。我一惊，刚想伸出手把笔握住，它就又像一只巡航火箭似的回到了它原来的地方，仿佛什么都没发生，除了在我面前空白的羊皮纸上划了长长的一道蓝绿色。

我把那张肯定不能用的羊皮纸揉成团扔进废纸篓，叫上阿方索和潘多拉一起回公共休息室，身后是布莱克为首的笑声。

“布莱克你在笑什么？”莉莉皱着眉，“同学被恶作剧难道是你的笑料么？”

布莱克哼了一声。“笑不笑你也要管？”

我知道这事儿没那么容易结束，让阿方索和潘多拉先上楼，转身过去拉住莉莉：“算了，莉莉，不要理他。”

“是他，”莉莉咬牙切齿，愤愤地朝布莱克努了努下巴，“我刚刚看见他在长桌底下挥魔杖，但等我想指出的时候，他已经把魔杖收起来了。”

我深感疲惫。“哦，原来是他。”

“可惜我们没有证据。”莉莉显得比我更较真，“不然我就去告诉教授，他凭什么对同学恶作剧？他以为他是谁？”

我摇摇头。“别管他了，莉莉，我们越认真他越来劲。”

我告诉她，面对这种幼稚的小男孩，最好的方式是晾着他，早晚他会感觉无聊然后自己安分下来。莉莉这才悻悻地作罢。

作为对策，我更少地停留在长桌上，如果要写作业的话，公共休息室和图书馆都是不错的选择。

然后我不出意料地在图书馆里又见到了卢平。

“帕利，”闭馆时他抱着书和论文走在我旁边，表情微妙地介于愧疚和窘迫之间，“很抱歉打扰到你，但是我有话想要和你说。”

“没关系，有什么事你直接说吧。”我对卢平一贯和颜悦色。

“嗯……我猜你已经发现了，只是出于一些考虑而没有说破罢了，”他的脸色窘迫更甚，甚至有点语无伦次起来，“总之，西里斯不是故意的。他只是，只是有点——我是说，我乐意代替他向你道歉，如果你愿意接受的话。”

我朝卢平摆摆手。“抛开他对我造成的不便，我不得不承认布莱克在恶作剧方面很有天赋和创造力。还有，你不用代替他道歉，卢平，这不是你的错。”

他不再说话，但依旧抱有愧意。

我宽慰道：“这和你没有关系，卢平，不要为他的错误责怪自己。”

卢平沉默，保持低头道歉的姿势。当时离宵禁早已不远了，我跟他强调了这不是他的错，我也并没有生气——和一个十二岁的男孩因为这种事生气？太不值得了。到分岔路时，我朝卢平挥手道别，慢步走上拉文克劳的塔楼。

我一进门就看见阿方索在深蓝色的沙发上正襟危坐着。

“我决定去告诉院长。”他一见到我就站起来。

“告诉他什么？”我把书放在沙发上。

他抱着心爱的月光莳萝盆栽，不用问，肯定是问斯普劳特教授要了种子之后自己种的。阿方索一字一顿地对我说。“有人在针对你恶作剧，科洛弗。”

我以为拉文克劳里只有我自己发现了。“啊，这样。”

“虽然我不知道是谁，”阿方索扑闪着棕色的大眼睛，因为愤怒而垂着嘴角，虹膜里漂浮着我若有所思的倒影，“但院长一定会帮你找出来的。”

我不是很想把这个矛盾拖到院长面前。院长如果真的插手，这件事会解决得飞快。但凭我对布莱克的了解，他的自尊心不会允许这件事就这么过去。这只是恶性循环的开始。

“不如再观察一段时间？我不确定院长愿意管这个，”我如是回答他，略加思索又补充道，“当然，谢谢你的好意，阿方索。如果再有问题，我会及时解决的。”

他沉吟片刻，大概是想不出反驳的理由，只好点头答应道：“好吧。那就再看看。”

圣诞节步步逼近，我比往常更久地逗留在排练教室，十二月刚开始，我们进入了带妆彩排的阶段。

我不知道弗立维教授从哪里找来的灵感，但他的想法确实很诗意：沙俄的公主怀念着旧王朝的繁华生活，一个个熟悉的人影化作幽灵和她共舞，她想要抓住他们中间的任何一位，但他们都与她擦肩而过，消失在漆黑的屏风之后。

我弓起脚背，迈着弧形的步伐接近他们，第一个“幽灵”的扮演者是六年级的赫奇帕奇安妮·乔森，热心友爱的女级长。我和她互相揽住肩膀，在舒缓的歌声里旋转半圈之后，她连续两个分腿跳，碎步绕场一周，离开。

第二位是五年级的斯莱特林，薇拉·瓦尔德，一位比利时来的纯血女巫，我在鼻涕虫俱乐部见过她。很少见的没有血统偏见——如果有的话，她也没对我表露出来。总体来说，是个相当彬彬有礼的前辈。

一起小跳，小跳，转身，逆向转身，舒展手臂装出想要抓住她裙摆的动作，她向我屈膝致礼，别过脸，碎步离开。

第三位是罗纳森·普尔，五年级的赫奇帕奇，学过竖琴，母亲是麻瓜音乐家。

手拉着手共同旋转，舒展手臂，收回手臂。他独自旋转半周，离开。

紧接着又是第四位，四年级的格兰芬多，戈登·林茨，个子不高的爱尔兰人，会吹风笛。

共同向右转身，舒展手臂，向左转身，脚心擦地时双臂敞开。他旋转半周，亦离开。

第五位是三年级的拉文克劳，奥莉薇亚·米歇尔，据说在古代魔文课上令教授频频刮目相看。她是唯一一个真的有舞蹈功底的合唱队成员，在弗立维教授编舞的时候帮了不少忙，她解释说她父母都是麻瓜芭蕾舞演员，从小在练舞室里长大。

转身，逆向转身，拉着手变位跳，变位跳，旋转，逆向旋转。她以优美的阿拉贝斯克姿势对我示意，再以高难度的大跳步离场。

训练过程异常艰难，结束的时候大家都走不动路，挨个儿坐在长椅上，擦汗，查看自己被鞋磨破的脚，喝水，聊天，等大家稍微缓过神来，弗立维教授就会让家用小精灵把之前准备的点心送上来，往往是果酱小圆馅饼、牛奶和茶。

我在信里跟摩金夫人抱怨过一次脚磨破的事，第二天她就寄来两双更加柔软的绸缎舞鞋和一盒能让擦伤迅速愈合的药膏。淡粉色的膏状药物装在白色的贝壳里，仔细闻会有一股清凉的花香。我和大家分享着这一小盒药膏，随着排练频率陡然变高，它的消耗速度极快，我可能要给摩金夫人写信，拜托她再给我寄一些。

那天排练结束之后，我龇牙咧嘴地脱了舞鞋，一边往外面的鞋柜走去，一边把装在贝壳盒里面的药膏拿在手里抛着玩。门口经过一个熟悉的人影，只见他飞快地一伸手，抢过我的药膏就跑。

怎么又来？

我已经没有力气生气，但还是不顾腿部的酸疼，咬着牙光脚踩在冰凉的地板上径直追了出去。

“把它还给我，西里斯·布莱克。”

我踏出门的时候才意识到自己不该就这么跑出去，因为我还披着白色的丝绸羽毛斗篷，弗立维教授有全天下舞台编导都有的虚荣心，享受大家观看表演时因为惊艳而发出的“嘶嘶”抽气声，杜绝一切形式的剧透，三番五次要求我们保持神秘。

所以我追了几步就停住了。而他居然也停住了，站在距离我不远的地方，傻傻地回过头。

我喘着粗气摸了摸头发，这才发现自己之前盘好的发髻也乱了，一簇一簇的头发漏了出来，像刚刚在地上打了滚。

但我管不了那么多了，面无表情地直视着他的眼睛。“请把它还给我。”

布莱克的表情很复杂，冒着傻气的慌乱里夹杂着尴尬和生硬的愠怒，颤动着嘴唇又没有发出任何一个音。这不禁让我怀疑他这么做的动机是什么，如果他是想看我吃瘪，那么他早就在一两个月之前把我羽毛笔变成小鸟的时候就达成了。

窗外开始下雪，雪粒落在窗户上，发出颇具颗粒感的声音。

我和他僵持不下，身后传来了安妮·乔森的声音：“帕利，你跑到哪里去了？快来吃点心吧，今天有栗子烤派。”

布莱克像是突然摸了电门似的跳起来，把手里的药膏猛地丢回到我手里，飞快地跑了。

Episode 13

圣诞公演定在放假前的傍晚，全体师生都坐在霍格沃茨灯火辉煌的大厅里，等待着这场期待已久的表演。弗立维教授焦急地指挥着大家各就各位，我早早地换上了奶油色的长袍和白色的羽毛斗篷，在旁边候场。

虽然过程令人提心吊胆，但演出相当成功。

我迈着圆弧形的步子靠近每一位“幽灵”，因为舞步充满了旋转与摇摆，他们身上的轻纱像极了一个个白色的水母，美妙的歌声像温和的海水一样灌入其中，泛着透明的涟漪。

每一位幽灵共舞过后都消失在了漆黑的屏风之后。尾句的高音出现时，我单独站在舞台最中央，洒下一把白色的花瓣，平和而忧伤的气氛如凛冽的花香一般在空中扩散着。

半分钟左右的沉寂过后，邓布利多开始鼓掌，缓慢地微笑，不消片刻，大家也开始鼓掌。

然后蒲蒲鸟合唱队又连续唱了老生常谈的《平安夜》和《圣诞颂歌》。掌声过后，邓布利多说了圣诞贺词，宣布晚餐开始。

圣诞假期我回了长袍店，摩金夫人给我准备的礼物比我过去十二年加起来的总和还要多。她得知了演出大获全胜，高兴极了，帮我把羽毛斗篷上过于夸张的部分拆掉，说这样的话可以日常穿。

我给阿方索寄了一盒绘画专用的羽毛笔刷，给潘多拉寄了一套《涅瓦河畔的精灵传说》，给莉莉准备了一把滋养护发的梳子，两张斯拉格&吉格斯药店的八折券（用积分卡兑换的结果），最后还是没忍住在她的礼物盒里又加了一叠绣了牝鹿的丝绸手帕，摩金夫人最近推出的新款。

圣诞节当天，我和摩金夫人在长袍店门口合了影，是对门依旧坚持开张的福斯科先生帮忙拍的。照片里摩金夫人穿着挺括的深紫色长袍，戴了一顶尖尖的巫师帽，亲昵地搂着我的胳膊，神色满足而略带骄傲。我站在她身边，深红色的裙子配白色的羽毛斗篷，不由自主地对着镜头微笑。

当晚，我收到了莉莉送的红色缎带发箍和松木相框，潘多拉送的星星手镯在第二天早晨被猫头鹰送到了长袍店的窗台上，最后一份礼物是阿方索的一整盒自制干花书签，圣诞卡上写着“送给科洛弗，永远的安娜斯塔西娅，圣诞快乐”。

摩金夫人和我的合照被装进了松木相框里，一直摆在二楼的壁炉边上。

圣诞假期非常短暂，没过几天我就回到了霍格沃茨，果不其然，莉莉的头上戴了一个金色的同款缎带发箍，抱着书和斯内普简单地说了几句就转过身朝我走来。

“我们走吧。”她朝大厅的长桌努了努下巴。

她拉着我，在斯内普的瞪视下走到长桌边，有些同学看到我会和我打招呼，甚至会叫我“安娜斯塔西娅”，一切源于圣诞公演相当成功。

傍晚时分，潘多拉兴冲冲地找到了我，宣布她决定放弃演到一半的《尼伯龙根之歌》，在《涅瓦河畔的精灵传说》里找到了新的故事。

“为什么不继续演下去？”阿方索追问道，也许是因为舍不得自己精心画出来的羊皮纸小人。

潘多拉眨眨淡灰色的大眼睛。“我觉得它太长了……有点无聊。”

她转向我：“科洛弗，我们开始画新的吧。我找到了一个全新的故事。”

阿方索意外地坚持。“但，但《尼伯龙根之歌》才演到沃尔姆斯的宣战。”

我夹在他们俩中间，面面相觑。说实在的，我很少见阿方索对某样东西有特别的执念，下意识地想要帮他说话，但潘多拉也执着地惊人，声称她迷恋上了一个全新的精灵传说。

两方僵持了三天，一度有些剑拔弩张的趋势，我最头疼朋友之间吵架翻脸，左右为难之际，直接在公共休息室里找了阿方索，就在罗伊纳·拉文克劳女士的雕像脚下。

我并没有偏重两位好朋友里哪位的意思，只是他们两个人都极其固执，但如果真要说，阿方索的固执是人的固执，那么潘多拉的固执就是石头的固执，劝她是肯定不行的，我走投无路，只能去找阿方索。

“我知道你是来劝我的，”他的手里端着那盆他一直照料的月光莳萝，垂着眉毛，“潘多拉是不会让你来的，所以你是自己来的。”

我拉着他在沙发上坐下。“是的，我是自己来的。”

他追问。“因为你也想看新故事，是这样吗？”

“我也喜欢《尼伯龙根之歌》，它很有意思，”我比划了一下它的厚度，“但作为一部叙事诗，它冗杂的部分有些多，确实不适合表演，我理解潘多拉的厌倦，嗯……并且你也说过，传说故事也很适合演手影戏，对吧？”

“我是说过。”阿方索承认，但是不继续说下去，也不表态，安静地坐着。

对话陷入僵局，我抚摸了一下月光莳萝的楔形叶子，纯粹是想要找话说。“嗯……它长得很好，你照料得很用心。”

他捧着花盆沉思，不置一词，月光莳萝的叶子时而卷起时而舒展，它们对种植者的情绪很敏感。

我挠了挠头。“如果你想的话，我们可以把《尼伯龙根之歌》演完，我们两个，然后我们和潘多拉演精灵的传说，”我觉得这是我能想出的最高明的两全之计了，“你的书看到哪里了？我看到西格弗里死了，他——”

他一惊，月光莳萝也跟着缩了缩叶子。“什么？西格弗里死了？”

我意识到自己似乎一不小心剧透了，懊悔里带了一点愧疚，他的表现让我怀疑，他是真的很崇拜西格弗里这位英雄，而我提前给他心中的舞台落下帷幕，这种想法让我愧怍，但也无可奈何，话是收不回来的。

“对，”我硬着头皮点点头，“前半部是以西格弗里的死为结束的。”

他含糊地应了一声，说他可能想要考虑一阵。

“抱歉，”我顿了顿，观察着他的脸色，“提前给你剧透了。”

他摇摇头，表示没有关系，岔开了话题开始聊斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药作业，随后又聊了一会儿魔咒学的论文。

我们坐在沙发上，看见五年级的级长挥挥魔杖，变出了全新的蓝银玫瑰放在拉文克劳女士的脚下，随手把昨日的枯枝捡起来丢进了壁炉里，温暖的火光里散发出一阵若隐若现的、略带苦涩的、清新的香气。

阿方索最终还是妥协了，把《尼伯龙根之歌》的小人像全部自己收了起来。

春季学期开始了，霍格沃茨的春天漫长而阴冷，阳光是奢侈品，因为天气寒冷，我非常嗜睡，准时起床成了难题。不幸的是，蒲蒲鸟合唱队的排练照样放在礼拜天的早上，那天我抱着蟾蜍冲下塔楼，知道自己已经赶不及早饭了——希望排练不要迟到就好了。

粪蛋是在这时候在我面前炸开的，当我走到塔楼和走廊的拐角处时，一个看不清颜色的东西突然从角落里飞了出来。

我根本看不清它是从哪里来的，它直接砸在距离我一步左右的位置，紧接着是一阵令人作呕的臭味。大蟾蜍吓了一跳，呱呱乱叫着从我手臂里挣脱出来，顺着楼梯风一般地逃走了，留下一串聒噪的轨迹。

我下意识地去追，但蟾蜍一眨眼就跑得没影了，我心里着急，一晃神就踩空了一节楼梯，咚的一声摔在了地上。

一阵天旋地转。

我知道这又是布莱克干的，看在梅林的份上，他到底要烦到什么时候？并且更要命的是，我排练真的要迟到了。

布莱克是在这时候出现的，满脸局促的愧疚，他根本不适合这种表情。只见他脸涨得通红——显然不是因为喜悦，抿着嘴才勉强地忍住不说话，直接拉着我的袖子把我从地上扶了起来，又把不知道他怎么抓住的大蟾蜍递到我手里。

我下意识地想说谢谢，但是又想要揍他一顿，最终还是冷漠地抱着大蟾蜍直接跑去了排练教室。

Episode 14

布莱克的恶作剧消停了一段时间，谢天谢地，我重新回归到太平的日子，看书、写作业、画羊皮纸小人、偷偷做魔药实验、礼拜天早上参加蒲蒲鸟合唱队的排练。相当惬意，相当惬意。

天气终于比前段时间好了些，至少不再下那么多的雨，回暖的迹象有些抬头。

好天气难得，所以周六中午莉莉拉着我去台阶上吃午饭，跟我分享着鸡胸肉、生菜沙拉和烤面包。

莉莉是在这时候问我的，有没有把布莱克针对我恶作剧的事情告诉摩金夫人。

我当然没有。摩金夫人和我通信非常频繁，但我会设一个滤网，只告诉她任何通过滤网的事，各门课的小测成绩，阿方索的新盆栽，潘多拉的白日梦，蒲蒲鸟合唱队的活动，拉文克劳的魁地奇比分（顺便帮她多个心眼去问问赫奇帕奇）。而“被一个十二岁男孩捉弄”显然被滤网筛了出去，我并不希望摩金夫人为我的事操心，特别是这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

“你应该告诉她，”莉莉从油纸袋里抽出一块暖烘烘的烤面包，“然后让她去找布莱克的父母，让他们——”她说到一半就停住了，皱了皱眉，“但他的父母，嗯……”

我捏着一块鸡胸，观察着上面的罗勒叶碎片，等着莉莉继续说下去。

她停顿了一会儿，环顾四周，压低了声音：“你知道的吧，他妈妈给他寄吼叫信，就因为他分进了格兰芬多。难道格兰芬多有什么不好的么？”

我摇摇头，纯粹是为了表态。

“虽然这样说很不好，但我有时候难免会觉得他有点可怜，”莉莉悄悄地对我说，“他爸爸妈妈从来不给他寄东西，但他那个分去斯莱特林的弟弟好像每天都有包裹。”

说到这里，莉莉露出一种想要表达友善但又难以下咽的表情。

“但无论如何，对同学恶作剧都是不对的，希望他改正。”

“恶作剧确实是不对的，”我附和道，“但我也不打算告诉其他人。”

莉莉继续问：“他后来又找过你麻烦吗？”

我最后还是把那些怪异的部分告诉了她。那一小罐被他抢走又回到我手里的药膏，被粪蛋吓走但又被他还回来的大蟾蜍，他欲言又止的表情，涨红的脸和跑得飞快的背影。

“什么！他又来？”莉莉显然只听进去了前半部分。

“是啊，他又来。”我用手帕擦干净自己油腻腻的手，又用魔杖施了一个“清理一新”。

“他为什么要这样？这……这根本没有意义。”莉莉完全想不通。

实不相瞒，我也想不通。“如果他追求意义的话，那么他就压根不会对别人恶作剧。”

并且我高度怀疑，西里斯·布莱克到底知不知道什么叫“意义”。

莉莉皱了皱鼻子，拿起最后一块鸡胸。“算了，别管他了。为什么要在这么美好的天气里谈论他呢？”

我把吃完的包装纸收拾了一下，一不小心漏了一点面包屑在地上，四五只麻雀立刻聚集过来啄食。不远处，波特大摇大摆地朝我们走了过来。

“中午好，你们在野餐吗？”他遇到了什么好事了？看上去心花怒放。

“是的，波特，”莉莉拿起绣着牝鹿的手帕擦嘴，“并且我们不希望被打扰。”

他的表情突然变得庄重。“伊万斯，我可是有要事才来的。”

莉莉问道。“什么事？”

“格兰芬多的魁地奇选拔定在下周六，我要去竞争追球手，”他吟诵一般地开口，“伊万斯，我来邀请你去当观众，”他停顿了一会儿，微微侧过头，像是这时候才发现了我的存在，“帕利，你也可以一起来。”

“不了，波特，”莉莉拒绝得干脆，“我想我更乐意去图书馆自习。”

布莱克跟着波特一起走了过来，看到我，露出尴尬的神色。

莉莉皱了皱眉。“我想我和科洛弗该走了。”

“诶，你真的不再考虑一下？”波特有些惊讶，大概是没有想过她会拒绝，“格兰芬多不会有比我更好的追球手了！”

“抱歉，波特，虽然我会感激你为格兰芬多获得学院杯所做的努力，”莉莉的眉头越皱越紧，“但我个人并不感兴趣。”

“为什么？”波特一头雾水。

“不为什么。”莉莉拉着我作势要走，突然又想起什么似的，回过头狠狠地对他说，“还有，波特，给你一个小小的建议，请你管好你的朋友。”

莉莉像是为了表明立场似的，真的没有观看格兰芬多的魁地奇选拔赛，我可以作证，因为当时莉莉正和我在女盥洗室的隔间里研究魔药。

那个隔间，因为实在无人问津，已经变得有些像我们的领地。我们一直在往里面搬东西，除了坩埚以外，还有两本和魔药有关的书，一本很厚的精装笔记本，一个多余的黄铜天平，一个磨得看不出花纹的蜡烛台和一捆薄荷蜡烛，可以用来照明，但更多的是用来祛味，后来因为实验次数太多了，她又拿来了一副龙皮手套，随意地丢在水箱上。

“为什么不多加一点牵牛花叶？”我指了指坩埚里浑浊的液体，“如果要做结巴汤的话，我感觉我们加的有点少，我确信它还没有产生沉淀。”

“再加……一盎司？”莉莉从敞开的口袋里抓了一小把干燥的牵牛花叶，放在黄铜天平上。

“从四分之一盎司开始怎么样？”我建议道。

“好啊。”她愉快地称了四分之一盎司的牵牛花叶丢进坩埚里。

“怎么样？”我问。

她把头伸到坩埚上方，懊恼地宣布：“还没有沉淀。我再加一点。”

她又把四分之一盎司的枯叶丢了进去。

“有了！”她欣喜地低呼，“你看，灰色沉淀。”

我拿起羽毛笔，按照手工索引把笔记本翻到写着“结巴汤”的那一页，找到“4、往眼镜蛇的毒液里加入4盎司干燥过的牵牛花叶”，在“4盎司”下面划了一条波浪线，在旁边批注道“4.5盎司有更显著的沉淀效果”。

我们看时间差不多了，把东西收拾了走出女盥洗室。一踏出门，我们就得知了詹姆·波特入选了格兰芬多的魁地奇队，三年级开始就能以追球手的身份参赛。

礼拜一的早上第三四节是变形术。我和潘多拉、阿方索匆匆地从温室赶往麦格教授的教室，就看见格兰芬多和斯莱特林成群结队地走出来，他们刚刚下课。

我们从后门挤进去的时候前两排已经坐满了拉文克劳，阿方索抱憾自己晚了一步，只在第三排居中的地方占到了两个位置。

我表示无所谓，抱着书在第五排坐下，然后去第三排找他们俩交流笔记。布莱克把书夹在胳膊下面，本来已经和我擦肩而过，经过我的位置时，他趁大家不注意偷偷地往我的桌肚里塞了一个纸团，又若无其事地转身离开。

他干什么？把我的桌肚当垃圾桶吗？我无奈地翻了个白眼，把纸团拿出来看了一眼，没什么不正常的，就是个普通纸团而已。这时候上课铃响了，我只好把皱巴巴的纸团放回桌肚，打算下课之后去扔掉。

麦格教授一板一眼地讲解着如何把甲虫变成纽扣，我打开笔记本开始记笔记，她清清嗓子，让我们挨个儿尝试。

我用魔杖点了点甲虫，念了咒语，眼前的七星瓢虫很快就变成了一颗红纽扣。麦格教授满意地微微点了点头，转而往教室右侧走去，一本正经地纠正着某位同学的咒语发音。

我又看到了课桌里的那个纸团。布莱克会给我写什么呢？单方面的停战协议？还是别的什么？但我实在是想不出他还有什么能告诉我的，好奇心的驱使下，我打开了纸团。

不幸发生了。

我手上的纸团抽搐几下，开始飞快地抖动，挣脱了我的手，变成了两只麻雀！

大家纷纷回头，好奇的目光都落到了我的桌上，确切地说，落到我桌上那两只蹦蹦跳跳的小麻雀身上。它们兴奋极了，不停地煽动翅膀，发出“啾啾”的鸣叫，扑腾着翅膀在我的课桌上跳来跳去。

麦格教授铁青着脸。“帕利小姐，希望你解释一下这是哪里来的？”

我根本解释不出它们的来历，从纸里变的？可我不会。

坐在第三排的阿方索突然站了起来。“麦格教授，我觉得这是一场恶作剧，这已经不是科洛弗第一次遇到怪事了。”

“哦，帕利，你说呢？”麦格教授透过方形镜片打量着我，又转过头去看了一眼阿方索，“我希望你们提供证据，不然的话帕利小姐必须为此负责。”

我盯着桌前的麻雀哑口无言，布莱克做事滴水不漏，我根本没有证据。我抬眼看了看阿方索，他的表情跟我一样绝望。

“我对自己造成的不便深表歉意，”我思忖着这也许是最好的解决办法，“麦格教授，我愿意接受责罚。”

“好吧，”麦格教授推了推眼镜，沉吟片刻，“因为严重扰乱课堂纪律，帕利小姐，晚上去找费尔奇做义务劳动。看在你是初犯，我不扣拉文克劳的分了，但我希望下次类似的情况不会再发生了。”

当天晚上，以阿方索义愤填膺的“你根本就没有做错，为什么要受罚！”作为背景音乐，我离开拉文克劳的公共休息室，被费尔奇带去奖杯室擦奖杯。

梅林可以给我作证，我从来没有义务劳动过，托布莱克的福，我有了一个体验的机会。费尔奇看我是个生面孔，也没怎么为难我，递给我一块抹布，指了指一长溜的奖杯：“今天晚上宵禁之前，把它们全部擦干净。”

然后他就抱着他的杂种猫离开了。

我把抹布放在桌上，捧起一个落满灰尘的奖杯，在上面隐约看到了“1922年”，感觉自己在参加一个隐形的考古队。

这个东西该怎么擦啊？我满怀疑惑地把它翻来覆去地看了一遍，感觉自己可能要花几分钟研究一下它的结构。

还没等我开始研究，奖杯室的门猛地被打开了，布莱克一手抹布一手拖把地走了进来。

“把它放下！”他粗声粗气地对我说。

我被他吓了一跳，下意识地服从命令，把脏兮兮的奖杯重新放在了桌上，考虑着他下一句是不是要让我把手举起来。

只见他一把抄起我面前的奖杯，用手里的抹布把它里外各转了一圈，左边右边两个把手各擦了一下就把它“哐当”一声放下了，又举起了第二个，如法炮制，手法相当娴熟，不愧是义务劳动的常客。如果不是他让我沦落到今天这个地步，我甚至会打心眼里夸奖他虽然身为大少爷，但劳动起来绝不含糊。

他看我站着，又指着一把椅子：“你站着干什么？去坐。”

我没有照做，转而问他：“布莱克，你来这里干什么？”

他沉默片刻，手里擦奖杯的动作也顿了顿。“运气不好。”

我在心底里翻了个白眼，没有问他哪里运气不好，多半是又被费尔奇逮到了。

我捏了抹布的一个角，想着要不要帮他什么忙，然后他一把抢走了我的抹布，开始擦他的第七个或者第八个奖杯。不得不说，他的动作相当麻利。

“不是让你去坐着——”他重复了一遍，指着角落里的椅子，“好吧，站着也行。”

我莫名其妙地看着他埋头擦完了所有的奖杯，然后又提着劳动工具飞快地走出了奖杯室，仿佛有个我看不见的怪物正在追着他。

第二天我一大早就去问莉莉：“布莱克又犯了什么事？似乎他又被费尔奇罚了义务劳动。”

莉莉大吃一惊。“什么？他有被罚吗？我还以为他们几个难得能安分一晚上呢。”

他没有被罚？我搞不清楚状况，抱着书去上课了。

中午午休的时候我就在想这个问题，布莱克的问题始终是个问题，他比我所想象的要执着多了，我低估了他。我感觉自己必须要有所作为，放任他这样下去早晚影响到我的日常生活。

我得治治他。

Episode 15

期末考试前的那个周末，我在格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯口徘徊着，感觉自己像一位端着猎枪的猎人，终于在晚餐快要开始的时候逮到了他。

“布莱克，”我一见到他就迎了上去，“我等你好久啦。”

他一脸讶异，还往后退了两步。“帕利，你，你是来找我的？”

“当然了，”我朝他眨眨眼，“我来特意对你说谢谢啊，昨天你帮我做了义务劳动呢。”

他的脸一下子就涨得通红。“……这有什么好谢的，举手之劳。反正，反正我擅长擦奖杯。”

“还有，”我沉吟片刻，继续装出不好意思的样子，“我能不能请你帮个忙？不方便的话就算了。”

“什么？”他急切地问，“我一定帮。”

“自从我上了二年级没多久，皮皮鬼就总是找我的麻烦，它把我的羽毛笔变成小鸟，把沾了颜料的画笔在我面前甩来甩去，吓跑我的大蟾蜍，那还是你帮我捡回来的。哦，对了，皮皮鬼还在我的课桌里放会变成麻雀的纸团……”我慢条斯理地陈述着，往前跨了一步，镇定地欣赏他快要烧起来的脸，绞着手指，满怀期待地看着他，“你那么厉害，能不能帮我去跟皮皮鬼谈谈，给它个教训，让它以后不要再来对我恶作剧了？”

“当，当然没问题，”他窘迫至极，甚至有点结巴，“包在我身上。”

他脸红得让我怀疑他是不是已经透不过气来了，眼神焦灼得甚至有些慌乱，仿佛在害怕自己在一个充满未知的陷阱里越陷越深。

“那就拜托你了，”我从没见过他这么吃瘪的样子，高兴得浑身舒畅，“谢谢你，布莱克，你真是太好了。”

我刚要走，又想起什么似的，折了回来。

“那么，布莱克，”我怯生生地压低了声音问，“你是不是不跟我生气了？”

他不但脸红得像个熟透了的番茄，耳朵也变红了。“我，我和你生气干什么？从来没有！”

“本来我还以为你不会再理我了呢——”我拖了一个长音，继续欣赏他濒临窒息的脸，“那就好，那就好。”

他像是被钉子钉在了原地。“我，我当然不会和你生气。”

我神清气爽。“那可真是太好了。再见，布莱克！”

回去的路上我高兴地要命，感觉自己解决了一个大难题。二年级的期末考试轰轰烈烈地开始了，又是莉莉抓着我复习，只是斯内普已经不太来了——他在考魔咒和魔药中间的那天短暂地出现过一次，和莉莉在长桌边上说了几句话，然后迅速地卷着自己的东西离开了。

布莱克再也没有来找过我麻烦，我也乐得轻松，和朋友们一起准备期末考试。学期结束，我拎着行李回到长袍店。

摩金夫人对我的考试成绩相当满意，她甚至准备歇业一段时间，和我一起去欧陆旅行。

“一次采风，给明年的新款找找灵感。”摩金夫人给我看了地图，她定下的目的地是巴黎，但也愿意带我去西柏林逛一圈，她想看看我出生的城市，虽然我记得的已经不多了。

在巴黎的时候，我和摩金夫人住在麻瓜的地界，学麻瓜打扮。居住的旅馆是木质结构的老房子，房主是一对头发花白的法国夫妻，窄小的木质楼梯让人在经过时会发出尴尬的挤压声。房间不大，但如果跪在床上的话，可以从狭窄的窗口看见埃菲尔铁塔。摩金夫人喜欢这里的墙纸，说它上面彩色的花纹让她想起玫瑰花窗。

摩金夫人带了画册和笔，和我在巴黎的大街小巷穿梭，逛累了就坐在露天咖啡馆里画街边往来络绎的麻瓜男士女士，阳光慵懒地洒在咖啡桌边的花架上，让人想起午睡的夏日庭院。街边的小商铺把黑色的尼龙盒子摆在街上，出售各种金灿灿的复古首饰。另一家书店则公然把书架移到了路边，店主戴着贝雷帽，独自坐在太阳底下捏着烟斗沉思。

虽然摩金夫人也会抱怨巴黎肮脏的路面和横冲直撞的汽车，但她对这里还是相当喜欢。逛街采购的时候，摩金夫人不负期望地买了许多麻瓜的服装，“都要带回去，我要用来改良巫师袍的款式”，她是这么说的，把上百来件织物全数塞进了无限延伸的深米色小皮箱里。

我穿着摩金夫人给我买的及膝裙，头上戴了一顶插了两朵白玫瑰的纱帽，而她给自己新买了不同款式的套裙和高跟皮鞋，和任何游客一样，在巴黎到处闲逛。街上什么人都有，深蜜色皮肤的北非女人披着大头巾坐在街头给人算命；举着拐杖西装笔挺的英国男士执意在咖啡馆里喝茶，身边穿着条纹衫的巴黎女郎涂满蔻丹的手里夹着细长的女士烟；胡子拉碴的意大利人开了街边小馆，现烤披萨的罗勒叶和番茄的香味会从中午持续飘散至凌晨。

次日，我们离开巴黎，向东行，简短地去了一趟西柏林，打算看一圈就回来。

也许是因为碰上阴雨天，整个西柏林都是灰扑扑的，我按照记忆去了以前住的那条街，以前老鼠猖獗的小破楼被一个葡萄牙富商买了下来，整栋楼改装成了怀旧风格的饭店。

我指了指四楼西北侧的一个小方窗，告诉摩金夫人那里是我出生的地方。以前住在楼下的另外两个阿尔巴尼亚人依旧在附近的街区出没，我怀疑是在附近的哪里又租了房子，还有了另外一个孩子，也许认出了我是谁，也许没有，他们一家人隔着仓促而过的人群和我对视一眼就别开目光，夹着刚刚买好的奶酪转身离去。

观瞻无用，凭吊无用，我们在西柏林简单得晃了一圈就又回到了巴黎。

在一间卖明信片的小亭子里，我挑了好几张，一张给莉莉，一张给阿方索，一张给潘多拉，最后还是又选了一张给布莱克。用桌子上的圆珠笔给莉莉、阿方索以及潘多拉都写了好长一段问候的话，但对着布莱克的那一张却很难决定到底该写什么。想了一会儿还是写了一句最常见的“假期快乐”，然后换了一行写道“来自巴黎的问候”，又在右下角签了名字写上日期。

摩金夫人带着我去巴黎的魔法世界找邮局，把信寄了出去，穿过街心的一个青铜雕像便是了。然后摩金夫人又去了法国的巫师长袍店，照例又是一通采购。我在巴黎的巫师大道上来回乱逛，买了不少小瓶装的香氛魔药又去给摩金夫人选适合她的唇膏。

当我们短暂停留于St-Germain des Prés站附近的双叟咖啡馆时，一只猫头鹰飞了过来，把信送到了我的手上。

“科洛弗，看来你的朋友给你回信了。”摩金夫人笑着搅拌咖啡。

我瞥了一眼信封，上面龙飞凤舞地写着西里斯·布莱克的名字。我花了一段时间考虑这里面放的东西到底能不能在麻瓜世界打开，又对着光观察了半天才小心翼翼地把信封拆开。

只是一封很正常的信而已，语句凌乱，字迹潦草，写了满满一大张。通篇流水账的主题，如果真的存在的话，总结下来就是两句话，第一句叫“我暑假被关在家里好无聊”，第二句叫做“我恨我家”。

“是小男生么？”摩金夫人比我还激动。

“啊，嗯。”确实是小男孩。我把信折了塞回去。

她继续问。“你现在要给他回信吗？”

“回去再说吧？”我喝了一口加了冰的橙汁，托着脸颊围观路边的花店，“在这里寄信太麻烦了。”

原来摩金夫人或多或少有些担心，东欧人的外貌特质会给我带来一点麻烦，因为“铁幕”的关系。巴黎距离漩涡中心更近，理论上会比伦敦敏感得多。但事实上，铁幕那边来的叛逃者和其他原住民共享这座城市，我们住的旅馆附近就开着一家俄式餐馆，老板一家都是1960年从莫斯科叛逃过来的。

摩金夫人带我去那家小馆吃了一顿晚餐，在我们都吃腻了法餐之后。老板娘一见面就称呼我为Сладкая，把我们带上座位。因为不熟悉菜单，摩金夫人保守地点了广负盛名的红菜汤、面包和炖牛肉。老板娘负责收银和待客，老板和四个正在青春期的男孩在厨房里忙活。

七点过后，餐馆里洋溢着伏特加的味道，急促的俄语一串又一串地在餐桌上穿梭着，墙上肆无忌惮地贴着加加林登月的宣传画和斯大林格勒保卫战相关的招贴海报，店老板的小女儿跟我差不多大，跳到桌上用手风琴演奏Катюша，然后很快就变成了食客们带着伏特加气味的大合唱。

Расцветали яблони и груши，

苹果树与梨树花朵绽放

Поплыли туманы над рекой；

茫茫雾霭在河边飘扬

Выходила на берег Катюша,

走出门到河岸边，喀秋莎

На высокий берег，на крутой.

到那又高又陡的河岸边

Выходила,песню заводила

一面走着，一面唱着歌儿

Про степного，сизого орла,

唱到草原上空的苍鹰

Про того，которого любила,

唱到她心爱的男孩

Про того，чьи письма берегла.

他的信封封都珍藏

Ой,ты песня，песенка девичья,

啊，歌儿，女孩悠扬的歌儿

Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед，

请跟随光明的太阳

И бойцу на дальнем пограничье

飞翔到遥远前方的战士

От Катюши передай привет.

为喀秋莎来向他致意

Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую,

愿他还记得纯情的女孩

Пусть услышит，как она поёт,

愿她的歌能被听见

Пусть он землю бережёт родную，

愿他保卫着祖国大地

А любовь Катюша сбережёт.

而喀秋莎守护着爱情

Расцветали яблони и груши，

苹果树与梨树花朵绽放

Поплыли туманы над рекой；

茫茫雾霭在河边飘扬

Выходила на берег Катюша,

走出门到河岸边，喀秋莎

На высокий берег，на крутой.

到那又高又陡的河岸边

玻璃窗外就是巴黎潮湿的墨蓝色的夜，但低矮的餐馆里充斥着激昂的手风琴声，红菜汤味和伏特加的酒味，像是另一个世界。他们唱了好久，喀秋莎的旋律循环往复，厚重的悲伤像是翻越了山川过后又出现的另一座山川。最后一点异色的火种在逼仄的俄式餐馆里孤独地燃烧着，跳跃的音符吟唱着背井离乡之人不可兼得的爱与自由。我从未听过哪首歌里有如此厚重的思乡之情，那些叛逃祖国的人最后还在以另一种方式怀念地、隔山跨海地爱着她。


	4. 16-20

Episode 16

回长袍店之后，为了消磨无所事事的夏天，我开始读有关南斯拉夫的书刊，大部分都是麻瓜的，都能直接在伦敦的二手书市场里买到。

“你不和同学们一起出去玩吗？”摩金夫人如是建议我，手上拿着一件新打样的米色女式巫师袍，她从巴黎采风归来的成果之一。

我把《复活》盖在脸上。“现在？还是不了吧。外面好热啊。”

她把样衣套在模特身上，又转去裁剪另一件深灰色男式巫师袍的领口。“那个男孩的信呢？你回复了吗？”

“啊，回了。”我在赶回长袍店的第二天给他回了一封，表示感谢来信，以及巴黎真的很好玩，希望以后你也可以去看看。

摩金夫人从针线里抬起头。“他有再回复吗？”

“没有。”我翻了一页书。

“噢。”摩金夫人应了一声，摇摇头，仿佛在抱憾什么大事。

三年级以暑假决定选修课开始，我瞥了一眼课单，勾选了古代魔文和算术占卜，阿方索在信里告诉我，他和我选了一样的课，潘多拉则在信里说，她对数字不敏感，把算术占卜换成了神奇动物保护课，我们可以在古代魔文课上一起交流。

开学仪式上照例是蒲蒲鸟合唱队表演，谢天谢地，我终于不站在第一排，那只大蟾蜍也交给了低年级的同学照料，我很高兴能少一桩麻烦事。

一开学，最直观的是大家都长高了不少——除了我。我只长高了一点点，可以无缝混入二年级的梯队里，和所有同学说话都要略微抬头，太痛苦了。

分院仪式的晚餐过后，布莱克一见到我就大笑起来。“嗨，小矮妖，晚上好！”

当时我正好在和阿方索、潘多拉准备着《精灵、矮妖和矿山》，精灵最终识破了矮妖的诡计，找到了真正的矿山。

阿方索“蹭”地一下站起来。“布莱克，你在说什么？”

他们两个都长得很高，挑衅似的对视着，颇有些剑拔弩张的气氛。

布莱克高傲地抬了抬下巴。“和你有什么关系？”

“别给科洛弗起绰号，布莱克。”阿方索冷漠地盯着他。

他们怎么长高了脾气也变大了？

“好了，阿方索，别理他，”我伸出手把阿方索扯回座位，转而对布莱克说道：“布莱克，真希望你学会尊重同学。”

从他们俩的表情我明显知道这事儿没完，但为了避免矛盾升级，我还是带着潘多拉和阿方索提前回到了拉文克劳的公共休息室。

和我之前预料的一样，古代魔文很有意思，算术占卜也是。令我出乎意料的是，布莱克虽然这两门课都没有选，但他第一堂课居然独自来旁听古代魔文，一个人坐在最后一排，教科书也没有买，就拿了羽毛笔和笔记本。

在大家听得津津有味的时候，教授巡视一圈，直接走到最后一排——因为布莱克在第一堂课上打瞌睡。

他被教授铁青着脸摇起来：“布莱克，我相信你没有选择这门课是一个明智的选择！”睡意朦胧的他又在一阵哄堂大笑里被直接请了出去。

“他怎么回事？”我耸耸肩，把课本翻到“高地精灵语”这一章，把教授上课提及过的拓展阅读内容勾出来。

阿方索皱着眉。“别管他。”

“可怜，太可怜了。”潘多拉坐在我们旁边，盯着一个个古代精灵的字母，一边看一边酝酿着她“古代精灵语与精神力量”的小论文。

潘多拉在古代魔文这门课上倾注了大量热情，她在图书馆里借了很多相关的书，在其中一本里找到一张羊皮纸，上面写满了古代精灵语的批注和感想，署名是“X·洛夫古德”。

“你知道他吗？”潘多拉问我们，“据说是比我们大一届的学长。”

我略加思索。“知道，但没怎么见过。”我当然知道那是卢娜的父亲，有一两次还在图书馆里见到他，记不太清了，大概是在如痴如醉地看着某本书，我并没有和他搭过话。

潘多拉在公共休息室的拉文克劳雕像下留了一张小字条。“捡到一份古代魔文的笔记，请X·洛夫古德先生于礼拜二下午去拉文克劳长桌找到潘多拉·斯卡奇波尔”

第二天，我们三个人正在自习的时候，潘多拉突然抬起头来。

“你怎么了？”我把古代魔文的论文开了个头。

“他来了。”潘多拉的灰眼睛闪闪发光。

“谁？”阿方索翻了一页《古代精灵语初级指导》。

我顺着潘多拉视线的方向看去，一个银发的高高瘦瘦的拉文克劳朝我们缓缓走来。

“请问是洛夫古德吗？”潘多拉用梦呓一般的语气问道。

“您好。”他一下子就认出了潘多拉是谁，朝她礼貌地微笑，“谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德，请叫我谢诺菲留斯。”

“我是潘多拉。”她浅灰色的眼睛笑得像是看见神迹，“你知道么，谢诺菲留斯？你的灵魂是银色的，这是我第一次看见银色的。”

我和阿方索一言不发地围观着他们，像是在看两只站在冰上的鸽子，画面怪异而和谐。

只见谢诺菲留斯惊喜地前进一步。“你不知道么，你的灵魂也是银色的。”然后他转向我，对潘多拉说道，“你的这位朋友，她的灵魂是金色的，”又转向阿方索，“他的是蓝色的。”

潘多拉喜出望外。“你也能感知得到吗？”

谢诺菲留斯略带赧颜。“我之前一直以为这是一种怪病。”

在我和阿方索的见证下，谢诺菲留斯很快就和潘多拉成双入对，这几乎是可以预测的，因为虽然才认识不久，但他们俩成了世界上最能够理解彼此的人。

几乎是同时，詹姆·波特开始追求莉莉，他费尽心机想要约她去霍格莫德玩。

而莉莉选择了我。对不起，波特。

我一想到莉莉拒绝波特时他的表情就忍不住哈哈大笑。“恭喜你，莉莉，人生新阶段开始了。”

莉莉正坐在长桌上写作业，冲波特的方向翻了个白眼。“得了吧，希望这个阶段早点结束。”

我笑而不语地注视着她。

“你怎么了？”莉莉摸了摸手臂，“笑得我心里发毛。”

我摆摆手，转而问她准不准备去看看新的墨水，文人居羽毛笔店里有一种深灰色的墨水写在羊皮纸上看起来很高级。

摩金夫人给我准备了很多可以穿去霍格莫德的巫师袍，我从箱子里抓了一件淡蓝色的长袍，把它抖开，迎着光会发现上面有银白色的山茶花纹，换上，配了一顶同色的巫师帽，因为天气寒冷，又在外面套了墨蓝色的长斗篷。

我和莉莉去了文人居，那种深灰色的墨水并没有想象中那么好，最后我们空手而归。

“你接下来打算去哪里？”莉莉问我。

“去日不落书店找阿方索？那边大概有很多拉文克劳，”我漫不经心地推开文人居的弹簧门，“你知道的，潘多拉和谢诺菲留斯不来霍格莫德，他们都宁愿待在图书馆。”

虽然我为潘多拉找到命中注定的灵魂伴侣而高兴，但不得不说，我有时候感觉她被谢诺菲留斯抢走了。

“那我方便和你一起去日不落书店么？”莉莉问。

“当然可以，为什么不方便，书店谁都可以去啊。”我拉着她刚想朝书店的方向走去，莉莉就被叫住了。

“伊万斯，好巧！”

果然是波特，劫道者已经开始一起行动了，波特身边形影不离的是布莱克，卢平站在他们右边，小矮星跟在他们三个人的后面，笑得露出一口歪歪扭扭的牙齿。

莉莉冷漠地转过身，对波特礼貌性质地点点头。“是的，波特，很巧。”

霍格莫德就这么点大，几乎都被学生包围了，见到谁都不奇怪。

波特也不怯场，直接开门见山地问道：“下下周日是我第一次正式的魁地奇比赛，伊万斯，你有兴趣来观看吗？”

“抱歉，但我想还是不了，”莉莉坚定地摇头，“我会在精神上支持格兰芬多。”

“为什么？”波特隐约露出被冒犯的表情，又明显被他忍了下去，“伊万斯，我可以跟你保证，我会好好表现，给格兰芬多加分的。”

莉莉抱着胳膊。“我有事，非常抱歉。”

“你要和帕利待在一起吗？”波特看了我一眼，说道，“帕利也可以一起来啊。”

“是啊，帕利，”布莱克帮腔道，“你也一起来看的话，我可以帮你占个前排的位置。”

“哈，”我哂笑一声，“不叫我小矮妖了？”

“不叫了，不叫了，”他连忙摆手，像是要痛改前非，和从前的自己划清界限（事实上是不可能的），“我宣布，我要改正自己爱起绰号的坏毛病。”

“好，祝你早日成功。”我干巴巴地说。

他又正色道：“帕利，我是真心来邀请你去看詹姆比赛的。”

我对魁地奇是真的不关心。“格兰芬多对谁？如果是拉文克劳的话，我可能会去，但必须坐到你们对面。”

“不是对拉文克劳，”布莱克对我说，“第一场是格兰芬多对斯莱特林，我们肯定会赢。”

“哦，对斯莱特林？挺好挺好，你们加油。”跟我一点关系都没有，莉莉也不去，我为什么要去看？

“所以你答应了吗？”布莱克急切地问。

“我们一定会把他们打得落花流水，”波特兴致高昂，拍着胸脯保证，“我等这一天已经等了好久了——”

“我想还是不了。”莉莉冷漠地打断了他。

“是啊，波特，布莱克，谢谢你们的好意，”我摆摆手，“但去看魁地奇还是算了。”

波特不高兴了。“反正，伊万斯你早晚会来看我的比赛的。”

莉莉不咸不淡地扫了他一眼。“你的狂妄自大真令人印象深刻。”

“我更喜欢’自信’这个形容。”说罢，波特就带着他的朋友们走了。

我无聊地打了个哈欠，波特对于’自信’这个词语可能有点误解。

正好这时候，几个格兰芬多姑娘路过。“莉莉，一起去风雅牌巫师成衣店看看嘛？”

莉莉明显想去，但又担忧地看了我一眼。“我想还是……”

“没事，别管我，去吧，”我推了她一把，“我去书店。”

Episode 17

莉莉刚跟着朋友们离开没多久，布莱克居然又杀了个回马枪：“帕利，帕利！”

我两眼一抹黑差点昏倒在地上。怎么又是他？

他问我。“你去哪里？”

我指了指不远处日不落的招牌。“书店。”

“我也去。”

我疑惑。“你也要买书？”

“当然。”他兴冲冲地跟在我后面。

我在书店里左看看右看看，没发现阿方索，大概是我晚了一步，他已经走了。

“你要买什么类型的书？”布莱克像店员似的问我。

我想了想。“古代魔文，算术占卜，如果有时间的话，再看看魔药方面有没有什么新出的吧。”

我本来以为他会去找自己要的书，但他一直跟着我，像个保镖似的杵在我后面。书店本来就很小，被书架分割成一个个狭窄的长方形，被他一挤更是没有可以挪动的空间。

“布莱克，”在我第三次因为被他挤出去而碰到别人胳膊的时候，我不由得问道，“那么请问你要买什么？”

他稍加考虑。“就买有关变形术的书吧。”

我抬头，确保自己面前这几排书架上标的都是“古代魔文”，后面几排是“算术占卜”，前面几排则是“魔咒学”。

我建议道。“那你可能要去楼上看看。”

“为什么？”

我握紧双拳，纯粹是想要忍住毒打他一顿的冲动，面带微笑着对他指出：“因为这里没有有关变形术的书。”

他有点尴尬。“哦。那么我这就去楼上看看。”

我挑了一本和古代精灵语有关的《北欧古代精灵语导读》，又挑了一本《妖精的咒语》，在算术占卜的区域找到了心仪已久的《弗罗茨瓦夫学派的算数占卜学方法论》和《算术占卜与图形结构学》，魔药区乏善可陈，可能是我赶上了空窗期。我抱着书去收银台的时候，布莱克居然已经在那里站着了，手上抱着六七本书，乍一看就跟搬着一摞砖头似的。

我瞥了一眼，发现他买的全是和阿尼玛格斯有关的。哦，是的，他们要开始学习阿尼玛格斯了。

他看我结了账，凑过来问。“帕利，你买什么？《北欧古代精灵语导读》？”

“对啊。”

“我也想看。”

梅林可以为我作证，我不仅想要毒打他一顿，还想要砸烂他的脑袋。

为了掩饰不耐烦，我开始假笑，并且婉言提醒道：“布莱克，你没有选古代魔文。”并且还在旁听的第一节课就呼呼大睡，被老师气呼呼地赶了出去。

“帕利，你不要看不起人，我虽然没有选古代魔文，”他大言不惭，“但是我有好奇心。”

我竟然无法反驳，是我输了。

“对，抱歉，是我忘了，你有好奇心，”我感觉自己又开始头疼，把巴掌那么厚的《北欧古代精灵语导读》递给他，“那么这本送你看，好吗？”

“不行，这本书是你的。”他推辞道，把它递回我手里。

我已经被他缠得精疲力竭。“那么你的好奇心怎么满足？”靠在古代魔文课上睡大觉吗？

他飞快地想了个主意。“你先看，等你不用它了，把它借给我。怎么样？”

“行吧……”我寻思着这也是个方法。

从霍格莫德回去之后，我、阿方索和潘多拉开始准备第三个手影故事，《妖精的信仰》。

“在很久很久以前，”潘多拉拿起一张画着小房子的羊皮纸，“妖精都居住在森林的木屋里，他们供奉他们高高在上的诸神。如果他们的神从云端俯瞰，会看见大片大片虔诚的信徒。妖精对诸神祭拜，也可以用自己的所有物和诸神进行交换，正义的、勇敢的信徒会得到诸神的祝福，而邪恶的信徒则会受到惩罚……”

我把三个画着妖精的羊皮纸小像递给她。

“从前，有一位对神虔诚的妖精，一直因为没有孩子而伤心，他对诸神祈祷，希望他们能听到他的心声。过了不久，他的妻子怀孕了，生下了一个儿子。他们给他起名叫霍尔德，英雄的名字。”

霍尔德被塑造成了一个黑色头发蓝眼睛的小矮人，阿方索的建议。

“不久之后，霍尔德在一场瘟疫里失去了母亲。他的父亲受到了蛊惑，从此，霍尔德有了一位恶毒的继母。”潘多拉拿出一张面目狰狞的小矮人。

“传统故事里的恶毒继母形象。”阿方索摇了摇头。

“霍尔德的父亲听闻了谗言，决意要活埋自己的亲生儿子。”潘多拉把霍尔德的小人像比划得越来越远，声音也越来越低，“霍尔德连夜逃亡到了一片幽密的森林，在那里，他心灰意冷，做下一个惊世骇俗的决定。”

潘多拉说到这里，停住了。

我问。“什么决定？”

潘多拉把小纸人放下。“谢诺菲留斯来了，我下次再演。”

“不是吧，潘多拉。”阿方索扶额，“讲故事不可以只讲一半的。”

潘多拉捋了捋银白色的头发。“可是后面还有好长，今天肯定演不完。”

还能怎么样？只能放她走咯。我摆摆手。“好吧，下次再说，下次再说。”我抽出刚买的《弗罗茨瓦夫学派的算数占卜学方法论》，“阿方索，你的算术占卜书带了吗？我们还是一起预习新课吧。”

日子还是要照过，上课，写作业，合唱队排练，鼻涕虫俱乐部，一切都按部就班，令人满意。

除了一件事。

“布莱克，”我用羽毛笔指了指桌面，“这里是拉文克劳的长桌，”又指了指身后，“格兰芬多的长桌，在那边。”

布莱克坐在我右边，气势汹汹地反驳。“难道这条长桌我就不能坐吗？上面又没贴名字。”

我朝波特那边努了努下巴。“那你不和你的朋友坐在一起吗？”

他一本正经地胡说八道：“那边有点闷，我来透透气。”

格兰芬多的长桌会闷？开什么玩笑。

我往后看去，格兰芬多们照例非常闹腾，波特把他的墨水瓶变成了一只鸽子，鸽子扑楞着翅膀打翻了彼得·佩迪鲁的南瓜汤，卢平手忙脚乱地抢救着被南瓜汤浸湿一半的论文，到处都是波特哈哈大笑的声音。莉莉捂着耳朵坐在离他们很远的地方，皱着眉，面前摊着一本书。

我对面的阿方索在药草学的论文上签了名字，毫不保留地显露出排斥：“格兰芬多的长桌离窗户更近，布莱克。”

“是么？”布莱克哼了一声，“但我喜欢待在这里，你管不着。”

“那麻烦你安分地自习，少说话，”阿方索对布莱克一贯毫不客气，“可能拉文克劳的长桌和你们格兰芬多不太一样，如果不习惯的话，建议你尽快回去。”

布莱克的眉头皱得死紧。“反正我没和你说话，托纳里亚，有时候我不得不感慨你真的很热衷于多管闲事。”

我又开始头疼。“好了，布莱克，安静，”我环顾四周，“其他人都在看我们。”

布莱克悻悻地翻开他手里的《高级变形术》，过了几分钟还是压低了声音凑了过来：“帕利，你不能每次都只喝止我。”

我托着脑袋回答他。“我只喝止你是因为我觉得阿方索是对的——以及你以后不准对他这么说话。”

“是他先挑衅我的。”

“他是在提醒你。”我用羽毛笔戳戳他面前《高级变形术》的封面，“还有，保持安静，布莱克，拉文克劳的长桌确实是用来自习的。”

我在“确实”两个字上加了重音。

他忿忿不平地开口：“但是——”

“好了，没有’但是’，”我打断了他，感觉自己旁边坐着一个多动症儿童，只能继续好声好气地对他说，“待在这只有看书这一种选择，不然你就得回格兰芬多的长桌。”

他撇了撇嘴，做出一副懒得和我再争论的样子，不情不愿地缩了回去，对话就此终结。

当天晚上，在拉文克劳的公共休息室里，潘多拉终于想起了那场被她强行中止的手影戏。

“霍尔德到底做了什么？”我问。

“他，”潘多拉从打着补丁的小布袋里拿出霍尔德的小人像，放在谢诺菲留斯点的烛台前，让烛光透过纸片，妖精的身影在墙壁上被投射出来，“他万念俱灰，用血诅咒了自己的父亲。”

“用血？”阿方索皱了皱眉。

潘多拉翻了翻书。“书上是这么说的。”

“然后呢？”我继续问。

“他和他的父亲都死了。他对诸神起誓，希望他的父亲得到神的责罚，但他自己，作为诅咒的发起人，也死了。”潘多拉用魔杖点了点霍尔德的小人，它在空中漂浮着转了一圈，自己飞回了小布袋。

“诸神认为他的做法不道义？但他的父亲也……唉。”阿方索唏嘘地摇摇头，转而又问，“那个诅咒是必须发生在血亲之间的么？因为血缘。”

潘多拉沉思片刻。“上面只写了，他用了他的血去诅咒和他有血缘关系的父亲。”

我似乎是有这么个浅薄的印象。“巫师的血液、头发和指甲都可能被拿来施咒，”我想了想，“但不一定全部是伤害，也可以用来保护吧。就像有光明的地方就有黑暗一样。”

“我喜欢这个话题。”潘多拉吹灭了蜡烛，“血缘是一种很神奇的东西，不是么？血亲之间的联系是永远无法摆脱的纽带，它既然可以作为伤害的媒介，但说不定也能够成为保护的盾牌。”

虽然和我血脉相连的人早就和我失去联络，但我依旧对此充满兴趣。

“确实挺有意思的。”阿方索点头，“我们可以研究一下。”

Episode 18

为了研究血缘魔咒，我频繁地在公共休息室和图书馆之间两点一线活动。天气一直很糟，下雨，一直在下雨，潮湿的寒风席卷了整个霍格沃茨，室外的石阶冷得如同冰块，摩金夫人给我寄来了全新的保暖睡衣。

研究的步调比我们所预料的要慢得多，一方面是因为相关的资料本来就少之又少，另一方面则是因为记载都闪烁其词，这反而显得它更有研究价值。

谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德很快就加入了我们的研究梯队，作为我们中间唯一的四年级生，他懂的确实更多，但遮在眼前的迷雾依旧是迷雾，知识面前众生平等。

我更久地逗留在图书馆，终于在角落的书架上里找到一本《亲缘关系与诅咒》。我刚刚踮起脚要拿，就看见一只手从我背后伸了过来，把那本书直接取走了。

我回过头。

布莱克看了一眼封面，把书递给我面前。“喏，给你。”

我接过书。“谢谢。”

他忍不住问。“你看这个干什么？”

“消遣阅读，”我瞥了一眼他手里的《阿尼玛格斯指南》，明知故问，“你呢？你看这个干什么？”

“额，”他一愣，“也是消遣阅读。”

“挺好挺好。”

我借了书，转身走出图书馆，潘多拉和阿方索还在公共休息室里等着我。

“你考虑好了吗？”布莱克抱着书挤过来，兴冲冲地问道。

“抱歉，考虑什么？”我完全不记得了。

他焦急地提醒道：“去看詹姆的第一次魁地奇比赛啊。”

一提到这个话题我就头疼，布莱克一看就是来帮波特做说客的。“如果方便的话，请你回去转告波特，哪怕我答应去看，莉莉也不会去的。”

布莱克并没有如我所意料的那样放弃。“伊万斯不去就不去了，那你呢？”

我感觉莫名其妙。她不去，我去看什么？这又不是拉文克劳的比赛。

“谢谢，抱歉，但我想还是不了。”我朝他摆摆手，“布莱克，我会祝福格兰芬多取得胜利的，亲临现场什么的，我想还是算了。”

他看上去还想说什么，但我拿出怀表一看，时间不早了。“抱歉，我今天有晚上的天文课，先走一步了。”随后，我抱着书匆匆走上天文塔。

对于血缘魔咒的调查还在继续，我们研究了好久《亲缘关系与诅咒》，上面大段大段都是亲缘关系和诅咒效力的研究，控制了各种我们想到的和想不到的变量，每一章都在论述一种变量带来的影响。

真正我们想要的，在第481页末尾注解的一小段。

“亲族的血缘关系是潜藏的精神力的纽带，它可以用来施加保护咒（详情可见P973），也可以作为一种戕害对方的诅咒，且诅咒并不一定需要血亲本人发起，但都需要付出代价”

我们翻到第973页，上面记载着五种不同的亲缘保护咒，都需要强大的魔力，咒语十分复杂，谢诺菲留斯把它们都记了下来。

阿方索把书翻回第481页。“诅咒需要付出代价，是什么意思？这个说法太模糊了。”

潘多拉略加思考，说：“就像故事里，霍尔德自己也遭到咒语的反噬而死。也许这就是代价。”

我们本来还想要调查更多，但图书馆的资料已经没有可以参考的了——禁书区又可望不可及，我们只能把这个话题搁置，继续去探寻新的故事了。

天气一日冷过一日，秋风萧瑟，嶙峋的树影抖动着，苍白的天空没有一丝阳光。傍晚时分，寒风铺满湖面，所有人都在抱怨，这才不到十一月就能听见冬天的脚步声了。我开始戴拉文克劳配色的围巾，摩金夫人给我寄了好几双深蓝色的长筒袜，用来御寒效果极佳。我抚摸着它温暖的质感，想起了阳光与绒草，但在寒风里，春天遥远得像是下辈子才能见到的事物。

在波特的第一场比赛前夜，我又看见了布莱克。他身边跟着两个一年级的拉文克劳，一对双胞胎女孩，贝妮斯和赛利亚·克里斯普，都是一脸哭丧的表情。

“怎么了？”我抱着书正要上塔楼，看他们来了，连忙问道。

“还不是那些混账，”布莱克一脸愤怒，“七年级的罗齐尔和六年级的穆尔塞伯对低年级的麻瓜种施恶咒，幸好被我逮住了。”

“天呐，罗齐尔和穆尔塞伯？他们怎么敢，”我骤然惊醒，安分日子过多了我都有点忘了他们的存在，巫师世界一直不太平，伏地魔的势力确实是越来越壮大了，“你们受伤了吗？我带你们去医疗翼。”

她们俩摇摇头，开始哭丧着脸大合唱。“我以后再也不想看见斯莱特林了——”“我想要回家——”

“你们都安全了，先上塔楼吧，”我把她们俩引上塔楼，“以后不要单独行动了，跟着高年级的一起，好吗？”

她们俩一前一后地爬上塔楼，我继续问布莱克：“到底怎么回事？穆尔塞伯和罗齐尔对她们俩做了什么？”

布莱克愤怒地抱着胳膊。“在温室回城堡的路上，他们俩想让那两个一年级生掉到泥坑里去。”

在这种天寒地冻的季节里掉入潮湿阴冷的泥坑里，基本上都要大病一场。

“梅林的胡子啊，他们怎么敢？”我深吸一口气，“我这就去告诉院长。”

“麦格教授和邓布利多校长都知道了，都说会严肃处理他们的问题。”他愤愤地拂去肩上的落叶和灰尘，“真希望他们从世界上消失，真是坏透了。”

我被他的话突然提醒了，伏地魔、食死徒、纯血主义者们，这些都还在。只要他们还在，故事还是会按照原样发展，莉莉和詹姆·波特会结婚，哈利·波特会出生，预言会出现，波特夫妇会死，布莱克会含冤入狱。

我没有办法改变预言。

换一个更确切的说法，没有人可以改变预言。哈利·波特就是那个孩子。一切都会按照预言的轨迹走。

但我不想让波特夫妇死，我也不想让布莱克入狱。我看了他一眼。他的黑发在脸颊边上打着舒缓的发卷，五官深邃分明，充满光与火的灰眼睛。他该是被神偏爱的人。他不该遭受那些。

这是我第一次直面这个问题。

而我没有想过答案。

“帕利，你不要担心，”布莱克依旧带着笑意，“你看，这不还有我嘛？那些人不会得逞的。”

“是啊，还有你。”而你是问题里至关重要的一环。我抱着胳膊，在心底里一声接着一声地叹息。

他又问。“你明天真的不来看詹姆比赛？”

我迟疑了，我没办法一直拒绝一个心跟金子一般闪闪发光的好人，这让我感到罪恶。

“嗯……也不是不能来？”

—

事实证明，去看格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛真的不是一个明智的选择。

我一开始还抱着支持的态度，特意换了一件红色的巫师袍才赶往魁地奇球场。布莱克果然已经在那里了，塞给我一面红色的小旗子，又指了一个位置让我坐着。我一看，第一排居中，我从来没坐过这么重要的看台位置。

“确定是这？”我问，看到卢平和佩迪鲁都在，我朝卢平招了招手。

“当然，”布莱克指了指那个位置，“去坐着。”

比赛一开始，我就后悔了。我可以对梅林发誓，我的耳朵快要聋了。特别是我旁边就坐着一个巨大的噪音源。

也不知道是不是因为格兰芬多和斯莱特林一直针锋相对的原因，他们的比赛总是特别吵，双方拉拉队都叫破了嗓，我的耳膜被震得嗡嗡响，几次三番想要离场——但没这先例，我也只好咬牙忍着。

布莱克给我的位置确实是好位置，波特也确实飞得很不错。

他们看的是输赢，而我看的不是。

我看到的，是鲜活的生命。

和他们未来的凋零。

以前我一直很难把原著里温柔勇敢的母亲和莉莉联系起来，我也很难把“哈利·波特的父亲”和眼前的詹姆·波特联系起来。直到昨天，我隐约发现自己看见了凤凰社时期的布莱克——热心、勇敢、豪爽，真正的格兰芬多。我这才意识到，他们终会长成书里的样子，也会迎来书里的结局。

但我不舍得。

当我还沉浸在自己的忧虑之中时，只听见霍琦夫人一声吹哨。

格兰芬多赢了。

我身边立即爆发出了另一层更激烈的欢呼。

“帕利，我们赢了！”布莱克激动极了。“我就知道詹姆一定没问题的！”

“是的，没问题的。”我随口附和道。但我的思绪已经乱到无法承受的地步了，我感觉我该离开一会儿，“抱歉，既然比赛结束了，我可能要走了。”

“啊，你不留下来继续参加庆功会吗？”布莱克问。

“庆功会还是算了吧，你们好好玩，”我随手找了个借口，“毕竟我是拉文克劳。”

他点点头。“哦，也是。”

我转身离开魁地奇球场，一个人去了黑湖边散步，惨白的秋冬之交并没有什么良辰美景，山毛榉的叶子落在了湖面上，像一艘艘枯萎的小船，用不了多久，它们就会溃烂在湖底的淤泥里。

我不知道我该去找谁，我也不知道我能阻止到哪一环。如果，只是说如果，故事真的要按照它的方式运作，那么我在这里认识的绝大部分格兰芬多都在未来的三十年里一个接一个地消失。

而我又能做什么？如果我真的能把命运的列车引向另一条铁轨，那么一切会更好么？还是会更糟？邓布利多会相信我么？如果真的如原著所写那样，他也无法打败伏地魔，我又能螳臂当车似的去做些什么呢？

寒风凛冽，我突然感觉有一滴冰冷的东西掉进了发心，伸出早就冻僵的手，发现一粒白色的雪安静地掉进了掌心。

开始下雪了。

Episode 19

我在寝室里颓废地躺了一整天，周一周二也过得浑浑噩噩。如果真的可以，我是不是现在就应该去邓布利多的办公室把这一切都告诉他？然后被当成疯子一样地请去圣芒戈检查脑子？

礼拜三的时候，劫道者欢声笑语地从我身边经过——多半是要去上变形术。我实在是忍不住白了彼得一眼，然后发现他问都不敢问我没有由来的恶意，灰溜溜地跟着他们三个人逃走了。

等到时候，如果我找到了彼得是叛徒的证据，是不是就可以拯救他们？我抛出了这样一个假设，但我知道这个成立的概率相当小——因为彼得太会躲了，并且我很确定他会恶人先告状，这把火反而会烧到我身上。

但无论如何，首要条件都是加入凤凰社，只有加入凤凰社，我才能真的帮到他们。不然一毕业，我都找不到他们在哪。

得出这个结论，我去图书馆借了好几本和黑魔法防御术有关的课外书，全部都堆在寝室里，每天争取多学一点。虽然我的黑魔法防御术学得一直都不错，但这点是远远不够的，如果真的要加入凤凰社，我必须有点真才实学。

等我把自己每一点空余时间都压榨得差不多了，我才发现年级里出现了连我都难以忽视的流言蜚语。

关于我和布莱克。

都怪家用小精灵太勤劳，让他们吃得太饱。我气得几乎都要笑了。我和布莱克，怎么可能？西里斯·布莱克学生时代根本不会喜欢任何姑娘，他只是热情又爱热闹罢了。

礼拜三晚上，阿方索直接在长桌边问我：“科洛弗，你去看了格兰芬多的魁地奇？”

我直言不讳：“是的。”

他的表情相当讶异。

“我欠了布莱克一个人情，”我慢悠悠地解释道，“因为他……帮了我一个忙。”

“好吧。”他在我对面坐下。

我翻开《黑魔法防御术与咒语变体》，从长袍口袋里拿出魔杖。

“你最近对黑魔法防御开始感兴趣了？”阿方索问。

“有点。”我根据目录找到“咒立停的精神力”这一章，开始读。

他打开崭新的《落叶乔木特性解读》，开始今天的课外阅读。

“潘多拉呢？”我迟迟不见她的身影。

阿方索翻了一页书。“去找谢诺菲留斯了。”

“果然。”我耸耸肩，“我都有点想念她的手影故事了。”

圣诞节近在眼前，弗立维教授照例准备了槲寄生和圣诞树，用漂浮咒在圣诞树上挂满了彩纸包裹的小礼物，到处都拉满了红白相间的圣诞贴花。

谢天谢地，我终于开始有了长高的迹象——因为我发现我的袍子突然短了，下摆垂在小腿上，袖口收在了小臂中部。我花了一阵证明它不是突然缩水，写信告诉了摩金夫人，我终于要开始长高了。她喜出望外，说已经给我准备好了全新的巫师袍，正期盼着我圣诞假期能快点回长袍店，她迫不及待地要和我一起过圣诞节了。

蒲蒲鸟合唱队的圣诞公演照例进行，今年的变动曲目是《雪绒花》，安娜斯塔西娅与幽灵共舞则不再上演，也许是因为大家都觉得它作为圣诞公演的曲目，显得太不吉利。

我提着行李在站台等车的时候才看见布莱克也在——确切地说，两个布莱克都在。

西里斯·布莱克抱着胳膊摆出防御性的姿势，对他弟弟说道：“我是不会和你回格里莫广场十二号过圣诞的，别再说服我了，我亲爱的弟弟。”

雷古勒斯·布莱克一脸坚决。“可是你该回去，你也是布莱克——”

“哈，”他冷笑一声，“我宁愿自己不是，我觉得父母也是这么想的，有你就够了，你比我’做得好多了’。”

雷古勒斯的表情变得生硬。“西里斯，你这样会让我和爸爸妈妈都很难堪。”

西里斯一脸冷漠。“你稍微想想就知道了，我不回去是最好的决定，最不让你们难堪的决定。”

“不可能。”他弟弟显然和他一样固执。

“我回去干什么呢？听你们宣扬你们那套纯血至上的观点么？”他抬头看了我一眼，继续对他的弟弟说，“我说了多少次了，妈妈的小宝贝雷尔，我们不是一路人。”

周围已经有不少学生，让我拖着行李去找一个听不到他们对话的地方已经不现实了。我低下头，假装在清点东西有没有到位，虽然我就一个无限延伸的深棕色小皮箱和一只在笼子里打瞌睡的猫头鹰。

他弟弟愤怒地丢下一句“那你好自为之”就气呼呼地跑了，我抬头望天，假装自己什么都没听见，但布莱克朝我走了过来。

“帕利！”

“圣诞快乐，布莱克。”我朝他点点头，因为天气太冷，说话时会呵出白丝丝的雾团

“我要去詹姆家里过圣诞。”他隆重地宣布道，“那一定棒极了。”

我颔首。“是的，祝你玩得开心。”

“反正，肯定比回家开心多了，”他一提到回家，脸色变得无比阴沉——在那一刻他显得特别“布莱克”，我甚至有点害怕，也许是因为他的个子又高了不少，“我讨厌我家的一切，从里到外都烂透了。”

“刚刚那个是你弟弟？”我明知故问。

“不然呢，”他朝雷古勒斯·布莱克跑开的方向看了一眼，“在父母眼里，他是那个比我好得多的弟弟，坚定的纯血主义者，名副其实的布莱克。我……我真的不知道雷古勒斯心里在想什么，居然会觉得纯血主义是对的！”

我脱口而出。“也许他没有你想得那么坏呢。”

他愣了愣。“你说什么？”

我如鲠在喉，摇了摇头，因为我说不出原因，犹豫了半天才思忖着开口：“也许是，他看上去不是没有感情的人……”

“但他支持纯血，他根本不会和你这样的巫师说话。”他厌恶地皱了皱眉，“在纯血主义者眼里，他们占据了最高等，多么可笑。”

我无法反驳，只能点点头。“我知道，纯血主义确实很可笑。”

“所以我不喜欢他，我不喜欢我家。”他用坚定不移的语气说道。“如果可以，我希望有一对贫贱交加却接受我的父母。”

“人不能选择自己的家庭，布莱克，大家都不能，我也不能选择我的父母。”

“你和摩金夫人住在一起。”

我摇摇头。“之前不是。摩金夫人好心收养了我，我很感激她。”

他问。“什么之前？”

“我的父亲因为一些不可抗力而离开家，而我的母亲和我相处得也不好，两个弟弟就更不要说了，他们一直觉得我是练杂技的。”

“所以你离开他们了？你现在和摩金夫人住在一起，”他的语速飞快，“所以我果然应该离开家。”

“我不是这个意思，”我打断了他，停顿片刻又斟酌着告诉他，“我想说的是，人可以选择……不那么在意它。有些事不只有喜欢和不喜欢这两种选项。”

“什么意思？”

“离开是一种方法，但离开过后也会面临痛苦。人永远不能真正地逃离，”我沉吟片刻，“如果可以的话，我会建议你换个维度去考虑问题。”

“什么？”他显得相当迷茫。

我不确定他能不能听懂这个故事，但我还是清了清嗓子，决定告诉他：“使徒保罗患有眼疾，他的眼里有一根刺，看不清东西。所以他祈求神，希望神能医治他，把他眼里的刺拿走。神没有拿。”

他急冲冲地问：“为什么？神如果真的为他好，为什么不帮他把刺拿走？”

我摇头。“神拒绝了保罗的请求，但是转而告诉他，’我的恩典够你用。’”

“什么意思？”

他没听懂。

霍格沃茨特快专列进站了，汽笛长鸣，随着嘶哑的“咔哒”声，老旧的车门缓缓打开，开始有同学陆陆续续地排着队上车。几乎同时，天空开始飘雪。我搓了搓手心，看见白茫茫一大片的雪粒密集地落在屋檐上，不一会儿，整个屋檐都被雪盖住了。等到了国王十字车站，说不定雪已经能积出膝盖那么高的一层了。

他见我不做声，追问道：“保罗的刺怎么办？”

“刺还在他眼睛里。”我提起行李去排队。

布莱克跟在我后面排队，又问道：“什么叫’恩典永远够你用’？”

“每个人的想法不一样，”我紧了紧围巾，纯粹是因为感受到刺骨的寒风，“有一种说法是，跳开眼下的痛苦，用更宏大的胸襟去拥抱它。”

“这样啊，”他显得更加疑惑，“你告诉我了这个故事，是想告诉我什么？”

我确定他还没到能懂这个故事的年龄。但我希望他尽量早一点开窍，有些问题只能他自己去想通。

“嗯……只是分享一个麻瓜的故事，圣诞假期到了，说个圣经故事比较应景，圣诞快乐，”我朝他微笑，示意了一下他背后詹姆朝他热切招手的身影，“回头，波特来了。”

Episode 20

长袍店的圣诞节一如既往地温馨美满，虽然只有我和摩金夫人两个人。店门口早早地摆上了“圣诞期间，歇业一日”的木牌，摩金夫人捧着一堆衣服一件一件地展示给我看。

“这件——我猜你会喜欢的，”她抖开一条深蓝色的袍子，“我在袖口和领口又加了银色的镶边，拉文克劳配色。”

“这件，”她顺势又拿起一件，灰色的缎面花褶迎风而动，“很受姑娘们欢迎，我也给你留了一件。还有配套的毛绒披肩，给你带去学校，可以穿着它去霍格莫德。”

“还有这，”她把模特身上那套蜜色的袍子卸了下来，“橄榄枝纹的面料，里面是淡奶油色的内衬，适合绝大部分场合。”

我从来没想过自己会拥有这么多衣服，羞涩地想躲起来。“抱歉，摩金夫人，我没有准备礼物给你。”

“说什么呢，”她摸了摸我的脸颊，我又闻到了熟悉的味道，被壁炉烘干的棉布，秋日的水果，干燥而令人安心的甜味，“科洛弗，你是孩子。”

酸涩攻占了我的鼻腔。“我不是了。”

“对我而言，永远是，”她揽住我的肩膀，“我们去看看你有没有合适的夏装。”

送礼物照例是一件难题，除了惯例的圣诞卡之外，我打算送给莉莉一顶淡粉色的宽檐帽，上面缝着白色的纱百合，这种美丽的植物让我想到她。我给潘多拉准备了一副银白色的耳塞，戴上可以听见花开的声音，又给阿方索寄了一盒螺旋蝴蝶兰的种子，据说在药草市场里非常紧俏，他会喜欢的。

圣诞夜当晚，阿方索送的安达卢西亚招贴画月历和潘多拉送的自制捕梦网都寄来了。莉莉的礼物姗姗来迟，她送了我一支唇膏，带一点粉的樱桃红，甜美而温柔。

原谅我收到礼物的第一反应是欣慰，小女孩长大了。其次才意识到，原来十三岁已经是该打扮的年纪了。

我没有想到的是，布莱克给我寄礼物了。

但是我研究了半天，根本不知道他送我的到底是什么，一个四方形的深蓝色盒子，六个面上都画着猫头鹰的脑袋，炯炯有神的大眼睛乍一看有点滑稽。

我坐在床上，用力地晃了晃盒子，没有声音。

所以这个到底是什么？

大概花了几分钟，我终于在某一面的角落里找到了一个类似按钮的东西，往下按的时候，只听见“咔哒”一声，突然一只红色的拳击手套冲了出来，砸到我的额头上。

我懵了。这是什么糟心的礼物？我摸了摸发红的额头，把它收了回去，丢在床底下的箱子里。

然而，出于礼节，我还是得还一份东西给他，所以我给他寄了一份古代精灵语的字母表。

“希望这份礼物能满足您对古代魔文的好奇心，”我在贺卡上写道，“祝您圣诞快乐。”然后签了名，和字母表一起寄了出去。

开学以后照例是老样子，上课，写作业，看书，发呆，间或性地为未来焦虑。可喜可贺的是，我终于变成了一名成熟的拉文克劳，能够在鼻涕虫俱乐部时谈论古代魔文，这几乎是一种固定的仪式。

聚会时可以不穿霍格沃茨的长袍，摩金夫人精心准备的服装有了用武之地。我从行李箱里抽出那件蜜色的橄榄枝纹长袍，发现它有一种疏远的油画质感，又顺手搽了一层莉莉送的唇膏，她也会在场。

“高地精灵曾经用银刻刀在巨大的山石上篆刻《港口史诗》。阴刻，可能是出于方便起见，”穆尼·默顿，一位五年级的拉文克劳阐述道，手里捏着一块吃到一半的巧克力曲奇饼，“1870年代起，奥匈帝国的古代魔文大师布莱姆·赫尔曼为首的达尔马提亚学派曾发现过两块高地精灵留下的石碑，上面记录了这一著名的高地精灵’躁动期’，一次严重的精灵种族孤立事件，高地精灵开始孤立长河谷一带的’瑞文精灵’。”

“他们在哪里发现的石碑？”阿方索坐在我对面，手里捧着热气腾腾的红茶。

“海水环绕的地方，布列塔尼。”穆尼·默顿回答道。

阿方索点头，恍然。“果然，《玫瑰经》里的’圣城’。”

穆尼·默顿点头。

“高地精灵一贯文明，我是说，他们抗议时都是显著的温和派，很少采用武力。”我沉吟着开口，给自己倒了一杯浓茶，“但《港口史诗》里出现了很多血腥描写，我好奇它们是否存在夸张的成分。”

“这就不得不提及达尔马提亚学派的观点了，”阿方索接过话茬，“虽然一开始是文明的呵斥，甚至两派都会设立医疗官和巡逻官，他们的观点认为，矛盾真正开始激化是因为高地精灵里有好事者指出，瑞文精灵混入了教会。这是转折点。往后就存在真正的武力冲突。”

“是这样没错，虽然进入教会意味着抹去世俗的一切，”一位七年级的拉文克劳，蕾娜·斯托夫，给自己切了一块蛋糕，插话进来，淡蓝色的眼睛温和而专注，“但是出于民愤，这一条理论很快就被忽视了，怒火击垮了多年养成的克制和理性。说到这个，我想给你们推荐《海水与苔藓》，少有的高地精灵语传说集，霍格沃茨的图书馆里就可以借到，上面有详细的故事。”

远处的壁炉里燃烧着加了精油的香木，淡雅的香雾弥漫，看不见的知识宫殿构建在凝视和对话之上。

“好了，孩子们，”斯拉格霍恩教授端着酒杯走过来，打断了谈话，“如果你们再不起来走动走动，我会告诉教古代魔文的魏宁格教授，他完全抢走了我的风头——我开玩笑的。”

他拍拍阿方索的背，又把手搭在穆尼·默顿的肩上。“事实上，我强烈建议你们去试试看新的甜点，比利时的时兴货，只给我最喜欢的学生们品尝。”

我走到餐台旁边，阿方索跟在我后面。

“你想要尝尝巧克力蛋糕吗？”他问我。我摇头。他随即用银餐具切了一小块装进自己的盘子里，用笃定的语气轻轻地说。“我看得出来，你不太喜欢鼻涕虫俱乐部。”

我挑了挑眉，环顾了整个餐台，只选择把半空的茶杯加满。“我以为我表现得没有那么明显。”

他端着盘子跟我一起往回走。“你每次的表情都写着意兴阑珊，有时候还有，’希望快点结束’。一年级开始就是。”

我笑了笑。“是这样没错，阿方索，你的洞察力相当惊人。”

他尝了一口巧克力蛋糕，露出失望而略带忧愁的表情。“事实上，我还是更想念吉拿果。”

“那是什么？”我没怎么听说过，重复了一遍那个陌生的名词，“吉拿果？”

他虚空着比划了一下。“一种西班牙的点心，可以蘸一点巧克力酱。”

“英国没有卖吗？”

“制作它需要充足的日照。”他把剩下的巧克力蛋糕塞进嘴里。

“难怪英国没有卖。放弃吧。”

提起英国的气候，我们都笑了笑，真的太糟糕了，以至于显得怨恨都没有必要。

“你看上去不像英国人。”他拎起金边白瓷茶壶，把自己的茶杯加满。

我耸耸肩。“显而易见，”随后回敬他，“你也不像。”

“我是西班牙人，出生在安达卢西亚。”提起故乡，他显得更加忧郁。“我圣诞假期跟父母回了安达卢西亚，以前的甜品店变成了便利超市，儿时玩伴也都和我疏远了。”

“我？”我喝了一口茶，突然有点感同身受，“阿尔巴尼亚人和苏联人的结合，出生在西柏林，现在那里也面目全非了，从前的邻居都令我感到陌生。”

他断言。“很有意思。”

“什么？”我有点跟不上他跳跃的思路。

他指着角落里两个倒扣着的杯子。“同一种植物，从一个花盆移栽到另一个花盆，其他的同类安分地待在最初的花盆里，用不了多久，它们不可避免地长成不同的样子，甚至排斥嫁接在一起。”

“那么我可能被移栽过太多个花盆，长得歪瓜裂枣。”

“可我不那么想，”阿方索若有所思地摇头，“每一株植物都会遇到欣赏它的人。”

我笑了一声。“希望如此。”

“科洛弗！”莉莉朝我们走了过来，“早知道我也选古代魔文，你们之前的小圆桌听上去很有意思。”

阿方索看见莉莉过来，和她微笑着寒暄几句，转而表示他要去找别的拉文克劳朋友们。 

我朝阿方索颔首，转而喝了一口茶，对莉莉说：“占卜和神奇动物保护课似乎也不错，只可惜时间碰上了，不然也许我会去试着旁听。”

“占卜？算了吧，”她做了个鬼脸，“我厌倦了火焰预兆。神奇动物保护课还不错，你的另一个朋友，潘多拉，学得很好，独角兽只愿意让她触摸鬃毛。”

我笑了笑。“她确实是被偏爱的。”

斯拉格霍恩教授宣布鼻涕虫俱乐部的本次聚会就此结束，我告别了莉莉，慢悠悠地踏出会场，准备向拉文克劳的塔楼前进。

谁知道在走廊上遇到了布莱克。他一见我就兴冲冲地问：“帕利！你喜欢我送你的圣诞礼物吗？”

他还有脸提这茬？我微笑着不答反问：“那你喜欢我送的礼物吗？”

他的脸上立刻涌现出深刻的牙疼。“还，还挺喜欢的。”

我浑身舒畅，似笑非笑地看着他。“挺好挺好。”

布莱克往我身后一看，突然拉长了脸，我回头，发现是面无表情的阿方索。

我不知道他们这都是什么毛病，阿方索深吸一口气，刚想要说话的时候就被我打断了。“我们该回塔楼了。”

“也是。”阿方索瞥了一眼布莱克，刚想跟我走，三四个奔跑着的女孩跟我们擦肩而过，其中一个羞红了脸，飞快地往布莱克手里塞了一个粉色的小纸盒，然后她们几个嬉笑着跑远了，像是被教堂的钟声吓到的鸽子。

魅力无边，魅力无边。我扑哧一声笑了出来，看着布莱克涨红了的脸，突然想感慨年轻真好。

“你笑什么！”他的脸色显得相当不痛快，窘迫又焦灼，仿佛那个粉色的无害纸盒是个有强腐蚀性的烫手山芋。那话怎么说的来着？爱上他的女孩注定要伤心。

“没什么，”我忍住笑意摆摆手，转身和阿方索一起离开，“拆礼物吧，不打扰你了。”


	5. 21-26

Episode 21

开春过后不久，我听说了极富盛名的魁地奇世界杯。很显然，是从波特口中。因为他一直想要邀请莉莉去看魁地奇世界杯。

而莉莉拒绝了他无数次，同样的话颠来倒去，重复得我听到耳朵都要起茧。

“你看过不停撞玻璃窗的鸟么，”我指了指教室里的尖窗，“波特现在就和它差不多，吵得要命，又有点义无反顾的悲壮和可爱。”

夕阳像红色的海水一样倒灌进室内，课桌板凳都漆上了一层温暖的涂料。

“那么你说我该怎么办呢？”莉莉愤懑地摊开羊皮纸，打算开始写天文学作业，“我希望他早日死心。”

“我不知道，”我朝她坦白，“显而易见的是，他喜欢你。”

她蹙眉，一次次地摇头。“他太自大了，令人生厌，我不想接近他。”

“我不喜欢波特，我必须承认他有他的优点，缺点更甚就是了，”我斟酌着告诉她，“如果不喜欢的话，那就按照自己的想法去拒绝他。”

“科洛弗，你说这世界上存在完美的爱人么？”莉莉趴在长桌上朝我眨眼睛，“就像小说里那样。”

我无声地笑了一下，把批了O的魔咒学论文塞进牛皮纸文件夹里。“在感情里，每个人都是残疾人。”

她侧过脑袋。“听上去你知道很多。”

我翻开新借的《黑魔法防御术咒语讲解》。“我是拉文克劳，我拥抱知识。”

她兴致勃勃地追问。“在感情方面呢？”

我耸耸肩。“我么？一个见过许多人摔得头破血流的残疾人。”

春天如约而至，万物生长，天气时好时坏，我又长高了不少，猫头鹰时不时来一次，摩金夫人给我准备了全新的长袍，让我穿去霍格莫德，我不得不在回信里婉言表示不需要准备太多，我根本穿不过来，大部分时候都必须穿霍格沃茨的长袍。

每次去霍格莫德，我的目的地都是日不落书店。矮小的木房子里相当安静，空气里弥漫着令人安心的油墨味，我每次都像钻进防空洞似的拉开它的弹簧门，在书本里耗着，直至约定集合的时刻。这里舒适得令人可以忘记压力——我时常因为亲世代的命运而倍感焦虑。

在生死的重压面前，我显得像个懦夫。疲劳沉积之下，我回避了任何可能会见到格兰芬多们的场合，莉莉除外，但我的郁郁寡欢还是时常浮出水面——然后再被我费尽力气压回去。

不可避免的，我因为包藏太多不可说的秘密而感到孤独。我每天都和人交谈，鼻涕虫俱乐部照常举行拉文克劳小圆桌会议，弗立维教授在魔咒课上公开表扬我的论文，我在黑魔法防御课的表现也越来越好，蒲蒲鸟合唱队歌声翩翩，而我依旧感到孤独。

然后我在禁林附近找到了潘多拉。

她当时正赤着脚站在地上，盯着一棵香柏的树梢发呆，一见我就垂下眉毛，关切地打量着我。“你怎么了，科洛弗。”

我从来不和潘多拉绕圈子，因为没有必要。“潘多拉，我感到孤独。”

她没有讶异，镇定地眨了眨眼，温和地注视着我。“人都会孤独。”

“你呢？你也会？”

她点头。“我会。谢诺菲留斯也会。”

我不说话。

她继续注视着树梢，我循着她的方向看去，两只麻雀在上面筑巢，喂食着刚破壳而出的小麻雀。

“爱能让人不孤独，但这是短暂的。总有一天，我们失去对方时，孤独会来加倍地讨债。”

我更加悲观。“所以呢？”

“它不是敌人，科洛弗，也不要让它成为你的朋友。它是常态，是呼吸，是时晴时雨的天气，习惯它，然后去寻找那些不让你孤独的东西。”她转向我，一步步走近，拉住我的手，她的手很软，零星的暖意缓缓传来，“你会找到的。”

“会么？”

“我不欺骗你。”

她给了我一个松散而温柔的拥抱。

我走上石头铺成的小路，打算从禁林回到城堡，我看了看怀表，如果赶得及的话，我还能去图书馆占个空位。

“帕利！”布莱克从旁边的树林里冒出来，巫师袍的袖子卷到胳膊肘，手上拿着锄头，肩上还搁着一条毛巾，神情雀跃，“我都好久没看到你了。”

“你怎么回事，布莱克？”我被他的这身行头惊呆了。

“义务劳动，一星期。”他学着麦格教授说话时一板一眼的腔调。

我不留痕迹地退开。“那你加油吧。”

“你怎么了，帕利，”他拿着锄头绕到我面前，表情傻不愣登的，“你怎么不高兴呢？”

我垂下眼睛。“我没有不高兴。”

他低下头打量我一眼，问。“那你怎么不笑呢？”

我尽力不表现出恹恹的神色，但我猜可能我还是失败了。

他又自顾自地重复一遍。“帕利，你怎么不笑呢？”

我侧过脸。“我为什么要笑？”

“所以你不高兴，”他得出结论，“跟我去找海格吧。”

我提醒他。“我以为你在义务劳动。”

“哎呀，在海格这里没什么关系，”他不由分说地把我拉到了海格的小木屋附近，“海格！海格！”

“西里斯，怎么了？你又把栅栏弄塌了？”一个巨大的乱蓬蓬的脑袋冒了出来。

“才没。”西里斯大笑一声，“我带朋友来玩，”他示意我向前一步，“海格，这是帕利。”

我朝半巨人林场守卫伸出手。“您好，先生。”

“很高兴认识你，帕利，西里斯的朋友是吧？”海格的握手非常有力，笑起来仿佛要触发一场地震，“跟他一起玩吧。哦不，他要义务劳动。你负责玩就行了，你是客人。”

我转向布莱克。“你要做什么义务劳动？”

他比划了一下。“就是除草，顺便检查一下海格养的动物……就像这样。”他跑到旁边的草地上演示了一下，把带着花穗的杂草铲了出来，随意地丢在旁边已经半满的篮子里。

“看起来你做得很好。”这句话是真的。

“当然，”他笑起来，露出两排整齐的白牙，指了一个位置对我说，“你看那边，海格放了一个花栏。”

我朝他指的方向看去，所谓的花栏就是一排排架子，上面摆满了各种盆栽，艳丽的颜色喧嚣地攻占了黑色的铁架。

我跟着他走到花栏面前，不自觉地把手放到空中，一朵红色的花漂浮起来，开在掌心上空。

“我第一次见到莉莉的时候，就和她在空地上玩这个。”

连我自己都不知道为什么我要把这种事告诉他。可能是我藏了太多秘密，话要从我的嘴里溢出来了。

“伊万斯？你们以前就认识啊，”他恍然，“难怪你们感情那么好。”

她救过我，所以我也想要救她，而我不知道该怎么做。我的脑海里飞快地蹦出这些话。但我选择把任何可能想要说的话吞了回去，朝他微微点头。

“是的。我们以前就认识。”

他低头打量我，像是观察鸟巢里的幼鸟。“你还是不高兴吗？”

“嗯……也没有？我感觉我没有不高兴。”

“但你看上去不高兴，”他飞快地看了我一眼，像是要验证自己的结论，“你很少笑。”

“抱歉，”我清了清嗓子，纯粹是因为话说得太多，手指徒劳地抓了抓袖子，“那么难以讨好。”

“你道歉干什么？”他低下头，随手抄起一盆花看了看，“你喜欢花吗？待会儿可以问海格拿一盆回去。”

我一惊。“海格允许吗？”

“当然允许了，不信吗？”他回头朝木屋的方向大喊，“海格，我要送帕利一盆花！”

木屋里迅速传来海格洪亮的声音。“知道了，拿吧！”

“你看，”他洋洋得意，比划了一下整个花栏，“你要什么？”

我把花栏巡视一番，我的药草学成绩相当一般，挑不出好坏来。“你选吧？既然是你送。”

他左看看右看看。“我觉得这盆好，”他端起一个花盆递过来，“送你。”

“谢谢。”我接过一看，有点后悔放弃选择权，因为他挑了在我看来最丑的一盆，红色的大喇叭花开得喜气洋洋，还零星地夹杂着几朵紫色和黄色的，碧绿的叶子一衬，土得像是直接从地里挖出来似的。

他有审美吗？一个人如果从小到大总是接触好东西，怎么能轻而易举地选出最丑的那一盆花送人呢？可能这也是一种天赋。

他骄傲极了。“你觉得它怎么样？是不是特别好看？”

丑得我都怜爱了。“是的。特别好看。”

“那你高兴了吗？”他似乎决定追着这个问题不放，然后他找到了答案，“你看——你笑了。”

“谢谢你。”我由衷地说，捧着一盆丑得惊天地泣鬼神的喇叭花。

回公共休息室之后，我没把喇叭花交给阿方索，纯粹是觉得他看不上这个，但又不知道能怎么处理，只好自己放在寝室里养起来。我不太会照料花，只能稍微上点心，按照书上说的，每天两次少量浇水，把它搬到日照充足的窗前。

花开了很久。

Episode 22

三年级升四年级的暑假，几乎所有人都在谈论魁地奇世界杯，摩金夫人甚至也问我要不要去看——如果我要看，她会想办法去拿票。我谢绝了她，表示我怕吵，宁愿待在店里看书，顺便看店。

还没在家享受了一周的清闲假期，店里就来了特殊的客人。

布莱克推开了长袍店的玻璃门，后面跟着一个人。

“帕利，早上好！”

我从书里抬起头。

跟着布莱克一起进来的是个看上去四十来岁的大人，乍一看像是中年版的西里斯·布莱克，黑色卷发，嘴角和眼角都有皱纹却不显老，眼神平和，雕塑般的好相貌——颧骨和脸颊比西里斯·布莱克稳重一些，也许再过个几十年他也会变成这样。

“帕利，这是阿尔法德舅舅，”布莱克自然而然地跑到柜台边，开始介绍，“舅舅，这是帕利。”

“久仰，帕利小姐。”阿尔法德·布莱克朝我点点头。

“您好，先生，”我从柜台里站起来，“有什么可以帮您的么？”

阿尔法德·布莱克先生安静地朝我微笑，他看上去似是快意，但总让人想起缺了一根弦的竖琴。“西里斯长高了，我来陪他买新的长袍。”

“抱歉，稍等，”我离开柜台，“我去找摩金夫人。”

摩金夫人很快就来了，风风火火地带着卷尺去帮布莱克量他的肩长和身长。

阿尔法德·布莱克把手放在背后，站在柜台边上等着他们。虽然第一眼他们看上去很像，但阿尔法德·布莱克和他外甥依旧差别显著。如果说西里斯·布莱克是星星本身，阿尔法德就是黎明将至的黑夜，不萧瑟，却孤独得发出声响。

“帕利小姐，西里斯提及过你……那么一两次，”他向我半侧过身，姿态礼貌，“智慧的拉文克劳，是么？如果我还没老糊涂的话。”

我换上谦卑而恭顺的面孔，轻声说道。“我确实是拉文克劳，但智慧不属于我。它永远属于拉文克劳女士。”

他笑了，那一刻他和西里斯更像父子了。因为牵动嘴角，他瘦削的脸颊上出现纤细的纹路。“谦虚是一种美德，西里斯该跟你学习。”

我斟酌着开口。“布莱克有骄傲的资本，他非常有天赋，在学校很有名。”

各种意义上的有名，取决于怎么理解这个词了。

“西里斯？那是当然的，”阿尔法德的笑意加深，语气变得骄傲，停顿片刻又说，“但他有时候太冒失了，让人担心。”

我不确定这个话题到底该怎么继续下去。“他有他的朋友们，他们相互照应。”

“也是。”他颔首，话题停在这里。

西里斯过来了。“你们在聊什么？”

阿尔法德伸出手搓了搓他的脑袋，西里斯局促地皱着眉，但没有反抗的意思。“聊你在学校的捣蛋事，精彩纷呈，是不是？”

“是科洛弗的朋友，对吧？”摩金夫人把别针别好的样衣放到柜台后面，“那我打个折。”

“您真客气，”阿尔法德摆手，“不过不用了，就按照原价吧，不然我过意不去。”

过不了几天，莉莉就跑到长袍店来暂住几天。她父母要去布里斯托拜访远亲，她不想和佩妮共处一室，干脆跟父母报备一声就收拾了行李来投奔我。

女孩之间的游戏照例是让人放松的，一起去福斯科的冰淇淋店尝试新品，去美容魔药店里尝试新的唇蜜，在卧室里偷偷支起一个坩埚研究魔药。做什么都好。

直到波特某次去对角巷的魁地奇精品店，发现她住在长袍店。他大摇大摆地跨入摩金夫人的长袍店，左顾右看，想要和莉莉说话，或者说得更明显一点，想要邀请她去看魁地奇世界杯。

我无比希望波特不要在这里妨碍其他人购物，他那么大个儿，长袍店生意又总是不错。但我又不太能赶他走，毕竟他是潜在的顾客。

“波特，”莉莉抱着胳膊，“不买东西的话，请你出去。”

“谁说我不买？”他梗着脖子。

完蛋了。他说不定要把整个长袍店都买下来了。我在心底里哀嚎。

莉莉哼了一声。

“我当然要买，”波特走到袜子的展架附近，“我要买袜子！”

感谢梅林，还在他的脑子里稍微留了一些理智。

自此之后的每一天，波特都来长袍店买一双袜子，给长袍店贡献营业额，莉莉从来不和他说话，要不是冷眼相对，要不就是假装在看书。可怜的男孩。不过他大概一个月都不需要洗袜子了。

在八月的第一天，劫道者一早就到了长袍店集合。

“你们都是科洛弗的朋友吗？快进来吧。”摩金夫人热情地招待他们进来，“要喝什么？我记得还有一些橙汁。”

波特高兴极了，因为摩金夫人是唯一一个长袍店里会欢迎他的人。“好啊，谢谢摩金夫人，您真是个热情的好人。”

“你们来干什么？”我听见动静，跑下楼。

布莱克露出笑容。“当然是来玩。”

我以为自己听错了。“你们来长袍店玩？”

“不好意思，给你们添麻烦了。”卢平腼腆地笑着，摸了摸帽檐。

小矮星彼得跟在他们后面，拿起一杯加了冰块的橙汁。

摩金夫人偷偷把我拉到一边，满怀欣喜地耳语道：“科洛弗，亲爱的，那个给你写信的男孩来了吗？”

“来了。”

她兴奋得两眼放光，拉着我继续问。“哪个？偷偷给我指一下嘛。”

我环顾店面一周。“那个……在隔着玻璃缸和蒲绒绒交流感情的。”

摩金夫人一眼就认出了他。“哇，上次他舅舅陪他来的那个？”

“对，就是他。”我点点头。

摩金夫人显得比我还激动。“真是个英俊的小伙子。”

“科洛弗？刚开张长袍店里就有客人来了吗？要我帮忙吗？”莉莉也下了楼。

波特一看到她就大声惊呼。“伊万斯！你的头发怎么回事？”

昨天我刚刚和莉莉一起剪了法式刘海。她的主意，我动的手。

莉莉瞥了他一眼。“波特，事实上我更喜欢’新发型’这个说法，而不是’你的头发怎么回事’。”

听上去像是她半夜把头发伸进了碎纸机里一样。并且我作为动手帮她剪的那个人，听了他的评价心里感觉非常糟糕。

“是的，波特，这只是一种新发型。”我扶额。如果不会说话的话，希望他以后少发表言论。

布莱克后知后觉地观察了一番我的额头。“原来你也有啊。”

“是的，我也剪了。”我抱着胳膊。

“科洛弗，”摩金夫人把我叫了回去，“和你的朋友们一起去弗洛林的冰淇淋店吧，他给了我好多抵用券。”

她拉开抽屉，满是花花绿绿的彩纸。还没等我来得及惊讶，她就抓了一把塞到我手里。我盯着手里某张印着“满5金加隆抵4金加隆”又盖了印章的蓝色小纸片，怀疑福斯科先生只对摩金夫人一个人发放这种优惠券，如果他不想亏本的话。

以及，我是不是错过了什么故事？

摩金夫人略心虚地移开目光。“够了吗？”

“够了，够了。”我选择不过问，把一大把优惠券揣进口袋里，转向似乎又在和波特争论不休的莉莉，“莉莉，我们去吃冰淇淋吧。”

劫道者四人组很快就跟进了福斯科的冰淇淋店，波特大声宣布着他准备请客。

“我想还是不用了，”莉莉拿出零花钱和优惠券拍在桌上，“我付我和科洛弗的。”

我从善如流地对刚刚开张的弗洛林先生说道：“麻烦了，我们要一份摩卡味的和一份草莓味的冰淇淋。谢谢。”

“好的，科洛弗，我明白了，你先去坐吧，”弗洛林先生把免费的柠檬水递给我，“摩金夫人还好么？”

我微笑着点头。“托您的福，很好。”

弗洛林先生犹豫片刻又开口。“最近我又研发了一种新口味，西柚味，你想尝尝吗？我这里准备了两份样品，”他看了一眼坐在角落里的莉莉，“三份。”

“非常乐意，”我感觉自己终于跟上了故事的脚步，“等我回去的时候，我乐意转交给摩金夫人。她热爱西柚，这是一种可爱的水果。”

在长方形的店面里，莉莉选择坐到波特他们的对角线上。“说实在的，我真不知道他们是怎么想的，”她拨了拨刘海，“整天吵个没完。”

我耸耸肩，挖了一勺摩卡味的冰淇淋，但没有吃。

“你知道么，有时候我真的不知道西弗勒斯在想些什么，”莉莉皱着眉，单手托着脑袋，“他一直在和那种同学混在一起……那种支持纯血的同学。”

我没有说话，等她继续说下去。

“我担心他会受到不好的影响，”莉莉沉吟片刻，“但是，有时候我都能察觉得到，他甘愿加入其中。”

我不是很想插手他们的关系，顾左右而言他。“你和他从小就很熟么？”

“你搬来的前一年，我第一次和他说话，就在我看见你的地方，秋千旁边，”她回忆道，“但爸爸妈妈不那么喜欢他，我小时候想去他家里玩，他们不允许，西弗勒斯也不希望我去，我就算了。”

我张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。他也许因为爱她而自惭形秽，我不赞赏他的为人，但我想我有点理解他。

“西弗勒斯进了霍格沃茨之后就，不太对劲，”她的脸上浮现出带着痛苦的迷惑，“他有时候会骗人，还以为我察觉不到，我只是不想拆穿他。拆穿了以后呢？又能怎么样呢？”

我突然想起来，进霍格沃茨之前，我在莉莉家的电视里看到的一则新闻。一个人陷入了沼泽，没有挣扎，越陷越深，岸上的人抛了绳索，想要把他拉上去，但他没有接绳索，任由自己被吞没，沼泽成了他的墓地。

他拥有我的怜悯，虽然我觉得他会嗤之以鼻。

“你们怎么在谈论鼻涕精？”波特的声音传来，“他又干了什么好事了，值得你们大谈特谈？”

“波特，”莉莉“蹭”地一声从椅子上站了起来，“希望你学会尊重别人。”

波特表示不可置信。“尊重他？鼻涕精？他做了什么值得尊重的事么？打坏低年级同学的水杯，还是偷偷研究黑魔法？”

我扫了他们几个一眼。布莱克懒洋洋地吸着柠檬水坐在沙发椅上看戏，卢平担忧地皱着眉，佩迪鲁埋头往嘴里狂塞冰淇淋。我开始头疼。“莉莉，算了。”

莉莉看了我一眼，但并没有善罢甘休，她冷漠地瞪着波特。“你们之间的矛盾在这些开始之前就有了。难道不是么？”

“那又怎么样，”波特也不开心了，“我就是看他不顺眼，难道你还要举例告诉我，他是个好人？”

听听这都什么话，他们今天要闹翻天吗？我从椅子上站起来，对波特皱着眉：“够了，你们打算就在这里开一个’如何批评斯内普’的研讨会吗？我以为你们是来玩的。”

“那就把这里让给他们好好玩吧，”莉莉转过身，“科洛弗，我们走。”

“好吧。”我叹了一口气，把椅子推了回去。

布莱克又来添乱似的插一脚。“你想走就走了，把帕利拉走干什么？”

莉莉翻白眼翻得怀疑人生。“布莱克，是我和科洛弗在这里吃冰淇淋。现在，我们打算离开。”

我感觉我离当场昏厥已经不远了。怎么什么事到他们嘴里都能吵起来？

“’我们’？”布莱克哼了一声，“伊万斯，你倒是很会代表别人的意见。你总说詹姆狂妄自大，我看倒是这间屋子都快装不下你了。”

虽然波特总跟莉莉争得面红耳赤，但不得不说吵架还是布莱克擅长得多，估计在家里身经百战。

莉莉听了布莱克的话，都要气笑了。“你有听觉么？科洛弗说了她愿意跟我走。”

布莱克摆出嘲弄的语气。“是啊，你就差拿一把刀架在她脖子上，还能说不愿意？”

“够了——”我哀嚎一声，“听着，不要再吵了，我，自愿，跟莉莉，回长袍店，”我转向从柜台里担忧地探出脑袋张望的福斯科先生，“冰淇淋我待会儿再来拿，谢谢您，福斯科先生，您真是个好人。”

Episode 23

等我拎着行李到九又四分之三车站的时候已经不早了，列车发出忧愁的长鸣，我跳上车，跟摩金夫人说了再见。

“照顾好自己，科洛弗！”紫色衣袍的女巫在站台上朝我招手。

因为福斯科冰淇淋店的不欢而散，波特自然最后也没有邀请到莉莉去看魁地奇世界杯，然后就开学了。谢天谢地。

我又长高了一些，混在人群里不高也不矮，我喜欢这种隐蔽性。

拉文克劳内部对于O.W.Ls的看重程度远超想象，哪怕我只有四年级，也在不同前辈的游说之下开始提前准备。所以我刻意在出门前把黑魔法防御术的课本从行李箱里拿了出来，打算在车上看一会儿，聊胜于无。

因为来得太晚，我没去找莉莉或者阿方索——潘多拉一定和谢诺菲留斯在一起，所以我直接和另外三个赫奇帕奇一起拼了车厢，他们友善地和我分享自己带上车的零食，其中一个三年级生还在龇牙咧嘴地抱怨魔药越来越难，惹得另外两位小獾哈哈大笑。

列车驶过枫叶铺满的平原时，我突然想起来自己还没换霍格沃茨的长袍，打算去走廊尽头的盥洗室。

我在列车狭窄的走道里和西里斯·布莱克不期而遇，他穿着崭新的霍格沃茨长袍差点和我撞个满怀。

“唔，帕利！”他一个踉跄。

“当心点，布莱克，”我在摇晃的过道里退后一步，停顿，“看来新长袍很适合你。”

“那当然，请替我谢谢摩金夫人。”因为列车行驶时不可避免的晃动，布莱克带卷的头发垂落下来，他伸手把它们随意地往后捋，露出饱满的额头。

“好的，我会转达的。”我朝他微笑。

“先别走，我有好玩的。”他献宝似的拿出魔杖，轻轻挥动一下，魔杖顶端亮了。

我哗然。“非常完美的无声咒。”

他得意地翘起嘴角，虚晃一下魔杖，又灭了。

我忍不住问。“你怎么做到的？”

“在心里默念，保持百分之百的专注，感觉有一扇门突然打开了，”他比划一下，“你就成功了。”

“你已经掌握无声咒很久了？”

“当然，”他不停地把重心在两条腿上换来换去，“三年级刚开始的时候我就会了。”

“你很厉害。”我由衷地感慨。

他怂恿道：“那你试试。”

“现在？”

“现在。”

我拿出魔杖，在心底默念。荧光闪烁。荧光闪烁。荧光闪烁。

“专注。”

荧光闪烁。

“专注。”

荧光闪烁。

“你要光。”

荧光闪烁。

列车驶入遮天蔽日的树林，黑暗如海浪一样翻涌入车厢。

荧光闪烁！

恍惚之间，我听见了殿门被强力推开的声音。光猛地从我的魔杖里冒出来，在铺天盖地的漆黑里开辟出一条银白色的隧道，隧道终点是列车的玻璃窗，窗上隐约可见我和他模糊的人影。没有被照到的地方依旧被黑暗占据。

“你成功了，”他喜出望外，“你是我见过学得最快的，帕利。”

“那是因为你指导有方。”

他笑了，骄傲的语气向上扬。“我也觉得是。”

我的眼睛停留在光能照亮的地方，我看见黑色的领口，橙红相间的领带，蓬勃的肩颈和胸膛。风穿过我的头发，我闻到初秋的雨水，黑暗的车厢来回晃动，让人想到精灵的四桅船，传说里他们每千年横渡一次大海，就为了在夜航船的甲板上看星星如潮汐一般涌入夜幕。

我的视线往上。

他的喉结动了动，声音很轻也很含糊，像水面上的泡沫：“……很美。”

我没听清。“抱歉，什么很美？”

“你的魔杖，”他移开视线，“它……很漂亮。”

“是么？”我把魔杖反手递给布莱克。“山毛榉，杖芯是独角兽的羽毛，十又四分之三英寸。”

他接过，低下头仔仔细细地端详着上面天然的纹路，仿佛没有什么比它更值得专注的事，片刻之后把它还到我手里。

“它很漂亮。”他又嘟囔着重复了一遍，找了个理由匆匆离开。

开学以后，果然学习的节奏都快了一拍，四年级的功课更多，没有空再排皮影戏，我和莉莉的魔药实验也放缓到两周一次。

我把时间表调整了一下，准备在黑魔法防御术上花更多时间，但我不打算过多地研究课本——我对于如何对付格林迪诺并不感兴趣，我要投身和实战更相关的内容。

拉文克劳内部流行起组建学习小组，五年级的都在紧张O.W.Ls，带着四年级的也跟着神经过敏，古代魔文之类的课甚至出了“五年级O.W.Ls冲刺组”和“四年级预备组”。

难道这是都想赢在起跑线？我哂笑，但最终还是无法抵抗住焦虑营销，报了几个类似的学习小组。除了高手如林的算术占卜和古代魔文之外，还报了我一向感兴趣的变形学，因为充足的信心我放弃了魔咒学的学习小组，最后想了想，又咬牙加上了我一向薄弱的魔法史，因为我不能容忍自己在魔法史上拿个A。

然后，周六上午，算术占卜学习小组的第一次活动刚开始，意外就发生了。

“我还真不知道，您的好奇心蔓延到了算术占卜上了？”我压低了声音问道，“布莱克，你还记得你选了什么选修课吗？”

“这就是好奇心，”布莱克在我旁边坐下，大言不惭，故作深沉地摇头，“帕利，学无止境。”

一看到布莱克，阿方索的脸色变得异常糟糕。“您没进拉文克劳，真是可惜了。”

布莱克和他挑衅似的对视一眼。“可能我比起智慧，更加勇敢吧。”

阿方索抱着胳膊，语气里的刺足足有三尺长。“期待您的真知灼见，布莱克。”

布莱克深吸一口气，我知道他一张嘴准没有好话，他们俩看不惯彼此也不是一天两天了，连忙把桌子中央摆着的一碟麦香饼干朝布莱克面前一推。

“少说话，吃饼干，”我恨不得直接拿两块饼干塞他嘴里，“你还要喝茶吗，布莱克？”

他捻了一块饼干，露出胜利者示威的微笑。“好的。谢谢。帕利你真好。”

我扶额，但只好又拎起茶壶，给他拿了一个杯子，倒了满满一杯红茶，朝他手边一送，顺手翻了一页书。“谁还对弗罗茨瓦夫学派的算数公式有问题？没有的话，我们可能要开始讨论德布勒森学派了。”

学习小组的发起人，约瑟夫·马丁连忙接过话茬说道：“对，我们要转移到德布勒森学派了。我们现在先来看一下德布勒森学派的数字表和弗罗茨瓦夫学派的数字表有什么差异……”

在我们谈论算术占卜的时候，布莱克从来不发言，组织学习的约瑟夫·马丁似乎也预见到了，每次集体轮流发言的环节他都跳过布莱克，布莱克脸皮也真的非常非常厚，就在那里干坐着喝了一肚子茶，咔嚓咔嚓吃饼干，如果心情好，还能趴在桌子上短暂地午睡一会儿。

他来干什么？茶好喝？饼干好吃？还是长板凳睡觉舒服？我想不通，但也只能任由他去。

周六下午是古代魔文，学习小组交流刚刚开始，我又看到了布莱克大摇大摆地走过来。两个和我同年级的拉文克劳连忙给他让了个位置出来。

“谢谢你们了，杜邦，费舍尔，抱歉，我下次会再早点来，”他一脸理所当然地在我边上的空位坐下，解释性质地开口，“事实证明，帕利，我发现我对古代魔文的好奇心有增无减。”

我痛苦地撑着脑袋。“茶？饼干？”

“好的，谢谢。”

礼拜日上午我照例去蒲蒲鸟合唱队，排练结束之后就是变形学的学习小组。

“帕利，”布莱克朝我挥手，“你要尝尝看饼干吗？”

我已经无力吐槽他为什么会参加变形术的学习小组了。

“……好的，谢谢。”我拿了一块塞进嘴里。

他兴冲冲地问。“味道怎么样？是不是棒极了？”

“是挺好吃的，”我端起杯子喝了一口红茶，“难怪你那么喜欢。”

变形术的学习小组阿方索没有报名，纯粹是不感兴趣。而布莱克显然很喜欢这门课，又少了个总和他顶嘴的阿方索，在集体讨论时大放异彩。我想起了他那些恶作剧和没两年就该成功的阿尼玛格斯，不得不承认他的变形术学得相当优秀。自愧不如，自愧不如。

“帕利，”周日下午的魔法史小组活动上，布莱克捏着他崭新的魔法史课本，“你能跟我讲讲妖精叛乱是怎么回事吗？”

阿方索坐在我跟他对面，对着布莱克直接一盆冷水浇下来。“如果魔法史学得千疮百孔，建议你自己先下点苦功夫。”

布莱克的脸上瞬间笑容消失。“又关你什么事了？”

阿方索垂下嘴角，他在布莱克面前总是显得有那么一丝敌意。“那你说说看，来这里跟个蜡烛似的插着，有意思么？”

布莱克一字一顿地开口。“我乐意。”

约瑟夫·马丁清了清嗓子。“我们欢迎各种程度的同学加入，托纳里亚，你言辞过激了。”

阿方索看了一眼约瑟夫·马丁，只好作罢，拉长了脸把书翻得哗哗响。

“所以你为什么要来参加这么多学习小组？”我在“这么多”上加了重音。

布莱克漫不经心地把叶子变成小鸟。“好玩啊。”

我难以置信。“这也好玩？”他的游乐场未免也太宽敞了，果然还是个小孩。

“嗯哼，”他一挥魔杖，小鸟叽叽喳喳地飞入初秋的风里，“好玩。”

因为想到以后的事，我对布莱克各种顽皮捣蛋事儿的容忍度一直很高。看他悠哉悠哉地吃饼干就想到以后吃死老鼠，看他跟波特勾肩搭背就想到以后他失去挚友，看他哈哈大笑就想到以后他嘲讽贝拉特里克斯然后落入帷幕。

我希望他永远不要有这么一天。

Episode 24

“你决定了？”我看着眼前咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的坩埚，问莉莉。

她甩甩漂亮的红发。“我决定了。”

“真的？”我搅拌了一下，把坩埚里泛着烂卷心菜气味的液体倒进两个杯子。

“真的。”她拔了一根头发下来丢进一杯，递给我。

我看了看怀表，距离午休结束还有不到半小时。

“先说好，嘶——”我摘了一根金发下来丢进另一杯，“药效只能持续半天。”

“就下午半天，没问题的。我早就想这么玩玩看了，”她拿起放了金发的那杯一饮而尽，皱着眉抱怨道，“复方汤剂可真难喝。”

我端起面前这杯，捏着鼻子喝了下去，跟她互换了外面的霍格沃茨长袍。

格兰芬多公共休息室的口令叫“龙渣”，莉莉告诉我了。而我只好陪她走到拉文克劳的塔楼上，帮她回答问题。

“得到自由需要什么？”

莉莉思索一番，略带求助意味看着我。“回答错了就不能进去了？”

看着自己的脸这么盯着自己显得有点怪异，我清了清嗓子，想了想。“真理。”

门开了。

莉莉朝我比了一个胜利的手势。

“下午我们会一起上魔药课，”她半只脚踩进拉文克劳的公共休息室，“然后你以我的身份去上魔咒课，我去温室上药草学。不要走错教室。”

“没问题。”我朝她挥挥手，往格兰芬多的公共休息室走去。

胖夫人正在画像里捧着一个巨大的金色果盘，翻来覆去地摆弄一串葡萄。

我走上前。“龙渣。”

她开了门。我推开门走进去，是一个巨大的圆形房子，摆满了软绵绵的扶手椅，墙上贴满了金色的装饰，壁炉被点燃了，空气里弥漫着天鹅绒被烘烤的味道。

莉莉在格兰芬多真的非常受欢迎，来来往往几乎每个学生都和她打招呼。我叫不出他们的名字，只好用热烈的“下午好”糊弄过去。总体而言，格兰芬多的公共休息室比拉文克劳的要吵闹一些，说话的人更多，我有点理解为什么莉莉总去长桌了。

我刚想找最近的扶手椅坐下，就看见两个高年级的格兰芬多抱着N.E.W.Ts的复习资料朝那个方向走去。

“抱歉，你坐吧。”那两个高年级的格兰芬多朝我歉意地笑笑。

“没事，你们先来的。”我抱着书往后一步，“我可以去其他地方看看。”

“谢谢你，伊万斯。”

被叫伊万斯的感觉相当奇妙，我有点想笑，找了个位置坐下。

“伊万斯！”波特的声音传来。

我的胃部一痉挛。考验我的时候到了。

我学着莉莉刻意冷淡时抑扬顿挫的语气。“您好，波特。”

“我不知道自己有没有这个荣幸，”他刻意压低了嗓子，大概是想让自己显得成熟一些，“和你一起去霍格莫德？”

我继续模仿莉莉的语气，又顺带摇了摇头。“我想还是不了，波特。虽然我很感激你的好意。”

布莱克捏着一本魔药学课本走了过来，回过头问他的好兄弟：“詹姆，她答应跟你出去玩了？”

“没有。”波特落拓地耸肩。“还需努力。”

布莱克略带幸灾乐祸地唏嘘一声，转而坐在我对面的那个扶手椅上，懒洋洋地发表评论。“詹姆，看来你今天还是没有走运。”

“总有一天。”波特依旧雄赳赳气昂昂。

布莱克拍拍他的肩膀，拿出一个小纸鹤，用魔杖点了点，只见小纸鹤啪嗒啪嗒绕场一周，跌跌撞撞地飞进了壁炉里。

“你好，布莱克。”我无意识地说道。

布莱克一脸身中剧毒的表情，像是在考量我是不是脑子被巨怪吃了。

他们格兰芬多都不互相打招呼的吗？我疑惑了，他们也疑惑地看着我，氛围越来越令人窒息了。看在梅林的份上，我是不是该再说些什么来调节一下气氛？

所以我转向波特，飞快地说。“抱歉，我要去魔药教室找莉……科洛弗，告辞了。”

我逃出了格兰芬多的公共休息室，还没走到地窖里的魔药教室，就撞见了斯内普，他看上去脸色很糟，头发油腻腻的，但一见到我，整个人都震了震。

他飞快地走了过来，又在距离我三四步的地方停住了。“你是来，是来找我的吗？”

为什么一个比一个难办？我简直要透不过气来了。莉莉对他什么样来着？我都快想不起来了。

“你怎么在这，斯……西弗勒斯。”我强忍住退后一步的冲动。

“上次，上次你生气了，我以为你……”他小心翼翼地打量着我，“你不生气了吧？”

我不知道他和莉莉之间发生了什么，最好的方法是快点走。

“抱歉，我该去上课了。有问题下次再说。”

他焦急万分，灰黄的脸上浮现出不自然的红晕。“等——等等！”

我感觉自己像湿手沾了干面粉。“怎么了？”

“那个，那个波特他。”他自顾自地停住了。

“他怎么了？”我看了他一眼，他没说出口，我大概猜到了他想说什么，“好了，别波特了。我该走了，要上课了。”

我精疲力竭地赶去魔药教室，莉莉已经在那里等我了。我不是很习惯她以我的外形热烈地拥抱，但还是抑制住了违和感，伸出手回抱了她。

“怎么样？好玩吗？”她兴奋极了。

“挺……挺好玩的。”

她兴冲冲地把我拉了过去，压低了声音。“我跟你说，你的那个朋友认出我了。”

我惊了。“谁？阿方索？”

“不不不，斯卡奇波尔，她一见我就知道了，偷偷地问我是不是从格兰芬多来的客人。”

“然后呢？”我瞥了一眼坐在魔药教室后排的潘多拉，她正对着窗外发呆，“她识破你了，然后告诉其他人了么？”

“那倒没有，她听了我的来意之后就祝我玩得愉快。但她怎么看出来的呢？我明明感觉自己模仿得挺像的，”她淡绿色的眼睛显露出疑惑，转而又兴高采烈地开口，“不过你们公共休息室真好玩，里面有好多书，比格兰芬多的安静多了，空气里还有一种很淡的香味。我太喜欢了。”

“那是焚烧蓝银玫瑰的味道，每天级长会变出一朵放在拉文克劳女士的雕像前，献给智慧，但它只能开放一昼夜，所以级长会把枯萎的花枝丢进壁炉里，”我想了想，“你们公共休息室也挺好玩的。我喜欢你们的扶手椅，还有暖色调的壁纸。”

她笑了一声。“我也喜欢。”

魔药课相安无事，斯拉格霍恩照例表扬了我们两个，然后我跟着其他格兰芬多去上魔咒学，她去温室上药草学。一个叫玛丽·麦克唐纳的姑娘一直在跟我说话——或者说在跟我试图扮演的“莉莉”说话，谈论着周六去霍格莫德的计划。

“挺好的，我也喜欢风雅牌成衣店，”不，它比摩金夫人做得差远了，我努力作出莉莉那般眉飞色舞的模样，并不确定自己有没有成功，“啊，你想周六去逛吗？嗯……我可能要考虑考虑，明天再讨论这个问题行吗？好的，好的……”

魔咒课上，弗立维教授站在一堆书上讲解召唤咒。“所谓召唤咒，能使远处的目标飞向自己。在试图召唤某个物体时，施咒者的脑袋里必须集中意念，清晰地想象出该物体。”弗立维教授用魔杖轻轻地敲了敲黑板，“切记切记，这也是O.W.Ls的考题之一，希望你们到时候能召唤出想要的东西，往往是一个苹果之类的——而不是擤鼻涕纸。”

格兰芬多们哄堂大笑。而我根本不知道笑点在哪。

当我们要练习的时候，我拿出魔杖，试图和坐在我旁边的玛丽·麦克唐纳一起召唤摆在弗立维教授桌上的一只青蛙。波特和布莱克已经成功了，坐在那边瞎捣鼓着什么玩意，卢平也成功了，彼得愁眉苦脸着央求卢平教教他，卢平为难地压低了声音讲解着，大概是怕影响到其他人。

“青蛙飞来！”我挥动魔杖，青蛙往我的方向动了动。

“再试试，伊万斯，我相信你一定没问题的。”弗立维教授朝我点点头，“记得要领，全神贯注。”

我闭上眼，在脑海里想象青蛙的模样，嗯……墨绿色的黏黏的皮肤，白鼓鼓的肚子，分得很开的双眼，虚晃魔杖。“青蛙飞来！”

只听见“咚”的一声，青蛙撞在了我的书桌上。

“好，伊万斯也成功了。”弗立维教授向我投来赞许的目光。

“不对啊，伊万斯。”布莱克突然盯着我。他隔着走廊和詹姆·波特坐在一块儿。

“什么不对？”我被他盯得后背发毛。

他努了努下巴。“你拿帕利的魔杖干什么？那是她的。”

魔杖确实是我的。因为魔杖认主，我和莉莉只交换了长袍，但谁知道布莱克靠魔杖认人？

我咽了咽吐沫，陷入了被抓包的恐惧。

“还能干什么？换换魔杖用而已。”我嘴硬，“难道这和你也有关系？”

布莱克一脸不解，在一旁的波特也是。

“换魔杖？”波特感觉这是天方夜谭，“魔杖有什么好换的。难道不是自己的最适合吗？”

“我和她想换就换了，”我感觉自己快要撑不下去了，“哪里会想那么多？”

幸好这时候下课了，我抱着书飞快地钻到了我和莉莉做魔药实验的厕所隔间，她已经在那里等着我了。

“你怎么来得这么早？”我问。

“你的同学都在讨论算术占卜，”她一脸苦恼，“还不停问我的看法是什么，我又没选，一问三不知，干脆找了个借口直接逃过来了。”

“呼，”我把格兰芬多的长袍脱下来还给莉莉，又接过拉文克劳的长袍给自己穿上，“你们格兰芬多也是厉害，都跟傲罗预备役似的，装得我胆战心惊。”

她把复方汤剂的解药递给我。

“干杯。”

“干杯。”我举起魔药一饮而尽。

“恶，真的，太难喝了，”她皱着眉掏出手帕擦了擦嘴，“我们去厨房里问问小精灵们有什么甜点，怎么样？我希望有热巧克力。”

Episode 25

除了顾忌朋友们的感受之外，我还没放弃去鼻涕虫俱乐部的原因可能只剩下一条——斯拉格霍恩真的会一直层出不穷地准备好吃又稀奇的食物。老海狮刻意暗示我们午餐少吃一些，说是准备了好东西要让我们开开眼界。

唔。斯拉格霍恩教授。我抿了抿嘴。也许我不该给他起绰号，万一说漏嘴就完了。

我把笔记本合上。这种款式的羊皮笔记本我有好几本，这本灰色的用的最少，上面只记了一点据说在实战里很有用的魔咒，还从一些书上抄来了创造咒语的方法，说不定——只是说不定——哪天可以试试看自己创造咒语。但我现在离那一步还很有距离。

为了迎接鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会，我照例没有穿霍格沃茨的长袍，纯粹是想让摩金夫人给我准备的那些漂亮衣服见见光，总压在箱子里我怀疑它们会发霉。

我抽了一件普鲁士蓝的长袍换上，质感极佳的布料上有淡淡的晚香玉花纹，稍微梳了梳头发，又涂了莉莉送的唇膏。不得不说，她品味真的不错，下次我该和她一起逛街。

快到圣诞了，假期给鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会添了一些轻松的氛围，但这可能是圣诞树带来的错觉。仔细一看，五年级的同学依旧在围着斯拉格霍恩谈论O.W.Ls，六年级在忙着就业咨询，七年级的同学寥寥无几，除了抱团讨论N.E.W.Ts就是在搜集魔药实验室和圣芒戈还缺不缺岗位。

莉莉偷偷地拉着我，窃窃私语。“明年就轮到我们了。”

“是的，轮到我们了。”我看到桌上摆着一些新增的橄榄配烟熏三文鱼，用夹子取了一块放到盘子里。

“我还以为你会对考试更紧张一点，”莉莉跟着我拿了一个空盘子，顺手取了一杯橙汁，“其他的拉文克劳看起来都对考试很紧张。”

因为我有更多要紧张的东西，而我什么都不能告诉你。我拿了一块蒜香面包，又舀了一勺鹅肝酱，这莫非就是斯拉格霍恩想让我们开眼界的东西？“你要尝尝这个吗？看上去不错。”

“你饿了？我不太饿……距离午餐才过去两个小时。”莉莉的盘子里只装了一片烟熏火鸡肉，有点可怜。

“我没去吃午餐，”我拿了一小块配乳酪的烟熏肉，又从旁边的水晶盘里拿了两小段生黄瓜，“看书，忘了时间。”

“这样对胃不好，”她正色道，“以后要好好吃饭。”

“是的，女士，”我端着盘子走到窗边，尝了一口夹了橄榄的烟熏三文鱼，心满意足地感慨道，“它的味道真不错，你该去尝尝。”

“科洛弗。”她的眼神变得严肃。

“莉莉。”我把三文鱼塞进嘴里，好整以暇地晃晃脑袋。

她喝了一口橙汁。我或许也应该去拿一杯，对我而言，三文鱼肉有一点点过于咸了。

“你最近不太对劲。”她指出道。“你遇到什么烦心事了吗？”

太多了。“我想并没有。”

她的脸上浮现出忧虑。“但你看上去……思虑很重。我不确定你遇到了什么，才来问你。”

我惊讶。“这么明显？”

“至少我看出来了。”她把盘子里唯一的一块火鸡肉吃了。

我沉吟片刻。

她见我迟迟不说，把我拉到更僻静的角落里。“所以，科洛弗，你遇到了什么烦心事了？”

“嗯……事实上，我最近还真的遇到一件烦心事。”如果我再否认，莉莉只会一直追问，而我绝对不能把我到底在忧虑什么告诉她。

她的声音压得更低。“什么？”

说点什么无伤大雅的话题。看在梅林的份上。

“嗯……”我随手抓住一个从脑袋里冒出来的话题，“你知道的，有关，有关男孩的问题。”

啊。漂亮。拉文克劳加五分。这个话题太合适了。简直就像专门给木板设计的铆钉。

“男孩的问题？”莉莉小声地重复了一遍，抬了抬眉，“你到底怎么了，科洛弗？”

她信了。很好。这个话题非常合适。我稍微放松下来。

“嗯……事实上，莉莉，说出来很难为情，但我觉得我——和世界上的绝大多数人一样——渴望被爱，向往爱情，”我找对了方向，越编越顺，“所以当有男孩出现在我的生活里，他确实是个不错的人，我也觉得和他相处很愉快，就很难不……不……”

她打断了我。“你喜欢上他了？”

我沉吟片刻，点头。“可以这么说。”

她又问。“他呢？他喜欢你吗？”

好的。现在。找个能让这个话题迅速结束的方法。不要让这个话题变成一百集的肥皂剧。

“我觉得不。”

她惊讶得又重复了一遍。“他不喜欢你？”

我点头。“我想，是的。他不喜欢我。”

“天呐。”她显得比我还要激动——废话，因为我在编故事，而她当真了，“他不喜欢你？你确定吗？你那么好，他不喜欢你？他不喜欢你，唯一的原因是他太蠢了。”

我那么好？我把烟熏肉和块状黄瓜塞进嘴里，说实话，我可不觉得自己是个好人，至少我正在欺骗一位好人。

“话不能这么说，人各有所爱，我不是迷情剂，当然做不到人见人爱。唉，莉莉，你知道的，感情是不能勉强的，对吧？”我装模作样地感慨，顺便咬了一大口涂满鹅肝酱的蒜香面包，“不过你也不用太担心我，也许我再消化一段时间，就不会为情伤而难受了。”

“天呐，科洛弗。”莉莉悲痛极了，揽住我的腰，把脸埋在我的蓝色袍子里，“不要再为男孩的事情难过了，我永远和你站在一起。”

“噢，莉莉，”我露出心满意足而虚弱的笑容，“没关系，也许我适合保持独身。”

还没等我想好怎么结束这个尴尬又虚假的话题，只听见一声略带卷舌音的“科洛弗，伊万斯，你们好”，阿方索朝我们走过来。

“阿方索，”我看了看自己已经空了的盘子，“餐台上还有多的点心吗？我可能还要去拿一杯饮料。”

“大概吧，可能还有些？”他不确定，遂跟着我和莉莉一起去餐台。莉莉摆摆手，表示她要去找另外一个六年级的格兰芬多姑娘。

“你是来找我去开古代魔文会议的？”我看了看，橙汁已经没有了，在几乎被洗劫一空的餐台上，我只找到一块幸存的烟熏肉和黄瓜，然后我把它放进了盘子里，“如果他们不再传播O.W.Ls带来的紧张氛围，我可能才会回去。”

“给五年级的鼻涕虫们一点生存空间，好吗？”他忍住不笑，“他们的焦虑已经多得要溢出来了。”

我咀嚼着食物，咽下，摇头，故作感叹。“安达卢西亚来的圣人，你有我的尊敬。”

他最终还是笑了笑。“也许只是一点点多余的同情心？”

同情心？我的同情心相当有限，又全部都分给了格兰芬多——确切地说，那一群格兰芬多。

“好，现在，我宣布，”我看了一圈，发现确实没什么可以吃的了，而我的饱腹感也足以撑到晚餐开始，“没有一点点多余同情心的人要去喝一杯茶，去和斯拉格霍恩打个招呼，然后从这次鼻涕虫聚会离开。”

—

天气依旧很糟，确切地说，越来越糟，因为又要变冷了。因为下雨，地总是很滑，像铺了一层油似的，皮皮鬼每次听见学生滑倒都会哈哈大笑，说不定它在里面插了一脚。

我本来以为布莱克没什么长性，他对学习小组的“好奇心”就跟灯灭似的，说没就没。但事实上，他几乎每次都去，不发言，喝茶吃饼干睡觉，什么都干，就是不学习。约瑟夫·马丁的表情非常尴尬，那个比我们大一届的老好人每次都一副想要赶人又说不出口的样子，但大概看在布莱克也没影响到我们讨论，就随他去了。

梅丽莎·费舍尔，我在拉文克劳的一位同学，悄悄地跟我说，如果布莱克每次来都不发言的话，似乎影响不太好，因为学习小组的规则就是大家都要有贡献。

那她为什么不自己和布莱克去说？真令人头疼，可是既然她都找到我头上，那么我只好硬着头皮去公共休息室门口和布莱克协商。也不是想赶他走，但至少对他稍微反映一下有这种情况，让他下次能认真点就认真点，不能的话就做做样子，至少睡觉的时候别打呼——或者别打太响。

“咳咳，”我弯下腰，对一位站在门口的小格兰芬多说，“抱歉，请问能帮我叫一下布莱克吗？对对对，四年级的布莱克。”

“好，稍等，”那位一年级的小格兰芬多把头伸进格兰芬多的公共休息室，拔高了嗓子大喊，“布莱克！又有姑娘找你！”

你听听。老熟练了。

一个懒洋洋的声音传来：“我说了我不——”

我对那位格兰芬多小姑娘点点头。“谢谢你。看来我需要改天再来。”

“等等。”他一下子把头从胖夫人身后伸了出来，乍一看画面有点诡异，像是从贝壳里钻出了个脑袋似的，“帕利，你怎么来了？”

我尽力公事公办地开口。“我有点事。”

那个一年级的小格兰芬多兴冲冲地抬起头，脑袋上的两个羊角辫一翘一翘的。“布莱克？她也是来给你送礼物的吗？”

“哇呜，”我揶揄地笑了，“原来你这么受欢迎。”

他窘迫至极，低头对小格兰芬多争辩：“不，乔纳森，你胡说什么呢！”

那位叫乔纳森的小格兰芬多眨眨大眼睛，话说得跟竹筒倒豆子似的：“布莱克，她也会送你巧克力吗？送的话能再分我一块吗，拜托拜托，非常非常拜托——”

“回去，回去！”他皱着脸把她甩回了公共休息室，砰的一声用力关上了门。

胖夫人高声惊叫道。“轻一点！你个冒失鬼！”

“是这样的，布莱克，”我清了清嗓子，“那个……学习小组，请问你下次能准备一下发言吗？我说的是，魔法史那个。”

古代魔文和算术占卜他都没选，为难他显得毫无必要，变形术他还算有参与度，也就魔法史了。

“发言？”他惊讶至极。

“是的。就，”我费力地比划了一下，“因为每个人都要发言，你知道的。稍微说几句就行了。”反正别再整天吃饼干喝茶睡觉了。

他若有所思。“好，我回去准备一下。”

“谢谢配合。”我颔首。

第二天魔法史学习小组一开始，布莱克就积极地表示他要发言。布莱克不愧是布莱克，一张口就是一首优美的诗，胡编乱造的那种。阿方索果不其然又开始嘲笑布莱克学艺不精，布莱克想要顶嘴的时候，我又如法炮制——把饼干碟子往他面前一推，要喝茶么，好的我帮你倒，快喝快吃啊，别客气。

散会之后，阿方索被两个拉文克劳姑娘拉去商量什么算术占卜的事，我揉着额角问布莱克。“你的发言稿真的是自己准备的吗？”还是花园里的地精帮你准备的？

他挥挥手。“我还找了朋友帮忙。”

我扶着脑袋。“找了谁？”

“詹姆，本来还想找一找莱姆斯的，但他在医疗翼，额，我指的是有点慢性病，不严重，定期修养就好了。”

我翻了个白眼。还不如找地精呢。

Episode 26

今年圣诞节摩金夫人没有提前歇业，因为店里多了一些库存，她开了“全场对折”的长袍特卖会，圣诞节前一天还有不少客人在店里疯抢巫师袍。我拎着行李箱回去的时候，两位女巫甚至因为都想要一件恒温的修身酒红色礼服长袍而在店里吵起来，幸好店员劝住了她们。

每年送礼物照例费时费力，给阿方索准备的药草学图鉴和给潘多拉的月亮耳坠已经准备好了，给莉莉的自动搅拌坩埚也在帕特奇坩埚店歇业前五分钟买好了。然后我想了想，去蹦跳嬉闹魔法笑话商店买了一个冷焰火给布莱克寄了过去。

摩金夫人圣诞节当天还在歇业，但我睡到中午，打着哈欠下楼，发现对门的弗洛林·福斯科先生居然带了礼物来做客。当时我穿着软绵绵的新毛衣和灯芯绒裤子下楼，就看见弗洛林·福斯科先生坐在长袍店里，正在往热茶里加奶和糖。

“福斯科先生，”我惊得睡意全无，“圣诞快乐！”

“你也是，圣诞快乐，科洛弗。”他扶了扶巫师帽的帽檐，有点尴尬地看看摩金夫人，她的脸有点红。

我想我是不是该上楼，就听见摩金夫人不自然地清了清嗓子。“科洛弗，亲爱的，你想吃点早餐吗？我记得厨房里还有一些昨天晚上剩下的小馅饼，”她一边说一边飞快地逃上楼，“我去给你热一热，再倒一杯牛奶怎么样？”

一楼只剩下福斯科先生和我面面相觑。他更加窘迫，也许是出于身为大人的自觉，他把话题引导了安全的领域：“科洛弗，你还想要尝尝冰淇淋吗？如果觉得天气太冷的话，我会做火焰冰淇淋，店里卖得很好，很多孩子都喜欢。”

我笑了一声。“不用了，谢谢好意，福斯科先生，事实上，我还在回味昨天的圣诞大餐。火焰冰淇淋还是留到下次吧。”

“也好，也好。”他局促地点头，“下次来吧，和朋友们一起。”

又陷入沉默。

我清了清嗓子，突然被传染了尴尬。

“其实我不是很介意您和摩金夫人……”我停顿了一下，纯粹是因为找不到合适的措辞，“多往来。如果你们觉得没问题的话，我不会有异议。”

“噢，科洛弗，”他摸了摸鼻子，“米莉安说的没错，你是个很懂事的孩子。”

原来他们开始称呼对方教名了。

摩金夫人在楼上磨蹭了好久才端了一碟子馅饼和牛奶下来。

“科洛弗，亲爱的，你快点尝尝里面热了没有？还有牛奶，我希望它还新鲜，”她不停地说话，拼命想要打散凝滞的氛围，“还有馅饼里的果酱是草莓，不是树莓，还有两个我记得我放了杏酱，但我不记得是哪两个了，你可能要凭运气了。”

我没有明显的偏好，随手拿了一个巴掌大的馅饼，咬了一口才发现是黄澄澄的杏子。“摩金夫人，”我朝她笑笑，“让福斯科先生也尝尝吧，我觉得它味道很好，也许福斯科先生也喜欢小馅饼呢？”

“啊，好的。”摩金夫人羞涩地看了福斯科先生一眼，把馅饼往他面前推了推，“你也尝尝吧……弗洛林。”

“可以吗？那就谢谢了。”他也拿了一个咬了一口，表情惊喜，“啊，草莓酱，我喜欢草莓味的东西。谢谢你，米莉安，你的手艺很好，它很好吃。”

“喔，是么。”摩金夫人的脸红得就像旁边的圣诞限量款长袍，“那可真是太好了。”

在圣诞节后一天，我收到了布莱克的礼物，不得不说，非常惊喜。他送了我一只小鹦鹉，体格很小，估计还处在幼年期，能躺在我的掌心里，蓝绿红三色相间的羽毛相当可爱。

令人忧虑的是，它的战斗欲望相当旺盛，一来就啾啾啾叫个没完没了，不停地和我的猫头鹰打架，和摩金夫人的猫头鹰打架，撺掇我的猫头鹰和摩金夫人的猫头鹰打架——然后被摩金夫人去问咿啦猫头鹰商店买了一个笼子，把它单独装了起来，这才老实了一点。

我本来想把鹦鹉养在店里，但我很快就知道这是不可能的。

它一开口就是相当尖锐的尖叫：“不成器的孽子！低贱的货色！纯血统的叛徒！家族的败类！西里斯·布莱克！听见我的话了吗！给我滚下楼来！滚下来！”

我浑身一凛，往后退了一步，摩金夫人也吓了一跳，险些摔碎手里的盘子。

她关切地问：“怎么回事，亲爱的？”

“没，没什么，”我擦了擦头上不存在的汗，依旧为尖叫声而头皮发麻，想着怎么跟摩金夫人解释这只鹦鹉的词汇量，“摩金夫人，这只是一份有点特别的礼物。”

那只鹦鹉在笼子里咕咕咕了一会儿，大概是在养精蓄锐，过了一会儿突然又开口：“圣诞快乐，帕利！圣诞快乐！”

然后它很快就学会了人格分裂，说一些令人啼笑皆非的话：“不成器的孽子！圣诞快乐！低贱的货色！纯血统的叛徒！家族的败类！圣诞快乐，帕利！西里斯·布莱克！听见我的话了吗！圣诞快乐！给我滚下楼来！滚下来！圣诞快乐，帕利！”

我试着用玉米粒贿赂它，让它学一些“欢迎光临”或者“您好”之类的话，但它的学习能力显然没那么强，整天人格分裂叫个没完。可见，布莱克夫人真的对布莱克很糟糕。

我跟摩金夫人解释说它可能在运输途中被粗暴对待，学会了一些不好的话，她表示理解，遂把它养在阁楼上，一天两次喂食换水，每天用巫师的老式唱片机给它滚动播放沃贝克女士的新专辑，多半都是一些情浓意蜜的爵士小夜曲，试图给它进行洗脑式填鸭教育。

在温和舒缓的小夜曲和鹦鹉相当顽固的“家族的败类！圣诞快乐，帕利！西里斯·布莱克！听见我的话了吗！”交织的怪异背景音乐里，我铺开一张羊皮纸。

“致布莱克，

见信如唔。您的圣诞礼物我已经收到，鹦鹉很可爱。一本神奇动物的图鉴告诉我，它是天性聪慧活泼的几内亚霞光鹦鹉，想必您准备礼物时相当费心，特此感谢。我已经从它口中收到您的圣诞祝福，也祝您圣诞快乐。不得不说，它给我和摩金夫人都带来了一个愉快而充实的圣诞假期。长袍店里的客人们也都很喜欢它。希望我给您准备的圣诞礼物也给您带来了快乐。

因为霍格沃茨不允许养鹦鹉，我决定把它留在长袍店里。但是请不要担心，摩金夫人保证会好好照顾它的，她想要教它说一些别的，还打算让它学学唱歌，说不定下次再见到它的时候，它已经会不少摩金夫人最爱的小夜曲了。再次祝您圣诞快乐。恩典永远够你用。

真诚的祝福，

科洛弗·帕利”

我没想到回信很快就来了，圣诞假期短得令人喘不过气来，他居然还有工夫写回信。

“致帕利，

见信如唔。我很喜欢你的圣诞礼物，冷焰火几乎和詹姆送的见水开花神奇烟火一样棒！我不得不告诉你，我用它吓唬了一个今年圣诞节来格里莫广场12号做客的纯血小鬼，因为他一直在那边重复着那些侮辱麻瓜的言辞。他吓得脸色煞白，母亲又一次责怪我了，但我一点也不在意她的看法了，随便她说什么去吧。无论她说的是纯血叛徒还是家族败类，我都感到无比光荣，因为我就是。我猜我不应该又在信里跟你抱怨家事，你应该已经听够了，但我忍不住对你说这些。事实上，纯血主义在格里莫广场12号几乎无处不在，我时常感觉这里的空气里都弥漫着“纯血至上”四个大字。你说过这些纯血至上的观点都荒唐透了，我也这么想。我现在无比期待能快点开学，我想念霍格沃茨的一切。

很高兴你喜欢我送的鹦鹉，这是阿尔法德舅舅给我的。他很喜欢鹦鹉，还对我说他曾经短暂地和一位赫奇帕奇在学校里养过这种性情活泼的动物。我送你的鹦鹉会说圣诞快乐了是吗？太好了，不枉我教了它这么久。我希望它没有受到其他因素的印象，比如我母亲的尖叫声和责骂声，它似乎也听了不少，幸好没受到影响。一想到它能比我先离开格里莫广场12号，我不由得地羡慕它。

当然，我也认为摩金夫人会好好照顾它的，摩金夫人是一位很细心的女巫，愿祝福伴随她。那只鹦鹉应该还会继续长大，期待下一次见到它的时候。阿尔法德舅舅说过它很聪明，说不准它真的能学会唱小夜曲。

其实我还是没有理解，“恩典永远够你用”是什么意思。但我相信我肯定会想明白的，也许就在不久之后。学校见。祝你圣诞快乐。

真诚的，

西里斯·布莱克”


	6. 27-30

Episode 27  
“布莱克，我就问你一个问题，”我看了看他那份被批了“T”的魔法史论文，又是一阵头疼，“你上半学年来听了一个学期的魔法史小组讨论，请问你是没有理解吗？”  
他玩世不恭地翘着椅子。“可能我还没理解妖精叛乱的精髓吧。”  
“这就是问题了。”我抱着胳膊。“妖精叛乱的总部在月球上？你还可以再胡编乱造一点。”  
他在为时一学期的魔法史学习小组里只做了三件事：吃饼干、喝茶、睡觉，难道他的魔法史都学到狗肚子里去了吗？  
他煞有介事的反驳我。“也许它真的在月球上，只是魔法史学家们还没发现呢。历史都是后人推测出来的，那些证据都太微不足道了，帕利，我们要用开放性的眼光去看待这个问题，不能教条主义。”  
“您别看魔法史了，”我的头更疼了，“我看您这都悟透了。宾斯教授没给您的论文批一个O，是他的损失。”  
“过奖，过奖。”  
返校之后，在布莱克一次不落地参加学习小组——无贡献地喝茶吃饼干睡觉——下次又来——继续喝茶吃饼干睡觉的无限循环里，我实在是忍不住疑惑，他怎么加入的学习小组？且先不说，约瑟夫·马丁作为小组的发起人会稍微筛选一下，成绩的隐性壁垒虽然不能放上台面说，但确实是固然存在的。至少，他知道布莱克选修课没有选古代魔文和算术占卜，怎么就把布莱克给放进来了。  
所以我去找了约瑟夫·马丁。  
“马丁，当时你为什么邀请了布莱克加入学习小组？”我顺手拿了一块饼干塞进嘴里，“因为他对你申请了吗？”  
“坐吧。”他拿出手帕擦了擦满头的汗。  
我拉了个凳子坐下。“我不是来和你吵架的，马丁，我只是好奇，他怎么加入的学习小组？布莱克是不是对你做了什么？”  
“额，帕利，”他看上去难以启齿，“这个问题，他让我不要到处说。”  
我震惊了。“他怎么你了？”  
“帕利，你觉得饼干好吃吗？”他小心翼翼地指了指桌上的饼干碟，“这个饼干，还有茶，茶具，全是他提供的。”  
“什么？”我更加震惊了。  
“话说回来，帕利，既然你都知道了，”他摆出好商量的语气，压低了声音问道，“你喜欢小蛋糕吗？啊，我也没有别的意思，就是想问问，帕利，你能不能跟布莱克说说，把饼干换成纸杯小蛋糕？饼干可能有人已经吃腻了，但茶是真的味道不错。”  
我疯了。合着每次小组讨论的时候，我旁边坐着的都是金主型队友？失敬失敬，有失远迎。  
“请问布莱克在吗？我可能要找他谈谈。”结局就是，我又去了格兰芬多的公共休息室。  
“好的，稍等，”一年级的乔纳森小可爱举止伶俐，“布莱克，帕利来找你啦！”  
“帕利。”布莱克从胖夫人的画框背后钻了出来。  
“是这样的，布莱克，”我揉了揉发痛的脑壳，“我来特意感谢你对学习小组的……帮助。”  
“马丁告诉你了？”  
“嗯。别为难他，是我自己主动去问的。我来找你，是想表示感谢，以及……”我沉思片刻，斟酌着告诉他，“其实每个小组成员都可以凑一份钱出来，没必要你一个人承担。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
我强忍住不皱眉。“我非常非常感激你的好意。但是，小组讨论每个人都该出经费，布莱克，你没必要花那么多钱。”  
我的意思是，零花钱不用完是不会发霉的。懂吗，小混账？  
他梗着脖子。“我乐意。怎么样？你有意见吗？”  
我还能有什么意见，扶额。“难道你们布莱克家族是巫师世界的美第奇家族吗？”  
他的注意力被新名词吸引过去了。“美第奇？那是麻瓜的什么？”  
“意大利佛罗伦萨的一个中世纪麻瓜名门望族，热爱资助艺术家和学者。”  
“我父母才不资助艺术家和学者，”他提起家庭，嗤之以鼻地哼了一声，“他们给伏地魔资助大量黄金。”  
我不动声色地恭维。“显而易见，你的品味比他们出众。”  
“是么？我的品味比他们出众，”他重复一遍，脸上突然浮现出得意，“我也这么觉得，我可比他们眼光好多了。”  
日子还是要照过，每天的睡前读物都是黑魔法防御术，我还特意抽了一点时间悄悄研究咒语，说不定我早晚能自己发明一两条出来，然后用无声咒，就没人知道我发明了什么。  
真是太棒了。  
我这几天才突然想起来，我应该去一趟有求必应屋，我记得伏地魔把拉文克劳的冠冕藏在那里。我应该可以假装自己无知无觉地碰巧跑进有求必应屋，又“碰巧”拿到了拉文克劳的冠冕，然后把它交给邓布利多。至少也算我做了一点贡献，能毁掉一样是一样。  
但我的破记性不记得有求必应屋到底在哪里，就像我不记得书里的很多细节一样。这给我的搜查工作带来了很大的困难，我只记得要集中精力想要去的地方，然后反反复复地走过那一段墙才行。  
结果就是，我像个幽灵似的在城堡的各个角落里游荡，特别怪异。我在探险方面不得要领，只好在本子上记录了城堡的地点，从地窖到塔楼，一个一个试过去。  
那天我正在三楼来回尝试，兜了一大圈，来回尝试发现也行不通，刚想在本子上给三楼的那一页打一个叉，就发现有人在叫我。  
“科洛弗。”  
我不回过头也认出了他是谁。“晚上好，阿方索。”  
“你还不回去吗？”他捧着一大盆自己种的琥珀石斛兰，“已经要到宵禁的时候了。”  
“这么快？”我拿出怀表一看，确实，“我们走吧，确实该回去了。”遂跟他走上楼梯。  
“你的花开得真好，”我又看了一眼它淡黄色的花瓣和半透明的蕊，“琥珀石斛兰是一种很难培育的植物，斯普劳特教授会为你骄傲的。”  
“科洛弗。”  
“嗯？”我回过头，耐心地等待他抒发他对于植物的热爱。  
“嗯……”他一动不动地盯着他手里的花，迟疑片刻，“事实上，我不是故意的，每次都在学习小组上和布莱克过不去，我不是那么刻薄的人，你知道的。”  
啊，这件事。  
“我知道你当然不刻薄。布莱克的事就让他去吧，他早晚有一天会玩够的。”  
“每次我都和他争吵，抱歉，”他试探性地看了我一眼，握了握拳头，又松开，“让你当着大家的面难堪。”  
“不必道歉，”我心平气和地摆手，“你没有让我难堪，我也没有那么在意别人的看法。当然，我希望和平长存。”  
他向前一步，镇定地抬起眼，琥珀石斛兰的叶子发出沙沙声。“科洛弗，我一直以为你很聪明。”  
这算什么话？我摇摇头。  
“你太抬举我了，阿方索，我并不聪明。智慧永远属于拉文克劳女士。”  
夜间的风呼呼地吹着，他站在我面前的两个台阶之下，抱着一大盆琥珀石斛兰。  
他又问。“那你呢，如果拉文克劳女士拥有智慧，你拥有什么？”  
“这是个很棒的哲学问题，”我笑了笑，又有些讶异他居然会思考这个，沉吟片刻，“对智慧的虔诚？我很少认同那些被要求供奉的神灵，也打心眼里质疑它们对世界运行的解读，但是我对智慧抱以极大的崇敬。”  
他沉默，若有所思。“你是真正的拉文克劳。”  
“啊，是么？荣幸至极，”我闻到了琥珀石斛兰的香气，浓郁得有些酸涩，他真的把它照料得很好，“我觉得你也是。”  
和莉莉去女盥洗室隔间做魔药实验的时候，我曾经和她隐晦地提过，我有点想要参与反抗极端纯血主义者的意思，她表示支持，并且也有参与其中的意思。  
不愧是格兰芬多。我的心揪了起来。  
水仙根粉散发出类似于烟草的苦味，我用黄铜天平称量了一盎司，又从无限延伸的口袋里拿出一瓶艾草浸液，提议道：“所以我们今天就熬制一瓶长效安眠药，怎么样？”  
“好啊，科洛弗，”莉莉同意地扬起嘴角，“我一直想要试试看怎么制作长效安眠药。”  
其实大部分魔药，我们熬制完之后都只能倒进下水道，因为没有可以服用的对象。难道把长效安眠药偷偷掺入老海狮的葡萄酒里？别开玩笑了，哪怕我真的想这么做，莉莉也不会同意的。  
我和莉莉把还冒着泡的长效安眠药处理完之后，刚刚出盥洗室的门，潘多拉脸色苍白，慌慌张张地飞奔而来。  
“科洛弗！天呐，我就猜到你在这。你快来看看！”  
“怎么了？”我一惊。  
“阿方索，阿方索和布莱克打起来了！”  
Episode 28  
我拉着莉莉飞快地冲下楼，一路飞奔到大厅就发现已经围了不少学生，但我看不到他们俩在哪，远远的只能听见詹姆·波特在憋足了气大喊“揍他！加油，西里斯！”，我气得白眼也翻不动，真是看热闹不嫌事大。  
“波特！你在干什么？”莉莉爆发出愤怒至极的声音，“梅林知道你现在看上去有多愚蠢！”  
我连忙拨开人群。就看见人群在长桌角落给他们俩自动地围了一个圆形，卢平站在最近的位置，一直试图把布莱克拉出来，但是他失败了。我赶到的时候场面已经可以用惨烈来形容，布莱克和阿方索的袍子都扯破了，阿方索揪住布莱克的领子，猛地抬起一脚踢中了他的膝盖。在一片哗然声里，额上青筋暴起的布莱克用力一推，阿方索向后踉跄，我听见清晰的“咚”的一声，怀疑是阿方索的肋骨撞到了桌角，稀里哗啦桌上的墨水瓶和南瓜汁也跟着遭殃，地上一片狼藉，围观的同学们又后退几步，他们的斗兽场面积瞬间就大了一圈。阿方索被撞得闷哼一声，不甘示弱地直起身来，两人又飞快地开始扭对方的胳膊。  
布莱克抬起手，对阿方索又来了一拳，阿方索憋红了脸，两道鼻血瞬间淌了下来。  
我想都没想就去拉住布莱克的袍子，一伸手才发现已经在打架的时候被扯得像是一块碎布。“停下！住手！你想干什么，布莱克？”  
我乍一看吓一跳，才发现一直背对着我的布莱克也好不到哪里去，嘴角开裂，还有一块鸡蛋大小的乌青。  
“你们，停手！现在！”我的声音开始颤抖，猛地用力推开布莱克，站在他们两个人中间。  
布莱克悻悻地擦了擦嘴角的血。“帕利，站到旁边去。”  
“不可能，”我看了一眼被约瑟夫·马丁和谢诺菲留斯扶起来的阿方索，又看了一眼还在喘着粗气的布莱克，目光在遍体鳞伤的两人身上巡视一番，“你们两个，谁先动手的？”  
“我先动手的。”布莱克抬了抬下巴，仿佛这是什么值得骄傲的事。  
“是么？”我问阿方索。他低头用袖子擦着鼻血，对我点了点头。  
很好。这个问题解决了。我转向布莱克，努力维持着心平气和。“为什么？原因是什么？”  
他略带轻蔑地看了我一眼。“和你没有关系，帕利。”  
我装作没听见，继续问。“可以不用打架解决么？”  
他的语气变得暴躁。“我说了，这和你没关系！”  
阿方索愤怒的声音从背后传来。“你怎么敢这么和她说话！”  
“要你管？”布莱克冷哼一声，又想要冲过去和他扭打，我想都没想，直接拔出魔杖对着布莱克。  
“住手！”我晃了晃魔杖，“别逼着我给你施咒，布莱克。现在，去冷静一下。”  
“冷静一下？”他重复了一遍，仿佛那是什么咒骂他的脏话。  
“不然呢？”我冷漠地看着他，非常想要叹气，“无论如何，打架都是不对的。特别是，”我沉默地看了一眼阿方索，“如果他没有做什么伤天害理的事，我建议你们用更文明的方式解决。”  
“帕利，我不得不承认，我很欣赏你的和平主义，但你知道么？”他充满戾气地笑了一声，像是感觉这一切都荒谬至极，那一刻我突然感觉我从来没有认识过真正的他，“你的态度经常令人心寒，就像神一样，高高在上地俯瞰别人，拍拍脑袋就决定了一切，这个对，那个不对，永远端着架子，永远心平气和。但你从来都不会真正地了解别人，因为你不屑于去了解！”  
他说完就走了。我站在原地，听见围观的同学们耳语声嗡嗡作响，突然想到那一年我十二岁，眼睁睁看着母亲摔门离开魔法部，那种熟悉的虚幻感一点一点浮上来。在离开她之后我很少想起她。我以为我早就忘记她了，原来我没有。她怎么说的来着？我只爱我自己。  
也许布莱克是有道理的。我突然认同了他的说法。我注定什么都抓不住。  
等我回过神，就发现莉莉苍白着脸，忧虑地抓住我的手。“你还好么，科洛弗？我们去哪里坐一会儿？或者散散步？”  
我朝她扯出微笑。“没事，莉莉。”  
“那么，那么……”  
“没事，回去吧，太晚了。”我回握了一下她的手就轻轻地松开，“最近一直在下雨，总是有点冷。谁又能相信，现在已经是夏天了。”  
—  
所以到底该怎么做？我不知道，我想要找一个人谈谈这件事，至少听听对方说我到底做错了什么，或者我还能做什么。但我找不出能谈论的对象，只能把这件事又压回去。  
我走上塔楼，打开公共休息室的门，熟悉的蓝银玫瑰焚烧时的香气扑鼻而来，书架上的书依旧整整齐齐一尘不染，拉文克劳女士的雕像照样似笑非笑地俯视着所有人。你看，其实没有什么不一样的。  
当天晚上我去胖夫人面前找了一次布莱克，莉莉说愿意帮我把他叫出来。她固执地认为是布莱克没礼貌在先，但我的愧疚感依旧挥之不去。十分钟之后，莉莉还没有出来，一年级的乔纳森从里面打开门，跟我说伊万斯和布莱克争论起来，因为布莱克不愿意出来。  
哦。这样啊。我眨眨眼，也许我明白他的态度了。  
我从口袋里翻出一块摩金夫人喜欢的苹果硬糖递给乔纳森。“麻烦了，请问你能帮我去转告伊万斯吗？就告诉她，谢谢但是不用找了，我该回去了。”  
生活照样一成不变。没有退步。也没有进步，当然。我想，我该去继续找找有求必应屋。寻找是一种很棒的过程，它不会带来过多的烦恼。和魂器比起来，这些事情都太小了。  
我照例在城堡里游荡，四楼没有有求必应屋，五楼也没有。  
当我正打算踏着宵禁的点回公共休息室，就在魔咒办公室门口见到了阿方索。他已经换了一身新袍子，脸上涂了药膏，身上有一股淡淡的白藓味。  
我朝他走去。“院长找你谈话了？”  
“嗯。”他一见我，颇感挫败。  
我大概是有点知道的。男级长的事。阿方索是弗立维教授最喜欢的学生之一，如果没有这件事，他一定是级长。而我也稍微听到过一点风声，院长想要选我当女级长。  
我斟酌片刻。“你是院长最喜欢的学生。”  
他打断了我。“不是这个问题。”  
我愣了愣。“什么？”  
“他依旧决定选我们当男女级长，”他飞快地说，然后停住了，似乎觉得说得太早，“别告诉其他人……他偷偷跟我说的。科洛弗，问题不是这个。”  
“所以，弗立维教授说了什么？”  
“没说什么。他愿意给我一个机会。”  
我叹了一口气。“挺好的。”  
他沉默着，我也不知道该说什么。我心里有一个浅薄的猜测，关于他们打架的原因，而正是这种猜测，让我不敢去问他们为什么。  
打架这件事让拉文克劳和格兰芬多处于微妙的氛围里，一种充满了戏谑感的对立，像是大家都在看好戏。拉文克劳和格兰芬多各少了五十分，便宜了斯莱特林，成了分数最高的学院。  
感天动地，期末考试来得像一场及时雨，冲散了一部分好事者的期待。而事实上，也没有发生什么值得期待的事，除非他们期待的是算术占卜的新题型或者魔药试卷上某一道不太难的附加题或者古代魔文。生活变得急促而平坦，除了考试还是考试，反而让我透了一口气。遗憾的是，我没有时间再去找有求必应屋，也许把它留到五年级再说是个不错的主意，所以我每天抱着课本，试图在最后的复习阶段里把所有学过的东西都再回顾一遍。  
考试结束后，我独自拎着行李箱穿过霍格沃茨长长的石子路，走到车站踏上返程的列车。长袍店里照例非常热闹，摩金夫人一见到我就朝我飞快地走来，甚至不顾面前的客人还在比着两种不同布料的礼服长袍。  
“这是科洛弗，”摩金夫人对客人们热情地介绍道，有些费力地搂着我的肩膀，因为我已经比她高了很多，“我的孩子。”  
我抱住摩金夫人，把脸埋在她的肩膀上，闻到了熟悉的味道，令人安心。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？”她摸了摸我的头发。  
“没事，摩金夫人，”我闭上眼深深吸气，“我太累了，也许是考试有点难，在车上我也没有睡着。”  
她把我搂得更紧。“噢，你要喝点什么吗？或者我帮你去买点什么点心？晚上吃什么，亲爱的？”  
“不用了，谢谢，我想我去休息一会儿就能好得多。”我努力地把内心的混乱踹入深渊，“晚上我们一起去吃那家新开的俄式餐馆好吗？对角巷底的那一家。我也许有一点想念红菜汤和喀秋莎。”  
Episode 29  
暑假过半时，猫头鹰送来两封信，一封是新的书单，另一封是级长任命的通知书和徽章。阿方索是对的，或者说弗立维教授没有改变主意。我当上了级长。  
摩金夫人听闻之后非常高兴。“我一直为你骄傲，科洛弗。我学生时代的时候可没有当过级长。”她响亮地吻了吻我的脸颊，转而又把这个消息告诉了所有对角巷的街坊邻居，让我有些不好意思。  
整个暑假我几乎都扑在书本上，因为我找不到其他可以用来寄托的东西。那本我用来记黑魔法防御术的灰色笔记本终于有了新的内容，我开始发明咒语，偷偷用苹果做实验，打得到处都是，只好趁着摩金夫人不注意偷偷收拾干净。  
durumgladiomus，“靡坚不摧”。  
最初的版本是durumcultro，但是后来我发现伤害性魔咒如果用gladio的话效果更灵巧。gladio追根溯源，在魔咒学上具有更加强大的伤害效果，它的词根来源某种好战的精灵。几经推敲过后，我敲定的版本是durumgladio。但是在后期漫长的实验阶段，咒语出现了强烈的不稳定，攻击的方向会发生程度不一的偏移。我翻阅了几本魔咒学相关的书，再三斟酌还是加了后缀，虽然会因为咒语变长而增加施咒的难度，但是稳定性更强。如果咒语歪斜，可能会造成误伤，而我不希望如此。  
在半箱苹果都被我用咒语打烂之后，我终于确保“靡坚不摧”会能够在苹果上造成像箭似的贯穿伤，同时魔杖顶端也会有一些淡金色的光丝，也许是用了gladio作为咒语的一部分。我对这个咒语相当满意，又继续琢磨能不能对它采用无声咒。  
如果我的暑假还剩下了有什么别的，那就是那只鹦鹉了。  
在摩金夫人洗脑式的教育下，那只鹦鹉不仅戒掉了原来骂人的话，还学会了不少沃贝克女士的小夜曲。  
摩金夫人不让我下去帮忙，我无所事事的时候就爬上阁楼，和她的老式唱片机共处一室，在她多年的唱片库存里翻翻找找，感觉自己像一名拼命搜刮珠宝的海盗。最无聊的时候，我把每一张唱片都听了一遍，那只鹦鹉变得驯良不少，乖乖地孵在笼子里听着。  
那个夏天，我最喜欢的歌是1934年的匈牙利民歌，Szerelem, Szerelem，听的时间久了，鹦鹉也会模仿悠远低沉的女声，张嘴即唱“Szerelem, Szerelem”，我把书盖在脸上，浑浑噩噩地发呆。  
Szerelem, szerelem, 爱情啊，爱情  
tkozott gytrelem, 爱折磨人的妖精  
Mért nem virágoztál 你为何不在  
Minden fa teteje 每个树梢上绽放？  
Minden fa tetején, 在每棵树的树梢绽放，  
Diófa levelén, 在每棵核桃树  
Hogy szakísztott volna, 的树叶上绽放  
Minden leány és legény. 少女和小伙都能采摘  
Mert én is szakísztottam, 因为我也采摘了  
El is szalasztottam, 却又让它溜走了  
n is szakísztottam, 我摘了  
s el is szalasztottam. 又丢了  
Ej de még szakísztanék 我多想再采摘一次  
Ha jóra találnék, 摘一个好的  
Ha jóra, ha szépre, 摘个好的，美丽的  
A régi szeretmre. 给我的旧情人  
S, a régi szeretmért, 我的旧情人啊  
Mit nem cselekednék, (为了他)我什么都愿意  
Tengerbl a vizet, 我愿用小勺  
Kanállal lemerném. 舀干海水  
s a tenger fenekérl, 然后从海底  
Apró gyngyt szednék, 采来小珍珠  
s a régi szeretmnek, 为我的旧情人  
Gyngykoszorút ktnék 编一条珍珠链  
毫无头绪的夏天终于结束了，我别着级长徽章在长袍店门口和摩金夫人合了影，提着行李前往车站。作为新上任的级长，我不用去走廊上巡视，但是必须去指定的级长车厢开会，男女学生会主席都在那边等着我们。  
我刚想拉开车厢的门，就发现门从里面被打开了。  
“你要进来吗？”阿方索问道。  
我点头，踏入车厢。“谢谢。”  
莉莉和卢平已经在里面坐着了，我环视一下，赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的级长也到的差不多了。开会内容估计每年都大同小异，男女学生会主席明确了一下级长的指责，把校规校纪重复了一遍，重点强调了一下待会儿怎么带新生去公共休息室，又把走廊巡逻的排班表给每个人都发了一份。  
我低头扫了一眼排班表，大部分都集中在礼拜一、四和六，如果是礼拜四的话，能碰到莉莉。我对这种安排没有意见，把羊皮纸对折收好。  
“当然，最后一件事，”女学生会长多卡斯·梅多斯清了清嗓子，声音抑扬顿挫，“级长盥洗室在城堡六楼，糊涂波里斯雕像左侧的第四个门，现在的口令是’圣诞雪夜’，切记。”  
这是什么古怪的口令。我在心底里轻轻地笑了一声，点点头。  
快要到站的时候，拉文克劳六年级的级长偷偷地把我和阿方索拉到角落里，告诉了我们变出蓝银玫瑰的方法是什么。  
“夏日永存。”  
我在心底里默念咒语，魔杖的杖端开始闪耀着淡淡的蓝银色，按照她的示范用魔杖在空中虚晃着描画出一朵玫瑰的轮廓，然后再迅速地向下垂直一划，作为玫瑰的茎。  
蓝银玫瑰在空中渐渐成型，落在我的掌心。我不知道为什么，明明蓝银玫瑰只能保持一昼夜，但是咒语却叫做“夏日永存”。  
阿方索也变出了一朵蓝银玫瑰。  
“献给智慧。”他低头闻了闻蓝银玫瑰，把它别在了级长徽章的上方。拉文克劳独有的仪式。  
“献给智慧。”我也闻了闻蓝银玫瑰，把它别在了级长徽章上方。等一到拉文克劳公共休息室，就该把蓝银玫瑰献给拉文克劳女士。  
“你还好吗？”莉莉坐在我身边，低声问道。  
“我感觉我非常好。”我把头靠在她的肩膀上，蓝银玫瑰的香味异常苦涩。  
然后就是老生常谈的分院、晚餐，我和阿方索带着一堆一年级的小萝卜头们爬上拉文克劳的塔楼。  
我当然没有忘记有求必应屋的事情，因为级长巡夜的关系，我有了更多的借口满城堡到处乱逛，还能给自己安排合理的寻找时间。我从来不觉得自己贪恋权力，事实上我甚至感觉自己乐于听人发号施令，但级长的头衔确实给了我更多宽松的泥土，让我能够把一些不愿意被人发现的秘密埋藏在树底下，保证不会有人发现。  
我和阿方索每个礼拜一、四和六巡夜，按理说，应该两个人从地窖慢慢地走到城堡顶楼，再从城堡顶楼走回地窖，算走完一个全程。但没有人会真的这么做，六年级的级长偷偷告诉我，他们一般都是男女级长分开巡逻，一个从地窖走到城堡顶楼之后去塔楼叫另一位下来，另一位从顶楼走到地窖，然后就可以回去休息了。  
在我的提议之下，我和阿方索也照做了。一方面是这样做确实更加省力，没有人想要大晚上把城堡里里外外走完整的两遍，另一方面，我并不知道以后怎么和他独处，这样做确实更能避免尴尬。  
十一月的时候，天气更加寒冷，摩金夫人给我准备的披风和斗篷终于有了用武之地。我晚上巡夜的时候习惯披着厚厚的尼龙斗篷，等好不容易走到塔楼的时候，还要再喝一整杯热茶驱寒。  
礼拜一的夜晚，我拿着灯到处巡视，冷风窜进了走廊，我打了个喷嚏，风带得到处都是回音。  
在这时，我听见了细碎的脚步声，很轻，从楼梯口传来，所以我直接朝那个方向走去，在拐角处和站在台阶上的布莱克面面相觑。  
他惊讶地瞪着我，就像他在禁林里看见了某种奇怪的神奇动物。  
作为级长，我应该因夜游而扣格兰芬多一分，然后让他明天去找费尔奇做一次义务劳动，多半是老生常谈的通厕所或者擦奖杯，我相信他会做的不错。  
作为科洛弗·帕利，我想要当什么都没发生过。  
我搓了搓冻僵的手，张了张嘴但是没有说话，纯粹是不知道怎么开口，我和他之间的氛围比我意料的还要尴尬。而他也没有动，说不定是在等我像一只受了惊的兔子似的自己逃走。  
“如果你再不离开，我们就都有麻烦了。”我听见自己的声音在说，四平八稳得不可思议，如果我感到疲倦的话，那么声音里也没有体现出来。  
他收回目光，头也不回地转身离开，就当我不存在一样。  
Episode 30  
对城堡的了解与日俱增，而我一直没有找到有求必应屋。六楼没有，七楼也没有，我最后的希望如同死去的水蛭一样地浮在空无一人的八楼，如果那里还是没有，我就该再不厌其烦地重复一遍。  
城堡很冷，像冰窖，因为砖石结构，也因为天气，一开始是雨，充沛到令人厌烦的雨，后来就偷偷地变成了连夜的雨夹雪。我一直在学校里来回穿梭，不得不提霍格沃茨的建筑结构真的相当怪异，有的走廊宽得可以三四人并行而过，也有的窄得如同指缝。也许是刻意的，至少我是这么想的，显得霍格沃茨像是一群向往奇迹的人幻想出来的地方。  
而我呢？我又在幻想什么奇迹呢？也许是的。我顺着楼梯走向城堡的第八层。希望他们都存活下来，大概也是期待一种奇迹了。  
八楼非常陈旧，因为天气潮湿的关系，墙纸剥落，到处都散发着一种无人问津的灰烬气味，还有一些积水的腥气。  
我环顾了一眼我最后的希望，想着“我要进一间隐蔽的房间”，像个鬼魂似的在走廊上来回走动。  
“帕利。”  
我吓了一跳，往后一看才意识到是布莱克，他面无表情地抱着胳膊，站在距离我三四步的地方，似乎又长高了不少，乍一看像是一座与世隔绝的塔。  
“我还以为是谁，”我礼貌地点点头，“布莱克，您也晚上好。”  
他开门见山地问。“你为什么一直在到处走来走去？”  
无论他发现了什么，那都不是他该知道的，至少不是现在。我轻描淡写地回答他：“我是级长，我需要巡逻。”  
“四年级的时候呢？”他哼了一声，尖锐的刺开始冒出来，“在给成为级长做准备么？”  
我愣了愣。纯粹是感到疑惑。他是什么时候变成这样的？还是说，他原本就一直是那样的，只是我没发现而已？  
“所以，帕利，”他又开口，“你在这里走来走去，是想干什么？”  
混过去。想个办法，然后混过去。跟他吵一架也没什么不好的。  
我干涩地开口。“你在审问我吗？”  
“我在问你。”他纠正道，语气更加生硬。  
好的。想个办法。让他更生气。“这好像跟你没有什么关系。”  
他没有和我所想的一样暴跳如雷。事实上，他额头上的青筋跳了跳，有那么一瞬间我预感他又要发脾气，飞快地撂几句狠话之类的，但是他费力地忍住了。  
“所以你在这里转来转去是为了什么？”  
我愕然。一时居然分不出他没发火和我还没找到有求必应屋到底哪个更加令人烦恼。  
“抱歉，如果没什么事的话，我想我要先走了。”我清了清嗓子，转身甩开他。  
我现在迫切地需要一个能把自己藏起来的地方。对，我需要一个能藏起来的地方。  
在我甩开他一段路之后，我发现他并没有追上来，理所应当，这么屈尊纡贵的事他是不会做的。  
但我还是想要把自己藏起来。这个世界发生的一切已经远超我的负荷。那么多条鲜活的生命。那么多活生生存在过的人。我救不了他们所有人。但见死不救和谋杀真的有差别吗？如果以后我见到哈利，我该怎么面对他？对不起，我知道你的爸爸妈妈会死，我也知道你的教父含冤入狱，但我没办法帮助他们？在遗孤面前的忏悔，和在墓碑前的眼泪一样无用。  
我想要一个地方，能把自己藏起来。一个房间。一个巨大的柜子。  
也许是骤然降温，我最近容易偏头疼，严重的时候像是有人把我的脑袋往石头上磕似的。但我扶着墙想要稍微休息一会儿的时候，发现手触及到了一面非常光滑的木板。  
那是一扇门。而我可以用性命起誓，刚刚这里绝对是一堵光秃秃的墙。  
这里是有求必应屋！我见四下无人，连忙推门进去。果然，里面摆着一个巨大的柜子。  
我满怀欣喜，感觉自己可以找到第一样魂器了，但是往前几步才发现，冠冕根本就不在那里。  
它去哪里了？我感到背脊发凉。难道有人已经来过了？已经把它拿走了？还是……还是我记错了？这只是一本我的童年读物而已，我十来岁时一度痴迷于这个故事，但后来我的生活里添了太多其他的内容了。也许我搞混了？  
我该去问问格雷女士。那个拉文克劳学院的幽魂，她知道的，冠冕在哪儿。  
我趴在门上听了一会儿，确保周围没有动静才打开了门，穿过走廊想要去找找看格雷女士在哪儿。  
出乎意料的，我还没走过一个拐角，就又见到了布莱克，他的脸色更加不耐烦。  
“你到底在做什么？”他急冲冲地问，“整天在学校里乱晃。”  
我忍不住地开始皱眉。“我是级长。”  
他冷漠地指出。“这不是正当理由，帕利，难道有鬼缠着你么？”  
我笑了一声。“现在我巴不得有鬼缠着我。”  
他的表情变得认真。“所以到底是怎么回事？”  
“我……等我一下，”我绕开他，“我要先去找一找拉文克劳的鬼魂。”  
我飞奔到大厅，但我只看到了胖修士，坐在角落里，眼神盯着桌上的花生巧克力。  
“胖修士！”我冲到他面前，“请问您看见格雷女士了吗？我有个问题要问问她。”  
“她？”胖修士摸了摸自己皱巴巴的僧侣袍，“你去钟楼看看吧，我上次看见她是在那儿附近。”  
我又冲去钟楼，果不其然，看见一个白色的修长的身影，她发现了我，扫视一眼，想要穿墙而去。  
“格雷女士！抱歉！请等一下！”我朝她大喊，“我有个问题要问你！”  
她停了下来，漂浮在我面前。格雷女士生得非常美丽，端庄而秀美的轮廓闪着淡淡的光，长卷发及腰，有一种不容冒犯的傲慢，但又有一丝丝忧郁。  
“你为什么要找我？”她的声音很冷。  
我站在她面前，略略仰视着她。“我想问你一个问题，关于冠冕的下落。”  
“抱歉，我不能帮你，”她扭过头。“有太多人都想知道它在哪里了，难道还不是为了好分数？”  
“当然不是，”我飞快地说，“我需要它是因为我想要打败伏地魔，我想要从他手上挽救无辜的生命。求您，求求您告诉我，它到底在哪里。”  
她脸色一凝。“那是我母亲的冠冕。”  
“我知道那是你母亲的冠冕！”  
“你？你怎么会知道？”她惊讶地抬了抬眉，居高临下地巡视我一番，“我从来没和你说过话。”  
“拉文克劳女士是你母亲，不是么？”我的眼神扫过她美丽的脸庞，“你们很像。”  
她冷笑一声。“我和她一点也不像。”  
“你有她的额头和鼻子。我每天都对拉文克劳女士献上蓝银玫瑰，我一眼就能认得出来。”  
“够了。”她的语气变得轻蔑，眉心微微颤动，“你凭什么这么说？就凭你是，是微不足道的拉文克劳级长？”  
我没有功夫陪她聊天，向她走近一步。“求求您告诉我，拉文克劳的冠冕到底在哪里？我想要打败伏地魔，我想要挽救一位伟大的母亲，让她不要死于非命。我想让她活下去。”  
“你想要救你的母亲？”  
“不，不是我的母亲，”我的脑海里浮现出科克沃斯灰蓬蓬的房子、狭小的空地和莉莉的声音，“但她是我很重要的亲人，我不能看着她死。她值得更好的人生。我想要打败伏地魔——至少要为她做点什么。”  
她沉默片刻。“你和你母亲，关系怎么样？”  
我没想到她会问这个。“不怎么样，像仇人也像情人，然后我离开了她。”  
她凝视着窗外的星空，又沉默了片刻。“那我们差不多。”  
“求求您告诉我，拉文克劳的冠冕在哪里？我从来都不想要戴上它。在智慧面前，我甘于做一位平庸的信徒。求求您告诉我，它的下落。它为什么不在有求必应屋里？谁把它拿走了？”  
“一开始，我把它藏在了阿尔巴尼亚森林的一棵空心树里。”  
“后来呢？”  
“他……他很善解人意，很理解我，我告诉了他，冠冕的下落。”  
我急得满头大汗。“对，然后呢？”  
“他拿到了冠冕，”她停顿了一会儿，像是在回忆，“他后来回了一趟霍格沃茨，我看到了。”  
“然后呢？他把冠冕放在哪里了？”  
她以确凿的语气告诉我。“他没有把冠冕藏在霍格沃茨里。因为……因为愧疚，我一直在后面偷偷跟着他，没看见他把冠冕拿出来。”  
我震惊万分。“什么？”  
“冠冕依旧被他藏在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里。”她断言道。  
“为什么？请问您是怎么知道的？”  
“我听见了，”她略侧着脑袋回忆道，“他在地窖里和一个……一个快毕业的斯莱特林学生在交谈，他们谈到了冠冕，我就一直在听。”  
“他们说了什么？”  
“他告诉那个斯莱特林，他最后还是决定把冠冕放在阿尔巴尼亚，因为那里很有隐蔽性，除了他，谁也找不到。”  
“原来是这样，”我沉吟片刻，“谢谢您。”  
看来里德尔临时改变了主意？我不能那么快地找到魂器了。我跟她一再道谢，离开了钟楼。  
回拉文克劳公共休息室的路上，我突然想到布莱克，也许我该给他解释一下，刚刚我确实太失礼了。所以我绕到了胖夫人面前，请一位格兰芬多学生帮我去找一下布莱克，同时做好了吃闭门羹的准备。  
我眼睁睁地看着胖夫人在画像里吃了四五颗葡萄，还没动静，刚打算转身离开的时候，就听见了开门声。  
布莱克走了出来，脸色极其糟糕，活像被谁对准脸狠狠地踩了一脚似的，居高临下地看着我，态度傲气得像神。“你找我有什么事？”  
我清了清嗓子。“我一直在学校里游荡是想找拉文克劳的幽灵谈谈，问她一些学院内的事。”  
“哦，”他沉默着在我脸上扫视片刻，像是在审核我的话到底可不可信，然后吐出一句，“这好像跟我没有什么关系。”  
如果他想要激怒我的话，他没有成功。我相当心平气和，朝他点点头。“我该走了，祝您生活愉快。”  
正当我迈开第一步的时候，我听见他的声音：“等一下，帕利。”


	7. 31-35

Episode 31  
我站在原地，第一反应是继续往下走。但说不出因为什么，我收回了脚，回过头，四平八稳地直视他。“怎么了，布莱克？请问还有什么可以帮到你的么？”  
他的目光钉过来。“你的手怎么回事？”  
我低头看看自己的手，上次魔药实验的时候，我一不小心碰了一下正在加热的坩埚，在莉莉的惊叫声里连忙去开冷水冲洗，并不是什么大事。  
“被坩埚烫到了，”我耸耸肩，“课上的小意外。劳驾关心。”  
“哦，”他移开目光，“我还以为又和鼻涕精他们有关呢。”  
“斯内普他们？”提到这个人，我的眉头皱起，“他们又做了什么？”  
“我才不想了解他们又做了什么，”他傲慢地笑了一声，那一刻他显得尤其陌生，“但是我想跟他开个玩笑，让他知道真正的危险是什么。免得他再不知道天高地厚。”  
我抬起眼睛。“你对他做什么了？”  
“你关心他干什么？”  
“又是恶作剧？”  
“嗯哼，”他哼了一声，“今天的月亮很圆，让他去晒晒月光。”  
我不希望你再对他恶作剧了。我耸了耸肩。“也许我该走了。”  
在回拉文克劳的途中，我听见了狼的嚎叫，凄厉得像刀刃划破丝绸。  
月圆？尖叫棚屋？斯内普难道在尖叫棚屋？我顾不及这么多了，直接冲去了尖叫棚屋。  
如果波特已经在场的话，那么应该已经控制住了。但我还是应该去看看。就算不是为了斯内普，也是为了卢平，他凭什么要遭受这些？  
然而等我钻过打人柳下的树洞，气喘吁吁地跑到尖叫棚屋的时候，才发现斯内普已经倒在一边了，一头巨大的公鹿在和失去控制的狼撕咬着。  
我来得还不是时候。所以我转身躲进黑暗里，想要缩回去，等明天早上再说。  
但斯内普已经看到我了。他猛地从地上爬起来，灰黄的脸气得满是怪异的通红，向我走来。  
因为极端的愤怒，他的五官都扭在了一起。“你也来看我的玩笑？我就该知道，你和布莱克是一伙的。”  
“我不是。”我往后退了一步，“我为什么要来看你的笑话？”  
“你以为我还会相信你的话？也是，帕利，对不学无术的你而言，狡辩是你唯一的一项本事了。”他在巨狼的咆哮声里对我举起魔杖。  
“你想做什么？”我根本没设防，魔杖好好地躺在巫师袍口袋里，还没等我把手伸进巫师袍内袋，他飞快地念了一个咒语，我习惯性地躲开，但刀砍一般的疼痛还是朝我袭来。  
我低下头，一道食指长的伤口开在肋侧，血开始蔓延，很快就从袍子的面料上洇了出来。这是神锋无影！我捂住伤口，感受得到血液如带着腥味的泉水一般涓涓地流出，缓慢地冲击着我的手掌。我被钻心的疼痛压垮，膝盖一软，跪坐在地上。  
“现在你满意了？”因为疼痛，我嘶嘶地喘着粗气，感觉自己像一条被丢在砧板上的鱼。我根本就不该来，是我太冲动了。  
斯内普冷笑一声，又朝我走近一步，用魔杖抵着我的额头。“满意？他们要我的命，那我为什么要就这样放过你？”  
“你这个卑鄙小人！”我背后传来一声怒吼，一道咒语打了过来，斯内普吃痛地一缩，他的魔杖飞出老远，人也向后摔了个跟头。  
布莱克爆炸一般的愤怒。“你有本事直接来找我，打她算什么？这一切和她都没关系！”  
“够了，布莱克，住手！”我跪在地上朝他低吼，“如果你继续动手，我就从来没有认识过你！”  
他停住了，回过头看我，明明是施害者，却露出被害者一般受伤的表情。  
斯内普依旧半坐在地上，显然摔得不轻，他戏谑地笑了一声，又啐了一口血沫，嘲弄、嫌恶和怜悯均匀地涂抹在他的脸上，还有些微妙的心满意足。  
我直视着布莱克，他的脸色介于穷凶极恶和慌乱脆弱之间。“现在，我希望你看在我们相识一场的份上，送我去医疗翼。感激不尽。”

—

“发生了什么？”旁弗雷夫人急匆匆地打开了门，看见到处是血的我，发出一声惊叫，“天哪，怎么会这样！”  
她指挥布莱克把我安置在一张病床上，开始准备药剂。“我想我有必要把这件事告诉教授们，你的伤太严重了，这是恶意事件。这是谁干的？”  
布莱克想要说话，我立刻拉了一下他的袖子。“庞弗雷夫人，”我沉吟片刻，“我当时没有意识。”  
“太糟糕了，太糟糕了。现在的学校里一片混乱。”她倒了一杯止血药水递给我，看着我喝了下去，“你不是这个学期第一个受伤的学生了。他们到底要闹到什么时候？”  
她拉上床帘，帮我把伤口消毒，又用了一种专门研发的药剂混合着白藓，一边吹起一边涂抹到伤口的位置。“这会有点痛，但我不便于给你用安定舒缓的药剂，忍耐一下。”  
“我知道，”为了忍耐疼痛，我想办法转移注意力，“因为舒缓疼痛的药剂多半都含有干燥过的悬铃木树根，容易成瘾，让病人产生依赖。”  
她愣了愣。“对，孩子，你的魔药学得不错。”  
“下手请再快一点吧，”我朝她龇牙咧嘴地微笑，“真的太疼了。”  
旁弗雷夫人帮我处理好了伤口，让我在医疗翼观察一晚上再回去——幸好今晚不是我值班巡逻。  
“伤口不能碰水，每天两次，涂这个，注意剂量要覆盖伤口，”她递给我一小瓶淡紫色的魔药，里面有一些闪闪发光的沉淀物，“愈合需要一个月左右的时间，这些药水先拿去，如果用完了就再来拿。我不确定这种伤口会不会留疤，看你的皮肤恢复能力了，如果情况乐观的话，半年以后就看不出来了。”  
“谢谢。”我把药水收进口袋里，整整齐齐地穿上了巫师袍。  
“好了，休息吧。”她掀开床帘，看见布莱克还站在外面，吓了一跳，“你怎么还在这里？快回去了，要到宵禁的时间了。”  
“庞弗雷夫人，”我晃了一下魔杖，把床帘全部拉开，“让他和我说两句话吧，然后他就可以离开了。”  
旁弗雷夫人打了个哈欠。“好吧，你注意让他宵禁前离开就行了。”她转身离开，还不往打开了医疗翼的门。  
一片寂静的寒风压在我们肩上，他突然开口：“对不起，帕利。”  
我还在想到底怎么跟他解释我知道他的恶作剧就在尖叫棚屋，但他似乎还没意识到这个问题。  
我对他摇了摇头。“不用跟我道歉。”  
他笼罩在我看不透的乌云里。“是我害的，是我……”  
“是我自愿的。我听见声音所以想过去看看，然后就。”我耸了耸肩，肋骨处传来撕裂的疼痛，我意识到自己可能最好还是保持静止。  
“不，帕利。是我的错。”  
“现在不是把谁推上被告席就能解决问题的时候，布莱克，”我看了他一眼，“哪怕你把自己推上去也一样。”  
他一声不吭，低着他那颗高贵的头。  
我唯一不那么生气的原因可能是我知道这件事肯定会发生。  
我沉思片刻。“你大可不必对我表露出愧疚。”  
“对不起。真的对不起。”  
“既然你道歉了，那么我就对你说，没关系。”  
“帕利。”他无意识地拖长了音，担忧地看着我。  
“我不知道你每天都在想什么，但是，我猜你的本意可能没有事情表露出的这么糟糕，”我的语速越来越快，“做下那个愚蠢恶作剧的人，和现在送我来医疗翼的人，都是你，大家都知道你有很多优点，我相信你只是当时不冷静而已。你从来都没那么坏，你只是有那么一点点欠考虑。我不怪你，真的。”  
“帕利。”他开始颤抖，微弱的声音散在风里。  
我又看了他一眼。“如果你真的想要做些什么，我劝你把歉意完整地留给卢平，然后，如果你愿意的话，请答应我一件事，就算是帮我一个忙。”  
他像是抓住了一根救命稻草，急忙问：“什么事？”  
我捏了捏鼻梁，纯粹是感到疲惫。“以后，不要主动去找斯内普的麻烦了。除非他在做坏事——你知道坏事的定义是什么，违反校纪校规的那种。”  
“我答应你。”他飞快地说。  
我本来还做好准备接受质疑，他的反应出乎我意料。我愣了愣。“我希望你说到做到。”  
“我会的……我一定会的。”他低声重复道，“我会做到的，”随后又看了我一眼，小声地问，“你真的原谅我了吗？”  
“我说了我早就原谅你了，”我摆摆手，做出送客的姿态，“你该走了，布莱克，宵禁的时间到了——虽然我知道你不在意这个。去找卢平跟他好好地道歉吧，他是你最好的朋友之一，他远远比我更受伤。”  
我不再看他，视线盯着窗外，静默的雪夜。原来又到了冬天。我突然很怀念当年的那个小男孩。抱着大蜥蜴当圣诞礼物，往桌肚里塞纸团，展开一看就变成两只麻雀，浑身不自在地擦奖杯，在喧嚣而艳丽的花栏上挑一盆最丑陋的花，得意洋洋地送人。现在呢？我说不清自己是什么心情。遗憾？大概是有的。可能只是他长大了，雏鸟出落为成鸟，枫叶从绿变红，小溪从流动变冻结，时间总会让万物有些变化。

Episode 32  
因为伤口的原因，我第二天早上满口答应旁弗雷夫人会去找院长反映情况，出了医疗翼就把这件事抛到脑后，这件事闹大了对谁都没有好处。但肋侧传来的火辣的痛感让我意识到自己无法坐在地上摆弄坩埚，我该去和莉莉商量，找个借口告诉她，魔药实验得停一次。  
“科洛弗，你的脸色很糟。”她放下手里的羽毛笔，明亮的绿眼睛写着忧虑。  
我和莉莉坐在一起，旁边就是教室的尖窗，天上的云平坦得让人联想到风平浪静的水面，这种天气已经冷得不适合散步了，但远观依旧充满美感。在我提议暂停实验之后，莉莉欣然同意了，跟我找了一个空桌子自习，视野极佳，可以看到远处的霍格沃茨，尖尖的屋顶和一小段凸出的烟囱都被雪覆盖，可爱得像是玩具店里的模型。  
“是么？”每个人昨晚吃了一招神锋无影之后，都很难脸色红润，“可能是我太累了。”  
“为了O.W.Ls？”她叹了一口气，宽慰我道，“你没必要太有压力，肯定没问题的。”  
“我倒是也希望没问题。”我朝她微笑一下，“晚饭过后我可能要先走，晚上有算术占卜学习小组，还有巡夜。明天白天是蒲蒲鸟合唱队训练、古代魔文和变形术，明晚是魔咒学——我意识到我还是要去一去，就当是舒缓考前压力。”  
“你参加了那么多学习小组？”莉莉惊讶极了，“难怪你看起来那么累。”  
“千万别一起选古代魔文和算术占卜，”我提起它们的语气像是又爱又恨的老情人，“太费事了。”  
自从打架事件之后，布莱克不再参加学习小组，约瑟夫·马丁松了一大口气，每个人交一金加隆的活动经费，自觉地问对角巷的甜品店订购自己想吃的甜点——往往是饼干或者小块的馅饼，茶就不那么考究了，学校有什么就喝什么。  
我对茶没有多少鉴别能力，有的喝就不错了，特别是讨论得口干舌燥的时候，但我不再吃点心，它们对我来说都太甜了。  
莉莉叹了一口气。  
“怎么了？”我把写完的魔咒学论文折起来，夹进书里，“你有心事？”  
她朝我坐得更近一些，压低了声音，对我坦诚相待。“西弗勒斯上次又在和我说波特的缺点，说他有点古怪，总是违反校纪，晚上溜出去。”  
“然后呢，莉莉？”  
她打开话匣子。“他觉得波特不好，啊，他的原话是，’不是个好东西’，很粗鲁的说法，不是么？”她看了我一眼，像是在寻求认同，我点点头，她继续说了下去，“我反驳他了，我告诉他，波特至少没有研究黑魔法，也没和那些不好的同学混在一起。他看上去很着急，跟我反驳说，跟波特混在一起的也都是些怪胎。我生气了，直接丢下他走了。”  
我不知道自己该说什么。  
莉莉愤愤地深吸一口气。“西弗勒斯怎么会这么说呢？’怪胎’，我讨厌这个词。”  
“因为他变了。”我脱口而出。“人都会变的。”  
她盯着我，仿佛我说了一个魔法界的禁词。  
我想了想，又重复了一遍。“人都会变的，莉莉。”我眨了眨眼，试着举出一些例子来，“你的朋友，你身边的同学，你人生里的每一个人，有谁不会变？”  
她露出小动物被揭开伤疤的表情，我怀疑也许我不该负责这种成长教育的内容。  
我硬着头皮继续说下去。“你之所以不接受，也许是因为你对魔法世界的原点比旁人更加执着，但接受事实也没什么大不了的，他就是变了。”  
“你早就知道了吗？”她问。  
我犹豫着摇摇头。“我只是顺着逻辑在想而已。我跟他不怎么往来，你比我了解他。”  
她若有所思。  
我把话题扯了回来。“波特和他不对盘又不是一天两天了，他在你面前说波特的缺点，纯粹是希望你讨厌波特。不过，这个情有可原。”  
“什么？”  
我直接说道：“因为他喜欢你。我说斯内普。”  
“喜欢？”她艰难地吐出了这个单词，仿佛有个什么东西堵在她喉口，“但我不喜欢他。”  
她的表情介于难堪和抗拒之间。那一刻我明白了，也许莉莉意识到的不是很清楚，但她绝对不是一无所知，她又不笨。  
我笑了一声。“哈，这可由不得了。他喜欢你，这是唯一的解释了。”  
“可他每次和我说话都不欢而散，他总是很不自在，如同上邢架。”她在“真的”一词上加了重音。  
窗户的倒影里，似笑非笑浮在我脸上。“爱情并不总轻松，莉莉。也许他的爱情让他痛苦。”  
“那你呢？”莉莉悄声地问。  
“什么？”  
“那个男孩，你在鼻涕虫俱乐部上告诉我的。你还喜欢他吗？”  
我自己都忘记这个谎言了，想要发笑，但是发现自己笑不太出来。干脆放弃了，直接对她摇摇头。“不再喜欢了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
她试探性地看了我一眼。“有，有原因吗？你为什么不再喜欢他了？”  
我不知道该怎么说，张了张嘴才找到了自己的声音。“是我的问题吧。”  
“你的问题？”她不明就里地重复了一遍。  
我沉默片刻。  
“也许是因为我太软弱了吧。”  
我不是格兰芬多，我有足够的理由软弱。  
她打断了我。“别这么说，科洛弗。”  
“哈，”我干笑一声，感觉谈话难以再继续下去了，干脆主动扯开话题，“为什么不谈谈波特呢？”  
“谈他？”莉莉惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，“他有什么好谈的。一个吵得要命的自大鬼——”  
我略带玩味地打量着她变得有些局促的眼神。“你刚刚才在斯内普面前夸他，莉莉。”  
她辩解的时候脸止不住地红了。“我也只是，只是说他没有研究黑魔法！这也能算优点？那我们都是圣人了。”  
我忍住不发笑。“是，至少我感觉我离圣人已经不远了。你跟我比，只会有过之而无不及。”  
“噢，科洛弗。”  
“莉莉。”  
“人都会变，对吗？”她小声地对我确认。  
“对，”我朝她微笑，“变坏，或者变好，都可能。”  
那么西里斯·布莱克呢？他变好了还是变坏了？我忍不住想。  
不。  
他一直都是他而已。他的内在和外在一样在飞速成长，长成他原本注定的样子。我在心底里是这么下定论的。  
他注定褪去幼稚的外壳，长成我更加熟悉的那种样子，爽朗热情、正义勇敢的正派男人，虽然依旧鲁莽，但会更成熟地为下一辈考虑，把心里的爱均匀地分给波特一家和其他的朋友们，当个好哥们，好教父，好格兰芬多，如果某天他回想起现在的自己，会觉得自己当年“像个白痴”——其实这毫无必要，谁年轻的时候都要血气上头犯一点愚蠢的错误，他只是不免俗，又在犯错方面天赋异禀而已，无伤大雅，瑜不掩瑕。他的成长道路，从起点到终点，就像地球绕着太阳转，萤火虫属于夏天，候鸟迁徙，是无法打破的常理，最精准不过了。我之所以觉得他变得陌生，是因为我之前和他走得太近，管中窥豹罢了。  
那些他无所适从的瞬间，那种无法拆解的情绪，只是他成长之路必备的水塘罢了，人人都有。殊途同归，早晚有一天，他会轻而易举地跨过去。  
而我，也会跨过去的。  
把他当成一道算术占卜的计算题。就这样。读题，把关键信息拆解，变形，根据数字表进行定位变换，在脑海里搜寻合适的公式，代入，得到结果，分门别类阐述清楚。然后，进入下一题。  
对。就是这样。我看了看自己的算术占卜成绩，我对自己有信心。  
“科洛弗，你说，”莉莉散漫地趴在桌上，打断了我的沉思，“爱情是什么？”  
“爱情？”  
“是啊，爱情到底是什么？”她再度把问题抛给我。  
以后波特怎么对你的，那就是爱情。我在心底里悄悄地说。  
“科洛弗，说说嘛。”她撒娇似的拉了拉我的袖子，“我想不通这个问题，但是又好奇你的看法。”  
“爱情的本质……愿意牺牲吧，牺牲。”没有哪个词比牺牲更像爱情了。  
“牺牲？”  
“牺牲性命，个人时间，个人爱好，抛弃过于膨大的自尊而愿意为了对方改掉自己的坏脾气。之类的，”我绞尽脑汁地又考虑了一会儿，“为了一个人，彻底抛弃人生的另一种可能，也许这就是爱情。”  
“原来你这么想。”她哇了一声，又重复了一次，“爱情。”  
仿佛这个词有什么特别的魔力似的。  
看见她这幅略带天真的样子，我“扑哧”的一声笑了出来，这才发现自己肋骨处的伤口被扯到了，疼得龇牙咧嘴，又无法发出声音。  
Episode 33  
我刚回到长袍店，就知道了摩金夫人和福斯科先生开始约会的事。这是隔壁丽痕书店的店员告诉我的，因为我顺路去看看有没有新的魔药著作，那个四十来岁的男巫就直接兴冲冲地把我拉到角落里，跟我压低了声音宣布了这项好消息，所以我先一步就知道了，在摩金夫人扭扭捏捏地告诉我的时候，我已经心里有了谱，但还是为她高兴了好久好久。  
那是我第一次度过三个人的圣诞节。摩金夫人提前两天歇业，这在以前是完全不可能的。她不停地准备着，从圣诞树到窗户上的贴纸到圣诞节的新衣服，再到盛大的圣诞晚餐。我从来没有见过她这么有劳动热情。  
福斯科先生是在圣诞前夜那天下午来的长袍店，手里提着一大袋食物，还有两个巨大的礼物盒。  
“你好，科洛弗。”他把头上的巫师帽摘下来放在衣帽架顶端，朝我局促地点点头，“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐。”我站在门口朝他微笑了一下，“摩金夫人在厨房。”  
“米莉安？噢，噢，好的，”他把那一大袋食物留在门口，把礼物盒朝我递来，“这是给你准备的，科洛弗，不知道你喜不喜欢——”  
我接过一看，一大套《妖精传说大全》。“没有什么比这更加好了，福斯科先生。非常感谢。”  
“我不知道米莉安有没有告诉过你。”他微笑，显得比刚刚自在得多，“我也是拉文克劳。”  
“您也是？”我愕然，从来没有听他提起过。  
“我也是。”他停顿一下，表情变得肃穆而温和，“过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。”  
当天晚上，摩金夫人，福斯科先生和我吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐，他们俩还稍微喝了一点葡萄酒，福斯科先生一直在说冰淇淋店的趣事，摩金夫人咯咯直笑，笑得乏力了，动不动就把头靠在我的肩膀上。那可能是我来了之后她笑得最多的一个圣诞节。  
第二天一大早，福斯科先生又来了，戴了一大束雏菊（谁也不知道他从哪里得知了摩金夫人最喜欢的花是雏菊，又在大冬天找到它的），我不想打扰到他们，跟他们说了一声我想去外面玩，摩金夫人虽然有点不放心，但还是答应了，让我天黑之前必须回去就是了。  
我也不知道自己可以去哪里，所以我换了一件在麻瓜眼里也显得寻常的浅灰色长外套，通过破釜酒吧走到了麻瓜的地界。  
我在街上晃了一圈，找到了一个小教堂，安静地矗立在雪上，乍一看像一座被雪落满的小山丘，顺着狭长的石子路走了进去。  
里面在唱圣诞赞歌。我坐在最后一排，安静地听着。一位围着红围巾的女士给我发了一个纸袋，里面装着一本《圣经》，一只毛茸茸的圣诞小熊和一个很小的十字架。  
在飘渺的歌声里，我翻开《圣经》。  
“耶稣往耶路撒冷去的时候，群众中有一人出来问他，是否只有少数人得救。这也许是一个无益的问题，纯粹出自好奇的心理。”  
“主用直接的命令来回答推测的问题。他叫发问的人要确定自己会进窄门，耶稣说要努力进窄门，意思不是说救恩要我们尽上部分努力才可得着。窄门在这里指新生──透过信心藉恩典得救。耶稣提醒那人要确定自己由此门进入；门一关上，“许多人想要进去，却是不能”……”  
我不得不承认，虽然我一直秉持着理性，但我的身上依旧共存着自己都无法理清的宗教色彩和浪漫主义。窄门？窄门又是什么呢。许多人想要进去，却是不能。一切苦难和孤独的尽头，难道还有另一种更加高尚更加纯粹的快乐在等着我吗？窄门里到底有什么？我能进窄门吗？门有多窄，能同时容纳两个人吗？我恍恍惚惚，仿佛身处梦境，在圣诞赞歌告一段落的时候，才被大家的鼓掌声骤然惊醒。  
教堂人去楼空之后，我没有排队领取圣餐，而是在教堂里转了一圈。它和寻常的小型教堂无异，整体呈现出一个长方形，外面是一个狭窄的花园，草地——如果存在的话——也都被雪覆盖。吸引我的是教堂的窗户，尖形的窗上镶嵌着小块的方格形状的玻璃，都是彩色的，拼接成了不同的人像和植物，我猜代表了一些我不太熟悉的圣经故事。在那一片玻璃窗里，有一些明显是换过新的了，因为和其他有些发灰的玻璃比起来，红色的小块玻璃特别明亮，像玛瑙也像火焰。  
鲜艳得让我的心都被烫掉了一块似的。  
过了一会儿，我躲进领完圣餐的人群，顺着他们的步伐一起走出礼拜堂，山毛榉把冬日雪后的阳光筛出了细细密密的图画，脆弱的光线都映在了《圣经》的封面上。周围的人一直在叽叽喳喳地谈论，我一言不发地听着，听他们从圣诞特价的二手衣物谈到教堂里免费发放的圣餐。如果我当年没有去霍格沃茨，大概我也会成为他们其中的一员。  
一辆巴士停在街角，吸走了一大批人，剩下包括我在内的零零星星的几个幸存者，把手插在口袋里，闲散地等待着。  
一个披着紫红色大花头巾的女人突然跟我搭话。“你好，姑娘，圣诞快乐。”  
我还以为她来传教或者推销，无论是哪种我都不需要。所以我退后了一步。“您好，女士。”  
她像是没看到我的退让，径直开口道。“你想算命吗？”  
如果没记错的话，我母亲一直以为我在霍格沃茨就是学这种东西。我笑了笑，摇摇头。“非常感谢，但我想还是不了。”  
她像是非常遗憾，大叹了一口气。“我还以为你需要呢。”  
“不用了，谢谢。我没带钱。”  
“我才不是为财而来。跟你交谈只是因为一看到你，我的脑海里就盘旋着一句话，”她自顾自地说了下去，因为语速加快，英语变得不太标准，“你读过但丁的坎佐尼吗？里面有一句叫做，Amor che nella mente mi ragiona。爱在我脑中徘徊，令我思绪万千。”  
我不经意地脱口而出。“您是意大利人？”  
她悲伤地笑了，眼睛像是两颗发亮的黑曜石，嵌在布满皱纹的眼窝里。“不，我是吉普赛人。吉普赛人没有故乡，我们是天生的流浪者。”  
那么很巧，我也是流浪者。心里想的太多，但我在陌生人面前习惯保持戒备。  
“……抱歉，我还是该走了。”  
回到长袍店，摩金夫人、福斯科先生和我吃过了晚餐之后，他又回到冰淇淋店忙碌明天开张的事情了。虽然那只鹦鹉已经戒掉了说脏话的毛病，还学会了一口流利甜美的小夜曲，但摩金夫人还是把它摆在了阁楼上。我顺着梯子爬上去，给它换水，装一勺饲料，打开唱片盒，挑了一张放进唱片机，开始看福斯科先生给我送的书。  
我读的第一卷是一个非常曲折的故事，关于妖精如何打败他们的魔头，为他们重新得到平静的生活。故事复杂，视角反复变动，我有那么一瞬间甚至想要放弃它，但出于对妖精的好奇，我坚持了下去。  
故事的绝大篇幅都在讲述一件事，那就是主角，这个名叫维拉的妖精，如何成功地利用献祭魔咒打败了那个在妖精森林里为非作歹的魔头。  
“狩猎时节开始前，维拉在森林里徘徊，一条东方花尾斜鳞蛇咬了他的后脚跟，剧痛袭来，他险些死去。  
诸神设立生与死，是为了体现生命的界限，是隔绝，是惩罚，也是约束。诸神让维拉跨越了生死，他成了诸神力量的载体。  
在一位好心猎人的拯救之下，维拉痊愈，重新走入森林报仇雪恨，他斩死了那条害他差点死去的东方花尾斜鳞蛇，得到它完整的蛇皮，这种在诅咒里最具力量的蛇啊，惨死在了被欺压的维拉手下。  
伟大的维拉啊，虔诚的信徒，年轻的勇士，他走向神坛，把东方花尾斜鳞蛇皮献祭给了神，向诸神大声祈祷，愿意以一切代价除去草菅人命的魔头。”  
我想起明天就该准备回学校了，赶紧合上书开始收拾东西，莉莉、阿方索和潘多拉和我交换的礼物都摆在床头，我扫视了一圈，在床边躺下，把自己卷进毯子里，沉沉睡去。

Episode 34  
我很难说我不对维拉献祭的故事感兴趣，因为他打败的是魔头，而我想要从黑魔王的手下挽救生命。但我的常识告诉我，没有东方花尾斜鳞蛇，至少英国的巫师界没有。我为此还特意写信去了斯拉格&吉格斯药店，询问他们过后我才得知，这种动物早在三百年前就成了珍稀动物，店里早就不出售它的蛇皮了。  
我无奈地放弃了这条线索，一头扎进O.W.Ls的复习里。一切都顺理成章地进行，除了一件事，那就是守护神咒。  
我尝试了很久都没办法成功，这不合常理。  
“O.W.Ls真的会考守护神咒？很多成年的巫师都没办法完成这些。”眼看考试将近，我忧心忡忡起来。  
“与其担心这个，不如再努力一把，说不定有希望呢。”莉莉试图鼓励我，挽住我的胳膊建议道，“晚上你有空吗？我们一起练习吧。”  
“你已经会了，莉莉。”我指出道，“前几天我就看到你召唤出了一头牝鹿。”  
“啊，你看见了。”她惊讶。  
我朝她微笑，了然而略带赞许地点头。“牝鹿是一种很美好的动物。”  
“嘻，”她舒展眉眼笑了出来，“我好奇你的守护神是什么动物，”她继续挽着我的胳膊朝长桌走去，“我感觉那一定很可爱。”  
可爱？我在心底里默念了一遍。这种黏糊糊的词语让人想起柔软的小动物，水汪汪的大眼睛，娇憨而没有防备能力，或许身上还有挥之不去的奶香味。在她心里，难道我是这样的？我无奈地摇摇头，也许我的守护神是某种龇牙咧嘴的动物呢，一定非常适合。  
当天下课之后，她拉着我走到户外，说是黑湖边能放松身心，能够更加方便地召唤出守护神。夜里的黑湖泛着腥味，我们走到那一棵山毛榉的边上，脚下是另一颗樱桃树被夕阳催落的果子。  
“放松，深呼吸，”她学着黑魔法防御教授一般的口吻，“想你觉得快乐的事。”  
我尝试了好几次，但是都没有成功，泄气地坐在草地上。  
“也许我在这一领域没有天分。”我用无声咒甩亮了魔杖，看到苍白的飞蛾在空中飞舞。  
“别这么说。”莉莉坐在我旁边，好声好气地安慰我，“也许只是你的守护神还不愿意出来呢，可能那是一种有点胆小的动物。”  
“莉莉，我不是五岁了。”我把头靠在她肩膀上。  
“六岁？八岁？十岁？”她轻轻地拍了拍我的背，“你还记不记得我们小时候最喜欢玩的那个？”  
“哪个？”  
“你不记得啦？”她笑得肩膀开始颤动，“把花浮在手心，你喜欢盯着它发呆。”  
“我记得。”我闭上眼，想起了科克沃斯苍白的天空和灰色的房子。  
“你知道么，你当时一脸匪夷所思的样子，太可爱了。”她继续笑着，语气夸张，像是在谈什么惊天动地的大事，“你的头发像金子一般闪闪发亮，我以为我看到了仙女。”  
我忍不住也笑了。  
“科洛弗，”她把头也靠了过来，用几近耳语的声音对我说，“我希望你快乐。”  
夜色寂静，我的耳边只有夏虫微弱的低吟和湖水翻滚时轻微的水声，我的脸颊蹭着她流水一般的红发。我闻到她身上若隐若现的香气，心脏柔软而酸涩地缩成了一团。如果她是一朵花，我希望她开得久一点，再久一点。  
“莉莉，我也希望你快乐。”  
“放轻松，科洛弗，”她的声音很轻，几乎都散在了夏夜温和的风里，“你的心太沉了。”  
我的眼泪突如其来，只好趁她不注意偷偷地用手指擦掉了。

—

第二天就没发生什么好事。一个叫奥布里的男孩因为嘲笑波特自大而被波特和布莱克施了恶咒，头变得巨大无比，旁弗雷夫人尖叫着把这位可怜的大头男孩抬去医疗翼。麦格教授极为愤怒，给格兰芬多一下子扣了二十分，波特和布莱克被罚去了义务劳动直到O.W.Ls考试结束。  
莉莉气得直翻白眼。“他们，他们还能做出什么丰功伟绩不成？把奥布里的头变得两个这么大，只是因为他说波特’不要赢了球就不知道天高地厚’！”  
“管他们俩干什么。”我冷漠地瞥了一眼布莱克提着拖把，跟着费尔奇匆匆上楼的身影。  
“也是，”她挽着我的胳膊，“我们继续去练习守护神咒。”  
我的守护神咒第一次成功是在黑湖边，不辞辛劳的莉莉是第二个见证者。  
我闭上眼，深深呼吸，想到了第一次见摩金夫人，她带着我在长袍店安顿下来，想到了被弗立维教授在课上点名夸奖，“帕利，你做得很好！”，想到了在科克沃斯第一眼看到莉莉，漂浮在掌心的花一开一合，她兴奋地拉着我到处乱跑，未来的安危是我们从来不需要考虑的事。  
“呼神护卫！”  
我的魔杖前端聚集了大量银色的光线，它们飞快地汇集成了一只浑身毛绒绒的猫咪，它凌空飞奔着，银白色的长毛在奔跑带来的气流中微微颤动，猛地一蓄力，飞跃到了我面前的地上，伸了个懒腰。  
“你的守护神是猫！”莉莉高兴地大叫，仿佛成功的人是她一样，“我最喜欢猫咪了！”  
她闭上眼挥挥魔杖。“呼神护卫！”  
一头银白色的牝鹿出现在我眼前，它迈着优美的步子缓缓走到我们面前，低下了柔软的头颅，蹭了蹭猫咪的鼻子，猫咪坐在地上直起身子，伸出前爪用掌心触碰了一下牝鹿的耳朵。  
“你看，它们是朋友。”莉莉欣喜地拉着我的袖子。  
“是啊，”我目送着猫咪窜进灌木丛，牝鹿紧随其后也一跳一跳地消失在了黑暗里，悄声附和道，“它们是朋友。”  
草丛里突然传来一声异响。  
“谁？”莉莉立马把我往后一挡。  
“禁林里的动物？也许他们跑出来了。”我看了看声音传来的那个方向，“你看那里就是禁林的边界线，也许我们走得太远了。”  
“我们回去吧？”莉莉看了看怀表，“离宵禁不远了。”  
“好吧。”我转身，刚要抬起脚就发现自己被一块突起的石头绊了一下，“哎呦！”  
“汪。”一条巨大的黑狗从草丛里突然窜了出来。  
“啊！”莉莉吓了一大跳，拔出魔杖，“别过来，我们没有恶意。”  
那条大黑狗也不怕魔杖，一步步朝我们走来。这是布莱克吗？我细细地打量着眼前这条黑狗浓厚发亮的毛发，机敏的眼睛湿漉漉的。  
我看着满脸紧张的莉莉。“也许它不会攻击我们呢？”  
莉莉看黑狗没有扑食和撕咬的动作，缓缓地把魔杖放下了。黑狗静静地看着我，有一下没一下地晃着尾巴，我几乎可以确定那是布莱克，它表现得太通人性了，这不合常理。  
它试图闻我的袖子，我试探性地朝它伸出了手，它表现得异常乖顺，直接把下巴搁在了我的手里，小幅度地磨蹭着，心满意足的“汪呜”声从嘴里细细地溢出来。  
“它好喜欢你。”莉莉小声道。  
黑狗的动作卡顿了一下，我趁机收回了手。“是么？也许是见到陌生人的激动罢了。”  
草丛里又传来一阵沙沙声，还有一记清脆的轻响，似乎像是谁冒冒失失地踩断了一根树枝。  
一头牡鹿一蹦一蹦地跳到了莉莉面前。  
“哇，我从来不知道禁林里还有鹿，”莉莉兴奋极了，笑着对我说，“你看它的鹿角，我从没见过这么漂亮的牡鹿。”  
牡鹿没什么好怕的，所以莉莉直接把手放在了它的头顶摸了摸，像发现新大陆似的。“你看它好乖。”  
如果它现在变回人，你大概会想一拳揍过去。我看了看怀表。“莉莉，也许我们该回去了”  
“啊。”她抱憾地耷拉下眉毛，收回手，“确实该回去了，到宵禁的时间了。”  
“要不干脆晚点回去？”我看了看那头快要飘起来的鹿，“如果这个时候回去，万一碰到刚刚义务劳动完的波特，那不就糟了。”  
“哼，最好别碰到他。”莉莉做了个敬谢不敏的手势。  
鹿僵在原地，狗打了个喷嚏，我猜是在忍笑。莉莉依依不舍地告别了牡鹿，跟我走向灯火通明的城堡，夏日的微风从远方传来，夜空洒满星辉，一只金色的小鸟在枝头鸣叫，很快从独唱变成了纷扰的合唱。快到城堡时，我回头看了一眼，发现远处大块的黑影翕忽一下，迅速地消失在了丛林深处。

Episode 35  
夜游回来没多久，O.W.Ls考试就开始了。拉文克劳的公共休息室里蔓延着一种有点像上战场，又有点像刑场的奇怪氛围，除了五年级生之外的其他学生也都纷纷紧张起来，也可能是我的心理错觉。  
考好魔咒学，我松了一口气，趴在桌上，准备去吃一点东西休息一会儿，明天的变形学和天文学我不打算再复习了。  
一丝丝嘈杂的声音是在这时候开始的。我没打算凑热闹，之前就有人因为太过紧张而闹笑话，比如说考药草学的时候，有人突然倒地然后发出刺耳的尖叫，让人怀疑是不是被曼德拉草灵魂附体，在考黑魔法防御术的时候也有人因为无法召唤守护神而当场崩溃，单脚跳着离开考场。我不得不对莉莉报以强烈的感激之情，如果我也没召唤出守护神，大概也很难不沮丧——但单脚跳对我来说有些太难了。  
然后我听见了莉莉的声音。  
“放开他！”  
我放下书，我想我有点意识到这是什么剧情，但我不知道该怎么处理。当不知道？在事后再以朋友的身份去安慰莉莉？  
但这时候有人叫我。“帕利！快去看看，你是级长！那边波特又在施恶咒了！”  
我下意识地想把这件事推给阿方索。  
“阿方索呢？”  
那个学生挠了挠头。“托纳里亚已经回塔楼了吧。我刚刚在那里看到他。”  
我只好硬着头皮走到黑湖边。就是我和莉莉之前训练召唤守护神的山毛榉边上。  
“放开他，”莉莉对詹姆表露出极大的厌恶，“他做了什么错事么？还是怎么惹你了？”  
“这个嘛，”詹姆说，摆出一副正在苦苦考虑要点的样子，“他根本就不应该存在，但愿你明白我的意思……”  
我拨开哈哈大笑的同学，走到风暴眼的中间。  
“波特，放开他，”我摆出公事公办的态度，虽然我猜这对他没什么用，“这是个扣格兰芬多分数的机会，但只要你罢休的话就算了。”  
“帕利，你觉得我会在意吗？”他故意大声地说道，“我倒是更希望伊万斯能说些什么，比如跟我出去玩。”  
周围又是一片哗然。我的怒气浮出水面，但我又不知道该说什么，难道拿魔杖把他们收拾一顿？  
“就算是要在你和巨头乌贼里选一个，我也不会和你出去玩。”莉莉冷漠地拒绝道。  
“走背运了吧，尖头叉子，”西里斯·布莱克幸灾乐祸极了，转向斯内普的时候才发现他距离捡起魔杖只差分毫，“哎呀！”  
斯内普已经把魔杖对着波特，一道闪光过后，波特的脸颊划破了，鲜血直流。波特一个倒挂金钟就把斯内普击中了，斯内普头朝下悬在空中，长袍遮住了脸，露出了皮包骨头的灰白色的双腿，和一条旧得不成样子的内裤。  
大部分人都在喝彩，包括西里斯·布莱克。我听见他的声音，突然感觉疲惫，像是看到了面前的高山就感觉双腿酸软走不动路了，但这种疲惫又事出无因，他就是这样的人。  
“够了，波特，”我叹了一口气，“你玩得开心么？”  
“看他吃瘪当然开心了。”波特轻松地晃了晃魔杖，斯内普被吊得更高了，背后的欢呼声也更响了。  
“你知道你有多可笑吗？”莉莉愤怒极了，对詹姆几近命令道，“把他放下来！”  
“当然可以。”詹姆猛地举起魔杖，斯内普掉在了地上。布莱克没有动手，抱着胳膊走到斯内普面前，刻薄地笑了一声。“你该感激詹姆，鼻涕精，如果换我来，就绝不是这么简单了。”  
“好了。”我走过去，拉着布莱克的袖子，“回去吧，别看热闹了。”  
他不乐意了。“圣人帕利，难道鼻涕精打你打得还少吗？”  
莉莉突然回过头。“怎么回事？”  
“不。”我心里警铃大作，“布莱克，不。”  
“你从来没有告诉过伊万斯？”他似是惊讶，又片刻变得了然，高高在上地笑了一声，“难怪她总觉得鼻涕精是个好人呢。”  
“什么？”莉莉抓住我的袖子，“科洛弗，他打过你？”  
我对莉莉徒劳地解释：“我只是，我只是想要照顾你的感受，莉莉。”  
布莱克冷漠地看着我。“你也就只会照顾她的感受了，”又转向伊万斯，刻薄地开口，“有时候我真羡慕你，伊万斯，你身边的朋友都在为你编织美妙的谎言，所以你才那么，那么的天真。”  
倦意汇成了洪水，上面漂浮着陌生的尸体。我从来没有认识过真正的他。“够了，布莱克。”  
“你为什么从来不告诉她？”他的眼睛里充斥着狰狞的情绪，“或者换个问题，你对谁又说过真话？”  
我固执地抿着嘴没有说话，因为我确信自己一旦开口就是充满恨意的尖刀，他害我在我最好的朋友面前失去信任。如果真的要把斯内普所做的一切都告诉莉莉，我当然考虑过，我选择在她和斯内普决裂之后，挑一个闲散的假期，收拾好情绪，婉转地告诉她，不是现在，也不是这种进退两难的场合。  
我在这里横插一脚干什么？我根本就不该来。但布莱克呢？他怎么敢？他有什么立场指责我？他凭什么为所欲为地毁掉一切？  
我咬紧牙根，想要瞪他才发现自己视线模糊，汹涌的情绪从酸涩的眼眶里溢了出来。  
我听见布莱克颤抖着喊。“帕利，帕利！我，我不是那个意思。”  
我深吸一口气，抹掉了眼泪，丢下一句“再见”就转身落荒而逃。

—

晚上，我已经坐在寝室里把变形术的笔记看了第三遍，潘多拉走进了寝室，坐在她的床上。  
“我没有劝你的意思，但我想我有必要告诉你，布莱克一直在公共休息室门口等着。”她皱了皱眉，“明天全拉文克劳大概都知道他在门口等你了。”  
“你不是第一个告诉我的人，潘多拉，”我合上每一页都快被我翻烂的笔记本，“但我不想见他。”  
我不该再对他的人生指手画脚了，这种举措是危险的。  
“谢诺菲留斯说他看上去很可怜。”潘多拉比划了一下，“再说了，他那么大一个人堵在门口，挺不方便的。”  
我长出了一口气，下了床穿鞋，把斗篷披上，走到公共休息室门口，从里面打开了门。  
他站在门口，一见到我就走了过来。“帕利，我——”  
他看了一眼我背后，停住了。十七八个年纪不同的拉文克劳不约而同地把耳朵转了过来，吃饼干的停止咀嚼，看书的不再翻页，压低了的交谈声也都消弭了，每个人都想听个究竟，表面上还都装着如无其事的样子。  
一个一年级的拉文克劳匍匐在沙发上，头上顶着一本打开的书，可能以为这样我就看不到她？  
阿方索和我对视一眼，又看了一眼布莱克，不置一词地朝男生寝室的方向走去。  
我砰的一声关了公共休息室的门，沿着楼梯往下走，路过窗口的时候瞥了一眼，发现今晚没有下雨。  
“你去哪里？”他跟在我后面。  
“我去黑湖边上走走，”我没有回头，“没别的意思。”  
我走到黑湖边，刚沿着岸走了两步，他就绕到我面前，所以我停住了，免得自己撞到一面格兰芬多出产的墙。他什么时候长得那么高了？  
“帕利，”他的脸色比我所想的要苍白得多，也许是因为月光，“对不起，我不是那个意思，我知道伊万斯是你很重要的朋友，我不该——”  
“啊，没关系的，我没有怪你的意思。事实上，如果我做了什么让你受伤的话，该道歉的人是我，”我有点恍惚，尝试着拆解他的行为，抱着胳膊对他低声说道，“我想我正在试图理解你为什么今天这么做，说不定你说的和你心里想的可能有那么一点脱节，你没有你表现出来的这么不近人情，当然我希望你以后言辞慎重更加一些。莉莉那边我会去再找她谈，等考试结束之后。我想你是对的，对朋友不该隐瞒那么多——”  
他更慌乱，飞快地打断了我。“对不起，帕利。”  
他为什么还在道歉呢？我和他的对话前言不搭后语，如同哑巴和盲人。  
我对他重复了一遍。“我说了，没关系。”  
“帕利，你能不能不要这么对我？你不可以这样对我。”他的情绪失控，裂开一条巨大无比的口子，里面是黑黢黢的飓风，“我对你道歉了，我真的对你道歉了！”  
我以为这是一场成熟的交流，但我错了。“不要这样，布莱克。我不想讨厌你。”  
“你不想讨厌我？”他重复了一遍，每一句话都地动山摇，石壁裂开，细碎的石子颤抖着滚了下来，“你早就讨厌我了，不是么？从一开始，你就从来没有不讨厌我的时候。早就在尖叫棚屋那件事，哦不，在我和托纳里亚打架之前，你就——”  
我的胸腔开始碎裂一般地感到不适。“够了。布莱克。”  
他自暴自弃地笑了。“你想要和我绝交吗？就当是我们从来没有认识过。”  
我艰难地清了清嗓子，找回了自己的声音。“你过来。”  
他没有动。所以我朝他走近了一步，伸出手拂上他的脸颊，他开始颤抖，仿佛一条蛇缠上了他，但没有反抗。我稍微用了一点力，他低下头，姿态乖顺，或者说沉浸在自顾自的绝望里，我的手指清晰地感知着他的鬓角和依旧没有开始变厚的颧骨。他抬起眼和我四目相对，我看见他灰色的虹膜里的纹路，让人想起第一次被光照到的蛾子，又像是茫然的旋涡。  
等注视让他停止颤抖的时候，我对准了他的嘴唇，轻轻地吻了下去，湖边的风纹丝不动，黑湖平静得像一块黑茫茫的石头。  
他浑身一个激灵，我以为自己做错了，想要松开，但他的嘴唇试探性地贴了上来，摩擦着交换了一个青涩的吻。  
然后我松开他，捧着他的脸，盯着他的眼睛。  
“我从来不讨厌你，没有人会把初吻献给自己讨厌的人，”我说话的声音很轻，几近气声，但我确定他听见了，“我比谁都明白我刚刚吻了一个好男孩，他不是混账也不是白痴。事实上，他是我见过最勇敢也最坚强的人，只是需要长大。我从来不会看错人。”


	8. 36-40

Episode 36  
“亲爱的莉莉，  
我不知道你还愿不愿意和我说话，在这些谎言和隐瞒之后，所以我决定给你写一封信。布莱克说的没错，斯内普确实对我非常糟糕，有过不止一次的暴力行为。我不想给自己的隐瞒找其他理由，是我的不坦诚导致了一切。我依旧期待着我们的友谊能够延续，但如果不能，我毫无怨言并表示理解。祝考试顺利。  
永远的，  
科洛弗·帕利”  
我回去之后把信写完了，绑在了猫头鹰的腿上。黑湖边上的事像一场梦，而我不太愿意回想起它。后来几日的考试大体来说都比较顺利，我一直没有收到莉莉的回信，倒是在变形术考试散场的时候，布莱克递给了我一张纸条——在众目睽睽之下。  
在一片哗然声里，我把它打开了，是他的字迹。“我想变得更好。”我把纸条收进口袋里，回去之后还是用猫头鹰给他回了一条。“祝你成功。”  
考试结束之后收拾东西准备回家，我在拉文克劳的塔楼楼底见到了莉莉，她略带疲惫地看着我。  
我朝她微笑了一下，纯粹是不知道该怎么做。  
然后她伸出双臂，拥抱了我。我深吸一口气，分不清自己是惊讶还是喜悦，我拍了拍她的肩。  
“以后他不会再在我们的生活里出现了，”她的声音断断续续，却异常坚决，“科洛弗，他不会再伤害你了。”  
暑假里，我继续研究维拉献祭的故事，一无所获的时候，猫头鹰把一封信交到了我的手上。  
我本来以为是O.W.Ls的成绩单，看了看信封才发现是布莱克的信。  
“帕利，  
见信如唔。我刚刚做了这辈子以来最正确的决定，请不要惊讶，我离家出走了。我打算去詹姆家……”  
信看到一半，我发现有人在用小石子丢我的窗户。我打开一看，外面在下雨，西里斯·布莱克站在后巷，头发被打湿了一大半，抱着一个过于简单的行李，正伸长了脖子在往二楼看，高兴得像个逃出生天的犯人。  
“你要看你的O.W.Ls成绩单吗？”他招招手，我才发现他手里捏着一个皱巴巴的信封，“猫头鹰把它丢在窗台上了。”  
我想都没想就跑下楼，打开了后门。“进来。”  
跨进门的一刹那，他开始说话：“我离家出走了，我再也无法忍受那些纯血主义的东西了，我——”  
我把干燥的毛巾瞄准了他的脑袋丢了过去。“我看到你的信了。就在刚刚。”  
“那么慢？”他略带抱怨地皱皱眉，“可能是雨太大了。”  
“现在，”我朝他伸出手，“请把我的成绩单给我。”  
他把那个在他手里被摧残得差不多的信封递过来。我拆开一看，比我预料的要好，长出一口气，至少我挺满意的。  
他把毛巾抖开，顶在头上却没有要擦干的意思。“我一直在格里莫广场12号等到O.W.Ls成绩单寄过来，不然我早就走了。”  
“你要喝什么？热茶？橙汁？还是牛奶？”我把信一折塞进口袋，去厨房巡视一圈。  
“茶，谢谢。”  
我把茶壶里仅剩的一些热茶倒在杯子里递给他。还好摩金夫人仍然在店里忙，没发现家里来了这个不速之客。  
“我离家出走了。”他重复道，语气里难掩兴奋，“帕利，我终于和格里莫广场12号划清界限了，再也没有什么能牵绊住我了。”  
我端详着他，又在他想要对视时移开目光。“我为你高兴——还有，擦擦你的头发。”  
他潦草地捂住脑袋用毛巾乱擦一气。“等雨停了，我就该继续去戈德里克山谷了。”  
“那你可能要走好久了。”我走进厨房开始烧水，他跟了进来。  
“还行，我从格里莫广场走到这里也就两三个小时。”他说得好像他是幻影移形来的。  
我扫视他一下，用面包和中午剩下的鸡胸肉做了三明治，还放了一些生菜。  
“拿去吃。”我把盘子推在他面前，感觉自己在农场里喂一头猪。  
“你不吃？”  
“我不是那个今天天黑之前要赶到戈德里克山谷的人。”我抱着胳膊靠在桌子边，“以及，我建议你去车站看一下有没有去那附近的车票——你带钱了么？啊，好——免得波特一开门发现一个鞋子都走烂了的流浪汉。”  
他往嘴里塞着三明治，用力地点头。  
灶台上传来呜呜呜的声音，水开了，我低下头专心致志地泡茶，看着暗红色的茶里，茶叶一根根沉到壶底，温热的香气在因为下雨而格外昏暗的室内弥漫。  
“帕利。”他的声音很轻，包含着非常不像他的小心翼翼，仿佛他正踩在一块薄冰上，稍微一个不对劲就会沉入冰冷的海底。  
我一听到他这种语气，心就开始往下坠。不安感在心底里随着雨声涨潮，我听见他剩下的话。  
“谢谢你，还有，对不起。”  
我在心底里长出了一口气，模式化地回答他。“没关系，以及我不生你的气了。”  
他的声音响了一些，就像是脚下的冰变得厚了，但依旧还是冰。“我会变得更好的。”  
我盯着眼前的不锈钢茶罐和茶壶，轻描淡写地点点头。“我知道的。”  
他沉默了，我也一样。过了一会儿我听见盘子移动的声音。“我该把它放到哪里？”  
我看了一眼，他吃得非常干净，什么都没剩下。“放着就行。”  
“它很好吃。”  
“饥饿是最好的调味料。”  
“帕利。”他脚下的冰又变薄了。  
我没有出声，背对着他。  
“我马上就要走了，”他停顿片刻，又问，“你的魔杖在手边吗？”  
我转过身。“你出门的时候没有拿魔杖？”  
“我拿了。”他拿出一根长长的山杨木魔杖，“我只是想问问你的在不在。”  
“在。”我从口袋里拿了出来，展示给他看，“怎么了？”  
“你还记得无声咒吗？”他突然问。  
“记得，当然记得，”我有点疑惑他跳跃的思维，“O.W.Ls还考了。”  
他朝我走近一步，轻轻地晃了晃魔杖，它的顶端立刻发出了淡淡的银白色的光，冷色调的光打在他轮廓分明的脸上，照不进眼睛。  
“你再试一次。”  
我在心底里默念“荧光闪烁”，魔杖也亮了。灰蒙蒙的房间里只有两束光倔强地照着。  
“所以这——”  
我没能把话说完，因为他的眼神太炙热了。他慢慢地靠近，嘴唇了上来，他温热的呼吸扑在我的脸上。我闻到了红茶的味道，窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥，如同身处水边。  
我闭上眼，感觉一万颗星星从身边划过。而他，从松开我到离开长袍店，都没敢再看我一眼。  
自打那天之后的第三天，我收到了一封很长的信，来自西里斯·布莱克。  
“帕利，  
见信如唔。  
我在詹姆家待得真是太快乐了！詹姆的父母对我非常好，简直就把我当成亲生儿子一样对待。我感动得无以复加，一切简直不能更好了。我和詹姆每天都在戈德里克山谷的树林里玩，这里有很多有趣的地方，希望以后你也能来看看，特别是小瀑布和种满无花果树的山坡，我相信你会喜欢的。我从来没有感受过这么自由的空气，果然离开家的选择是对的。这是我度过的最棒的一个夏天，当然，也许以后会有更棒的。  
今天早上戈德里克山谷的阳光非常好。虽然风有点大，特别是对詹姆来说，因为他的发型无时无刻不乱得像刚刚在空中旋转了七百二十度。自从伊万斯挖苦了他的发型之后，他就决定放弃了原来的偏好，打算整整齐齐地梳头发了。希望他能得到梅林的祝福。  
今天早上我和詹姆玩了魁地奇，不得不说詹姆飞得真棒，是我见过的最好的。中午我们吃了他母亲做的菜，他母亲是个非常温柔的人，烹饪手艺很棒，他的父亲是个非常幽默风趣的人，一直在和我们开玩笑，房子里到处都是我们的笑声。你知道么？波特家有魔药公司，生产过一款很受欢迎的顺发剂！我之前从来没有关注过顺发剂，詹姆也没跟我说过，他说这种事情不值一提。晚上我们还会出去探险，一般情况下来说，然后趁他爸妈不注意的时候偷偷回来。我的房间在詹姆隔壁，一间很舒适也很宽敞的房间，从窗口可以看见一棵红棕色的山毛榉，远处是几座不高的山坡和一片湖，此刻我正坐在窗口给你写信。等明天或者后天，我和詹姆一定会跑到比湖泊更远的地方看看的。  
我希望我恶毒的母亲能尽快放弃寻找她不成体统的长子，这样的话就不会有吼叫信寄到戈德里克山谷了。我非常不想让詹姆的父母知道我家里的情况，它太糟了。可以说我最近唯一担心的就是这件事了，我希望很快就不用担心它了，谢天谢地。  
感谢你的提议，我没有赤手空拳地走到戈德里克山谷。我在国王十字车站找到了一辆去那附近的车，用换来的英镑买了车票，在站台上等了两个小时。麻瓜的世界真的太有趣了。在车上我还买了一份不会动的报纸，那是我第一次看《泰晤士报》，原来麻瓜每天有这么多新闻，我真感觉自己之前生活的世界太狭窄了。  
六年级一开始就要开始就业咨询了，你有考虑过这个问题么？我想要参与对纯血主义者的抗争。伏地魔和食死徒的势力已经愈演愈烈了，我不能坐视不管，詹姆也和我有同样的想法。詹姆告诉我，邓布利多组建了一个名叫“凤凰社”的组织，其目的就是为了打败伏地魔，我和詹姆都愿意加入它，一毕业就去。我们都很好奇为什么他把那个组织取名叫凤凰社，而不是更加气派的名字？也许是因为邓布利多非常疼爱他的宠物福克斯吧，我是这么理解的。你见过福克斯吗？我见过，在我闯祸被他叫去办公室谈话的时候，那你应该没见过。那是一只非常漂亮的凤凰，通身布满了火红的羽毛，即便已经过去了很久了，它的外形依旧令我记忆犹新。  
对了，我问了詹姆，什么叫做“恩典永远够你用”，他也不知道，也许我还需要更多时间去理解。期待在霍格沃茨再见到你。我现在已经有点困了，祝你度过一个愉快的夏天。  
最真诚的，  
西里斯·布莱克”

Episode 37  
虽然我相信西里斯·布莱克的祝福是真诚的，但我真的没能度过一个“愉快的夏天”。有关维拉献祭的调查一无所获，除了我知道维拉和魔头之前本就是仇人，想想也觉得合理，如果不是真的有血海深仇，谁会去献祭呢？假期快要结束的时候，莉莉提着行李来长袍店投奔我。  
“你有想好以后去做什么吗？”她坐在福斯科先生的冰淇淋店里，面前摆着一份只吃了一半的草莓冰淇淋，她见冰淇淋要融化了，拿起上面的巧克力饼干棒含在嘴里，咀嚼着，“圣芒戈？魔药研究所？还是留校？”  
或许凤凰社是个不错的选择。“事实上，我还在考虑。”  
“我也在考虑。”她舀了一勺粉色的冰淇淋，但没有吃，“圣芒戈听上去很不错，救死扶伤，魔药研究所也很有趣，至少不用再跑到厕所隔间里面去做实验……但我也想做些别的，比如保护麻瓜种巫师。”  
她示意了一下报纸，上面写着食死徒闯进一家麻瓜种的店铺狂砸一通，两个麻瓜种巫师当场死亡的新闻。  
“他们凭什么伤害其他人。”她生气的时候绿色的眼睛里仿佛有火焰在燃烧。  
“我也是这么想的。”我脱口而出。  
“什么？”  
“保护……保护一些人，”我摆弄了一下眼前的冰沙，过了一会儿才找回自己的声音，“每个人都能做出一些力所能及的贡献，不是么？”  
她高兴得眉飞色舞。“科洛弗，我也想。”  
勇敢的女孩。我笑了一下，感觉胃在拼命往下沉。  
摩金夫人对我的O.W.Ls成绩非常满意，事实上，她的原话是，“你做得那么好，真是太令我骄傲了，我就知道你绝对是最棒的”，福斯科先生知道了之后也高兴极了，他们俩给我办了一个迷你的庆功宴，只有我们三个人，就在长袍店的楼上。不大的餐桌上摆着一个注定一顿吃不完的烤火鸡，一大盘芦笋，烤得刚刚好的南瓜派，还有加了罗勒的番茄浓汤。  
晚餐过后，摩金夫人忙着把烤火鸡和剩下的南瓜派收起来，我忍不住问福斯科先生。“请问您以前读过《妖精的传说大全》么？对，就是您送我的那套书。”  
“怎么了，科洛弗？”在对我说话的时候，福斯科先生从摩金夫人那里或多或少地传染了一惊一乍的语气。  
“就……”我犹疑了一下，“我想问问您，对于维拉的献祭，您知道多少？”  
“我读过这个故事。”他的脸色变得凝重，沉吟片刻，“妖精总是有很多这样的传闻，不是么？他们是一种讲究公平的动物，讲究等价交换。所以他们的传说里很少出现单纯靠祷告或者德行就能够获得的福祉，要付出代价。”  
“是这样，我只是对它有点感兴趣。”我眨了眨眼，飞快地编出了一个理由以便继续沿着这条小路走下去，“我……我的魔法史论文想写类似的题材，它很新颖，不是么？”  
他露出了然的神色。  
我察觉到自己的理由过关了，斟酌着继续问。“您知道有哪些书和它有关吗？”  
他考虑了很久。“我印象里是有的。我听说过一本。名字很简单，就叫《献祭》。”  
“为什么我从来没找到过这本书？”我有些慌张，“它被借走了？”  
“不，我记得它在霍格沃茨，”他思索一会儿，往茶里加一勺白糖，“禁书区。我当时没拿到批条，就没有研究下去。我的论文主题后来敲定下来是中世纪巫师的境况，和这些都没什么关系。妖精有关的这种偏门的题材写的人确实不多，你可以考虑一下，但首先是说服教授给你批条，还有的就是，注意时间结点，科洛弗，查资料要花很久。”  
我若有所思。  
他放下茶，向厨房走去。“我去帮帮米莉安。”  
开学之后，我试图拿到批条，到处打听，发现批条最好还是等到七年级要写N.E.W.Ts论文的时候最容易拿。但我很快就没时间动禁书的脑筋了，因为就业咨询开始了。  
弗立维教授对我表露出充足的信心。“你的魔药学得很好，圣芒戈？我一个以前的学生在那里工作，我可以帮你拿推荐信。如果你想要继续做研究的话，研究所也不错，如果是那里，斯拉格霍恩教授比我熟多了。你是鼻涕虫俱乐部的会员？那真是最好不过的，他会愿意帮你一把的。当然，别的也可以。你的魔咒学也很好——我就知道，不如去试试看魔咒实验室？我在读书会上认识了一些专家，上次大家都在抱怨缺少新鲜血液。”  
我没有对弗立维教授说我想要加入凤凰社的事，又用借口把推荐信的事情糊弄了过去，表示感谢之后我就推开了办公室的门，看见了同样来咨询的阿方索。  
四目相对，我和他之间的氛围太过尴尬，所以我点了点头，说了声“你好”就想要离开。  
“科洛弗。”他叫住我。  
我回过头。  
他的脸上出现了艰难的浮冰。“你以后不会再和我说话了吗？就像朋友那样。”  
我的喉咙里发出了一声类似于“嗯”的声音，因为我不知道该怎么面对他。  
“如果，”我找到我的声音，“你觉得可以的话。我们能继续当朋友，决定权不在我。”我放缓了语气，纯粹是因为言辞太过残忍，“但我有必要和你说清楚，那些……都不可能，我没有往那方面想的意思，从来没有。抱歉。”  
他静默片刻，收敛了神色。“我明白的。给我一点时间，好吗？我会调整好的。”  
我朝他点点头，转而离开，身后传来了办公室的门开了又关的声音。结果我怎么都没想到，刚下了一层楼，我就见到布莱克。  
“帕利。”这是我开学后第一次看见他。他又长高了？也许没有，只是我的错觉，但我决定站在一节台阶上。  
“怎么了？”  
“你刚刚在找弗立维教授就业咨询吗？”他问道。“你打算以后做什么？”  
还没有等我回答，他又自顾自地说。“圣芒戈？你看上去很像治疗师，那种不动声色给绝症病人开药方的……你知道我在说什么的是吧？我没有说你不好的意思，我只是觉得你总是很镇定。”  
“你够了。”我跨下台阶，开始朝长桌的方向走。  
“所以你到底想要做什么？”  
我头也不回。“我的第一选择不是圣芒戈。”  
他跟了上来。“那你的第一选择是什么？研究所？魔法部？留校？长袍店吗？”  
我忍不住打断他天马行空的猜测。“肯定不是长袍店。”  
“那是什么？”他站在我边上，跟一堵会移动的墙似的。  
“凤凰社。”  
“啊？”  
我一字一顿地重复道：“凤凰社。”  
他喜出望外。“你也要加入我们吗？”  
“‘我们’？”  
“我，詹姆，莱姆斯，还有彼得。我们都要加入凤凰社！”  
我听到彼得的时候忍不住皱了皱眉。“彼得·佩迪鲁？”  
“对啊。我们都加入了，没理由把他落下。虽然彼得真的没什么本事——这点他自己也明白，但是说不定也能为凤凰社做出贡献呢！你知道的，烧烧开水开开门什么的。”他漫不经心地说道。  
我想着劝退彼得的突破口。“这是不是有点强人所难？如果他……遇到危险没法自保的话。”  
布莱克有点不乐意了。“邓布利多说凤凰社欢迎所有人加入，只要内心勇敢就可以了。更何况，彼得他自己也同意了。”  
“他已经同意了？”  
“他说想要和我们待在一起。你知道的，虽然彼得有一点，”他耸耸肩，“但是我们都相信他是个好人！我们都会保护他的。外面那么乱，你能想象彼得落单的样子吗？他会哭到眼泪流干的。”  
我想这才是彼得一开始就去凤凰社的主要目的。一个完美的避难所。我哑口无言，只能点点头，看来我没办法撬动这个剧情——如果不想引起怀疑的话。  
“行吧，布莱克。你是个心和金子一样闪闪发光的好人。”  
“既然你也要加入，”他伸了个懒腰，宣布喜讯一般地开口，“我们就有五个人了！”  
“会有其他人继续加入的。”我意有所指。  
“我也觉得。这是一项很有意义的事业，”他骄傲地笑了，眉飞色舞，“我没想到你也会来。本来我还以为我只能在受伤之后去圣芒戈见你呢。”  
“如果是这样，那我希望你还是少见我为妙，”我感觉他说的这个是笑话，但我笑不出来，“以及，建议你常备白藓，少占用医疗资源。”  
他装腔作势地抱怨道。“你太无情了。”  
“我会把它当成一句赞美，”我转过身，对他说了一句肯定没用的废话，“以及，真切地希望你更小心一点。”  
西里斯·布莱克漫不经心地笑笑，轻飘飘地抛出一句更加没用的承诺。“我会的，我当然会的。”  
我在心底里叹气，稍微和他说了几句就转身走向拉文克劳的塔楼。烦心事堆积起来，就像是每天生产出来的垃圾，越垒越高。拉文克劳女士的雕像照例似笑非笑地俯瞰众生，到底怎么样的心境才能让她这般微笑？是拥有智慧之后对一切的俯瞰和傲视，还是慧极必伤的哀毁过甚？  
我变出一朵蓝银玫瑰，供奉在她用大理石雕刻的裙边，熟悉的略带苦涩的馨香浮现出来，拥我入怀。

Episode 38  
铅灰色的天空里没有一丝云。秋天的霍格沃茨已经开始刮风下雨，我不得不把围巾翻了出来，还有保暖的内衣和长筒袜，怀着某种对气候认输的心态老老实实地穿上。  
魔药课上，斯拉格霍恩开始讲解迷情剂。他讲解的时候又开始吹嘘自己认识了多少名人——这一小管迷情剂曾经被多少位“著名的学生”闻过，在座的我们又是第几批。我不出意外的在魔药课上看到了波特和布莱克，还有卢平，他们如果想要从事傲罗方面的工作，魔药一定要过关。  
因为六年级选择魔药课开始变得有条件，课堂里的学生人数骤减，四个学院的学生合并到一起。我和莉莉一直当同桌，后面一排是波特和布莱克，卢平和他们隔了一条过道，旁边是一位我有点熟悉的拉文克劳。斯内普抱着他那个烂糟糟的坩埚缩在属于他的黑暗角落里，莉莉从来不朝那个角落投掷目光，我猜这应该是故意的。但那个角落也确实没有什么吸引她的就是了，除了一位食死徒预备役，还有两个跟他差不多的纯血主义者同学。  
我再度想起了深陷沼泽濒临死亡却停止呼救的人，仿佛鼻间能闻到潮湿的泥味。  
迷情剂被传到了我和莉莉面前，粉色的液体氤氲着螺旋形的雾气，闪闪发光，让人想起珍珠贝母，和课本上描述的一模一样。  
莉莉凑过去闻了一下。“啊，奇怪。”  
“什么味道？”我悄悄地问，听到布莱克忍不住的一丝窃笑，才发现波特偷偷把一只用羊皮纸折成的耳朵丢到了我和莉莉中间的地面上。  
他要偷听？我装作不经意地踩在了纸耳朵上，听见波特发出沮丧的“哎呦”一声。  
“禁林的味道。”莉莉朝我耳语，“你还记得吗？那天我们碰到了两只很大的禁林里跑出来的动物。我一开始感觉从迷情剂里闻到的味道像草地，但回味一下似乎更像是禁林里刮来的风。啊，那头身姿矫健的牡鹿，你还记得吗？这个味道让我想到那头鹿。”  
“啊，原来是这样。”我了然，一本正经地胡说八道，“可能你对于鹿情有独钟。”  
她嘻嘻地笑了笑，拉了拉我的袖子。“你快试试。”  
我凑了上去，闻了好一些时间还是充满疑惑，皱着眉捏住试管，把迷情剂传到旁边一组。  
“怎么样。”莉莉兴奋地低声问道。  
我摇摇头。  
“到底是什么味道，告诉我嘛！”莉莉的好奇心被激发了出来。  
“嗯……说不出来？湖水的味道，有点腥，还有点冷。”我难以形容，“又有些像灰尘。”  
莉莉捂住嘴偷笑。“这是一个比一个奇怪。”  
我有点反应过来那是什么了，翻开书，把自己埋在课本和笔记里。  
“大脚板，你闻到什么？”波特的声音从背后传来，“我闻到百合花的味道了！”  
我忍不住偷笑，瞥了一眼莉莉，她显然也听见了，嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，翻了个白眼。  
“啊，我闻到了——”布莱克发出一记极为夸张的吸气声，“红茶、雨水、羊皮纸、三明治，啊，还有布料，那种一卷一卷的布料上出现的味道……”  
“那么多种味道？”波特笑得话都说不清了。“你到底是嗅觉灵敏，还是喜欢了太多人？”  
我哑然，想到他离家出走的那天。昏暗的白天。夏日过于充沛的雨水。被雨水打湿的信封。茶香四溢的厨房。随手做出来的三明治。相贴的嘴唇。闪躲又坚决的眼神。  
也许我该想些别的。我努力把自己从当时的回忆里挣脱开。多想想迷情剂，它很重要。  
多想想他们后来的命运。这个更重要。  
出于某种不死心的顽固，我在当天傍晚又找到了格雷夫人，询问她知不知道献祭和东方花尾斜鳞蛇。  
“我不知道。”她照例漂浮在半空，长长的卷发披散在背后，美丽而忧愁的眉间出现了些许的不耐烦，“我想你问错了人。”  
我坦然地表达了自己的诉求。“我只是想问一下，哪里能找到它的蛇皮，”停顿片刻又礼数周全地开口，“无论如何，谢谢您的回答。”  
她摆摆手，悬空穿墙而过，大概是重新回到拉文克劳的塔楼里去了。不止一次地，我在晚上看见她坐在书架上发呆，正对着她母亲的雕像，鬼魂的眼神空无一物，吓到过不少夜归的低年级学生——海伦娜只要一听到声音就会迅速地躲起来，消失好一阵才再度出现。  
看来这条路走不通。我正琢磨着怎么弄到禁书批准字条的时候，一个沙哑的声音吓了我一跳。  
“你要东方花尾斜鳞蛇的蛇皮做什么？”  
我回过头一看，血人巴罗漂浮在刚刚海伦娜所在的位置，银色的身躯被残破的衣衫覆盖，手和脚商都缠着血迹斑斑的镣铐，乍一看颇像蛇死去后放久的尸体。  
“您知道？”  
“先回答我的问题。”他傲慢地指出。  
“我……我打算写一篇论文。魔药方面的，制毒相关。六年级的魔药课比以前更难了，”这是真的，为了让谎言滴水不漏，必须往里面不断掺真话，“我在一本书上看到了东方花尾斜鳞蛇，据说它拥有剧毒，就对它产生了好奇。”  
他不语。像是在考量我话里的真实性。我以为他还要再多加追究，他开口了。  
“你衣襟上的是蓝银玫瑰么？”他空洞的双眼突然有了神采。  
我点头。“是的，先生。”  
这是我随手用魔杖变出来然后别在衣襟上的，纯粹是装饰目的，所有拉文克劳的级长几乎都有这种习惯。  
“我知道的，你们拉文克劳的习惯是把蓝银玫瑰献给拉文克劳女士，表达的是对智慧的尊重，”他的声音听上去沙哑至极，像是一本落满灰尘的书，“但没有人知道，发明咒语的人是海伦娜。”  
“她是第一个把蓝银玫瑰献给她母亲的人。”  
我不动声色地听着这个久远的故事，仿佛眼前能看到一个小女孩献宝似的把自己变出的蓝银玫瑰递给美丽高贵的母亲。那时候母亲是她世界里高高在上不可冒犯的神，她安心地活在母亲的光环之下，像是雏鸟依偎着成鸟，一切风雨都被挡在外面。她还没有想要超越母亲的野心，从母亲天神一般高高在上又无微不至的爱里拼命汲取营养。  
血人巴罗看着那朵盛开的蓝银玫瑰，用目光反复描绘着它深蓝色的花瓣和花瓣周围淡银色的边，停顿了片刻，狰狞的脸颊微微抽动，像是笑了一下，转而继续说。“很美丽的植物，不是么？我第一次见到蓝银玫瑰的时候就想，能创造出这种植物的人，灵魂也一定非常美丽。”  
美丽永远是短暂的。这是世间万物的通病。蓝银玫瑰只能维持一整个昼夜。  
“这些都是拉文克劳女士病入膏肓时告诉我的，”他继续说，像是想要在脑海里拂去更多积累的灰尘，“她知道我有多么爱海伦娜，所以拉文克劳女士委托我去找她回来。你看，”他晃动了一下手上的枷锁，苦笑一声，跌入深渊一般，“看看我都做了什么好事。”  
我不知道该说什么，这已经是几百年前就既定的悲剧了，伸手把衣襟上的玫瑰摘了下来，向他递了过去。“如果你想要蓝银玫瑰，这一朵可以给你。”  
他半透明的手穿过，我忽而感到一阵彻骨的寒冷。  
“把花放在这里吧。谢谢你，我想我已经收到了。”他指了指旁边的窗台，目光在唯一一朵属于他的蓝银玫瑰上停顿了很长时间，声音开始颤抖，“它真的很美，不是么？”  
我忽然感觉自己面前的不是一个幽灵，而是一整座荒凉的废墟。“是的，它很美。”  
良久，他收回目光。“我知道你要找的东西在哪里。”  
“真的么？那真是太好了。”我感激至极。他肯定发现了我在用蓝银玫瑰贿赂他。只是他甘愿受贿。  
“东方花尾斜鳞蛇，”他继续说道，“我在霍格沃茨时，曾经在地窖里开辟过一个狭长的密道，通往一间用来豢养蛇的房间，那里面就有东方花尾斜鳞蛇。”  
我突然感觉这是个机会。“请问它在哪里？我想要它的蛇皮。”  
“地窖里有一尊我生前的雕像，”他又苦笑一声，“当时我还不是现在这样。你去地窖的走廊里找到那一尊披着垫肩披风、胸口绣着巨蛇的青铜雕像。那后面就是密道的入口。进去之后笔直往前走，就能到达那个养蛇的房间——现在应该都是尸体了，建议你带一点硫磺，如果你害怕的话。那里面就有你要的东西，笼子上会有相应的标识。出口在房间的另一端，需要走一段时间，看见门之后摸一下门把手就能开门了，一出去就离温室不远。”  
我连忙问。“请问我该怎么进去？”  
“我当时设立密道的时候，需要把蛇血滴在雕像的底座上，”他虚妄地笑了笑，“但其实，在雕像的掌心摆一朵蓝银玫瑰，门也可以打开。”

Episode 39  
圣诞节的到来让所有人都感到松一口气，除了我。加紧的课业之外，我还有蒲蒲鸟合唱队加时训练，鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会和级长的日常工作。这些东西像水蛭一样吸取了我所有的空余时间，等我能抽出一个空档去寻找蛇皮的时候，已经到了下半学期了。  
那天是我巡夜的日子，刻意加快流程赶到了地窖，那个巴罗的雕像在走廊的西侧，我本来以为是一个威风凛凛的巫师形象，但事实上，那尊雕像虽然真的如他所说的那样，“披着垫肩披风、胸口绣着巨蛇”，但实际上也摆出了一个相当痛苦的姿势，曲着一条腿坐在地上，像是在反思失败的青年，一手撑着下颌，一手掌心向上虚空地托举着什么，青铜雕成的眼睛里嵌了两颗圆形的深蓝色宝石，眺望着前方黑漆漆的墙壁。  
我在心底里默念“夏日永存”，晃了晃魔杖，描画出一朵玫瑰的轮廓，然后再迅速地向下垂直一划，一朵蓝银玫瑰诞生于银光之中。  
我把它放在了巴罗雕像的手掌心，那双蓝宝石做的眼睛瞬间涌现出强烈的喜悦和悲伤，眼泪滑落，打在了他青铜雕成的披风上，发出清脆的嘀嗒声。  
片刻之后，他身后的墙壁里传来一阵枯朽的金属牵拉声，一扇门出现在我眼前。  
我在心底里默念了“荧光闪烁”，举着发光的魔杖走进密道里。  
里面是一片安静的漆黑，我借用魔杖的光可以勉强看清前面的路，走了一会儿之后，我发现了一条石头砌成的向下的台阶，一共三十格，走到平面之后，我发现地砖上都是不同的蛇组成的图案，有的是一条正在吐信子的蛇，有的是两条交尾的蛇，还有的是刚破蛋而出的小蛇。  
正当我低头查看地砖的时候，隐约的嘶嘶声钻进了我的耳朵里。  
难道不该都死了么？巴罗都死了好几百年了，难道他的蛇还能活着？  
嘶嘶声越来越响，从上面传来的。  
我缓缓抬头，银色的微弱的光下，一条两人也无法合抱的巨蛇正在吐着信子，淡黄色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着我。  
“啊！”我心脏骤停，大叫一声就开始往后跑，它滑动着，不紧不慢地追了上来。  
我忍不住一道魔咒打了过去，黑暗之中我看不清它的反应，但它吐息时发出的嘶嘶声依旧无处不在。我的心跳到喉咙口，连滚带爬地跑上台阶，发现门打不开！  
巴罗说这里是入口。入口是不可能从里面打开的。  
我背靠着门，看见它冲我张开嘴，发出嘶哑的吐气声。  
巴罗说过如果害怕的话，可以带硫磺。我带了一些，都装在口袋里，干脆全部倒在它的脸上，淡黄色的粉末飞得到处都是，我被呛得直流泪，只听见它一声尖叫着的嘶鸣，突然化作粉尘，不见了。  
我惊魂未定地在台阶上坐了好一阵，确保入口没办法从里面打开，只能壮着胆子往前面走。  
现在是夜里十一点，没有人会发现我失踪的，在这里坐一整夜也不是个好决定，没人知道我在这里。与其让别的学生在数百年之后发现一具枯坐的白骨，不如放手一搏，说不定找到蛇皮的同时还能从前面出去。  
往后的路没有任何异样了，安静，死一般的安静，穿过一条狭长的通往黑暗的过道之后，道路突然变得宽广，四周环顾一圈，就会发现一个空心的洞口，洞口里就摆着密密麻麻的成百上千个笼子，走近一看，里面都是蛇的白骨。  
我花了好久，在第七排从左往右数的第十九个笼子里发现了斜体的“东方花尾斜鳞蛇”字样，我打开了笼子，捡走了里面的蛇皮，把笼子关上，用羊皮纸包好蛇皮放在了一个布袋里，再把布袋揣进内兜，顺着密道的方向接着往前走。  
用不了几分钟的路程，密道成了一段黑漆漆的上坡道，墙上有各种各样奇怪的雕饰，画面血腥，反复出现一个头发由许多条小蛇组成的女人，我猜画的是一个和美杜莎屠杀的故事，也许这是巴罗的风格。  
又过了一会儿，墙上的壁画随着故事的结束而告一段落。墙壁变成一片狼藉——都被刻意毁坏的样子，迎着魔杖的光细细观察，隐约可见上面画的是一位穿着裙子的高个子姑娘，脖颈纤长，容貌美丽，长长的卷发披在后背，宝石一般熠熠生辉的眼睛若有所思地半垂着，嘴角噙着略带高傲的微笑，手里捧着一本书，金色的小鸟停驻在她的肩膀上，一切鲜花为她盛放。  
海伦娜。每一幅作品都是海伦娜。微笑的，哭泣的，期待的，出神的，各种神态的海伦娜。布景也各有特色，鲜花盛开或者大雨倾盆的场景都有，更多的是在书架或者书桌前。毁坏的痕迹也深浅不一，有的被魔咒直接划破了脸，有的身体大半被涂成了黑色，也有的几近完好无损，像是天灾降临之后的幸存者。  
爱并不是一种太过高贵的感情，它和很多负面的情绪共生。  
我不知道该如何感慨这种扭曲而绝望的爱，只能在心底里叹了一口气，走到了道路的尽头，摸了摸门把手，只听见“咔咔”一声锁开的声音，拉动了沉重的门。  
迎接我的是被夜里的露水打湿的草地。这里是室外了，离温室不远，我可以看见它的一个角。  
夜色寂静，我怀揣着一块死去百年的蛇皮，感觉恍如隔世，直到我被夜里的寒风撞了个满怀。  
我搓着手回到城堡里，刚刚走到楼梯上就感觉一阵旋风冲了过来，一个人握住了我的肩膀。  
我吓了一大跳。  
“你去哪里了！”布莱克的脸色糟糕至极，手指紧紧地卡住我，让我不能动弹。  
因为紧张，也因为惊吓，我说不出话来，半天只能艰难地憋出一句：“……什么？”  
他情绪激烈地喘着气，一字一顿地问道：“你，刚刚，去哪里了！？”  
“级长巡夜。”  
“巡夜会突然从地图上不见？”他晃了晃我的肩膀，像是能把真话从我嘴里抖出来似的，“地图，地图不可能说谎。”  
啊。活点地图。我知道那是什么，我骗不了人，并且我感觉我不能再对他隐瞒更多，稍微透露一点真话，然后就能把自己真正想要的东西瞒过去。  
“事实上，”我清了清嗓子，小声说道，“我刚刚找到了一条密道。”  
他的脸色缓和了。“密道？”  
“嗯……”我挣脱开他的手，做出不太好意思的表情，眼神闪躲，“不要告诉其他人。”  
他不解，但也觉得距离太近了，略带尴尬地后退了一步，问道。“为什么不能告诉其他人？”  
“因为……嗯……我偷听了鬼魂们的对话，才知道地窖里有一条密道，就想去看看。这不，”我装出羞赧的神色，“不是级长该做的，为了其他人的安全，我感觉我该以身作则，但城堡里确实有一些……非常玄妙的地方。”  
“这有什么，”他笑了一声，转而又兴致勃勃地问，“那个密道在哪里？带我去看看嘛。”  
我就知道他是这个反应，带他走进地道，之前那朵蓝银玫瑰已经在巴罗的手里化成灰烬了，我挑了挑魔杖又变了一朵出来，打开了门。  
密道里面没有之前我见到的那个蛇怪了，我猜那本就是一个幻影，因为多年没有被打开过了，蛇都在里面活活饿死，那个之前让我吓破胆的，是成千上万条蛇的冤魂罢了。  
还是老样子，我们顺着密道走着，向下的三十个台阶过后是一段雕刻着蛇的石头地砖，再往前走一些时间就是关押蛇的笼子。  
我虚晃了一下魔杖指了指。“你看，这里似乎是养蛇的。”  
他显然对蛇不感兴趣，匆匆看了一眼就和我继续向前了，墙壁上美杜莎的传说和海伦娜·拉文克劳他也是看了就过了，因为他不知道其中的故事，倒是兴致盎然地夸奖了几句，说画得挺好，但是那个女孩看上去很冷漠。  
巴罗要是知道有人这么评价他笔下的心上人，不知道会是什么反应。我蹙着眉头微笑了一下。  
在出口再度呼吸到室外的新鲜空气已经接近零点了，我拍拍袍子上的灰，同时也确保自己的布袋还安安稳稳地躺在内兜里。  
“就到此为止了，布莱克先生，”我晃晃魔杖，指了指城堡，“你该回去了。”  
“你不好奇吗？那个地图，”夜风温柔地搂抱着他，吹拂着他微卷的黑发，“我本来想等你问的，但你一路上一直都没有提。”  
啊，那件事。不说我都忘了。我迟疑片刻，朝他装点门面似的笑了笑。“也许是我习惯了你总是随身携带惊喜呢？”  
“你想知道那是什么吗？”  
“如果你不介意告诉我的话，”我耸了耸肩，“我还以为那是个你们朋友之间的秘密。”  
“这又没关系，”他从口袋里拿出一叠折好的羊皮纸，用魔杖点了点，“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意。”  
月亮脸真诚地建议大脚板迅速地回到寝室，以防明天一大早的魔药课再度迟到。  
尖头叉子则认为无所谓，虽然他很想知道你们为什么大半夜去草地上散步。  
大脚板表示无可奉告。  
虫尾巴希望明天大脚板能早点出现，因为他想借用一下大脚板的变形学论文。  
“哇。”虽然我早就知道这是怎么一回事，但这一切直接呈现在我眼前的时候，我还是忍不住感慨，他们真的很厉害。  
空白的一大张羊皮纸上缓缓出现了整个霍格沃茨的平面地图，寝室的位置密集地聚着无数个名字，我和西里斯·布莱克的名字出现在了温室旁边的草地上，两个停滞不动的小黑点。  
“所有人都在上面？”我发现上面确实没有刚刚我们走的密道，也没有有求必应屋。  
“当然。地图不会说谎。”他的声音里藏不住骄傲，“但也有可以改进的地方，比如这里，”他指着地窖里我们刚刚打开门的位置，“该加一根密道，到我们现在站的地方，我今晚回去就加。”  
“勤奋的布莱克，”我评价道，“记得加上门钥匙。蓝银玫瑰摆在巴罗的掌心就能开门，蛇血滴在底座上也可以。”  
他合上地图。“帕利，我原来以为你不是喜欢探险的人。”  
我确实不是。“也许你该保留你的看法。”  
“行吧。”他懒洋洋地应了一声。  
“该走了，太晚了。”我朝塔楼的方向走去，这里真的太冷了。  
他站在原地没有动，嘴里嘟囔了一句什么，我没听清。“抱歉？”  
他沉默片刻，像吐出刀片似的恶狠狠地说道。“你刚刚在地图上突然消失了，我很担心你！”  
我沉默不语，心缩了一下。  
他过了片刻又挤出一句。“今天是你巡夜。”  
我想说什么，但最后还是选择了沉默。也许是说什么都显得太肤浅了。我有点猜到他在担心什么，校内食死徒的势力越来越强大了，这是谁都不愿意看到的。  
突然之间，我想起了那张他递给我的纸条。他想要变得更好。那张纸条被我夹在了五年级的变形术课本里，第129页和130页之间。  
“科洛弗……帕利。”  
“嗯？”我抬起眼。  
“我很担心你。”  
“我知道。”我停顿片刻，斟酌着该如何回答，“我也经常担心你。”  
“我们——”  
“你该——”  
我们几乎同时开口，然后又归为沉默。  
“也许，”我尴尬地清了清嗓子，“你该回去了，我也到了交接班的时候了。”  
“好，好吧。”他神色古怪地看了我一眼，喉结微不可察地动了动，“那么，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
回去之后，我把那一段蛇皮放在一个玻璃罐子里，它们必须保存在阴凉昏暗的地方，所以我喜忧参半地把那个瓶子推进了床底下，就像是藏起一个不可告人的秘密。

Episode 40  
六年级的暑假里，我给邓布利多写了一封信，表达了我想要加入凤凰社的决心。回信来得比我意料的要迅速，让我在八月一日一大早去白头翁街9号报道，不用带任何东西。  
摩金夫人知道了我的职业选择，她很惊讶，大概是一直以为我会选一份更加安稳的工作。在我想要解释自己会想办法经济独立的时候，她出乎意料地说不用，她会继续负担我的生活费，因为我在做一份保护所有人的工作。  
她唯一表达的疑虑是安全问题。  
我不自觉地跟她说了谎，说我只是想要去做做内勤，类似于在他们总部的地下室里配配魔药之类的，有邓布利多坐镇，不会危险到哪里去。她虽然担心，但我把邓布利多搬了出来，她也没有再说什么。  
日期一到，我去了白头翁街9号，一家看上去无比正常的麻瓜简餐店，空气里飘散着咖啡和烤面包的味道，还有人在忙着炸鱼和薯条。  
然后我在一桌上看到了邓布利多、劫道者四人组和莉莉。邓布利多照例一身闪闪发亮的长袍，头上戴了一顶蓝色的小圆帽子，一年多没见的多卡斯·梅多斯坐在离邓布利多最近的位置，詹姆和西里斯似乎在小声交谈，彼得在不停地往嘴里扒拉篮子里的炸薯条，卢平看到我，朝我微笑了一下，莉莉直接把我拉到了她身边。  
“人都到齐了，”邓布利多笑眯眯地环顾一周，“科洛弗，很高兴有你的加入，唯一的拉文克劳。”  
我意有所指地笑了笑，“我希望我能做好。”  
邓布利多带领我们上楼，凤凰社的第一个据点居然是一家简餐店的二楼。多卡斯站在最前面，楼道很狭窄，布莱克和波特不得不分开站，然后是虫尾巴和卢平，我和莉莉站在最后。  
只见邓布利多朝二楼门把手旁边的那个泰迪熊玩具说了一句“巧克力甜甜圈加肉桂”，门就开了。  
“记得这个口号，孩子们，”邓布利多笑眯眯地走进一间巨大的圆形房间——这让我莫名想到了格兰芬多的公共休息室，“或者说，凤凰社预备役们。”  
会议内容主要是关于明年的一些校内的活动，主要是跟踪校内的食死徒，把他们的名字写上名单，防止他们在校内为非作歹。还有一些定期的决斗训练，有利于在七年级毕业之后正式入职。  
我浏览了一边那张纸上的名单，在上面已经找到了一些熟悉的名字。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普  
埃文·罗齐尔  
多尔芬·罗尔  
……  
雷古勒斯·布莱克  
我忍不住看了一眼坐在我对面的西里斯·布莱克，他没有什么反应，若无其事地转开头，冷漠地盯着壁炉，仿佛他们已经没有关系了。  
也许这是个死结。至少我是这么想的。  
中午吃饭的时候照例在楼下的快餐店里解决，我有点担心加入凤凰社之后的腰围，幸好在菜单上发现了蔬菜鸡肉螺旋面沙拉，所以高兴地选择了沙拉。  
莉莉拿了自己点的汤和鸡胸肉坐在桌边，我刚想走过去就发现詹姆·波特以魁地奇球场上的速度占了我原本想要的位置。  
很好。我停住了脚步，打算找一个僻静的桌子，不要打扰他们谈恋爱。但莉莉把我直接叫了过去，指着她身边的位置。“坐这里嘛，我们一起吃。”  
我看了一眼她和波特，去也不是，不去也不是。然后西里斯·布莱克端着他的三明治直接坐到了詹姆旁边的位置。  
好吧。有人已经当电灯泡了，那我也不管了。我端着沙拉，走过去拉开了椅子坐下，卢平和虫尾巴也坐了过来。  
“多卡斯·梅多斯，”阔别已久的格兰芬多前辈满是爽朗的笑意，端着自己的三明治走了过来，“傲罗预备役。”  
“好久不见。”卢平顺手拖了一把椅子过来。  
“以后就是同事了，”布莱克朝她挥手致意，“傲罗女士。”  
波特吃着眼前的牛胸肉三明治。“我们下次如果还在这里开会，我可能会去试试看旁边的那家，”他指了指窗户，那边有一家名叫Jardin Secret的咖啡厅，明显看起来比这里精致多了，“希望它们接受外带。你们想一起去试试吗？”  
“好啊。”布莱克欣然同意。  
我看了一眼莉莉，只见她放下汤勺，淡绿色的眼睛扫视了一下所有人。“如果是和大家一起去的话，也不是不行？”  
他们开始约会了吗？我一头雾水，选择低头用叉子专心地吃着甘蓝。  
莉莉直接把问题抛给了我。“科洛弗，你去吗？”  
我愣了愣，感觉布莱克的目光像水泥包似的压了过来。  
“等下次开会了再说吧。”  
整场聚餐充斥着一种诡异的气氛，有点蠢蠢欲动的试探，又有种不便于放在明面上的尴尬，甚至有点儿像相亲。我试着把自己的透明度调高，对每个人拘谨地微笑，不主动说话，打量着玻璃窗外来来往往的行人，试图忽略六人桌上勉强流动着的空气。  
聚餐过后，我找了一个和长袍店有关的借口直接打道回府。摩金夫人正在柜台里翻账本，店里播放着沃贝克女士的新歌，“你可以拿走我的坩埚，但你无法拿走我的爱”，那只鹦鹉终于被放了出来，摆在蒲绒绒的玻璃缸上面，和唱片机开始滑稽的二重唱。  
“这么早就回来啦？”摩金夫人抓耳挠腮地从繁复的数字里抬起头来，“我还以为你去约会了呢。”  
“约会？和谁？”我端了一杯加了奶和糖的热茶放到她面前，坐到柜台里，接过账本和羽毛笔，“我来算吧。”  
她端起茶杯喝了一口，长出了一口气。“当然是和追求你的男孩。”  
我笑了一声，把围巾营业额的总和填在它该在的空格里。“我还没想好。”  
她摸了摸我的头发，仿佛我是一只笨拙的动物幼崽，令人安心的果香和布料的味道扑鼻而来。“那就慢慢想，亲爱的。”  
我不再说话，专心对付账本上的数字。  
开学之后，我更加忙碌，级长的工作还要继续，N.E.W.Ts考试也是一道大坎，波特和莉莉入选了学生会男女主席，可喜可贺。  
西里斯·布莱克找过我一次，在某天的晚餐过后。他兴冲冲地告诉我，劫道者们决定晚上安排巡夜，保护年幼的孩子们不被校内的食死徒攻击，顺便也跟踪他们的行动。  
我不知道该说什么，这一天总会到来的，正义磊落的格兰芬多们一步步地走向了他们该成为的样子。  
“挺好的。”我沉吟片刻，“需要帮忙吗？七年级的级长巡夜只要负责两天就可以了，我也可以加入。”  
“那倒不必，”他飞快地说，“我只是想要告诉你。”  
我像戴了面具似的微笑。“感谢通知。”  
他的嘴角变平。“帕利。”  
这种语气很明显地触碰了我和他之间的那根警戒的红线。红线里是黑湖、长袍店的雨天还有那些心照不宣的对话和接吻，红线外一切正常，布莱克是我的同学，未来是我在凤凰社的同僚。  
我一言不发地打量着他，像是在看电视——虽然我已经好久好久没有看电视了。此刻的西里斯·布莱克就像电视剧里的小男孩，拼命地按门铃、拍门板，想要打开一扇早就锁上的门。  
也许我摆出笑脸该糊弄一下他，再找两个问题让他详细描述一下，然后他就会绕过去了。这一招对他总是很管用。  
还没等我开口。他就嘟囔了一句什么，我没听清，迷惑地挑了挑眉。  
“抱歉。”他别开目光，“说那么多不该说的。”  
我顺着他给的台阶往下走。“没关系，也许你压力太大了。”  
“最近，最近事情确实太多了，”他盯着我手上的书，仿佛那是什么不得了的咒语秘籍，“我想你也一样。”  
我表示了同感，跟他简短地道了别，转身回拉文克劳的塔楼。很长一段时间里，布莱克再也没有碰过那根红线。  
另一件大事是凤凰社的活动。  
秘密训练定在礼拜六去霍格莫德的时候。波特他们和罗斯默塔女士关系不错，直接租用了三把扫帚酒吧的地下室，练习一些基本的黑魔法防御术和决斗魔咒。  
地下室的环境——恕我直言——极其一般。一个密不透风的鸽子笼，如果下雨的话还会漏水，墙上的木板被白蚁侵蚀得只剩下不到一半，空气里弥漫着粉尘味和淡淡的霉味。  
莉莉跟我小声抱怨过一次，我也没有办法，说只好忍耐一下。谁知道下礼拜再去的时候，波特就和罗斯默塔女士协商着装了一个简易的通风口，然后那个被爱情冲昏了头脑的格兰芬多一路跟在莉莉后面问这个主意怎么样。  
在一片众人压低了的笑声里，莉莉脸红得差点夺路而逃。  
散会之后，莉莉小心翼翼地问我感觉波特怎么样。  
我似笑非笑地审视着她，身后是霍格莫德熙熙攘攘的街道，劫道者们大概去自己找乐子放松了，而我在去日不落书店的路上。  
莉莉心虚地别开目光。“我只是想问问你的看法。”  
我斟酌了一会儿。“如果你想试试，那就试试。说不定他还不赖呢？”  
她冷不防问。“那么你和布莱克呢？他看上去一直都——”  
这个名字就像一个开关，我脑内一片空白掠过，只感觉很疲惫。  
“不是吧，”我努力地呼吸着，想要让脸颊不要烧起来，听见自己的声音四平八稳地说道，“和他？那可差得远了。”


	9. 41-45

Episode 41  
我没有和任何人说过蛇皮的事情，它就像一个我埋藏在身边的秘密。开学之后，为了防止摩金夫人打扫房间的时候发现它，我把它偷偷带到了学校，放在了宿舍的床底下，在光线的作用下，它是灰绿色的，薄而透光的鳞片感，让人想到了死去已久的尸体。  
凤凰社的行动按部就班地进行，阿方索在期间找过我一次，说我们可以继续做朋友。我感到轻松，但还是比以前保持了距离。潘多拉、阿方索和我又恢复了每周一起自习一次的习惯，在我们的学生生涯快要结束的时候，虽然我们没有多少时间聊天了，大部分时候都在忙着写论文或者看书。谢诺菲留斯去年已经毕业，在《唱唱反调》工作，经常给潘多拉寄信。  
唯一的好消息是，魔咒学的N.E.W.Ts要求写一篇论文，我终于有了理由去问弗立维教授拿批条。  
“你已经想好写哪方面的了？”他坐在垫了十七八个羊毛软垫的座位上，面前漂浮着一本巨大的书，“我还以为你们还要考虑一阵呢。”  
“我已经想好了。”  
他扶了扶把手，坐得直了一些，双眼放光。“你想写什么？”  
我确实想好了。“咒语的后缀与实用效果的变量研究。”  
他笑了笑。“我会期待的。”  
“教授，是这样的，”我顿了顿，“请问我能有两张批条吗？”我做出为难的表情，“这篇论文可能会牵扯到两到三种……”  
“好啊。”他答应地非常爽快，迅速地签了一张给我。“小事而已，知识是没有界限的。”  
“谢谢。”我拿过了批条，朝图书馆飞奔而去。除了和魔咒学论文有关的书之外，我真的在一个偏门的角落里找到了福斯科先生所说的《献祭》，被勾坏一大半的黑色封皮，开面不大，两块砖头叠起来那么厚，脆而薄的书页微微泛黄，还有不少看不出是血还是茶的污迹。  
我心跳如擂，紧紧地攥着它，就像溺水者握住唯一的一块浮木，把它混在其他书里，一起借到手，藏在床底下，然后继续去上课，一整天都心不在焉。  
我晚上翻了一下序言和目录，第二天就是礼拜六。莉莉拉着我去了三把扫帚酒吧，我把《献祭》藏在了自己的斗篷口袋里，打算找个空地方继续研究，但她显然找我有事，我只能作罢。  
我坐了下来。“怎么了，莉莉？”  
“我跟你说过的，你忘了？”她小声问我。  
我摇摇头，是真的不记得了。  
“啊，今天是……”她的脸红了，大概是羞涩，在我耳边说道，“我和詹姆第一次约会。”  
他们开始互称教名了？什么时候的事？我完全不知情，但也可能是我太专注于自己的事了。我说不上来什么感觉，有点惭愧，但更多的是焦躁，一切发生的都太快了，如果不用尽全力，我就完全跟不上。  
我稍微打量了她一下，莉莉说不上盛装打扮，但确实是精心打理过了，酒红色的头发服帖地垂在肩上，画了眉毛，刷了睫毛，抹了一点红色的唇膏，生气勃勃的美丽。  
“你可以的。”我拍了拍她的肩膀，站了起来。“我该走了，约会愉快。”  
她一把拉住我。“可是你说好跟我一起的啊。”  
“什么？”我完全不记得自己什么时候答应她的。  
“我问过你，如果我感到不好意思的话，能不能让你陪我一起，”莉莉回忆道，“在长桌前问的，就是昨天，你跟我说没问题。”  
那可不就是我去拿借书批条的日子！  
我认命似的坐了回去，似乎是有这么个印象，但我当时肯定心不在焉，但凡我脑袋里还停留了一点理智，我就绝对会斩钉截铁地告诉她，约会是两个人的事，你的男朋友请你自己面对。  
门被从外面推开了，波特来了，还拖了一个脑子里没有一点理智的朋友，布莱克。  
“啊，你们好！”波特眉飞色舞地拉开椅子坐下，对着吧台的方向老练地一挥手，“劳驾，四杯黄油啤酒！”  
莉莉发现布莱克也来了，有些意外，试探性地看了我一眼，我面不改色，端起黄油啤酒喝了一口，纯粹是想让自己有事情可以做。  
他们开始聊天，大部分都是和凤凰社有关的话题，也穿插了课业有关的内容。我听着听着又开始心不在焉，抓起一块薯片，每隔两分钟咬一口，然后开始无声地咀嚼，假装自己可以当场变成一只鼹鼠。布莱克没有比我好到哪里去，他也尴尬得要命，跟我同时把目光对准了桌子中央摆薯片的篮子，鼹鼠变成了两只。  
为了找个理由离开，我开始加速往嘴里灌黄油啤酒，希望能快点离开。他们的约会渐入佳境，根本不需要我和布莱克两个布景板。  
我伸出手，想要再抓一块篮子里的薯片，布莱克碰巧也伸手去拿，指节相碰的时候，我飞速地移开，仿佛自己刚刚摸了滚烫的茶壶。  
“抱歉。”我飞快地说道，手捏着黄油啤酒的杯柄，又端起来喝了一口——喝完了，“事实上，我该走了。谢谢你的黄油啤酒，波特。”  
“叫教名就可以了。”波特从热火朝天的约会里抬起头，他指了指自己，“詹姆，”，然后又指了指他自带的布景，“西里斯。”  
我笑了笑。“好，叫我科洛弗，”我转向莉莉挥了挥手，“过会儿见。”  
然后我拿起搭在椅背上的外套，飞快地离开了三把扫帚酒吧。离开了也没什么地方好去的，外面冷得要命，一阵风刮过来就让我够呛，我紧了紧斗篷，去蜂蜜公爵糖果屋里晃了一圈，里面人山人海，在店员热情的招呼下，我盛情难却，只好买了一包桃子软糖，花了十九铜纳特。  
一开门，一个熟悉的声音传了过来。“你把我扔在那里真是太不人道了。”  
我吓了一跳，扭头看了一眼几乎和路灯融为一体的布莱克，把刚买到手的软糖顺势塞在他手里。  
“给我的吗？”他也不客气，直接拆开包装，倒了一颗塞进嘴里，“谢谢你，科洛弗。”  
我没有说话，在雪地里继续漫无目的地走着，日不落书店里人满为患，这种糟糕的天气里，不买书的人也会挤进去抱团取暖，所以我划掉了这个选项，找不到去哪里更好，继续向前走着，仿佛前方一直有路。  
很快就没有了。我知道的。  
西里斯跟了上来。“你要去哪？”  
“我不知道。”放在怀里的书磕得我肋骨有点疼，“找个地方看书吧。”  
他皱了皱眉，像是觉得这个答案意料之中的无聊。“那么爱学习？”  
“不然呢？”我顺着他的话往下讲，“N.E.W.Ts难道你帮我考？”  
他的喉咙里发出一记不满的嘟囔声，把拆开的桃子软糖塞回给我。  
“你不要了？”我晃晃软糖的包装袋，发出沙沙的声音。  
“不准拿它来敷衍我。”  
“不准？”我感到被冒犯，停下脚步转过去直面他，“已经很多年没有人用这个词开头跟我说话了。”  
一正对着他，我就开始后悔这么做。他太高了，压迫感强得让我不自觉地生畏。但我的嘴角放得很平，在他面前坚决不露怯。  
他直视着我，突然又一下子把诸如愤怒和不满的负面情绪都收了回去，就像是扯下领带这么简单，耷拉下眉毛。“抱歉，我不想跟你吵架的。”  
“……没关系。”  
我也不好意思继续说什么，我不习惯看到这样的他，往前走了一段路，发现是被大雪覆盖的针叶林，黑青色的树梢上都堆着白色的积雪，有的还结了细细长长的冰凌，不远处是封冻的湖面，对面是同样白雪皑皑的小山丘，几家住户零星地散落在更远的地方，烟囱里冒着灰白色的炊烟。  
我漫无目的地走着，直到他突然抓住我的肩膀。“小心。”  
他抓得很紧，这让我分神了片刻，我低头看了好久，才发现是一块凸起的山石藏在了雪里，像是潜伏在海浪里的不怀好意的礁石。  
“谢谢。”我无意识地说道，发现他靠了过来，像一座山似的。我突然意识到，他又要跨过红线了，蠢蠢欲动的男孩习惯了无视规则。我扭过头去注视着他，不明白到底下一步是该制止还是纵容。  
“科洛弗。”他低声说道。  
我盯着他低垂的眼睛，没有说话。他的嘴唇贴了过来。我颤抖了一下，也许是因为寒冷，但我猜那不是主要原因。  
他的嘴唇上都是桃子软糖的味道，一种充满稚气的甜味。手指贴着我的脸颊，温热得让人想起了炭火烘烤过的毛毯。  
我突然想要把一切告诉他，把那些可能的不可能的悲剧都交给他去解决，但最终也只是把所有想说的都咽了下去。  
他松开了我，因为低头的缘故，他带卷的黑色头发垂了下来，我在心底里叹了一口气，把他垂到脸颊边的头发抚到耳后。  
他的鼻尖对着我的鼻尖，说话时温热的吐息扑在我的脸上。“为什么我们不——”  
“我还没想好。”我飞快地堵住了他的问题。  
他继续追问道。“没想好什么？”  
太多了。比如怎么让这一切驶向另一条铁轨。我一个人掰不动命运的列车，但我想要再试试。  
“比如……”我清了清嗓子，“压力会很大。”  
他露出迷惑，喃喃自语道。“我只是觉得，和以前比，我们现在太生分了。我不想和你这样。”  
“你太有名了，”这是实话，我叹了一口气，“总是待在你身边，会有压力。”  
“还会这样？”他露出匪夷所思的表情，急匆匆地问，“那你怎么样会感觉好一点？”  
“等过段时间？说不定我会自己调整好，”我随意地抛出几个时间节点，“比如毕业？现在谈什么都太早了，眼前还有一堆事情要忙，谈感情不合适。”  
“好，好吧。”他答应得飞快，转瞬又小心翼翼地问，“你没有喜欢上别人吗？”  
我笑了一声，如果他担心的是这个，那就真的毫无必要了。“别人？没有。”  
“我最喜欢你了，不会有人比我更喜欢你了，”他像是受到了鼓舞，直接脱口而出。“所以我希望你也喜欢我。”  
“我知道，”我垂下眼，对他投降，“我当然喜欢你。”  
他伸出手臂使劲地拥抱了我，闭着眼，鼻子抵在我的发线和耳朵的间隙上使劲地闻了闻。这个举措亲昵得诡异，我在心底里给他找的理由是：他的阿尼玛格斯是狗。

Episode 42  
那个星期六我当然没找到机会继续研究《献祭》，但回来就由不得别人再来打扰了。我早早地推掉了所有的事，一个人扎进了寝室里，在灯下读着。书页已经很脆了，翻阅的时候要非常小心，有些字迹甚至都被磨损得快要看不清晰了。  
献祭是一门妖精独有的学问。因为妖精的宗教体系讲究等价交换，也讲究公平和原则，一味的祈祷是无用的，想要如愿以偿就要付出代价。  
付出代价。我的目光停留在这一行，并不清楚到底是什么样的代价。  
之前的那些传说，或多或少都隐射了一点。那就是献祭必须有血亲牵扯其中，妖精霍尔德以自身献祭，诅咒自己的父亲就是其中的一个例子。这本书有一小半内容都在解释其中的原理。  
我不是伏地魔的血亲，所以我飞快地跳过了这些，往后翻找着。  
根据书上的记载，另一种方法更加繁琐，但也更加有效。因为激动，我发起抖来，颤抖着手指往下一页翻去。  
我在后一页上看到了一个奇异的六芒星，六种不同的符号占据了六个端点，各自以锁链的形式相连，六芒星的中心则画了太阳。  
太阳。在妖精的语言里，象征着一切阳性的东西，生命、阳光、温暖、火。  
六芒星分成两个部分，一个是向上的三角形，一个是向下的。向上的那个代表献祭的发起者，向下的则代表被诅咒者，即献祭的发起者想要诅咒的对象。  
向上的那个三角形里，三个顶点代表着三样东西。接骨木的叶子、蛇的皮和发起者的头发。  
向下的那个三角形里，三个顶点代表着另外三样东西。被选择的植物、使用过的东西、血亲的血。  
接骨木的叶子代表植物，蛇的皮代表动物，发起者的头发代表发起者本人的自我意识。使用过的东西和血亲的血我都可以理解，我停留在“被选择的植物”这项东西上。  
什么叫“被选择的植物”？根据书里的记载，妖精一旦长大就会有一种植物选择它，为它提供力量和保护，类似于巫师和守护神之间的关系。  
这本书上没有更多我想要的信息了。我把它翻完了，重要的内容全部用魔咒复在了笔记本上，本来想就这么还回去，但回头还是忍不住去问了阿方索和潘多拉，把这本书拿给他们看。  
阿方索和我一样对这一块一无所知，但潘多拉显然了解过一些，至少当我把“被选择的植物是什么”这个问题抛出来的时候，她毫不犹豫地就回答我了。  
“对应到巫师身上，就是第一根魔杖的材质。”  
“真的？”我忍不住问。  
“嗯，”她确信地点点头，浅灰色的眼睛朦朦胧胧，像是隔着一层雾，“你想，那种植物给妖精力量，也保护他们，对应到巫师身上，难道不就是魔杖的用处吗？”  
阿方索感慨了一声。“逻辑上确实是这样，”他小心翼翼地翻着那本快要散架的书，“那么上面说的，第七样祭品，到底是什么？”  
潘多拉不假思索。“是灵魂，必须是仇人的灵魂。”  
“为什么？”我翻遍全书都没有找到它的描述。“如果只是这个符号的话，它可以代表火，也可以代表太阳……”  
潘多拉注视着我。“科洛弗，我确定，第七样祭品是灵魂。”她沉吟片刻，“你读过维拉献祭的故事吗？”  
我当然记得。

—

“狩猎时节开始前，维拉在森林里徘徊，一条东方花尾斜鳞蛇咬了他的后脚跟，剧痛袭来，他险些死去。  
诸神设立生与死，是为了体现生命的界限，是隔绝，是惩罚，也是约束。诸神让维拉跨越了生死，他成了诸神力量的载体。  
在一位好心猎人的拯救之下，维拉痊愈，重新走入森林报仇雪恨，他斩死了那条害他差点死去的东方花尾斜鳞蛇，得到它完整的蛇皮，这种在诅咒里最具力量的蛇啊，惨死在了被欺压的维拉手下。  
伟大的维拉啊，虔诚的信徒，年轻的勇士，他走向神坛，把东方花尾斜鳞蛇皮献祭给了神，向诸神大声祈祷，愿意以一切代价除去草菅人命的魔头。”

—

实不相瞒，东方花尾斜鳞蛇皮还藏在我的床底下，如果掀开深蓝色的床帘就可以看到了，一块灰绿色的硬壳，像是在大火里烧焦的尸体。  
“你知道维拉的献祭里，维拉最后死了吗？他和魔头是仇人，因为魔头杀了他从小青梅竹马的恋人，走投无路的维拉选择献祭，他以死换来了和平，”潘多拉的表情变得异常严肃，“不，确切地说，他不只是死了，他的灵魂灰飞烟灭。维拉是没有归处的英雄，他的灵魂不存在了。”  
“我知道他死了。但，他的灵魂，”我艰难地说出这个词，从来没有想过它背后的分量，“他的灵魂去往哪里，我不知道。”  
“献祭是有代价的，”潘多拉叹了一口气，“维拉是英雄，但他没能正面打败魔头，所以他采用了献祭的方式来诅咒魔头，魔头死了，但维拉——作为魔头的仇人——也灰飞烟灭了，这就是代价。”  
“如果有人愿意付出这个代价呢？”阿方索不再沉默，“至少，这是一种方法。”  
“不一定成功。”潘多拉指了指书页上的六芒星图腾。“我的外公跟我说过，格林德沃侵占巴黎的时期，有人被格林德沃害得家破人亡，也想过要不要采用这种方法，外公当时在布斯巴顿研究过它，所以我才知道得那么清楚。”  
“然后呢？”我忍不住问。  
“也许是因为找不齐每样东西，也许是因为牺牲的义士在最后关头反悔，没有人成功。但也可能是诅咒本身成效甚微。最后，大家都知道是邓布利多正面打败了格林德沃。”  
“祭品有限制吗？”我问。  
“有。当然有，”潘多拉想了想，自己也说不上来，“我回头写信问问他。”  
“我也要去写信，”阿方索从椅子上站起来，“我决定把这个消息告诉我爸爸。”  
“你爸爸？”潘多拉问。“他也知道什么吗？”  
“他是傲罗。”阿方索解释道，“傲罗办公室一直有人在牺牲，说不定这也是一种方法。”  
“但它要献出灵魂，还要是仇人。”我压低了声音，提出了自己的忧虑，“我不知道它是不是……黑魔法。”  
阿方索犹豫了。  
“如果可以打败神秘人，为什么要考虑这个问题？”潘多拉不解，“如果，只是说如果，对他用不可饶恕咒，难道就也要去阿兹卡班吗？”  
我找不出理由反驳。也许潘多拉是对的。  
“也是。”阿方索接受了潘多拉的说法，飞快地抽出信纸开始写信。  
“那我也写信问问外公，万一可以问到更详细的东西呢？”潘多拉飞快地说道，然后转向我和阿方索，“我要给你们宣布一个好消息。”  
我和阿方索齐刷刷地转向她。  
“谢诺菲留斯向我求婚了。”她吟诗一般地宣布着喜讯，“我们打算毕业就订婚，等住到一起之后，过段时间再结婚。”  
巫师的早婚习惯真的吓到我了。潘多拉刚刚十七岁，就打算订婚了？  
我突然非常想要问潘多拉，关于如何确定对方就是自己想要找的那个人。那个人的名字会刻在某块石头上吗？还是说，对方的名字能通过占卜算出来吗？我的爱人会长什么样？对方先死还是我先死？对方只会爱我一个么？  
我开始忍不住胡思乱想。难道通过灵魂的颜色来判断吗？谢诺菲留斯和潘多拉的灵魂都是银白色的，所以他们注定是天造地设的一对，梅林可以对所有巫师发誓，潘多拉和谢诺菲留斯会一直深爱着对方，爱到生命凋敝，在众人的见证里躺进坟墓，尸体溃烂之后，子子孙孙的后代依旧会流传着他们相爱一世的传闻。  
“科洛弗！”西里斯朝我们走来。  
“怎么了？”我站在长桌边上，把书和笔记本收了起来。  
他看了一眼阿方索和潘多拉，目光回到我身上。“你要到七楼的空教室来吗？”  
我愣了愣，还没回答就被他拉了过去。我没想到空教室里都挤满了人，吵吵嚷嚷的。我还以为是发生了什么冲突，搞了半天是一顿过于丰盛的下午茶，再看看墙上的装饰，红色的“格兰芬多1978”字样，很显然，我本来不该来的，这是格兰芬多专场，但西里斯把我直接带了进来，还不停地对人打招呼。  
旁边的冷餐台上堆了十七八个大盘子，里面装着各种各样的点心，大概是快要毕业考试了，也没老师出来管。詹姆无疑在派对的中心，莉莉坐在他旁边，卢平坐在他们对面，和另外两个毕业生一边吃巧克力曲奇一边交谈着，彼得坐在角落里，飞快地往嘴里塞着甜甜圈。  
“你们在毕业聚餐？”我终于有点跟上步调了。  
“是啊。”他把一个空盘子递给我。“要吃什么自己拿。”  
我看了一圈，拿了两小块火腿三明治，几个小番茄和黄瓜段，又拿了一杯洒满燕麦仁的蓝莓酸奶。  
莉莉一看到我就冲我招手，西里斯带着我从善如流地坐了过去。  
“我本来也想让你来的，”莉莉悄悄地对我说，“但是，你知道的。”她指了指无处不在的红色贴纸。  
如果是格兰芬多专场，我确实不该来。我看了一眼布莱克，试图阻止他用切成小段的煎香肠来换我盘子里的火腿三明治，未果，又眼睁睁地看着他偷我盘子里的小番茄。  
我转过头，压低了声音问莉莉：“所以我是不是该尽快撤？”  
“啊，没关系，”她停顿了一下，“如果是布莱克带你进来的，那就……”她不再说下去，低声问，“所以你们在一起了？”  
人群里传来一阵欢呼声，我看到了一个赫奇帕奇在吻一个格兰芬多，还有人在拍手。我想我明白了，只要进了这道门，就默认是恋爱关系了。  
詹姆走了过来坐下，亲了亲莉莉的脸颊和嘴唇，转而高兴地跟我打招呼。“科洛弗，很高兴见到你！”  
我猜他想说的是，很高兴在这里见到我。我看了看西里斯，他露出密谋已久的大笑。  
我把切成小块的三明治递了过去。“吃你的。”  
“谢谢。”他直接就着我的手吃了。  
“你应该要提前告诉我的。”我压低了声音对他说。  
他一下子脸沉了下来。“然后你就不愿意来了，是么？”  
他怎么翻脸比翻书还快？“也不能这么说。”我忍不住用手摸了摸他的脸，“你看你像小孩一样。”  
“我哪里有，”他略带不满地辩解道，“邓布利多说我已经可以独自巡逻了，他相信我能处理好校内食死徒的问题。”  
我想指出我说的是感情方面的问题，和凤凰社没什么关系。但后来想想还是算了，也许他在感情里就是长不大的。  
长不大也挺好。我突然有种不知名的怅然。“我当然知道你很厉害。”  
“你说过现在谈这个太早了，”他急匆匆地开口，“但我一直在，在变得……”他像是突然词穷，“变得更好。”  
“嗯哼。”  
他突然梗着脖子，摆出一副什么都不怕的样子。“反正，反正你已经来了，大家都知道，”他不自然地咳了一声，“我想我知道你大概在想什么，你想让一切根据你的节奏来，但是那样的话我感觉我永远都追不上你。”  
我愕然，他远比我想象的要敏锐。他不说话，一动不动地注视着我。我突然发现自己一直很享受这种眼神，专注而热烈，像有人把我托到了半空中。  
“一个荒唐的提议，既然你已经开了头，”我尽力平静地说，用一种评价天气的口吻，“事实上，我想说的是，我现在可能有点想吻你。”  
他猛地扑了过来，用手勾住了我的脖子，嘴唇相贴的时候，我听见了身后传来格兰芬多们剧烈的欢呼声。  
聚餐结束之后，我等心跳恢复正常才回到了塔楼，脑海里都是嘈杂的笑声。  
睡前，我忍不住问潘多拉。“布莱克的灵魂是什么颜色的？你能看到吗？”  
潘多拉当时正坐在床头梳头发，不假思索地抬起头。“金色的，”她匪夷所思地看着我，“我还以为你早就知道呢。”  
我早就知道么？也许是的。我把六芒星的那一页从笔记本上撕了下来，折好，不动声色地夹在书里。

Episode 43  
不像西里斯·布莱克和他的好朋友们，我对于毕业这一点没什么太大的感觉。所以当他在我面前大呼小叫痛心疾首不想告别霍格沃茨的时候，我直接建议他要不要试试看留级，做霍格沃茨史上第一个拿了那么多张N.E.W.Ts证书的校工，和费尔奇同吃同住，听上去是一份不错的工作。  
他痛苦万分地看着自己和邓布利多握过的手，不敢相信自己已经毕业的事实。  
和他同样煎熬的还有詹姆·波特。  
“以后我一定会回到霍格沃茨的。”他义正言辞地宣布，“等打败了伏地魔，我有空就来当魁地奇裁判。”  
首先。打败伏地魔。我不加斟酌就放弃了提醒他们眼前还有一座巨大的山，纯粹是不想扫兴。  
莉莉摇了摇詹姆的肩膀，温柔地安慰道。“以后总有机会回来的。”  
一个黑色的影子迅速地掠了过去。  
西里斯警觉地抬起头来。“是谁？”  
我也没看清，转头看向莉莉，她也摇摇头，满脸困惑。我朝那个黑影消失的方向看了看，是地窖，莉莉还要往前去看看，被我拉了回来。  
詹姆对西里斯偷偷地做了个口型，斯内普。西里斯皱了皱鼻子，忍住没有发表评价，但还是挑了挑眉毛，像是在问他来这里晃一圈是想干什么。  
我猜他是想来看一眼他的梦。  
毕业之后，潘多拉和阿方索都和我交换了联系方式，我原本想要留一个更加私人的地址，但因为凤凰社的缘故，我还是告诉他们写信去长袍店是最保险的。  
气温骤升的七月初，我们直接都搬去了凤凰社总部，除了二楼是用来开会的，三楼四楼都有足够的空房间。男士住在三楼，女士在四楼，乍一看有点像学生时代的延续，唯一的不同是我要和一群格兰芬多住在一起。  
因为之前一直在黑魔法防御术方面做准备，我因为优秀的格斗技巧被选入了外勤的行列，这令詹姆、西里斯和莱姆斯都惊讶不已。莉莉成为了代替治疗师职能的内勤，彼得因为“他母亲身体不适”而没参加选拔，最后被安排了一个进来帮忙烧水泡茶的工作。  
西里斯·布莱克对于我发明的咒语表现出极大的热情。  
“我就知道！”他骄傲得语气上扬，“这回你没有理由不教我了。”  
我挥挥魔杖，对着一只摆在桌上的无花果低声念道：“靡坚不摧。”  
淡金色的光速飞快地划过，无花果青灰色的表皮上出现了一个贯穿的孔洞，甜腻的淡褐色的无花果汁流到了桌上。  
“唔。”我赶紧把无花果拿了起来，“你要吃吗？”  
“我待会儿就要去练习。”他似乎不会拒绝食物，接过就拿在手里咬了一口。  
我对桌面施了清理一新，顺势翻开了凤凰社的排班表。“记得找个空旷的地方，不要打坏家具。”  
时间紧迫，第一次任务就是没有安全网的实战，阻止食死徒押送一个麻瓜种的天文学家去食死徒的总部——莱斯特兰奇庄园。  
多卡斯熟练地把地图摊在最大的一张长方形桌子上，搬来最亮的地灯，用一支蘸满了红墨水的羽毛笔到处划来划去，标着各种符号。我刻意观察了一下，彼得确实不在，至少这次行为是安全的。我之前一直想要逮住一个由头把他踢出凤凰社，但奈何他以母亲重病的名义一直请假，大家也像是默契地忽略了这个人，我心急火燎，像是口袋里装了一个不定时的炸弹，但从来没找到机会下手铲掉它。  
“詹姆和我负责在这里，”多卡斯指着街道西侧，“这里会有两个食死徒，莱斯特兰奇夫妇。”  
西里斯戏谑地扬了扬眉毛。“不安排我过去真是太可惜了，我还有点想会会他们呢。”  
我拉了一下他的袖子，看了他一眼。  
“西里斯和科洛弗，在这个位置。”多卡斯对他的评价置若罔闻，指着东边，“这边是多洛霍夫和卢克伍德，还有诺特。”  
多卡斯棕色的眼睛审视了一下图里的布局，语气焦灼。“现在邓布利多还在忙着学校的事，不然也轮不到我来主持开会……我希望它没问题。”  
莱姆斯从街道平面图上收回目光。“那我呢？”  
“他们对付食死徒，莱姆斯，你负责把巴克莱先生解救出来，莉莉在街角接应你，然后她把他直接护送到国王十字车站。”多卡斯拿出一个打满蓝色补丁的灰色口袋，倒出一大堆别针，“这个，可以别在袍子衣襟上的传呼机，只要戴在身上就可以听见声音，和距离远近没关系，需要在公共频道说话的时候就按住它，声音会自动传送到其他终端。唯一的一点要求，建议传呼的时候注意人称和使用频率，你们身上的这一款还没有私人频道。”  
我拿了一个在手里，银色的，比寻常的别针要大一号，挺沉的。我掂量了一下，把它别在了袖口，耳边传来了多卡斯的声音。  
“测试一下，听得见吗。”  
“听得见。”我点头，回应道。  
那边传来了纸张翻动的声音，多卡斯清了清嗓子。“好，测试完毕。”  
当天晚上，我刻意回了房间找出几件磨损的旧衣，把摩金夫人给我新准备的斗篷和长袍都藏了起来，它们不宜见血。

—

“他们来了，”耳边传来了西里斯压低了的声音，“我听见他们的声音。”  
“我也听见了。”来自另一个终端的詹姆。  
“大约十五秒之后，”多卡斯的声音一如既往的冷静，“十秒。五秒。”  
只听见一声咒语撞击的巨响，贝拉特里克斯的怒吼从空气里直接传来，高声咒骂着一些类似于“血统的叛徒”或者“低贱的泥巴种”之类的话。  
西里斯直接冲了上去，和多洛霍夫决斗着，山杨木的魔杖发出火星一般的光芒，咒语不断地撞在一起，随后被弹到地上，在水泥地上留下一个个深浅不一的凹痕。卢克伍德试图从背后偷袭西里斯，我用魔杖对准他，发出一个缴械咒，被他弹开，他反手发了一道死咒过来，被我用盔甲咒挡住了，我抖抖魔杖，在心底默念“靡坚不摧”，卢克伍德惨叫一声，肩膀处开始渗血。  
诺特发了一道猩红色的咒语过来，我飞速地跳开了，耳边和眼前都是咒语撞击的声音，诺特节节败退，正当我快要打败他的时候，一记足以震碎耳膜的爆破声传来，卢克伍德发动了一场剧烈的爆炸，浓烟和火像是丢在地上的鸡蛋似的一起喷涌而出，巨大的气浪冲破了两边废弃店门的玻璃橱窗，发出此起彼伏的玻璃碎裂声。  
一只手用力地抓住了我的胳膊往后拽，冲力把我们直接摔到了地上，西里斯布满灰尘的黑色头发拂在我脸上，他的脖子上出现了一道冒着黑烟的血痕，食指长短，红色往外涓涓地冒着。  
我皱了皱眉，飞快地说。“按住你的伤口。”然后一咕噜坐起来，用盔甲护身把诺特发来的死咒弹开，西里斯的咒语击中了另一边试图偷袭的贝拉特里克斯，只听见她一声惨叫，跌坐在了地上。  
“莱姆斯，”多卡斯气喘吁吁的声音传来，“到你了。”  
莱姆斯飞快地窜了出来，趁乱直接打掉了诺特和多洛霍夫的魔杖，卢克伍德想要阻拦他，被两记连发的咒语直接打倒在地不省人事。  
贝拉特里克斯也发现了突然出现的卢平，从地上爬了起来恶狠狠地甩了一个死咒过去，和詹姆发的缴械咒互相弹开。多卡斯和鲁道夫斯还在艰难地决斗着。  
可怜的巴克莱先生惊恐地倒在地上，被莱姆斯直接抬了起来带进了他原先藏匿的暗巷里。  
“撤退。”多卡斯的声音传来。其实不用她说我们也知道。西里斯抓住我的手腕，直接一个幻影移形把我们俩卷到了凤凰社的总部。  
看见熟悉的场景，我抑制住直接瘫倒在地的冲动，把西里斯直接从地上揪了起来。“你的伤口。”  
他脏得像是在垃圾桶里睡了一宿似的。“我要喝水。”  
我倒了一杯递过去，他一饮而尽。“我们成功了？”  
“看莉莉的了。”詹姆浑身也脏兮兮的，看上去和西里斯半斤八两，此刻正目不转睛地盯着手里的别针。  
“莉莉，听到我说话了么？”多卡斯按住别针说道。  
“听到了，”莉莉的声音听上去很平稳，“我们已经在国王十字车站，一切顺利。”  
“快点回来。”詹姆喃喃自语道。  
我终于松了一口气，找到医药箱，找到一瓶白藓提取液递给西里斯。“自己涂。”  
他不接，在沙发上瘫着，手像海蜇似的自然下垂。我不得不坐在沙发扶手上，扶着他的脖子，用滴管把透明的液体直接滴在他的伤口上。  
“啊——”他发出杀猪一般的叫声。  
“好了，没几分钟就能愈合了。”我把滴管收了回去，拧好瓶盖放在茶几上，“还有谁受伤了？”  
莉莉打开了门走了进来，她看上去也像刚刚从垃圾桶里被捞起来似的。“路上遇到了一点小麻烦，已经解决了。”  
詹姆冲过去抱住了她。“太好了。”  
他们激烈地拥吻着，我的脑海里闪过一句“他们就像两个高中生一样”，忽然发现他们的年龄确实就是两个高中生。  
我回过头，发现西里斯撑着脑袋坐在沙发上，满脸期待地看着我。  
“你的伤口已经好了。”我下了个定论，想从他身边走开时被他拉住了手。  
“难道想亲你还要打报告吗？”他晃了晃我的手。  
“是啊，”我抱着胳膊居高临下地看着他，“先打报告。然后批准。如果有异议的话双方还要在第三方的见证下进行仲裁。凡事都要走流程，先生。”  
他做出深恶痛绝的表情。  
我忍不住笑了，他从沙发上站了起来，我摸了摸他满脸的灰，被他直接握住手腕，吻了吻掌心。  
“我痛恨官僚主义。”他用气声说道，又开始用那种眼神注视着我，那种混合着期待和依赖的眼神，动物幼崽的眼神。  
我的肋骨处开始隐隐地发紧，但我觉得不是因为肢体受伤。我凝视着他深邃的眉骨和灰色的眼睛，顿生感慨，他的父母纵使有万般不是，但有一点是好的，他们的基因以千万分之一的可能组合成了唯一的西里斯·布莱克。他们把他带到了世上，就因为这一点，我对布莱克夫妇心怀感激。  
我踮起脚，拨开他的额发，吻了吻他的眉心。  
他眯了眯眼睛，露出醉汉抱紧酒桶的心满意足的笑容。  
我被他那副蠢蠢的模样呛了一下，猛拍了一下他的背，恶声恶气地命令：“去洗澡！”

Episode 44  
凤凰社的任务一个接着一个，我被诸如“营救”、“伏击”和“保护”之类的词语打得措手不及，每天都很疲惫，我甚至都没有机会找彼得的麻烦——他也似乎真的从来没出现过，这让我找不到理由说他的坏话。  
在这样焦头烂额的情况下，我被西里斯带去见了阿尔法德的最后一面。当时他躺在圣芒戈的病床上，双眼闭着，脸上像是盖着一层薄薄的灰，比我印象里的样子多了皱纹和几丝白发，骨骼印在过于消瘦的脸颊上，嘴唇苍白，显得过于干净了，简直不像一个活人。  
“他病了有一段时间了，”西里斯站在我身边，脸色惨白，“舅舅一直跟我说，他自己去看过医生，说没有关系，说都会好的……”  
阿尔法德·布莱克睁开眼，费力地微笑了一下。  
“舅舅！”西里斯坐在床边，握住了他的手，颤抖得就像一片落叶。  
阿尔法德温和地注视着他，眼睛也像是蒙了一层灰。我从来没有见过这么死气沉沉的眼睛，突然意识到，也许真的到了他的时间了。  
“西里斯，”他说话的声音很轻，但呼吸的声音却很重，“你长大了。”  
“舅舅！”西里斯在阿尔法德面前像一尊年轻的神，或者神的儿子，他慌乱地跪在病床前，握住阿尔法德的手，“你会好起来的，你还说过要看我拿梅林勋章，治疗师一定可以治好你的。”  
“也许，”阿尔法德缓慢地开口，“我会换一个地方看你拿梅林勋章。”  
“不可以，舅舅，你不能——”  
阿尔法德牵动了一下嘴角，大概是想要微笑。“西里斯，你长大了，我老了。这是自然规律。”他略微侧过头，浑浊的眼睛看向我，“帕利小姐……拜托你了。”  
我想我明白了他要说什么，沉重地点点头。“我会尽力的。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，咳嗽一声。“谢谢。”缓缓地闭上眼睛，用力地呼吸着。西里斯站在我身边，我摸了摸他的脖子，想让他冷静下来。  
片刻过后，阿尔法德没有睁开眼，缓慢地说着。“西里斯，你知道么？我想我快要看见她了，柏妮塔。”  
我不知道柏妮塔是谁，西里斯看上去也不知道。他依旧跪在地上，紧紧地握住阿尔法德的手。  
“如果可以再见到她，死去也是个不错的选择，我这一生早就没有遗憾了，除了放心不下你，”阿尔法德睁开眼，“去做你想做的事吧，我一直为你骄傲。”  
西里斯脸上的血色消失殆尽，我用力地抱住了他的肩膀，像是想要把他从某种魔鬼的手里拉开。  
“柏妮塔，柏妮塔，”阿尔法德的声音越来越微弱，一滴眼泪从眼角渗了出来，“柏妮塔。”  
“舅舅。”西里斯的声音听上去像是他在流血，“你会见到她的。”  
阿尔法德笑了笑，闭上眼，片刻过后，安静地停止了呼吸。  
后续的葬礼办的很简单，阿尔法德·布莱克因为资助离家出走的西里斯而被家族除名之后，几乎没有什么朋友。他把他的所有财产都留给了自己的外甥。葬礼过后的第三天，古灵阁的妖精带着阿尔法德的遗嘱来找西里斯，里面的财产名目五花八门，但这些西里斯只是看了一眼，签了名，然后就把所有的纸张文件都藏在了抽屉里，眼睛眨也不眨地关上了它。  
除了古灵阁里的金加隆之外，阿尔法德还在伦敦的肯辛顿区给他留了一套复式公寓。我知道西里斯没办法一个人搞定一切，只能抽了时间跟他一起去，惊讶地发现周围的邻居都是麻瓜，住在隔壁的一位女士似乎对阿尔法德有点印象，考虑到布莱克家族出众的相貌和阿尔法德的个人魅力，这不意外。我们拿着钥匙去开门的时候那位女士正在信箱里拿信，她先是好奇地打量了一下我，看到西里斯就不觉得奇怪了，他们长得很像。  
公寓里的陈设很古典，大概是出于个人品味，墙上贴着淡棕色的墙纸，上面画着酒红色的鸢尾和莳萝，可爱的小壁炉上堆着好几本书，维多利亚时期的二手胡桃木椅子搭配着一张四方形的、明显是摄政时期的桌子——上面有着一种现在已经不太常见的黄铜嵌带，蜜色的方形沙发上面搭着四个刺绣靠垫，窗帘是米黄色的，除了厨房和盥洗室之外还有一间房间里堆着几盆已经枯萎的绿植和一把祖母绿的扶手椅，楼上是书房、卧室和另一间盥洗室，搭个梯子往上爬的话还有一个堆东西用的阁楼。  
阿尔法德出乎意料地没有留下什么私人物品，也可能是生前知道自己时日无多就偷偷处理掉了。我丢掉了枯萎的绿植，把他的衣物和用过的生活用品整整齐齐地叠在了一个可以自动延伸的皮箱里，放到了阁楼上。  
“科洛弗。”我听见西里斯的声音从书房传来，放下箱子爬下楼一看才发现西里斯的手里捧着一个相框。  
“舅舅摆在抽屉里的。”他解释道。相框里是年轻的正在大笑的阿尔法德——乍一看我差点把他认成西里斯，我惊讶于他们年轻时如此相似的面容，特别是大笑起来的样子，但阿尔法德穿着斯莱特林的长袍，眉眼更加纤秀一些，也没西里斯那么宽阔的肩膀，他身边站一位个子不高的同龄女孩，俏丽的圆脸，棕色的长发披在肩上，笑意盈盈的蓝眼睛，手里捧着两只鹦鹉，我很熟悉，因为我确定长袍店里有一只它们的同类。照片的右下角有人用一种很淡的墨水写着“阿尔法德·布莱克&柏妮塔·克利夫顿，1945年5月”。  
赫奇帕奇。我勉强看出了她身上长袍的颜色。西里斯摸了摸相框的背面，皱了皱眉，把它拆开一看，背面是一张讣告。  
“柏妮塔·克利夫顿于1947年2月19日早上九时病危，不幸于当日下午三时去世，终年18岁。”  
我叹了一口气，西里斯把相框放到了壁炉架上。  
“阿尔法德舅舅几乎没有提起过这个名字，但他偶尔提过，’一位赫奇帕奇’，很模糊的称谓。”他停顿了很久，把目光从书桌上收了回来，“我希望阿尔法德舅舅已经找到她了。”

—

我没有想到再一次听到“献祭”这个词，是从凤凰社。不出意外的，大家都对这种方法报以质疑，因为需要灵魂，他们都认为那是黑魔法。  
但献祭这种方法依旧被社会的一部分悄无声息地接受了。那些走投无路的、被伏地魔逼得家破人亡的人，多半是傲罗或者反血统论的先锋，有一部分开始偷偷地寻找接骨木的叶子或者蛇皮，黑市里甚至开始流传“里德尔用过的羽毛笔”之类的东西，价格被炒得高到不可思议。  
伏地魔和食死徒们知道了，接骨木和蛇皮的数量锐减，黑市里的投机商趁机开出更高的价，在食死徒们的眼皮子底下做一笔可能会赔上性命的大生意。如果他们足够幸运的话，能够猛赚一票然后带着一家老小逃到海外避风头，往往是爱尔兰或者法国。  
我的日程表被任务填满，回长袍店的次数越来越少，并且我不得不注意隐蔽自己的行踪了，为了摩金夫人的安危。  
所以当我收到潘多拉和谢诺菲留斯的结婚请帖时，距离他们结婚的日子已经只剩下一天了。他们想让我当伴娘，我看着值班表左右为难，满怀歉意地跟邓布利多说要请假，幸好莉莉愿意帮我顶一次巡逻值班，感激不尽的同时，我焦头烂额地赶去他们的婚礼现场。  
那是一个巨大的黑色圆筒形房子，坐落在一座山丘上，远远看去像是一块石头，完全可以和自然景观融为一体。这非常怪异，但如果属于潘多拉和谢诺菲留斯，这就不足为奇了，也许他们觉得这里很舒适。  
我带的结婚礼物是一套上面画着猫头鹰的瓷器，茶碟和茶杯上都是长耳鸮，不同尺寸的餐盘上画着雕鸮。  
“科洛弗，你送的礼物我很喜欢。”潘多拉悄悄地对我说，她穿着白裙子，披着直至脚踝的白色头纱，光着脚站在拱门下，她可能是本世纪唯一一个拒绝穿鞋也拒绝走红毯的新娘。  
谢诺菲留斯身后站着阿方索，他是伴郎。我们交换了一个眼神，算打过招呼了。  
结婚的宾客很少，除了双方父母和几位朋友之外也没有其他陌生的人。仪式也是修改过的，他们只保留了宣誓的环节，在彼此面前对梅林宣誓，爱、安慰、尊重、保护彼此，像爱自己一样。不论生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于彼此，直到死亡将彼此分开。  
他们宣誓，交换戒指，在掌声里接吻。  
仪式结束之后，他们开始跳舞，在风笛和鲁特琴奏出的旋律里舒展着双臂，各自旋转，在众人温情的注视里相拥，像是生来就是一对。  
我在旁边看着，阿方索端着一杯酒走了过来。  
“不得不说，你在送礼物方面很有天分。”他笑了一声，从冷餐台上拿了一块巧克力饼干，恍惚之间，我还以为这是一场鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会，“那套猫头鹰的瓷器真的很可爱。”  
“我跑去麻瓜商店买的。”我喝了一口茶，“因为反对血统论，对角巷的礼品店已经被食死徒砸坏了。三天前，凤凰社把他们的店主一家护送到了国王十字车站，让他们坐上麻瓜的火车离开。”  
他不说话。  
“我至今都记得，当一整个货架的瓷器都倒在眼前的那种冲击感。”提起凤凰社，我忍不住多说几句，“耳膜都要碎了，但幸好没有人员伤亡，任务圆满完成了。”  
他几乎在叹息。“科洛弗，你很勇敢。”  
这次换我沉默了。因为从来没有人把我和“勇敢”这个形容词联系在一起，它在我心里属于西里斯，属于莉莉，属于詹姆，属于莱姆斯，还有邓布利多。  
“……如果我只是不得不这么做呢？”  
“每个选择加入凤凰社的人，都有不得不这么做的理由，”他给自己又倒了一点酒，喝了一口。  
我拿了一杯冰镇的甜酒，水果的甜味和伏特加调和在一起，让人放松。“你还好吗？我记得你在研究药草学。”  
“还有很长的路要走，”他皱着眉，苦恼地笑了笑，“就像从这到安达卢西亚那么长，而我只能靠两条腿，”他举起酒杯，碰了碰我的，“敬智慧。”  
“敬智慧。”我把长脚杯里的果酒一饮而尽。

Episode 45  
长袍店在我的建议之下，终于开始了漫长的歇业，而我也终于松了一口气，继续投身凤凰社的工作。我还在继续努力地找彼得的茬，但我实在不知道他能做什么，又在什么地方出现了。  
正当我愁眉苦脸的时候，西里斯有一天晚上突然叫我出去。  
“去哪里？”我还以为又和食死徒有关系。  
“你想玩飞天摩托吗？”  
“啊？”我还没来得及反应过来，就被他拉到了楼顶的平台上，一辆崭新的抛过光的摩托车停在不远处，他从口袋里掏出钥匙，引擎发出了启动的轰鸣。  
“我和詹姆改装的。”他不得不抬高音量，“麻瓜的东西真是太酷了。”  
我对这个东西有点印象，在他的热烈邀请下，我坐在他后面，脸正对着他的背。  
“你要抱着我的腰！”他得寸进尺地大声要求道。  
我把手搭在了他的肩上。  
“行吧，这样也行。”他突然猛地一脚踩了油门，在一阵我觉得自己内脏都要被甩出来的惯性过后，飞天摩托轰鸣着冲上夜空。

—

“你看，这里有一整个伦敦。”西里斯在我身边坐下，我们的眼前是霓虹，脚下悬空百米是川流不息的轿车，耳边是呼呼的风声。  
我对着眼前开阔的夜景长出一口气。  
“是不是很棒？”他得意洋洋地揽过我的肩膀，我虚靠在他肩上，空气很安静。  
“很棒。”我眨了眨眼睛，“我喜欢这里。”  
“阿尔法德舅舅离开我之后，我找到了这个地方，不会有人来。”他的声音被风吹得七零八落，但我都听得见，“他总说他人生没有遗憾了，以前我也这么想，因为他是家里最潇洒的人。可能我真的太迟钝了。”  
“也许是因为一后悔就会变成盐柱吧。”  
“盐柱？”  
啊，他不知道这个故事，我其实也记不太清了，只能很简略地告诉他：“上帝要摧毁索多玛城的时候，天使让罗德一家逃跑，但是不允许他们回头。罗德的妻子忍不住回头，结果变成了盐柱。”  
他若有所思。“一回头，就会变成盐柱。”  
“嗯。”我点头。  
他转而问。“所以不能回头？”  
“不能回头。”  
“残酷的故事。”他评价道。  
我不置可否地对他笑了笑，他转而开始吻我，手掌贴着我的后颈，不住地抚摸着。我感觉心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，在窒息的边缘徘徊着，伸手抚摸了一下他鬓角的发线。  
半晌，他松开我，突然甩了甩魔杖，变出一大捧红色的玫瑰花来。  
“送你的。”  
我被他突然的惊喜弄得一愣一愣的，他又凑了过来亲了亲我的脸颊和额头。  
“你不喜欢红色的？”  
我接过花。“我当然喜欢。”  
“我在霍格沃茨的时候就想送了，”他颇得意地哼了一声，道，“但我打不开你们休息室的门。你知道鹰环问我什么问题吗，凤凰和火，哪个先出现。”  
“它们是个循环，不论先后。”我不假思索地回答，在他愕然的脸色里问，“你回答了什么？”  
时至今日，他回忆的时候依旧略带恼羞成怒的意味。“我猜先有的火，门环把我关在外面。”  
我想象了一下他被关在休息室外面生闷气的样子，忍不住开始笑。  
“这有什么好笑的。”他嘟囔道。  
我对他报以高冷的微笑。“以防你不知道，你面前坐着一位从来没有被门拦住的拉文克劳。”但很快就绷不住变成了大笑，他凑过来，呼吸扑在我脸上，勾住我的肩膀想要咬我的嘴唇，我捧着花一边笑一边挣扎，但最终还是被他用牙齿咬了一下。  
“哎呦。”  
他又亲了上来，脸贴着脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，可以看清每一根睫毛和眉毛，我借着月光还发现了一颗他藏在眉毛里的痣。  
我突然想起什么，抖抖魔杖，画出一支蓝银玫瑰递给他。“还礼。”  
“你可以教教我吗？怎么变出来的。”他接过花。  
“不可以，”我无情地拒绝他，“除非你变成拉文克劳的级长。”  
“又是一个拉文克劳的内部秘密。”他哼了一声，但忍不住仔细打量着手上的蓝银玫瑰，“不得不说，它真的很美，难怪你们都喜欢把它别在衣襟上。”  
我把蓝银玫瑰拿了回来，施了个简单的魔咒把上面的刺拔了，小心地吹了吹。“一个小小的提议，”我把花在他眼前晃一晃，“你能叼着它吗？”  
他拒绝得更干脆。“不可能。”  
“另一个小小的提议，你可以叼着它吻我。”  
他二话不说就接过了，把蓝银玫瑰叼在嘴里，托着我的脸对准了嘴唇印了下来，夜风吹散了原有的苦涩，只在鼻尖留下了若有若无的馨香，漆黑的夜幕上明亮的小圆点一闪一闪，也许是星星。  
“我们是最亲密的人，”我对他耳语，“是不是？”  
他点点头，把蓝银玫瑰别在我的衣襟上。“当然。科洛弗。”  
“那么，”我吞了一下唾沫，“以后如果有任何牵扯到信任的任务，你都要第一个想到我，好么？”  
他愣了愣，大概是觉得这个问题怪异。“为什么这么问？发生了什么事情了？”  
我盟誓一般地开口。“因为我想要你的信任，我也同等级别地信任你。”  
他停顿片刻，坚定地回答道：“好。我答应你。”

—

某一天，邓布利多突然着急了大家拍合影，原因不言而喻，每个人都需要一点真正活过的纪念，最近凤凰社失去了一些很主力的成员。合影的时候我迟到了一会儿，护送一位麻瓜研究学者的路上我多绕了两圈，甩掉了一个一直在跟踪我们的食死徒。作为结果，拍合影的时候我站在了相片的最左侧，距离我的同僚们都有一段距离，笑得拘谨而疲惫。  
合影结束之后，我混沌的大脑指示着自己该去倒杯水喝，但只见还未散去的人群中，詹姆对着莉莉噗通一声跪倒在地，变出了一大捧百合花，花束中间顶着一枚戒指。  
“莉莉，嫁给我吧。”  
在一片惊讶的抽气声里，莉莉震惊地站在原地，愣愣地看着詹姆和花束。  
詹姆没想到会是这样，鼓足了勇气大声地重复了一遍。“嫁给我吧！”  
一片令人窒息的寂静里，莉莉眨眨眼。  
“我还以为会是我来对你说这句话呢，”她弯下腰，亲了亲还傻愣着跪在地上的詹姆，“我答应你，詹姆。”  
詹姆满脸通红，不知道是因为兴奋还是紧张，可能都有。“我也爱你。我，我永远爱你。”  
后知后觉的围观群众开始发出震耳欲聋的欢呼，詹姆抱着莉莉一阵狂吻，西里斯大笑着晃晃魔杖，凤凰社总部的大厅里爆出一簇簇红色的礼花，亮片和彩纸像雪花一样落在每个人的头发上。  
我在人群里安静地微笑，莉莉和詹姆是灵魂伴侣，我祝福他们，希望他们天长地久。  
绝对不能死在二十一岁，他们的人生才刚刚开始。  
这种设想可怕到令人透不过气，我的胃开始抽动似的疼痛。也许我真的该去喝点水。我跑去厨房，倒了一杯，意外地发现了柠檬切片，加了一片进去，缓慢地喝着。  
西里斯惊喜的声音从背后传来。“原来你在这里！”  
我放下杯子，他的手从我背后伸了过来，拿过我的杯子灌了两大口，然后在我的脸颊上印了一个柠檬水味的吻。  
“詹姆说我是伴郎。”他从背后抱住我，愉快地宣布道。他什么时候开始这么放肆？我把水杯又加满，没有理会他箍在我腰部的手。  
我若无其事地评论道。“听上去这像是一场共谋。”  
他偷笑，我的背可以感受到他的胸膛在微微震动。“是的。而我可以肯定你会是伴娘。”  
“这也是共谋的一部分？”我又对着杯子喝了一口。  
“不是，这是预测。”他强调道。  
我瞥了一眼厨房里的透气窗，才发现玻璃的倒影里，我一直都在笑。  
“有时候我都在想，”他自顾自地说下去，“你是真实存在的吗？”  
我喝光了水，打开水龙头开始冲洗。“我现在打你一拳，你就知道我是不是真实存在的了。”  
“你太不浪漫了。”他控诉道。  
“是么，”我把杯子放到晾杯架上，“多谢夸奖。”  
“以防你不知道，”他松开了我，“我也想和你结婚，但我不能跳过一些步骤。”  
我没有理会自己脑海里的尖叫，装作冷静地问道。“什么步骤？”  
他煞有介事地说。“约会——同居——结婚。”然后停顿一秒，对我确认道，“我们还在第一步，对吧？”  
我忍不住瞪了他一眼。  
“如果你愿意的话，”他一本正经地开口，但没有继续说下去，把一枚黄铜钥匙塞到我口袋里，“你知道地址的，是吧？我愿意每天早上起来帮你挤牙膏。”  
我一时居然不知道该不该答应。也许应该先告知一下摩金夫人？我隔着口袋摸了摸那一枚钥匙，突然想到一个问题。“那你回去怎么开门？”  
他毫不犹豫地回答道：“阿拉霍洞开。”  
“哦。”我努力地让自己看上去不那么像一位因为爱情而失智的凤凰社青年——鉴于屋子里至少有三个这样的人。  
他吻了吻我的脸颊。“这个邀请永远有效。”


	10. 46-50

Episode 46  
某种传统观念作祟，我带着西里斯·布莱克回了一次长袍店。西里斯坚持说要准备礼物，我考虑了一会儿，婉转地否定了他的提议，但他还是偷偷地准备了两个雕花的玻璃果酱瓶，不用问，肯定是麻瓜的商店里买的，因为上面的浮雕是正在打电话的小人。  
“很可爱的礼物。”我牵着他敲开了长袍店二楼的门，摩金夫人通过信件知道了我会带他回来，准备了精致的茶点和丰盛的晚餐。  
“我就知道会是你，西里斯！”摩金夫人像一阵旋风似的在厨房和餐厅之间穿梭，说话像唱歌，“那个给我的女孩写信的男孩。啊，科洛弗。太好了，真是太好了！”  
“实不相瞒，摩金夫人，”西里斯把曲奇饼泡在加了奶的茶里。“我追了科洛弗好多年。”  
“噢，西里斯，科洛弗就是这样的，”摩金夫人满面红光，对西里斯除了满意还是满意，但还是忍不住试探性地问，“对了，亲爱的，你们有长期的打算，对吧？”  
“还有待考虑。”感谢摩金夫人，我终于有了说话的机会。  
“事实上，”西里斯清了清嗓子，换了一种更正经的语气，把手搭在我的椅背上，“我们决定先住在一起试试看。”  
“住在哪里？”摩金夫人问，“长袍店吗？我可以准备一下。”  
“谢谢您的好意，但是我的舅舅留给我一套在肯辛顿区的麻瓜公寓，请放心，”西里斯夸下海口，“我一定会照顾好科洛弗的。”  
我忍住了翻白眼的冲动。明明是我照顾他还差不多。装作不经意地查看壁炉上的相片，意外地看到福斯科先生和摩金夫人的合照，他们坐在长袍店的餐厅里，面前摆着一个很小的草莓冰淇淋蛋糕，大笑着看向镜头。  
我突然感觉心里卸下了一块石头，笑了出来。虽然摩金夫人没有和我坦白，我猜是出于某种对小辈的羞赧，但我依旧在心底里祝福他们。  
摩金夫人很快就宣布开饭，往西里斯面前的碗里舀了一勺番茄浓汤。“你们会定期回来的，是吧？”  
我抢着回答道。“当然。”  
“那就好，那就好。”摩金夫人给我盛了浓汤，劝我多吃些肉，又往自己的盘子里放了一个烤土豆，“还有谁要再来点烤鸡胸吗？西里斯？”  
“荣幸至极。”西里斯傻笑着往盘子里堆了一块，蛋白质的香气混杂着番茄酸甜的气息在长袍店的二楼到处弥漫。  
临走前，摩金夫人揽住我的肩膀。“亲爱的，”她在我耳边悄悄的说，“我觉得西里斯很好，但如果他对你不好，我时刻欢迎你回来。”  
“好的，”我努力压抑住内心的酸涩，又问，“那你呢？你和福斯科先生？”  
“我们一直在约会，感觉不错。我希望你和西里斯也能过得很好。”  
“谢谢你。”我擦掉一滴从眼角溢出的眼泪。  
“噢，亲爱的，”摩金夫人拍拍我的背，“不用说这些，我爱你。”  
我的喉头一哽，用力呼吸了片刻才在她耳边说道：“我也爱你，就像你爱我一样。”  
“我知道的。”她松开我，笑着踮起脚尖，在我的额头和两边脸颊上吻了吻，感慨道，“你都这么高了，我要亲不到你了。”

—

我带着一个纸箱和一个手提皮箱搬出了凤凰社总部，和西里斯住进了肯辛顿区的公寓里。在安妮女王时期的木质四柱床上换了新的床垫和纯棉床单，纯白的瓷器和银质餐具摆在餐厅的黑胡桃木的雕花橱柜里，二楼的盥洗室里摆着新买的牙刷和毛巾——红色的牙刷是他的，蓝色的是我的，在他的坚持下还购入了一盆绿萝，它不负众望地在阳光充足的客厅窗台上顽强生长着。  
西里斯·布莱克声称愿意早起帮我挤牙膏，但事实上我要是能够用五分钟把他叫醒就是谢天谢地了。他的承诺在一个星期之后更改成了“愿意帮我煎鸡蛋”，在他不知道怎么回事用坏了我们的第一个平底锅之后，我谢绝了他，同时，禁止他在厨房做烧水泡茶以外的活。  
占领了厨房主权的一个星期之后，我就能端出简单的主菜和浓汤。可能是纯粹捧场，也可能是因为英国人没有发育完善的味蕾，西里斯从来不挑剔食物的味道，给他什么都可以吃完。  
1979年的1月，西里斯·布莱克第一次点燃了客厅里的壁炉，医药箱摆在不远处的茶几的下面，因为越来越频繁的任务，空气里弥漫着挥之不去的白藓味，十六岁的阿尔法德和柏妮塔永远在壁炉架子上的相框里大笑着，旁边是一摞阿尔法德留下的书，都是天文学方面的大部头。我在里面找到过一张书签，上面用铅笔画着兔子和斑点狗。兔子蹲在草丛里好奇地四处张望着，斑点狗睡在旁边的一棵大树底下，像是一个闲适的夏天。我盯着这张薄薄的书签，片刻之后又把它原封不动地夹了回去。  
以上，当然不是同居生活的全部。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他居高临下地看着我。  
我感受到剧烈而缓慢的起伏，在月光下让人联想到大海的潮汐。  
“请你表现得像个绅士——”  
他低头亲吻了我的唇角。“好的，女士。”  
明天我们都不用值班，今晚属于为所欲为。活体试验。我在心底里是这么称呼这种行为的，拙劣、幼稚、冲动、彻底又直白的活体试验。我闭上了眼睛，努力地不去回忆第一次差点直接打起来的场景。  
“我之前，”他撑着胳膊，声音变得断断续续，“一直以为你在这时候会吟诗。”  
“去你的西里斯·布莱克。”  
“我喜欢这首。”  
我咬着牙哼了两声，没有办法再说更多，他按着我的肩膀，像是想要把我变成一个愚蠢的床垫，浑浑噩噩地抱着一团火，像是在另一个世界里烧了起来，窜到了天上。  
“我现在感觉无比满足，精疲力竭，又溢于言表的快乐。”他从背后箍住我的腰，致力于挤干净我胸腔里的每一丝空气，“你呢？”  
我拉高了毯子。“和你差不多。”  
“你说，”他把脸凑过来贴到我的脖子上，“这种感觉是不是就叫爱情？”  
“哇，”我愕然，“你变成诗人了，西里斯。”  
他发出模糊的心满意足的鼻音，片刻之后，有感而发：“我最爱的是你。”  
我翻过身捧着他的脸。“为什么不是最爱你自己呢？”  
他展露出片刻的迷惑。  
我在心底里叹了一口气，怀疑他真的从来没有把自己考虑进去。我观察着他肩上一道还没愈合的伤口，考虑要不要再给他来一点魔药。“很高兴占据你心底里的第一位，”我斟酌着说，“但如果你能像爱我一样爱自己，我会更高兴。”  
他沉默。  
我试图下床去给他找点药，但是酸痛的腰让我决定把这个计划拖延到明天早上。我继续捧着他的脸，抚摸了一下他的颧骨和脸颊。“你有那么多优点，为什么不好好地爱惜自己呢？”  
他依旧沉默，把脸埋在我的脖子里，深深地吸气。  
“你生气啦？”我摸了摸他带卷的头发，小心翼翼地问。  
他一动不动，声音闷闷地传来。“没有。”  
窗外是寂静的肯辛顿区的夜，稀疏的月光隐隐约约地透过窗帘，流淌在我们的毛毯上，像一副白色沙子堆成的画。  
如果邓布利多和其他经验丰富的傲罗不到场，多卡斯一直都是我们几个人行动的指挥，有时候我甚至都会忘记她只比我们年长两岁而已。  
直到有一天，多卡斯偷偷问我怎么打理头发。  
“告诉你个好消息，我要去约会了！”她的语气止不住地散播着欢快的分子，“和史蒂芬·蓝吉，你知道他么？啊，那我介绍一下，他是赫奇帕奇，比我大一届，我考O.W.Ls的时候觉得自己考砸了，一个人坐在长椅上哭，所有人都绕开我，只有他把一杯泡着棉花糖的热可可和洒满糖霜的甜甜圈递到我手里，跟我说没关系——但当时，我明明还不认识他呢。”  
“听上去是个甜美的校园爱情故事。”我把记忆里写着卷发魔咒的时尚杂志从壁炉旁边的书报架上挑出来，“这一本里面有，”我把杂志翻得哗哗响，“果然。按照上面说的做，绝对没问题。”  
“哈，太好了。”她接过，捋了捋自己浅棕色的头发，继续兴致勃勃地说道，“史蒂芬在圣芒戈实习也很累，我们总是很难见面，所以我要给他个惊喜。”  
我微笑了一下。“祝你好运。”  
“谢谢啦！”她抱着巫师时尚杂志，就像教徒抱着圣经，蹭蹭蹭地上楼了。  
我在衣帽架上找到了自己的斗篷，把通话用的别针别在胸口，准备自己的下一次任务，西里斯在门口等着我。  
“准备好和我一起面对黑巫师了吗？”他靠在门框上。  
“不能更好了，”我戴上兜帽，“我们可能会到的有点早，让金斯莱在魔法部门口等我们。”

Episode 47  
“凤凰社里有叛徒。”西里斯抱着自己缠满绷带的胳膊，坐在沙发上说道。“不然这场伏击根本无法解释。”  
“附议。”我的情况也没有比他好到哪里去，鉴于我的小腿被黑魔法打中，很可能要瘸一段时间，确切地说，整整一个月，我可能都要在他人的搀扶下移动。  
至于金斯莱就更惨了，他还在圣芒戈里躺着，手上和背上的烧伤至少需要休养两个月，我们刚看见需要护送的对象时，四个黑巫师就从两边的街道里窜了出来，都戴着面具，其中一个直接对金斯莱甩死咒，还好西里斯反应快，对金斯莱甩了一个盔甲护身，金斯莱和死亡擦肩而过。  
莉莉和身边的詹姆对视一下，目光扫过莱姆斯和彼得还有多卡斯，不远处的穆迪沉闷地从他的杯子里喝着水，坐在双人沙发上的隆巴顿夫妇也是一脸严肃，麦金农夫妇出任务去了不在场，艾米琳·万斯，一位新加入的傲罗，一进来就面临着叛徒问题，摸了摸鼻子，显得尤为尴尬。  
凤凰社的核心成员就那么多。  
“首先，谁开会的时候在场。”莉莉说道。  
西里斯回忆道。“除了出任务的三个人，你，詹姆，莱姆斯，穆迪，万斯，麦金农夫妇，弗兰克和爱丽丝·隆巴顿。还有邓布利多。”  
我几乎可以肯定是彼得，但他开会的时候不在场，我该怎么指证他？  
“有可能是开会的时候偷听到的呢？”我若有所指。  
“偷听？这怎么偷听。”詹姆不解地问。  
“比如对方恰好是阿尼玛格斯呢？”我艰难地组织着语言，“你们知道拉文克劳有一位学姐叫丽塔·斯基特么？她，她会变成一只甲虫偷听人们说话，然后出产她的小报文学。”  
彼得飞快地逃走了，还不忘带走一个金属饼干盒，然而屋子里的人几乎没有注意到他的。  
为什么他们都没有关注过彼得？我恨到牙痒，眼睁睁地看着对话又回到了无力的环节——每个人自证清白。  
“如果要自证清白，为什么不让邓布利多对每个人摄神取念？”我打断他们，我有把握彼得不可能学过大脑封闭术。  
“但如果有人会大脑封闭术呢？”莉莉皱着眉。  
我被噎了一下，感觉自己着急得都糊涂了。当天晚上，噩耗传来，麦金农夫妇死了。  
他们的葬礼是由唯一的女儿举办的，梅丽尔·麦金农，一个比我们都小的格兰芬多。当时我只觉得那个女孩非常苍白，镇定得几乎不真实。  
直到过了一阵，邓布利多在核心会议上说。“麦金农的女儿决定去献祭，她在找接骨木叶子的路上被杀害了。”  
过不了多久，另一个噩耗砸在了西里斯的头上。雷古勒斯失踪了。  
“我不知道他去哪里了，那些我觉得他可能会去的地方我都找过了。”西里斯焦头烂额地坐在凤凰社的沙发上。  
我不说话，盯着熊熊燃烧的壁炉。  
“西里斯，”詹姆表情凝重地靠在沙发扶手上，莉莉站在他身边，担忧地沉默着，“你觉得他还活着吗？”  
壁炉里的火映在西里斯的脸色，半边脸是温暖的，壁炉照不到的地方则是苍白的。“……我不知道。”  
战争就像一个巨大的怪物，庞大的身躯，尖锐而密集的獠牙，大喊大叫着招摇过市，把每一个它看见的人都吞了进去。  
“我就知道，他陷得太深了，”西里斯沉闷地举着杯子喝一口，“他，他不该去的，他的年纪还那么小——”  
詹姆拍了拍他的肩膀。  
到底该怎么做呢？我确定西里斯会把保密人换给我，我会是最后一道防线，没有任何问题。但其他人呢？每个人都在经历战争，每个人都可能在战争里失去重要的人。我继续盯着壁炉，没有吭声，突然感觉自己面前摆了一个满目疮痍的水桶，我堵上了一个，却没办法堵住另一个，最后还是只能眼睁睁地看着桶里的水一点一点往外涌。  
比起阿尔法德的重病去世，弟弟的突然失踪让西里斯更难以承受，这是人之常情，就像踩到图钉上会痛得嗷嗷叫一样。他疯狂地花时间找雷古勒斯，一次不落地完成凤凰社的任务，在肯辛顿区公寓的地毯上研究已经打满叉的地图。  
我把毛毯盖在他身上，把冷掉的茶用魔杖变热，递给他，也坐在地毯上，仿佛我们都是两个六岁的小孩，壁炉在我们身后燃烧着，发出轻微的噼啪声。  
“他是个过于爱干净的爱哭鬼，有时候拥有过于丰富的想象力，胆子很小，害怕衣柜里突然跑出来的怪物，害怕死掉的麻雀，害怕没有灯的房间，害怕母亲的责备和父亲的冷眼，”西里斯注视着茶水的热气，“七岁之前我都时常会怀疑，他真的是我弟弟吗？然后他突然变成了父母的骄傲，而我，在他们眼里，也变得无可救药了。”  
“如果，我是说如果，”我艰难地发出声音，“他知道了他追随错了人呢？”  
西里斯沉默了很久。“……那他该多害怕。”他喝了一口热茶，像是想让自己尽力冷静下来，“科洛弗，我不赞同他的每一句话，我也知道他成了食死徒，但是。”  
他的话停在这里，而我始终不知道后半句是什么。  
在这种焦虑到让人感觉无可救药的氛围里，唯一的好事可能是詹姆和莉莉决定举办婚礼。他们要结婚了。  
西里斯成了那个参与共谋的伴郎，而我即将当第二次伴娘，穿一条淡蓝色的裙子跟在新娘后面，见证他们的宣誓。  
主要筹备人是詹姆，西里斯和莱姆斯可能也帮忙出过主意，莉莉对婚礼的一切细节都毫不知情，她只要选自己的婚纱就可以了。事实上，我觉得除了他们三个人以外，其他人都被蒙在鼓里。  
“我几乎不敢相信，我才十九岁，就要结婚了！”莉莉换着裙子在镜子前转来转去。  
是啊。我在心底附和道。十九岁真的太早了。  
“你确定你不要逃跑吗？”我半开玩笑地说。“我恰好带了一把飞行扫帚，你要的话我可以送给你。”  
“哈哈，就知道你会说这个，”莉莉爆发出大笑，“我不得不说这种感觉很棒，科洛弗，你看。”她抖了抖裙摆，把头纱戴上，“这样配头纱也好看，头纱是祖传的，佩妮结婚的时候也戴过，现在传到我手里了。”  
“啊，挺好的，莉莉。传承。”  
“我也觉得，”莉莉笑着在镜子前转了今天的第无数个圈，“以后等我有女儿了，我要把这个传给她。”  
不，你以后会有个儿子。我在心底反驳道。其实也可能会有女儿，如果你活过二十一岁。  
她朝我眨眨眼。“等你结婚的时候，这个可以借给你！”  
我打了个哈欠。“说不定比你女儿结婚还要晚呢，先给她吧。”  
“不会吧！”她拽着裙子从镜子前转过身，乍一看有点像开屏的白孔雀，“你不想和西里斯结婚吗？”  
“我没有不想，”我有点说不上来，“可能觉得不能太仓促？”  
“我爸妈也觉得我现在结婚太早了，他们说不多考虑的话容易后悔，他们见过太多这样的例子了。一个年轻的女孩想要一个属于自己的家，头脑一发热，匆匆地答应了别人的求婚，然后发现一切和自己想象的根本不一样，或者后面出现了自己更爱的人，悔不当初，”莉莉滔滔不绝地说道，“但是我遇到了詹姆，我再也不会考虑其他人了。虽然他原来确实有很多毛病，啊，现在也有，但真的好多了。我本来以为他只是追着玩玩的，想要体现自己的魅力之类的，但很快我发现詹姆是我眼里最真诚也最勇敢的男人——并且我很爱他，远在我自己意识到之前。那种感觉，唉，你知道吗？哪怕詹姆永远不会好好铺床，袜子永远有各种理由只能找到一只，一看到魁地奇就跟个傻子似的走不动路，但我依旧爱他爱到要死。”  
我一声不吭地听着她对远在千里之外的詹姆隔空表达爱意，低头打开手里的苏打水易拉罐，喝了一口，感觉辛辣的泡沫冲刷着我的口腔。  
莉莉也开了一罐冰镇苏打水，仰头吨吨吨地喝掉一半，转而问道：“科洛弗，你能想象和西里斯以外的人度过余生吗？”  
我出乎意料地认真考虑了一下。“如果没有他，可能我会一直独身。”  
她耸耸肩，摊手做出一个“你看吧”的手势。  
我停顿了一会儿，突然意识到一个问题。“所以你想看我结婚，然后和我一起愉快地吐槽各自的丈夫？”  
她无情地指出。“明明是你一见到我就迫不及待地跟我说西里斯弄坏了平底锅。”  
“啊，这样？”我完全想不起来了。  
“嗯哼。”莉莉拍了拍裙子，“我决定了，伴娘女士，现在请你扶我下楼！”  
三个小时后，在凤凰社成员和其他亲友的见证下，詹姆和莉莉交换了誓言和戒指，在一片欢呼声中，他们用魔杖召唤出了守护神，银色的牡鹿和牝鹿并肩在草地上飞奔一圈，很快就一起消失在了树林中。  
抛花球的时候，我刻意站在了很后面的位置，纯粹是想把最有利的地方让给一直对花球更加在意的多卡斯。她的男朋友今天也来了，个子不高，在一堆格兰芬多里看上去有点拘束，但任何有眼睛的人都能看得出来他很爱她。  
莉莉背对着我们，闭上眼。“我准备好了！”  
我只看见詹姆对西里斯飞快地做了一个手势，根本没看清是什么。  
莉莉把花球往身后一抛，女宾们开始尖叫着笑着哄抢，我站在最后显得无所事事。花球在空中形成了一道完美的抛物线，但就在这时，只听见嗖的一声，一个东西不轻不重地砸到了我的脑袋上，我下意识地用手一捞，拿住了。  
正是那个用铃兰和百合扎成的花球。  
我明白了，这是另一场共谋。还没等我对手里的花球做出反应，西里斯·布莱克就已经噗通一声在我面前单膝跪下了。  
“嫁给我吧，科洛弗。”他从口袋里翻出了求婚戒指，握住我的手，一动不动地等待着。  
我的脑内一片空白，想都没想就说：“好。”  
爱情是一种病，它让我面对西里斯·布莱克的求婚时除了答应他没有另一种选择。西里斯把戒指往我的手指上一推，站起来揽住我的腰，下一秒嘴唇就吻了上来。  
“耶！太棒了！”我听见詹姆的声音，余光里瞥见他把穿着婚纱的莉莉横抱起来，也开始接吻。  
在一片众人的欢呼声里，我意识到我可能要真的一辈子在莉莉吐槽詹姆·波特的时候吐槽西里斯·布莱克了。

Episode 48  
被求婚之后并没有另一个粉红泡泡在等着我，我在凤凰社得到了一些其他的工作，比如用算术占卜的数字表用来加密信息，外勤次数大幅减少，数字和密码占据了我的绝大部分时间。这是我自己提议的，因为这样能规避彼得的窃听行为——我不觉得他能学会算术占卜。  
摩金夫人得知我答应了求婚，每天都在长跑店的二楼埋头帮我缝婚纱——她说她要做一件最精致的给我，莉莉的头纱已经摆在了肯辛顿区公寓的衣橱顶上，缎面的白色高跟皮鞋躺在一楼鞋柜底下的纸板盒里。适应了最初接受求婚的迷茫和晕眩之后，我开始意识到自己真的要结婚了。  
“你真的想好了么？”我躺在床上直视着天花板。  
“当然。”他闭着眼睛转过身，胸膛贴了过来。  
“你确定，嗯哼？”  
“我确定，”他的手臂沉沉地环抱着我的肩膀，下巴贴在我的肩膀上，“我太爱你了。”  
“那是因为我给你下了迷情剂，”我漫不经心地摸着他的下颌线，“等哪天我停止在你早上的茶里下药，幻觉消失了，你就不爱我了，还会为你曾经许下的承诺大吃一惊。”  
他笑了一声。“绝对是你的风格，科洛弗。”  
“是么，”我也忍不住弯了弯嘴角，“谢谢你的夸奖。”  
他沉默了一会儿，突然说。“你知道我很小的时候就开始喜欢你的，是吧？你一定知道的，两年级，可能是快要三年级的时候，我每次一看到你就感觉自己的内脏都拧在一起了，就像毛巾一样……诶，你刚刚是在笑么？”  
“是的，”我直言不讳，“就像看到小狗趴在地上小心翼翼地嗅着刚买的地毯，仿佛下一秒一只看不见的怪物就会从地毯下钻出来，然后把它拖进地毯底下吃掉。”  
“绝妙的比喻，”他用力地亲了我一下，“顺带一提，我的守护神就是狗，”他试着用轻描淡写的语气说道，“我还是阿尼玛格斯。”  
我纠正道。“未注册的。”  
“当然。”他停顿片刻，“你都不惊讶的么？”  
“我正在消化你的话，给我一点时间，”我摸了摸他的头顶，手指埋在他丰茂的头发里，不动声色地想象着哪里可能是黑狗的耳朵，“我喜欢狗，他们都忠诚、勇敢而热烈。”  
“嗯。”他满意地哼了一声，把脸埋在我的脖子上，“我也这么想。”  
夜色寂静，他躺在我的身边，神色疲惫而安稳，我们都可以听见彼此的呼吸声。窗帘拉得严严实实，梅林保佑，今天晚上食死徒没有胡作非为，我能和他有一些自己的时间。  
良久，我都以为他已经睡着了，谁知道他冷不防说道：“我永远都爱你。”  
我忍不住笑了。“你刚满二十岁，说永远是不是太早？”  
“狗是一种忠诚的动物，而它选择当我的守护神。”  
一片漆黑里，我盯着他额头的位置开始发呆，忧心忡忡地幻想着上面开始长皱纹和老年斑，那不是好东西，但我希望在遥远的未来，有一天它们会爬上他的额头。  
我的心缩成了一个小团，酸涩顺着脊椎悄悄地爬了上来。“你可以等到一百二十岁的时候再说这种话，换一种时态。’我永远都爱着你’。”  
“我喜欢这个主意。”他动了动肩膀，抱得更紧，“然后我们骑飞天摩托庆祝结婚一百周年，告诉所有人我们相爱了一个世纪。”  
一个世纪。听上去和童话故事一样不真实。但我不得不对自己承认，我非常喜欢这个主意。  
莉莉怀孕的消息是我在核对密码本的时候知道的，这几乎是当时唯一的好消息，一个新生命的降临。  
“你知道吗，我要当妈妈了。”莉莉拉着我的手，让我摸了摸她的肚子。  
“恭喜。”看到她那么兴奋，我不由自主地笑了笑。“凤凰社的活动不要参加了，回去休息吧。”  
要开始了。我的胃绞在一起隐隐作痛。预言就要开始了。  
“但是，”她皱了皱眉，“我还没有感到什么不舒服的，这里的事情——”  
“交给我。”我拍了拍她的肩膀，重新坐到椅子上，桌上摊着十七八个版本的密码和写满的演算纸，“在你的生活被尿布、婴儿啼哭和奶瓶占据之前，先享受一下最后的悠闲时间。”  
“科洛弗，你的压力太大了。”她担忧地看着我。  
我朝她微笑。“别担心这么多，莉莉，把这一切都交给我。”  
用不了多久，金斯莱进办公室的时候就忍不住跟我开玩笑性质地告状：西里斯在暗地里开赌局，赌这个孩子是男孩还是女孩。不用猜就知道，是詹姆偷偷鼓动的。  
“你要参加吗？”西里斯出外勤回来就找到了我，兴奋得我几乎可以看见他身后不断晃动的尾巴，“现在男孩比女孩是98比102，我感觉是女孩，但我还没下注，想听听你的想法。”  
我没有及时表态。“詹姆呢？他赌了什么？”  
西里斯毫不犹豫地回答道：“尖头叉子在两边各下了100金加隆。”  
我笑了一声，幽默感来得突然。“他学会了对冲。”  
“那是什么？”西里斯问道。  
“一种投资策略，两边下注的话无论怎么样都不会亏太多，用来锁定风险，”我沉吟片刻，合上密码本，感觉字符都在我眼前漂浮着，“你问古灵阁的妖精，他们大概知道。”  
他大吃一惊。“你还和他们打过交道？”  
我不动声色地摆摆手。“麻瓜的知识而已。”  
他若有所思，片刻之后又回到了原先的主题。“所以你说我们押男孩还是女孩呢？”  
“男孩。”我不假思索。  
“你那么确定？”  
“帮我押100金加隆，是个男孩。”虽然我好像手头没那么多钱。  
“如果是个女孩呢？”西里斯自顾自地说，“我觉得这个是女孩。”  
那我会省事很多。我把这句话咽了下去。“那么我就愿赌服输，赔钱，血本无归也无所谓。”  
“你确定你不要用一下那个，对冲？”他开始学习新名词，“两头都下注？”  
我摆手。“不需要。但你想下注赌是个女孩，我也不阻止。”  
他立刻表示。“不不不，我选择和你一起，就赌这是个小尖头叉子。”  
他确实是个小尖头叉子，但我觉得他从里到外其实像莉莉更多一点。我在心底里悄悄地说道。  
婚礼的日期改过两次，原本定在1980年的2月份，谁知道2月刚开头我就开始了一个长期的密码本编译任务，拖延到3月。婚礼前的那个星期，一次损失惨重的袭击活动过后，西里斯在和多洛霍夫的决斗中负伤，他不愿意负伤在梅林面前发誓，所以往后顺延了两个月。  
婚礼当天一大早，我差点起不来——因为我前天晚上还在翻译密码。摩金夫人和莉莉一起把我从长袍店的床上拎起来，洗漱换裙子化妆做头发，浩浩荡荡折腾了三个小时。  
“我的女孩今天是最美的。”摩金夫人骄傲地宣称，小心翼翼地帮我拉上了婚纱的拉链，又开始帮我整理肩膀上细微的褶皱。上半身是露出肩膀的一字领，轻薄的丝缎上，蕾丝绘出了细长的藤萝纹，下半身先是一层绸面内衬，穿了裙撑，蕾丝软纱往外蓬开。  
“老规矩，科洛弗，”莉莉坐在椅子上帮我打腮红，“詹姆的飞行扫帚在我这，如果你要的话我现在可以给你。”  
我看了看行动不便的裙子，用脚下的缎面高跟鞋用力地踩了踩地板，回答只有四个字。“木已成舟。”  
摩金夫人和莉莉同时爆发出大笑。  
根据之前的决定，福斯科先生挽着我的手臂，带我缓慢地穿过拱门，因为头纱很厚，我的视线模糊不清，但我看见了摩金夫人耸动的肩膀和手帕，她在哭泣。詹姆也坐在第一排，莉莉在他身边，她的肚子已经很大了，穿着一条宽松的红裙子，潘多拉和谢诺菲留斯也在，谢诺菲留斯抱着一个米色的襁褓，里面躺着出生不久的卢娜。应约而来的弗立维教授脱了靴子站在长椅上，注视着，跟摩金夫人一样在攥着手帕擦眼泪。  
莱姆斯站在伴郎的位置，伴娘的位置属于多卡斯。西里斯站在红毯的重点，微笑着等待，主持婚礼的照样是邓布利多，他穿着淡薰衣草色的长袍，白色的胡子束在腰带里。  
邓布利多拿起印在羊皮纸上的宣誓词，转向西里斯，用力地清了清嗓子，洪亮的嗓音在空中回荡着：“我，西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克， 愿意科洛弗·克里斯汀·帕利成为我的妻子，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将我们分开。”  
“我，西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克， 愿意科洛弗·克里斯汀·帕利成为我的妻子，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将我们分开。”  
邓布利多又转向我。“我，科洛弗·克里斯汀·帕利， 愿意西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克成为我的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将我们分开。”  
“我，科洛弗·克里斯汀·帕利， 愿意西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克成为我的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将我们分开。”  
邓布利多停顿一会儿，以示郑重。“请你们交换戒指。”  
伴郎莱姆斯马上把戒指盒从口袋里拿了出来，交给了西里斯，戒指是之前就选好的，铂金的素圈，表面光滑，里面刻着我们的全名。他飞快地把戒指推到了我左手的无名指上，我也把婚戒给他戴上了。  
“梅林会祝福你们的。”邓布利多微笑，“你们是夫妻了。”  
他把我的头纱往后掀去，我的视线立刻变得清晰起来，然后他张开双臂圈住我，在一片掌声里，我们开始接吻。  
“今天是我最快乐的一天。”松开我的时候，西里斯快活地说道。  
“以后会有更快乐的，我保证。”我啄了啄他的嘴唇，用气声说道，“直到死亡将我们分开。”  
他收敛了笑容。“直到死亡将我们分开。”

Episode 49  
“你还不睡吗？”西里斯的声音是疲惫的，还带着意犹未尽的兴奋，他把脸埋在了我的脖子上，深深吸气。“有没有人说过，你身上的味道很好闻？”  
“什么味道？沐浴液？那你闻自己身上也一样。”  
他没有动。“不是的，是你的味道，你以前身上就有。”  
“我的味道？”反正我自己什么也闻不出来。  
他苦思冥想。“说不出来，反正很好闻。”  
“破案了，迷情剂的味道。”我的手指划过他的脸颊，“睡吧。”  
他闭上眼，我在月光下长久地注视着他，像是身处另一个空荡荡的宇宙，身边没有一点声音，我喜欢这样的时刻，因为我不用思考。  
用不了多久他的呼吸声开始加重，步入熟睡，我很轻地吻了吻他的额头，事实上我怀疑我的嘴唇根本没有触碰到他，只是像一阵风那般拂过。  
他突然睁开眼，我吓了一跳，然后就被他搂到一起，小鸡啄米似的亲来亲去。他一边亲一边在闷笑。“这位女士，你这是不好意思吗？”  
我推了推他几乎全压在我身上的胸膛和胳膊。“躺好，躺回去。”  
他还在笑。“不，我就不。”  
“固执。”  
“反正我就是这样的人。”他发出心满意足的哼声，拉过我左手的无名指吻了吻，“你现在后悔也没用了。”  
我用指尖点了点他的眉心。“固执。”然后在上面吻了一下。  
“傲慢。”我吻了吻他的眉毛。  
“冲动。”我吻了吻他的颧骨。  
“幼稚。”我吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“自作聪明。”我吻了吻他的另一边脸颊。  
“我在你心中有这么多缺点？”他低声嚷嚷道。  
“但我爱你的全部，”我直视着他的眼睛，“好的，坏的，都是你。”  
他一声不吭，拇指拂过我的脸，仿佛我的脸是一件考古时发现的珍贵文物。  
“你知道么，如果不是你，我可能会打一辈子光棍。睡在詹姆家的沙发床上，蹭完早餐就去上班，周末去酒吧喝一杯，或者出去探险，累了就睡在光秃秃的草地上。”他停顿片刻，像是在脑海里和那些设想一一道别，“但有你的话就不一样了，我想永远跟你在同一张餐桌上吃东西，闻着你身上的味道睡觉，每天吻你一百万遍。”  
“你的嘴唇会磨出血的，西里斯。”  
“我是认真的，”他强调道，“我无可救药地爱上你了。”  
我试着去拆解他想要表达的感情，那种沉重的迷恋，无法自拔的依赖，未果，只能对他说：“我也爱上你了。在感情里我们是平等的。”  
“那不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
他支支吾吾半天，说不出来。我拍了拍他的后背。“睡吧。”  
他闭上眼，过了一会儿，真的睡着了。  
八月的第一天，我们参加了哈利的出生礼。预言里的那个男孩出生在七月的最后一天，夜晚，再多过几个小时见到世界就能逃过严酷的命运。  
那个未来毁了魂器，找齐了死亡圣器还当场杀死伏地魔的男孩现在也不过是一个裹在襁褓里的婴儿，身上依旧泛着紫红色，安详地沉睡，稍微翕动了一下嘴唇，往我的怀里钻了钻。  
“你看，科洛弗，哈利喜欢你。”莉莉坐在床上，对我和我臂弯里的哈利温柔地笑着，“哈利，你知道吗，这是教母。”  
教母。多么陌生的身份。我没有教母，但我知道教母有着类似母亲的职能。从此，哈利也是我的孩子。  
“你看看他，一个健康的小伙子。”西里斯愉快极了，站在我身后，对还闭着眼睛哈利做鬼脸，“哈利，很高兴见到你。”  
詹姆走进房间，把给我们的茶放在旁边的桌子上，走到莉莉身边。“你们知道他出生的时候多折腾吗？我站在外面听莉莉的声音都要感觉自己痛死了，这个小家伙。”  
他们后来又说了些别的，我都没听见，只是靠在床头柜边上，救世主和所有刚出生的婴儿一样嗜睡，偶尔闭着眼睛打一个哈欠，伸伸胳膊然后继续睡，夏日的阳光透过窗帘温柔地落在他稀疏而柔软的胎毛上。  
西里斯凑过去。“他刚刚打哈欠了，这正常吗？”  
詹姆从书橱里拿出一本砖头厚的《育儿宝典》，翻得哗哗响。“书上说这是正常的。”  
莉莉大声地笑着蠢爸爸和蠢教父。西里斯表示自己带了相机，他要去楼下取，蹭蹭蹭地跳下楼梯。  
我安静地抱着刚出生一天的哈利，回忆着自己印象里所剩无几的他以后的人生。一岁多的哈利被邓布利多和麦格放在了女贞街，刻薄的佩妮和暴躁的弗农姨夫，会追着他打的达利表哥，穿不合身的衣服，眼镜上面缠着玻璃胶带，厄里斯魔镜里，莉莉和詹姆朝他微笑。  
我不会让事情变成那样的，我会尽力的，我保证。  
“科洛弗，你怎么了？”莉莉的声音从背后传来，“你还好吗？”  
“母爱爆发，”我背对着莉莉，偷偷擦掉眼泪，“哈利是个很可爱的孩子。”  
“我很高兴你和西里斯都那么喜欢他。”詹姆高兴极了，“你们会是世界上最酷的教父母。”  
莉莉从我手上接过哈利，拍了拍，詹姆吻了吻莉莉的额头和嘴唇，把哈利抱在手里，幅度很小地晃了晃，男婴醒了过来，睁开眼。  
“啊，你们看！哈利的眼睛是绿色的，像莉莉。”詹姆大声嚷嚷，像是想让全世界都知道。  
“但他的鼻子和嘴都像詹姆。”莉莉评价道。  
“真好，”我笑了笑，“莉莉的眼睛。”  
西里斯拿着相机推开门。“我们来合影吧！”  
那张合影最后被冲洗了两份，一张在波特家，一张在肯辛顿区公寓的壁炉架上，挨着年轻的阿尔法德和柏妮塔。  
西里斯站在镜头最前面，兴奋地举着相机，詹姆站在莉莉身边，抱着刚刚睁开眼睛的哈利，笑得一脸傻气，莉莉坐在床上，浑身上下像是会发光似的，而我站在床头和窗帘中间的过道上，安静地注视着镜头，偶尔露出一点微笑。  
八月的第二天，我知道了1980年这一整年里最糟糕的消息。  
多卡斯·梅多斯死了，伏地魔杀了她。  
“那是一次秘密行动，”莱姆斯脸色苍白地坐在沙发上，吊着被黑魔法击中的胳膊，“没有人有理由把信息透露出去。这不可能。”  
有理由。我在心底里反复咀嚼这个词。我以为用数字表加密的信息就没有叛徒钻空子的可能，但“能干的”彼得显然还是成功了。他怎么做到的？我不解，所有的密码都在我这里，他不可能知道那些杂乱无章的数字到底意味着什么。  
詹姆从沙发上站了起来。“很显然不过，我们里面有叛徒。”  
我看了看周围，彼得显然又不在，也没有人在意他到底在哪。也许正在食死徒的窝巢里也不一定。  
我忍不住问。“有没有发现彼得不在？”  
“他躲起来了。这不稀奇。”西里斯像看外星人似的看着我，“难道这一切和他有什么关系吗？”  
“会不会，会不会是他——”  
“为什么？”詹姆充满迷惑，“他背叛我们？不可能的，科洛弗。”  
莉莉拉住了我，小声地问。“你有证据吗，亲爱的？”  
我没有证据，因为彼得几乎从来不在我眼前出现。  
无力感把我掩埋。  
“也许是，是我太累了。抱歉，不该随便怀疑他。”我脱开她的手，去厨房给自己倒了一杯茶。  
葬礼上，我看见了多卡斯的父母，她的两个姐姐，还有史蒂芬·蓝吉，那个在她考完O.W.Ls之后给她递上热巧克力的赫奇帕奇男孩，她的恋人。多卡斯的棺材缓缓沉入原先挖好的坑里，墓碑是新刻的，“多卡斯·朱莉安娜·梅多斯，1957-1980，一位勇敢的格兰芬多”。  
邓布利多站在多卡斯的墓碑前，淡然地目视前方，无声地表达着悲痛，她也是他很喜欢的学生。  
也许是这一两年来我参加了太多的婚礼，恍惚之间，我的眼前出现了鲜活的多卡斯，她穿着长长的白裙子，头发少有地被打理得服服帖帖——显然是看了我给她推荐的那本杂志，又花了充足的时间。她雀跃地在父母和朋友的注视下一步步走向史蒂芬，很快走就变成了跑，跑得太快了，以至于她的鞋子都掉到了地上，然后头纱也掉了，然而她毫不在意，对自己的爱人张开了双臂，像一只通身雪白的海鸥。  
听见人群一阵骚动，我惊醒过来，往前走了几步才发现是史蒂芬一声不吭地冲到多卡斯的坟前直接跳了进去，头砸在了棺材上，发出一声令人不安的闷响，多卡斯的母亲惨叫一声，晕了过去，被另外两个女儿和自己的丈夫扶住了，其他人大呼小叫着把昏迷的史蒂芬捞了上来，仿佛他刚刚试图跳河自杀。  
邓布利多摸了摸史蒂芬的鼻息。“他还活着，唉，年轻人。”  
詹姆和莱姆斯把他抬到了一棵树底下，他一直昏迷着，脸色惨白，和尸体无异。血珠从额头上磕破的地方淌下来，像一滴浑浊的眼泪。西里斯回去找了一小罐嗅盐，可能是从他那个乱糟糟的口袋里翻出来的，詹姆和莱姆斯不知道怎么变出来了一条毛巾和热茶。  
莉莉叹了一口气，把手搭在我的肩膀上，我一动不动地盯着多卡斯的墓碑，淡粉色的蔷薇和白色的满天星裹在淡褐色的纸里，多卡斯不远处躺着她的祖母和祖父，都已经逝去了至少二十年。  
你明明知道谁是叛徒，但你看看你都做了什么好事，科洛弗。

Episode 50  
最近总是在下雨，仿佛一阵风吹过就能把密密麻麻的水滴给垂下来，从来不停。西里斯抱怨过一次，这种糟糕的天气让凤凰社的外勤工作充满了障碍，因为他什么都看不清。他喜欢那些晴朗的清晨和夜晚，他看得见敌人，敌人也看得见他。  
我看着下午四点多就亮起的路灯，把手上的数字表烧掉了，开始编译了新的。  
预言已经出现了，虽然凤凰社都不相信它，但食死徒和伏地魔都在疯狂地找波特夫妇和刚出生没多久的哈利，詹姆和莉莉暂停了工作，带着孩子躲了起来。莉莉和詹姆的工作一部分交给了我，一部分交给了西里斯和莱姆斯，我们变得更忙，我也没有时间和其他不在凤凰社的人多联系。错过了卢娜的出生，然后又错过了阿方索在《巫师科学》周刊上发表第一篇论文的庆祝会。  
我把他的信折了起来放进抽屉里，和洛夫古德夫妇的信摆在同一个纸盒里。  
西里斯在这时候突然冲了进来。“食死徒闯进了摩金夫人的店里，把她带走了！”  
震惊之余，我感到不安。“我要去救她。”  
西里斯倒了一杯茶给我。“邓布利多在安排计划，今晚七点动身，莱斯特兰奇庄园。”  
我接过茶，没有动。  
他抱了抱我。“不要太紧张，我们都知道这种情况一般是问话，他们没有理由对她下杀手。”  
“我们也都知道，他们会用刑。”我只想像了一秒，就被脑海里浮现出的画面压垮了。  
“你要相信我，我会把摩金夫人救出来的。我们。我们都会。”  
我看了他一眼，喝了一口茶，把杯子重新放在桌上，面对窗户站着，不安从脚底爬了上来。  
“你在干什么？”他问道，拉着我的手贴在自己的脸上，我感到手心一阵温暖，而我更冷了。  
“祈祷吧。”我看了一眼时钟，“我去做点准备。”

—

我趴在莱斯特兰奇的围墙外，安静地等待着别针里传来的信号，里面似乎在举办宴会，灯火通明，我从来没有进去过，对里面的想象止于类似的电影和书籍，或许像豪华的罗马宫殿，也可能是精致而落魄的老贵族庄园。  
而现在，它在我眼里是一个大型的刑场。  
埃德加·伯恩斯，另一个凤凰社成员匍匐在我旁边的草丛里，呼吸声微不可闻。  
金斯莱的声音传来。“科洛弗，我、莱姆斯、万斯和隆巴顿夫妇和西里斯已经潜入庄园，现在，慢慢地进入围墙，我们来引开食死徒的注意力，信号弹炸开的时候，你和伯恩斯偷偷地去地牢里，明白么。邓布利多再过五分钟就会来。”  
“明白。”伯恩斯和我回答道。  
不一会儿，花园里就传来一阵阵的爆破声，紧接着是咒语相撞的声音。一个淡蓝色的信号弹在莱斯特兰奇庄园的上空爆开。  
我和伯恩斯潜行在草丛里，用昏迷咒放倒了两个看门的食死徒，冲进了地牢里，摩金夫人蜷缩在角落里，被我一把拉了起来。  
“科洛弗！”她一见到我就惊恐地叫出声，“快走，这里太危险了。”  
我飞快地拥抱了她一下。“没事了，没事了。我来救你回去。”  
安置好摩金夫人之后，伯恩斯和我迅速地把另外几个也关在的地牢里的人拖了出来，其中一个已经死了，浑身冰冷，额肩上的血干涸了，像一条黑色的绶带盖在他身上。  
一道咒语飞来。我猛地推开摩金夫人，转过身护在她身上。“谁？”  
“不是第一次见面了。”贝拉特里克斯冲我吐了吐舌头，“那就不用自我介绍了，泥巴种。”  
我二话不说举起魔杖一道咒语打了过去，贝拉不停在对我发死咒，我来回闪躲，高呼着伯恩斯的名字让他不要管我只要保护好人质。  
因为愤怒，贝拉特里克斯的脸扭曲在一起。“你以为你是一个英雄，但在我眼里，你是一文不值的臭虫。”  
我没有说话，专心和她继续决斗。魔杖顶端淡金色的光丝和她发出的猩红色的黑魔法打在一起，然后弹到地牢的墙壁上，砸出一个个深浅不一的凹槽。  
“阿瓦达索命！”她大喊着发射出一道绿光，我闪身一躲，咒语击中了我身侧的一个大理石雕像，我隐约间听见了伯恩斯在安抚摩金夫人，但也只好专注地和贝拉特里克斯决斗，山毛榉魔杖在空中划出一道道淡金色的光丝，飞快地劈向贝拉特里克斯，但都被她弹开了。  
“让我看看你到底有多厉害，”纯血疯子大笑一声，反手一个阿瓦达索命朝我挥来，“宝贝女儿死了，妈妈会心碎而死吗？”  
“不！”摩金夫人发出一声惨叫。  
我躲开阿瓦达索命咒。  
“闭嘴！”贝拉特里克斯暴躁地大叫，“吵死了！”然后一道魔咒劈了过去，被伯恩斯伸手拿魔杖挡住了。  
贝拉特里克斯以为她是谁？  
“不允许伤害她！”我挥舞着魔杖，只听见“哗啦”一声巨响，我的咒语击中了贝拉特里克斯的胸膛，鲜血喷涌而出，直接溅在我的脸上。她死了，脸上带着神经质的笑容，眼珠弹出，像一个古怪的万圣节面具。  
“科洛弗，科洛弗，我们快点离开吧。”摩金夫人脸色苍白地把我拉住，语气变得像是央求，“刚刚的画面足够让我死去一百次了，不要这样对我。我们回家吧。”  
“好，我们走。”我给伯恩斯使了个眼色，刚想带着人质离开，就听见一阵嘶嘶声，一个阴鸷而粗糙的声音传来。  
“你们还想去哪里？”  
伏地魔。  
这不是我第一次面对他了，之前我和詹姆、莉莉他们都见过他，还击退过他三次。但眼下我的身边只有一个决斗技能一般的伯恩斯和三个手无寸铁的人质，我是那个需要单挑大梁的人。  
这里同样被施了反幻影移形咒，我们不能直接逃走。唯一的好消息是邓布利多不久就会来了，我只要拖延时间就可以了。  
“这是个好问题。”我后退了几步，看到了一脸惊恐的伯恩斯，在他的眼睛里，我神色也同样慌张。  
“哼。”他轻蔑地笑了一声，用魔杖指着我们，但并没有直接一个阿瓦达索命咒打过来，而是用猩红的眼睛端详着我和伯恩斯，还有在场的摩金夫人以及其他两个人质。  
紧接着，他看见贝拉特里克斯的尸体，突然爆发出一阵撕裂般的叫声。“谁干的！”  
没有人说话。他猩红色的眼睛在我和伯恩斯身上来回巡视，然后停在了我身上。  
“据说，”他的魔杖指着摩金夫人，“她是你母亲。”  
摩金夫人的脸上毫无血色，颤抖得像一片无助的落叶。  
我浑身一凛，脑内一片空白地挡在摩金夫人前面。“你想干什么？你想要杀了她，只能先杀了我。”  
“泥巴种，”他的魔杖纹丝不动地指向我，“你的牺牲精神令人动容，也令我困惑……不如我先杀了她，试试看你会怎么做？”  
我咬紧牙根，瞪着他。“你怎么敢。”  
他漫不经心地微笑，墙纸一样苍白的脸上浮现出病态的愉快。  
“不准这么看着我，低贱的泥巴种。”他挥挥魔杖，“阿瓦达索命。”  
我躲开了，对他发了一个咒语，但是直接被他挥开，他还施了一个奇怪的魔咒，我的咒语弹到了自己身上，腰部开始流血，我疼得跪坐在地上，无法呼吸。  
“科洛弗！”我听见摩金夫人撕心裂肺的叫声，伯恩斯大叫着，“别过去，摩金夫人！”  
“自不量力。”他轻蔑地笑了笑，欣赏了一秒钟我脸上的惊恐。  
他转向摩金夫人，发出沙哑的笑声。“可怜的女人，可悲的感情。”  
摩金夫人跪在地上。“求求你不要伤害我的女儿，求求你放我们一条生路，让我和我的女儿回去，我保证我们什么都不会做的——”  
“令人感动，”他毫无歉意地笑了一声，“但她是凤凰社的成员，所以她要付出代价。而你是那个代价。”  
“妈妈！”我挣扎着想要站起来，被一股无形的力量压制着。  
“阿瓦达索命咒！”  
只见一道绿光径直劈向了还跪着的摩金夫人，那道光迎面嵌入了她的身体里，她抽动一下，闭上眼，向后倒去，脸色变得灰败，像是蒙了一层黑色的纱布，表情慌乱而惊恐。  
她在我的眼前离开了我。伏地魔杀了她。  
我抱着她的尸体，感觉自己身体里的某一部分被直接用刀割了出来。她不该死在这里，她要活到哈利入学，帮他量第一套巫师袍，活到哈利打败伏地魔，然后长袍店会重新开张，生意兴隆，她会一直穿着不同的深紫色巫师袍，热情地经营对角巷最火的长袍店，和福斯科先生谈恋爱谈到天长地久。  
而她死了，因为我。  
“你知道么，伏地魔，”这是我第一次当着他的面直呼他的名字，“预言里的男孩不会杀死你，但我会。”  
“不自量力。”他大笑，一道阿瓦达索命咒劈了过来。  
我闭着眼等待死亡来终结一切悲痛，但什么都没发生。  
邓布利多来了，踏着步子看向伏地魔，把我们都挡在身后。“汤姆，你杀了那么多无辜的人。”  
“还没放弃抗争？邓布利多，太晚了。”伏地魔一挥魔杖，只听见一阵巨响，一股强大的魔力朝我们冲了过来，我听见无数惨叫声，可能是真实的，也可能是我臆想出来的。  
我怀里抱着依旧温热的摩金夫人，但她的胸膛里已经没有心跳声了。  
又一阵强大的冲力席卷而来，我被挥到了一面墙上，只听见一阵清脆的碎裂声，粉尘掉了下来盖在我脸上，我又感到一阵疼痛，可能是肋骨断了好几条，也可能是伏地魔太过强大的黑魔法冲击到了我的内脏，但已经没有什么能再让我更痛苦了。摩金夫人安静地躺在我的臂弯里，我挣扎着睁开眼，看见了埃德加·伯恩斯，确切地说，看到他的尸体。他死了，两只湖蓝色的眼睛定定地睁着，脖子以一种不科学的角度扭曲着，鲜血流得到处都是。  
他牺牲了，那两个人质也是一样。  
可能这就是万物寂灭。极端的痛苦把我拽下黑暗的河流，我别无选择地闭上眼。  
恍惚间，我感觉到有人在拍我的脸，又在晃我的肩膀。“科洛弗 ，科洛弗，看看我，你看看我。”  
我睁开眼，只能看到一个模糊的轮廓，但我猜是西里斯。  
“科洛弗，科洛弗！太好了，你看看我，别再睡过去了，”他的声音开始凝滞，开始颤抖，“别这样对我，科洛弗，我不能，不能……我爱你，你听到了吗，我爱你……”  
在他声嘶力竭的叫声里，我重重地闭上眼。


	11. 51-53【正文大结局】

Episode 51  
摩金夫人的葬礼那天雨很大，墓地里雾气弥漫，浅灰色的阴影笼罩着每一个人。我带着呼吸机，坐在轮椅上念了悼念词，中途停了三次，两次是因为悲伤过度导致的短暂窒息，一次是因为身体虚弱而短暂昏迷。  
葬礼上的人很多，大部分我都不认识，除了福斯科先生和少数几个凤凰社的成员，还有一些对角巷的邻居，比如丽痕书店的老板。根据摩金夫人生前的遗嘱，她把所有的财产都留给了我，我成了长袍店的股东，经营权交给了一位自己的妯娌，长居格拉斯哥的麻瓜种裁缝，另一位“摩金夫人”，同样寡居多年，我在葬礼上也看到了她，个子更高，肩膀和胳膊都很宽，说话时藏不住苏格兰口音，一直在用一块米黄色的手帕擦眼泪。  
葬礼结束之后，宾客散去，福斯科先生撑着伞站在摩金夫人的墓碑之前，像一只消瘦的黑鸟，安静地停驻在这片墓碑的森林里。  
“对不起。”我听着哗哗的雨声，看见雨水洒在摩金夫人的墓碑上，眨了眨干涩的眼睛，想起了很小的时候去森林里玩，在一块大石头底下发现了一个早就枯萎的泉眼。  
“科洛弗，”福斯科先生没有回过身，“那不是你的错。”  
“我不知道这一切会变成这样。”我闭上眼，看见摩金夫人临终前惊恐的表情。当时她一定非常害怕。  
“没有人知道。”福斯科先生伸出手擦了擦眼睛。  
“对不起。”  
“别说这些了，”他木然地回过身，脸色白得和尸体无疑，“米莉安最放心不下的是你。她……她不会希望你难过的。”  
西里斯一直没有说话，站在我身边帮我默默地撑着伞，像个押车人。  
“她幸福吗？”我问福斯科先生，用力地保持着平稳的呼吸，“当我在……在忙着凤凰社的时候，她的状态怎么样？”  
福斯科先生停顿了一会儿，像是要缓慢地把脑海里的档案调出来。“还不错，除了偶尔会抱怨歇业很无聊，一直在做针线打发时间。”  
我沉默片刻。“谢谢。”  
回到长袍店，福斯科先生和西里斯把摩金夫人的东西都取出来，一部分处理掉，另一部分放在一个可伸缩的箱子里，我们准备把它带到肯辛顿区的公寓阁楼里。我坐在轮椅上看着，呼吸机发出规律的抽吸声，至少还有两个月，我不能摆脱这两样玩意，黑魔法摧毁了我的一部分。  
很大一部分。  
他们还在忙着收拾客厅和餐厅里的杂物，我操纵着轮椅，悄悄地滑向摩金夫人的卧室。  
“科洛弗？”西里斯忧虑的声音从背后传来。  
我回过头，费力地挤出微笑：“让我一个人待一会儿，可以么？”  
我想在脑海里和摩金夫人说说话。  
不过一个星期，她的卧室已经落了淡淡的一层灰，一打开门就是灰尘混合着衣料上固有的香味，像水果也像布料，这可能是我最后一次闻到它了。我突然很后悔，因为我只叫过摩金夫人一声妈妈，在她快要死去的时候，我说不上来为什么，可能是因为羞怯，也可能是我拖延成性。追悔像一条蛇似的从我的脚底慢慢地爬上来。  
我对着空荡荡的卧室自言自语道。“你知道我爱你，就像你爱我一样么？”  
四下安静，没有人回答我。  
我走向卧室的架子，在里面找到了一本相册，前面都是小时候的摩金夫人和她的父母，一半是麻瓜照片，剩下一些是会动的巫师照片，最后一张是我从没见过的威廉姆·摩金先生搂着至少比现在年轻二十五岁的摩金夫人，他们穿着婚纱站在一所礼拜堂的门前，朝着镜头大笑，然后搂住对方深深接吻。  
我细细地观察着那张泛黄的老照片，一个我永远不得而知的故事。  
半晌，我把相册放回去，转动轮椅，从旁边发现一个竹篮子，里面摆着一堆绕好的丝线，四五根针扎在一个小小的绒线球上，还有好几块缝过的棉布，整整齐齐地垒在一起，把不小的竹篮子塞得满满当当。  
我摸了摸它们，想象着摩金夫人闲着无聊时怎么一个人在这里做针线，抖开一块才发现，那是一件做到一半的婴儿服，还差一个袖子没有缝上去，成品应该是连体的，白色的布料上印着小动物的图案。  
我把第二件叠好的衣服也抖开，止不住颤抖，是另一件婴儿服，已经完工了，淡黄色的全棉布料，领口和袖口有一圈细细的柔软的花褶。  
我知道这是给我的，这些都是给我的。我的指尖抚摸着婴儿服上面细细密密的针脚，揣测她缝衣服的时候如何幻想着当外祖母。  
从今天开始，不一样了。至少我是这么认为的。如果说之前我还能理智地面对伏地魔，把他看成一个代价惨重的难题，那么从今天开始，一切都是私仇了。我悄无声息地滑着轮椅进了自己的房间，把那个藏着蛇皮的玻璃瓶放在了可延伸的口袋里，偷偷地带了回去。  
回到肯辛顿区的公寓之后，西里斯爬着梯子把装着摩金夫人遗物的箱子放进阁楼，我安静地在厨房用一把小刀削土豆，纯粹是想做点什么。  
“你去休息，”西里斯一把夺过我手里的刀和土豆，无法掩饰语气的慌张，“让我来。”  
我靠在轮椅上，看着他磕磕绊绊地和手里的土豆较劲，五分钟后，他把光溜溜的半个土豆洗了洗，切成块丢到汤里，我的呼吸机依旧微微作响，像一个有规律的小型风箱。半个小时之后，在我的监督下，他把一锅确定熟透了的卷心菜土豆炖牛肉端上了桌。  
“你知道么，西里斯。”我把目光从面前的汤碗移到了他身上。  
“怎么了，科洛弗？”他的脸上直白地写着四个大字。大难临头。  
“没必要，没必要那么紧张，那么小心翼翼。我可以自己，”我比划了一下，“调整好的。”  
晚饭过后，我开始学着摩金夫人的样子摆弄针线，至少把那个还没缝上的袖子补完。为了让自己尽量做得强差人意，我买了两本和缝纫有关的杂志，又找到一堆丝线和布料，把一个巨大的竹篮塞得满满当当，远远地乍一看像是一个婴儿的摇篮，我把它直接堆在客厅的角落里。  
西里斯的反应是慌张，或许还有恐惧。  
“反正我在养伤，什么都做不了，”我把白色的线串进针眼里，研究着衣服上的针脚，“这个至少可以打发时间，不是么？”  
他一声不吭地盯着我，仿佛我下一秒就会消失，伸出手小心翼翼地揽住我。  
我短暂地拿走脸上的便携式呼吸机，和他交换了一个吻，笑了一声，把婴儿的衣服展示给他看。“给小孩子的，摩金夫人做到一半了，我要把它补全。我觉得我可以做好的，我是裁缝的女儿。”  
他帮我把呼吸机戴了回去，吻落在我的额头。“我爱你，科洛弗，我永远在你身边。”  
“我也爱你，”我眨眨眼，眼神落在远处，“所以，不要害怕，一切都会变好的。”  
“科洛弗。”他搂得更紧。  
“我觉得这件衣服很好看，以婴儿服的标准来说，是吧？”我抱憾地叹了一口气，“哈利可能已经穿不下了，但我们的孩子以后可以穿，摩金夫人会高兴的。”  
他压低了声音重复了一遍，呼吸扑到我的耳廓上。“我们的孩子。”  
“对，”我轻声说道，把衣服折起来，“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”  
“都喜欢。只要是你生的，我都喜欢。”  
我问。“想过他们的名字吗？”  
他犹豫片刻。“想过。”  
我继续问。“叫什么？”  
“如果是男孩，叫切斯特，如果是女孩，就叫洛克珊。”  
“很棒的名字。”我莞尔。  
“你喜欢？”  
“当然。”我面不改色地说道，“我们在家里可以叫他们切西和洛克希，听上去就是两个精力旺盛的孩子。”  
他笑了笑。“一定很可爱。”  
我在脑海里对不存在的切西和洛克希小声道别，然后把手上缝到一半的衣服放回了手边的篮子里，转而提议道：“你能去楼上帮我放洗澡水么？啊，我忘了，在这之前要把洗衣篮里的衣服洗了，你会用洗衣机了，对吧？”  
他急冲冲地表示：“我当然会了，你教过我了。”  
“那么，辛苦你了，亲爱的。”我用脸颊蹭了蹭他的掌心。  
“你在这等我一会儿。”他吻了吻我的脸颊，走向楼梯。  
我坐在客厅里，听见他三步并作两步地上楼，伸手把篮子里的布料和杂志全部掀开，最底下藏着蛇皮的玻璃罐和一封我写给潘多拉的信。  
我打算再多问问她关于献祭的事。  
我挥挥手，猫头鹰飞来了，我把信绑在它的腿上，摸摸它的小脑袋，目送它扑腾翅膀飞入伦敦灯火通明的夜空。  
夜风从窗缝里灌了进来，雨水飞落在我脸上，我看着远处绿色的霓虹灯，想起了阿瓦达索命咒，它飞快地嵌入了摩金夫人的身体里，她浑身一个激灵，惊恐地倒在了地上，一动不动。  
事已至此，我没有回头路了。他们格兰芬多没办法解决的难题，我来解决。我平静地做出了这个决定，甚至可以说是毫不费力，因为我再也不用担心那些我无法控制的因素了，我也不会再忧心忡忡地找彼得是叛徒的证据了，西里斯把保密人交给谁也都无关紧要了。  
我背负着这个秘密太久了，再忍耐下去我就走不动了，所以我要用自己的方法来结束这一切。  
我相信我能做到的。

Episode 52  
潘多拉的信寄来了，我反反复复地看了好几遍，然后就把它们都丢进壁炉里烧掉了。火焰在壁炉里安静地吞食着脆弱的羊皮纸，我拨弄了几下壁炉里的木材，给自己倒了一杯茶，把刚刚整理出来的信息在脑海里重新理一遍。  
献祭的力量与祭品息息相关，越接近，力量就越强。  
而我想让伏地魔死。  
蛇皮我已经有了，我现在要找接骨木的叶子、里德尔第一根魔杖同样的木材和血亲的血。魂器在阿尔巴尼亚森林的空心树里，那是我的最后一程。  
我恢复得很快，已经可以不用呼吸机和轮椅了。虽然走路走多了还是容易气喘心悸，可能是终生留下了病症，我也不再参加凤凰社的活动，西里斯变得更忙。我问过西里斯我的身体到底怎么样了，他一直瞒着我，我瞥见了圣芒戈治疗师的脸色，大概能猜到那不是好消息，后来也就不再继续问了。  
一个残破的躯体里藏着仇人的灵魂，用来献祭是最合适不过的了。  
我和西里斯的结婚照一直摆在壁炉架上，左边挨着十六岁的阿尔法德和柏妮塔，右边是大家簇拥着刚出生一天的哈利。我知道如果我死了，西里斯会非常悲痛，但我无路可走，这是创伤最小的计划了，波特一家会让他开心起来的，还有莱姆斯。  
按照原计划，我会让西里斯把保密人给我，而我不会对任何人泄密。但那样的话，我们又能和日益庞大的食死徒和伏地魔对抗到何时？牺牲总是会出现的，10月31日过后，我还是要每天担惊受怕。更何况，摩金夫人这样无辜的人都会被一一卷入，而我已经没有办法再承受更多的痛苦了。  
有那么一瞬间，我感觉我是个医生，对着一个千疮百孔奄奄一息的病人设计治疗方案，然后挑出其中最合适的一种，执行。  
所以我穿上斗篷，走向对角巷，找到奥利凡德的魔杖店，拉开了门。里面没有人，我巡视一圈，只能看到堆叠起来的成千上万个小纸盒，还有店铺中间一把破旧不堪的扶手椅。  
“下午好。”  
我吓了一跳，回过身才发现是奥利凡德先生，他看上去神色憔悴，脸颊上还有一道充血的伤口，浅色的眼睛警惕地打量着我。  
“我还记得你和莉莉·伊万斯·波特第一次来的时候，她对这里的什么都很好奇，而你显得寡言少语，像是对什么都失去了好奇心，我从来没见过这样的麻瓜种小巫师。山毛榉，独角兽的尾毛，杖身上有着自然的纹理，对吧？”  
“您的记性真是令人叹为观止，”我回头，确保门已经关上了，“抱歉，奥利凡德先生，我没有时间跟您绕圈子，我想要买一支魔杖——”  
“我知道你为什么而来，”他打断了我，指了指自己脸颊上的伤口，“这也是它的来源，但你来晚了，他们把所有紫衫木的魔杖都搜走了。”  
至少他已经告诉我了，是紫衫木。  
“谢谢。”我挑了挑眉，转身要走。  
“等一下，布莱克太太。”他叫住了我，而我一时间还没反应过来，原来他口中的“布莱克太太”是我。  
“抱歉？”我回过身。  
他苍白的眼睛里泛出隐忍的痛苦。“不要去做那件事，他们，他们都失败了。你知道那种感觉吗，就像他们怀着孤注一掷的勇气来我这里，然后从我手上领走了死亡的通行证。”  
我明白了他为什么这么憔悴。也许不是食死徒的严刑才让他这般形销骨立，真正压垮他的是负罪感。  
“如果我会是最后一位呢，”我抱着胳膊，努力不去回想摩金夫人把我领去长袍店时众人好奇而祝福的眼神，其中有一个就是奥利凡德先生。“事实上，我确定我是最后一位。”  
“每一个人都是这么说的，他们愿意献出灵魂，愿意以死换来巫师界的和平。然后，用不了多久，他们或是死在半路，或是中途反悔。”  
“我以为您已经看淡了，每个不列颠的巫师都从这里买魔杖，有人成为了魔头，也有人成为了英雄，自然规律。”我试着说服他，“战争会把每个无辜的人都卷进去，我希望我成为最后一个，失败了也没人会怪罪于您……没关系，如果您不愿帮助我，那我会自己去找紫衫木。多谢。”  
他长久地凝视，突然把店铺的门和橱窗都用镶板合上，蹲在地上把一条靠近扶手椅的地板抽了出来，里面是一个摆满杂物的暗盒，他把暗盒里的珐琅钟拿了出来，站到椅子上，从货架里抽出四五个盒子，里面居然是个保险箱。  
保险箱上面没有锁孔也没有密码盘，奥利凡德低头把珐琅钟拨到10：49：25，只听见微微的“咔哒”一声，保险箱的锁自动弹开，里面静静地躺着十来根紫衫木。  
我震惊地看着他从里面翻出一根，看了看又放回去，片刻之后又抽出另外一根更细长的给我。  
“就是那棵紫杉树上的，我知道那个规则，越接近越好，你看——”他苦涩地叹气，“真的有很多人来问过我，他们都死了。”  
“谢谢。”我飞快地把它塞进了斗篷里。“很高兴您藏着它们。”  
“每一根魔杖都有自己的主人，而我负责把它们送到他们的手上，这是我的使命，”他把保险箱和暗盒恢复原样，“它们在我这里会很安全。布莱克太太，愿拉文克劳女士保佑你。”  
出了奥利凡德的魔杖店，我不由自主地走到长袍店，现任店主已经歇业多时，整条对角巷一片萧索，只有丽痕书店还开着。  
突然一道绿光闪过，我侧身躲开了，多洛霍夫狞笑着站在不远处，身后跟着诺特，我暗道不好，拿出自己的魔杖对着他们发了一个昏迷咒。多洛霍夫对着我又是一道死咒，我躲了过去，诺特反手又是一道咒语打过来，堪堪擦过我的头发，而我已经快要没有力气了。  
“住手！”弗立维教授举着一堆比他还高的书从丽痕书店里冲出来，举着魔杖朝他们发射了好几个咒语，“令人羞愧的东西！”  
“院长！”我惊呼一声，被他猛地拉住胳膊，幻影移形到了一个地方，矮矮的小房子，砖红色的屋顶，我猜是他的家。院长踮起脚尖打开门，迎接我进去，一进门就是羊皮纸的味道，里面几乎所有的墙上都是书柜，塞得满满当当。  
“我不是很想承认我教过他们。”弗立维教授挥挥魔杖，把茶递给我。“其中一些学生还学得不错。”  
我坐在沙发上，接过茶喝了一口，停顿了好久，从乏力的状态里缓过神来。“他们受到家庭的影响更多，难免走上歧路。请不要自责了。”  
“我一直非常为你骄傲，科洛弗，”他微笑着把饼干朝我面前递了递，“一只小鹰在鹰巢里渐渐长大，然后飞向属于自己的天空。你，阿方索，都是这样。虽然你没有去圣芒戈和研究所，让我伤心了好久——我开玩笑的，”他喝了一口热茶，“最近太乱了，还是避免一个人去对角巷比较好……你刚刚是在巡逻吗？注意安全。”他打量了我一下。  
我沉吟片刻，盯着茶几上的一本《高阶魔咒指南》。“我可能要去一下翻倒巷。”  
他瞪大了眼睛。“为什么？你一个人去？”  
“黑市。”  
他脸上的温和消失了。“你要去干什么。”  
“接骨木的叶子，如果可能的话，再看看有没有血亲的血。”  
他从沙发上猛地跳起来。  
“你还那么年轻，为什么要走上那条路？”他开始语无伦次，“你不到二十一岁，人生才开始，还有很多种可能，你刚刚结婚，你……”  
不能回头，因为一回头就会变成盐柱。我微笑。“我做好决定了，院长。”  
他沉默片刻，开始哽咽。我一声不吭地看着他，突然感觉自己残酷得理所应当。  
我沉吟道：“如果您知道其他途径可以找到那些材料，会给我减少很多危险。”  
他哭了出来。“让我当杀人犯？让我杀了我最得意的学生？”  
我适时地提醒。“为了救更多的人。”  
“你不可以，科洛弗，你……你不可以。”他使劲地擤鼻涕，哭得撕心裂肺。  
“我已经决定好了，”我捋了捋头发，喝完了杯子里的茶，“抱歉，但您无法阻止我。只要我成功了，西里斯，莉莉，詹姆，莱姆斯，还有剩下的所有人，他们都安全了。”我深吸一口气，“本来我以为我可以坚定地参加凤凰社的行动，和其他格兰芬多一样，但我做不到。我无法在那种高压的环境下持续工作，也无法接受亲人的离去……可能我还是比他们要懦弱得多吧。”  
他又开始擤鼻涕，沉默许久。“我带你去找一个人。”  
“邓布利多？他的意见不重要了。”我连西里斯都抛在身后了，难道还会在意别人么。  
“阿方索，我带你去见阿方索，他有接骨木的叶子，”他深深地叹一口气，语气像个罪人，“梅林啊，看看我都在干什么。”  
“谢谢您，院长。”  
我拉住他的指尖，无声地迎接今天的第二次幻影移形，感觉自己被旋转吞没。

阿方索住的地方周围都是荒凉的树林，远处是一个不大的湖泊，很安静，或者说，很适合他。那是一栋两层楼的白色石头房子，彩色的小片玻璃镶嵌在玻璃窗上，拼出不同的花纹和人物，庭院里种满了各种各样的花草。  
烟囱里冒着一缕细细的烟，说明他在家。  
他看到我的时候非常惊讶，弗立维教授一走，我就开门见山地问他，请问能不能给我一点接骨木的叶子。  
他当时正在倒茶，手一滑把杯子打翻在地上，白色的瓷片炸裂在地板上，发出一声清脆的声响，红色的茶水洒的到处都是，像血。  
他没有动，一直站在原地，一声不吭。  
我挥了挥魔杖。“速速复原。”又对着地板施了一个“清理一新”。  
他没有继续泡茶，而是朝我抬起头，伤感至极。“他对你不好么？”  
我的心突然揪成一团，无可救药地痛了起来。“他对我很好，是我不堪承受，想要当逃兵。”  
“你想好了？”  
“当然，”我叹了一口气，“请帮我保密，好吗？西里斯那边……我想我会自己告诉他的，”我说着自己都不信服的话，“和他心平气和地谈谈，或许。”  
阿方索站着，像是在和某种无形的力量拔河。  
我避开视线，环视了一下他的客厅，很小，只容纳下一个壁炉，一个圆形的小茶几和一个旧旧的双人沙发，但是很舒适，空气里弥漫着蓝银玫瑰的香气，我循着气味的轨迹在窗台上看见了一副巴掌大的拉文克劳女士的画像，旁边放着一个细细窄窄的玻璃瓶，里面插着一朵盛开的蓝银玫瑰。  
我也该在肯辛顿区的公寓里弄一朵。我的第一反应是这个，但很快就意识到这个想法不会持续太久了。  
不能回头，科洛弗，因为一回头就会变成盐柱。  
“如果我不让你去，你会后悔。”他像是在推测我的想法。  
“对。”我坚决地告诉他，“我会用一生来后悔。”  
他浑身一哆嗦，仿佛被我的话刺到了。  
“跟我来吧。”阿方索回避着我的视线，顺着楼梯往上，我走在他身后，他打开了一个衣柜，钻了进去，我也只好跟着他钻了进去。  
里面是一大片接骨木林，郁郁葱葱，风吹过时发出沙沙的声音，让我想到拉文克劳公共休息室的低语，可惜我没有时间回去了，不然再去看看也是一个不错的选择。  
“神秘人没办法毁掉自然的造物，”阿方索背对着我，几乎是在哀叹，“终有一天，它们会重见天日。”  
我看向他的背影。“那一天很快就会来了。”  
他回头，怅然地微笑，也许是觉得不能在这时候落泪。“这是我最后一次见你了吗？”  
“是的。”这是我唯一可以确定的东西了。  
“你知道么，我后来去完完整整地读了《尼伯龙根之歌》，”他的声音轻得像是叹息，“很美的故事。”  
“确实，很美的故事。”  
他抖了抖魔杖，两片接骨木的叶子从树梢脱落，缓缓地停在我的面前。“谢谢。”我接过，把它和紫衫木放在一起，又和他回到了客厅里。  
“抱歉，”我清了清嗓子，“错过你第一篇论文的庆祝会，当时真的太忙。”  
“这没什么关系，科洛弗，不要再去想它了，”他笑了一声，可能是为了调节过于凝重的气氛，“我也没有来你的婚礼。如果早知道……我当时该来的。”  
“可你没有办法假设过去，我们都没有。”  
我别开脸，努力甩掉落泪的冲动，视线停留在了拉文克劳女士的画像上。她依旧身披蓝色长袍，面容美丽，神态高贵，嘴角矜持而略带揶揄地微笑着，但眼角却是下垂的，多了一丝丝悲戚的意味。也许这就是全知的代价，快乐是愚者的。我只是比常人多知道了那么一些就备受折磨，何况是智慧的拉文克劳呢？  
直到离去的时候，我们都没有再说一句话，也许是不知道该说什么，也许是想说的也都说尽了，再延伸别的话题都是徒增遗憾，而我最不缺的就是遗憾了。走出他的小屋，我才突然发现，他门前的那两片彩色玻璃窗上，拼出来的图案是《尼伯龙根之歌》的克里姆希尔特和西格弗里。  
西格弗里身穿深蓝色的盔甲、皮肤是骁勇善战的淡蜜色，深色的头发和棕色的眼睛。克里姆希尔特披散着金色的卷发，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，高高的额头和鼻梁，嘴唇是鲜艳的血红，手里拈着一朵盛开的蓝银玫瑰，高高在上地微笑着。  
“她用高贵的闺阁之礼向西格弗里问好。这位勇敢的武士一对着美人的倩影，听到她向他问安，脸色不由得泛起红云。”  
“爱情开始了。”  
我攥着接骨木的叶子，没有回头。

Episode 53  
番茄浓汤已经在灶台上熬好了，我把之前腌制过的牛肉放进烤箱，开始冲洗蔬菜准备拌沙拉。我不得不承认，大少爷的烹饪水平真的很糟，所以冰箱里塞满了我经手处理过的半成品——只要放进烤箱里加热的那种。除此之外，洗衣粉和餐巾纸都买了很多堆在楼梯间的储藏室里，他喜欢的牙膏和剃须膏都买了一打藏在盥洗室的镜柜里，卧室里新换了床单和枕套，地毯用吸尘器吸过了，玻璃窗也都擦过了，等他把这些都琢磨会了，大概也差不多能从我的离开里走出来了。  
我搅拌了一下浓汤，往里面又加了一点盐，关了火，走出厨房，坐在客厅里。  
其实我也知道，做这些都没什么用，他还是会很难过。但我还是忍不住准备了很多，大概是下意识地想要避开那些过于痛苦的部分，也可能是纯粹想给他再留下些什么。  
我看着壁炉架上的阿尔法德和柏妮塔，朝他们微笑了一下。我当初答应过阿尔法德，我会尽力的。我确实尽力了。  
接骨木的叶子和紫衫木都被我藏在了篮子底下，同样躺在棉布、细线，和杂志，最底下是蛇皮和一两张和献祭有关的摘抄，还有一些出行需要的生活用品，被柔软美好的谎言遮盖着，它们都很安全。我把脸埋在棉布里，想起了摩金夫人跪在地上朝伏地魔大声乞求一条生路，突然又有了流泪的冲动。  
熟悉的脚步声从门外传来，我赶快回到厨房，听见了身后传来开门声。  
“你怎么又在忙？”西里斯握住我的肩膀，“去休息，这里我来。”他接过我手里的汤勺，毛毛躁躁地搅拌，仿佛那是一坩埚刚刚煮沸的魔药。  
“我都弄好了，”我查看了一下烤箱里的牛肉，又加了五分钟，“你去洗澡吧，待会儿就可以吃饭了。”  
他低头吻了吻我的脸颊，转身朝浴室走去。我看了一眼他的背影，把装满沙拉的玻璃盆端到餐桌上。  
“今天怎么样？”我坐在餐桌上，喝了一口浓汤，“你看上去很累。”  
他披着湿漉漉的头发，切着盘子里的烤牛肉。“还是老样子，巡逻，还开了会，准备一场伏击食死徒的行动。”  
我点点头，不再过问。“你还要更多的沙拉吗？我在里面放了小番茄，你喜欢的。”  
“啊，好的，”他往盘子里夹了不少，“很好吃，你做的菜都好吃。”  
我微笑，低头把自己面前的生菜切成一段一段，和牛肉一起送进嘴里。  
“科洛弗，”他冷不防问，“其实你不那么想加入凤凰社的，对吗？”  
我警觉地抬起头。“为什么这么说？”  
“你加入了凤凰社，看上去就很不开心。”他自顾自地说，盯着面前吃得精光的盘子，仿佛那是他的交谈对象，“莉莉在我们还没结婚的时候就跟我说过了，她说你加入凤凰社可能有一部分原因是因为我们都加入了。”  
一时间我居然不知道该惊讶于莉莉敏锐的观察力，还是惊讶于西里斯直到现在才来问我，他心里居然能藏得下这么大一件事。  
我把刀叉放下。“她还说了什么？”  
“说你继父是个混蛋，母亲是个整天抱怨的烟枪，家里还有两个闹腾的弟弟，你很小的时候就说过想上大学但他们都表现得很反智。莉莉推测你以前过得可能不太好……她让我好好照顾你。”  
我不知道该说什么，又不想当着他的面哭，沉默片刻稳住了情绪才问。“既然她当时就告诉你了，那么你怎么现在才来问？”  
“我当时不那么觉得，因为你在凤凰社做什么都很积极，但你受伤了之后，我想了很多，”他微皱着眉，像是愧疚又难过，我这几天见了太多这种表情了，“我觉得她是对的，并且我也没能把你照顾好。”  
“谁说的，”我捏着刀叉，不动声色地把哭泣的冲动再度压回去，“你能熟练地运用抹布擦东西，会用洗衣机，会用烤箱，会用吸尘器，还会洗碗。”  
虽然洗衣服的时候总是搞不清楚要放多少洗衣粉，烤箱做出来的食物不是半生就是熟过头，吸尘器调不好档，洗碗容易摔碎瓷器。擦东西是真的不错，感谢费尔奇。  
他的神情又惭愧又难过。“但我做得不好。”  
“闭嘴，西里斯，你不是裁判，我才是。”  
“但你看上去确实一直很……”他费尽心思地想找到一个合适的词语，“很不好。”  
我在心底里叹息，解释道：“那是因为战争，和凤凰社的活动没关系。”  
吃完饭，他战战兢兢地去洗碗，我坐在沙发上，盯着壁炉，思考着血亲的血该怎么办。  
“我把碗洗好了！”他飞快地跑来，坐在我身边，“没有敲碎任何一样东西，还洗得很干净。”  
我靠在他的肩膀上。“你很厉害。”  
他一声不吭，把我揽在怀里，嗅着我的脖子。“我爱你，科洛弗。”  
“我也爱你。”我摸了摸他后脑勺的弧度，想要记住他身上的每一个细节，“我想和你一起生活，在某个小镇，共享无尽的黄昏，和绵绵的钟声。”  
他笑着吻我。“这是诗吗？”  
这是谎言。“嗯，茨维塔耶娃的作品。”  
他又笑。“我不得不承认，你很浪漫。”  
“我是苏联人和伊利里亚人的后代，天性浪漫。”  
他哼了一声。“所以你喜欢诗歌和玫瑰花。”  
但这世界上没有诗歌，也没有玫瑰花。  
“你呢，西里斯？”  
“我？”他开始自嘲，“我是最无趣的英国人。我的父母是二代堂姐弟，为了所谓的’永远纯粹’，布莱克家族一直只和纯血联姻。”  
我吻了吻他的戒指。“但你和我结婚了。”  
“被除名了就百无禁忌了，”他的口吻充斥着一种富家子的落拓，“我早就决定要跳出那个框架。”  
我把脸靠在他的肩上。“那么大部分食死徒都是你的亲戚？”  
“如果和布莱克家族扯上关系的话，那就多了去了。莱斯特兰奇、马尔福、罗齐尔、冈特，或许还有别的，我想不起来了。”  
他看不见我此刻的表情。“……冈特？”  
“是的，”他嘟囔了一声，“我祖母姓冈特，脾气坏得要命，没人喜欢她。”  
我从来没有想过，原来血亲的血来自我的丈夫。本来我还以为自己要跑去找伏地魔的那些麻瓜血亲，但我没有足够的时间了，冈特一家也不知所踪。  
可我下不去手。这对他来说太残忍了。  
我不由自主地把视线投向那个放在客厅角落里的篮子，最上面盖着的是摩金夫人给我做的羽毛斗篷，那时候我还在弗立维教授组织的蒲蒲鸟合唱队，披着它在台上演安娜斯塔西娅，和幽灵共舞。  
白色的羽毛斗篷静静地躺在篮子上，像一只濒死的天鹅。  
莉莉不能死，詹姆不能死，西里斯不能入狱，只有我了。今天我下不去手，往后不久，厄运的魔爪就会敲上门。我没有办法反抗那些自己都觉得合情合理的事，比如献祭，我只能把自己整合进去。  
“你想要喝茶么？”我从他的怀里挣脱开，“我去厨房倒点茶。”  
他松开我。“我去吧。”  
我强先一步站了起来。“我来吧，正好需要动动胳膊。”  
水很快就烧开了，我突然发现茶叶不够了，勉强能应付今天的量，怕是要他自己去买新的了。把茶叶碎屑全倒进了茶壶里，再用滤网把茶叶渣都滤出来，倒在了两个杯子里。  
他端起一杯，喝了一口就把茶杯放下了。我一边吹一边喝，把自己手里的那杯全部喝完了。  
“西里斯，”我搂着他的脖子，“吻我。”  
他的吻直白而纯粹地落在我的唇上，温热的茶的味道。他是美好的，一直都是，他像夏日的风，像跳动的火，像太阳的光，相比之下我就太糟糕了，知道一切又插手了那么多，但还是什么都没做好，再对他的生命指手画脚，怕是也没有任何裨益。  
我真的该走了。  
“茶叶要没了，记得买。”我把魔杖飞快地从背后抽了出来，飞快地对着他挥动一下，“统统石化。”  
他像一块石像似的倒在了沙发上，依旧保持着拥抱的姿势，迷惑地瞪视着我，很快就变得愤怒和伤心，眼神几乎要把我烧出洞来。  
我直直地看着他，想要借此吓退自己的胆怯。“很抱歉，西里斯。”  
然后我拿出了一个很小的玻璃瓶，划伤了他的手指，他的血缓缓滴入瓶中，血亲的血。  
他一动不动，深灰色的眼睛紧紧地盯着我，变成了悲痛，或许还有一种几近狰狞的哀求，眼神像落入陷阱走投无路的动物幼崽。他总是很擅长打乱我的计划，不过这次绝对不可以了。我没办法顶着那样的目光继续说下去，内脏都在隐隐作痛，所以我避开他的眼神，盯着窗外的雨夜。  
“我早就决定去献祭了，很抱歉，现在才告诉你。我走以后不用再来找我了，因为我很快就会从这个世界上彻底消失了。”我深吸一口气，努力不去看他，“莉莉的话里有一部分是对的，我没办法长期在凤凰社工作，我和你们不一样。对不起，我被压垮了，我已经被压垮了。但一切和你们都没关系，是我自己的选择，就……就像摩金夫人的死一样，都是我造成的。”  
我找到了凤凰社的那张合影，把自己所在的那一小块撕了下来，丢进了壁炉里，火焰瞬间吞噬了它，又弯下腰，把篮子里的棉布都拿了出来丢在沙发上，把里面准备好的祭品和其他东西一样一样地塞进包里，把装有血液的小瓶拧紧了也丢了进去，拉上拉链。  
窗外还在下雨，随着轰隆的雷声，雨水越下越大，倾盆而下，打在玻璃窗上发出哗哗的水声，它像一把刀，缓缓地、不动声色地切开了我的身体。  
“不要做傻事，西里斯，我爱你，我永远爱你。波特一家，还有莱姆斯，他们都还需要你。我爱你。对不起，真的对不起，但我保证，一切都会很快结束的。”  
我把左手无名指上的戒指脱了下来摆在他的掌心，戴的时间太短了，我的手指上连一道痕迹都没有，就好像根本没有戴过一样。  
我不知道自己是在对他说还是纯粹在宽慰自己，低下头，吻了吻他还在流血的手指。“你还记得那个故事么？恩典永远够你用……我的恩典也给你用。”  
随后我飞快地拎上包，像逃难似的奔入雨夜，没有回头，因为我知道自己一回头就会变成盐柱。

Episode 54

按照原先定下的计划，潘多拉和谢诺菲留斯会在他们的小屋等我。我赶过去的时候已经是半夜了，谢诺菲留斯抱着睡着的卢娜，这是我第一次见到她，和潘多拉很像，沉睡的时候眼睛乖乖地闭着，嘴里含着自己的大拇指。  
潘多拉问我要不要留宿一夜再去。我摇摇头。“不了，我们今晚就走吧。拖得越久越容易有麻烦。”  
已经是1981年7月了，我不知道自己找魂器还要找多久。我在和自己看不见的死神赛跑，它一眨眼就会把人们都吞进去，我一定要比它快。  
“好，我们走吧，”潘多拉给我披了一件雨衣，“谢诺菲留斯和我送你到白石崖，那边有去东欧的门钥匙。10金加隆一个人，那个老头从来不讲价。”  
谢诺菲留斯把卢娜依依不舍地放在了小床上，我们一起出了门，雨水和泥土混合在一起，每一步都很艰难，雨水纵横，雨衣显得并没有什么用。  
那个看管门钥匙的老头趴在小房子里打着瞌睡，只有一扇窗开着，谢诺菲留斯把手伸进去将他拍醒，他听起来很不满，口音很重，威尔士人。  
“你们要去哪里？”  
我回答道。“阿尔巴尼亚，送到地拉那就可以了。”  
“10金加隆一个人。”  
“好，给你10金加隆。”我把金币数给他，他看了看，放我进去，里面是一排门钥匙，他指了指从左往右数的第四个，红色把手的。“这个，别摸错了。”  
“潘多拉。”我回过头。  
“还有什么要我帮忙的么？”她拉过我的手，纤细柔软的指尖相贴，“我会尽力的，科洛弗。我知道我没办法阻止你……但我希望你不要抱有遗憾。”  
“拜托，”我拿出一个信封递给她，“等这一切都过去之后，请帮我把这个交给……波特夫妇。”  
她郑重地接过信封。“好，我答应你。”  
“等一下，科洛弗，”谢诺菲留斯叫住了我，“你知道么，在妖精的石碑上有一段记载，正义的、勇敢的信徒会得到诸神的祝福，只要能在献祭的时候说服神，神会保护你。”他停顿一下，“所以……想办法说服他们。”  
我觉得他是想要宽慰我，摇摇头，笑得坦然。“我们都知道献祭是以祭品的死亡为开始的。没关系，我准备好了。”  
潘多拉突然问道：“你们的信仰里，人们死后都会去哪里？”  
我想了想。“大概巫师死后都会去见梅林。”  
“那你呢，远方来的客人？”她浅灰色的眼睛迷茫地闪着光，“我以为你会去其他地方。”  
我凝视着她。“那就去其他地方，潘多拉，再见了。”  
“再见，科洛弗。”她的眼眶红了，“愿神保佑你。”  
我摸上了门钥匙，回过头，发现潘多拉微笑着注视着我，眼泪在眼眶里打转。我突然想起什么，急匆匆地回头对她说。“以后做魔咒实验的时候千万要小心，知道吗？为了谢诺菲留斯和卢娜，好好保重。”  
她点点头，泪水滑落，谢诺菲留斯揽住了她的肩。一阵吸力突然把我扯入了深渊之中，我抱着自己的旅行包，感觉自己的五脏六腑都被搅得变形，眼冒金星地在地上躺了好久，我睁开眼，看见了阿尔巴尼亚语的绿底标牌。  
这里是我的终点。  
我终于可以一个人面对自己的恐惧了。  
找寻魂器的过程并不太久，回想起来只能说是梅林在上，第一个月用来探索地形，我知道了森林大致的轮廓，哪里是高地哪里是低谷，在地图上设计了路线，第二个月就开始找空心树了，我的身体状况一直欠佳，走一段路就要停驻休息一会儿。我在背包里放了一个从魁地奇精品店买来的帐篷，简易版，只有一间宽敞的房间和一个盥洗室，对我一个人来说足够了。  
红叶铺满湖面的时候，我找到了一棵空心树，把手往树洞里探去，顺利摸到了拉文克劳的冠冕，银白的钻石上，蓝色的宝石熠熠生辉，让人想到蓝银玫瑰。  
可以开始了。我看了看怀表，1981年10月22日，劫后余生似的松了一口气，我希望我还来得及。  
我在这个地方做了个标记，特地坐了一天的车去城里买了吃的，用英镑换了当地的货币，用记忆里已经非常模糊的阿尔巴尼亚语勉强买了披萨和烤肉，看到冰可乐就买了一听，又买了一瓶伏特加，全部塞在包里带回做了标记的地方，坐在地上一口一口慢慢地咀嚼着高热量的食物，试图缓解自己对死亡的恐惧。  
我从来没吃过这么多东西，一口一口把还冒着热气的烤肉吃完了，但披萨还剩下好多。这里的食物味道很一般，没有摩金夫人的手艺好，比不上她十分之一。虽然知道浪费食物不好，但我只能把盒子盖上丢在旁边，把祭品一样一样从包里拿出来，按照笔记上的做法摆成两个相交的三角形。  
向上的那个代表献祭的发起者，向下的则代表被诅咒者，即献祭的发起者想要诅咒的对象。向上的那个三角形里，三个顶点代表着三样东西。接骨木的叶子、蛇皮和发起者的头发。向下的那个三角形里，三个顶点代表着另外三样东西。被选择的植物、使用过的东西、血亲的血。  
我在向上的那个三角形里摆着接骨木的叶子，东方花尾斜鳞蛇皮，又切了一段自己的头发放在了第三个顶点上。向下的那个三角形，三个顶点则是紫衫木、拉文克劳的冠冕和那一小瓶血。  
落日西沉，我坐在石头上，面前是一道名为死亡的窄门，夜风袭来，可以感觉得到森林里开始一点一点变得阴冷，我缩了缩脖子，突然想到西里斯。他的怀里总是很温暖。  
我看着自己左手空荡荡的无名指。  
“我，科洛弗·克里斯汀·帕利， 愿意西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克成为我的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将我们分开。”  
一直努力压抑着的痛苦像海浪似的翻上来，我忍不住蹲在地上，把脸埋在手掌里，哽咽着痛哭出声。  
我爱西里斯，但在那些欺骗、隐瞒和背弃过后，我哪里还有颜面说爱呢？他骑着飞天摩托带我去高塔上看夜景，送我红色的花，我盟誓一般地要求他最高等级的信任，但一转眼我就亲手把一切毁掉了，他爱错了人，付出了所有的真心，输得一无所有，我为他感到不值。  
直到死亡将我们分开。这大概是我唯一一个没有食言的承诺了。我已经没有后路可退了。我试着说服自己，这是最合适的选择，我死了，詹姆和莉莉都可以活下来，西里斯不用入狱，一切都能够尽早结束。  
我接受一切结局，无所谓了。一切我不能见光的部分也见光了。我可以坦然地赴死了。  
我擦了擦眼泪，打开伏特加，兑着已经不太冰的可乐喝完了，碳酸饮料会让酒精更容易被吸收，很快我就醉得眼睛都要睁不开了。这样大概就不会痛了，我是这么计划的，因为我其实是很怕痛的人。学生时代我吃了一招斯内普的神锋无影还没和西里斯·布莱克老死不相往来，大概是真的很爱他了。  
我最后看了看天空，从包里翻出一把军刀，猛地一吸气，在颈部的大动脉上咬着牙划了一道，疼得我都发不出声音，只能头晕目眩地倒在了六芒星中心的位置。  
刀口裂开，血大片大片地窜到了地上，突然变成了蓝色的火。风声很大，像是送别，火焰越烧越旺，足足有三层楼那么高，我的脸颊贴着半湿的土地，周身被蓝色的火焰包裹着，只感觉彻骨的寒冷，可能是因为酒精上头，也可能是因为失血过多，我浑身脱力地躺在地上，静静地等待着火焰把我侵蚀，比起死亡感觉更像入睡。  
因为疼痛，我忍无可忍，开始短促地吸气，翻出了那些和他有关的回忆，调皮又傲慢的男孩，恶作剧时窘迫地红着脸，挑最丑的一盆花送人，黑湖边的亲吻，霍格莫德的雪地，肯辛顿区的公寓，婚礼上的誓言，“直到死亡将我们分开”，我爱他，他也爱我。蓝色的火焰映在我的脸颊上，我把那些和他有关的记忆紧紧地抱在脑海里，祈祷着自己能在这时候死去——就在这时刻，在我又一次感到孤独之前。  
死亡来临前，我本能地挣扎着，眼睁睁地看见自己的身体在火海里化成了灰烬。  
潘多拉说的没错，我的灵魂果然是金色的。

1981.10.31  
哈利已经一岁多了，莉莉抱着他在屋子里到处走动，不知不觉走到波特家的照片墙，指着最近的一副合影。“你看，哈利，这是教父，这是教母……”  
在照片墙远远的另一边，有着另一张不会动的麻瓜合影。十一岁的莉莉和科洛弗在伊万斯家的餐桌前，面前摆着一整个糖浆水果馅饼，两个小脑袋靠在一起，莉莉笑得灿烂至极，整齐的牙齿白到反光，科洛弗安静地盯着镜头，眼神坚定，看起来分外严肃。  
“请不要这样对我，科洛弗。你知道我无法承受这个。”莉莉对着照片说道。  
没有回应。  
按理说，那又是有惊无险的一天，詹姆拿着魔杖变出各种颜色的烟雾逗着哈利，哈利兴奋地大叫，蹬着腿伸长了手臂想要触碰它们，詹姆也跟着笑。  
“好了，哈利该去睡觉了。”莉莉把婴儿抱到怀里，吻了吻丈夫的脸颊，转身上楼了。  
詹姆在沙发上打了个瞌睡，醒来时一睁眼就看见一个穿黑斗篷的身影走了进来。他知道那是谁，想都没想就朝着黑斗篷的身影扑去。“带着哈利快走，莉莉！是他，他来了，快走——”  
伏地魔一挥魔杖。“阿瓦达——”  
咒语念到一半，一道金色的闪闪发光的绳索突然缠上了他的右手，手腕被卡得死死的，魔杖从他毫无血色的手上飞了出去，掉在地上。那道金色的绳索迅速地在黑魔王的身上蔓延着，缠死了他的右手之后又蔓延到了左手，紧接着是腿部，根本没有给他挣扎的空间。里德尔失去平衡跪倒在地，蛇一般的脸上充满了惊恐，金色的绳索紧接着又勒住了他的咽喉，一点一点收紧。  
“詹姆？！”莉莉抱着哈利，因为恐惧而浑身颤抖着。  
“我什么都没——”詹姆接过哈利，拉住莉莉往门口冲去，“快走，快！”  
他们刚从前门出去，踉踉跄跄地抱着哈利在花园的石子路上狂奔，只听见身后传来里德尔一声尖锐的惨叫，浓烟滚滚之中，整栋房子轰隆一声瞬间崩塌。里德尔死了，倒在一片砖瓦和木板的碎屑之中，苍白的尸体缩成一团，一动不动地停止了呼吸。  
“他死了？”詹姆把哈利护在怀里，看着眼前的一切只觉得不可思议，“我什么都没……我的魔杖都没拿。”  
“别管这个了，詹姆，我们现在就带着哈利去凤凰社。”莉莉惴惴不安地皱着眉，“这件事太蹊跷了，我们，我们先走吧。”  
千里之外，阿方索·托纳里亚把一朵蓝银玫瑰丢进壁炉里，苦涩而清新的香气弥漫在低矮的客厅里，拉文克劳女士的画像依旧似笑非笑地凝视着前方，美丽得令人生畏，却又有一丝丝悲悯。  
几个小时之后，三把扫帚酒吧里就挤满了巫师，毫不相干的人们挤在狭小的空间里，不停地碰杯，欢呼。  
“伏地魔死了！”  
“和平长存！”  
“再也没有黑魔王了！”  
潘多拉·洛夫古德推开了低矮的门，艰难地脱下御寒的斗篷，走入喧闹的人群，避开了一对正在欢呼的姑娘和一个连喝了四杯的老男巫，还有一个喝醉的巫师把半杯火焰威士忌洒在了她身上。  
“哇呜。”她惊呼一声，皱皱眉，摆了摆手表示不用道歉，继续拨开人群向吧台走去。  
“嗨，新面孔，你想来点什么？”酒保从柜台里面钻了出来，脸颊绯红，显然也喝了不少，“十秒钟之前我们推出了一款新品，’和平万岁’，你要来尝尝吗？火焰威士忌配上葡萄汁和苏打水。”  
“不了，谢谢，我不是来庆祝的，”她小心翼翼地从内袋里拿出一个信封和一个银西可，“我家的猫头鹰病了，我去问了邮局，但他们似乎还没开始上班……所以请问现在还有代寄信的服务吗？”  
科克沃斯依旧是灰蒙蒙的，棕灰色的土地上覆盖着稀疏的草皮，远处是白色的围墙和黑色的屋顶，再远处的工厂竖着烟囱，浑浊的烟雾从顶端若有若无地排出。  
莉莉看见十岁的科洛弗站在秋千旁边的高地上，微风吹拂着她洗得发白的蓝裙子。  
“科洛弗？”  
“莉莉。”科洛弗抬起眼。她看上去和记忆里一样苍白，金色的长卷发披在肩上，蓝色的眼睛，眼神淡漠。  
莉莉伸出手抱住了她，发现自己也变小了。“我好久没看到你了。你还好吗？”  
“我们昨天才见过面，你忘了吗？”科洛弗松开了她，朝秋千努了努下巴，“我们玩了好久，我还推你荡秋千。”  
“真，真的？”  
科洛弗笑了笑。“你的记性怎么回事，”她朝莉莉走近，“我们一起去玩吗？”  
她和莉莉一前一后地走向了丛林更深处，那是个夏天，幽绿的树叶遮住了刺眼的阳光，树梢上是麻雀清脆的啾鸣，昨天晚上下了一点雨，周围散发着潮湿的泥土的气息。科洛弗站在一棵树的树根上，看上去比莉莉高了一些——她们一直是差不多的。  
“莉莉，你看。”科洛弗摊开掌心，一朵白色的小花漂浮在她的手上。  
“科洛弗，我，我……”  
科洛弗默不作声地打量了她一下，抿了抿嘴唇。“你怎么了？看上去一直心神不定。”  
“我，我害怕你——”  
“不要害怕，莉莉，”科洛弗小心地操纵着那朵花，让它静静地躺在莉莉的掌心，又伸出手，把莉莉的手合上，“已经没事了，你安全了。”  
“什么？”莉莉摊开手，发现掌心什么都没有，一阵不祥的预感从脚底飞速地钻了上来。  
科洛弗安静地凝视着她，如释重负地松了一口气，面容疲倦。“坏人已经被我赶跑了。”  
莉莉想要拉住她，但惊慌地发现自己动不了了，只能站在原地绝望地大叫。“科洛弗，科洛弗！”  
科洛弗朝她微笑了一下，匀成了一团烟，消失了。  
莉莉从梦中惊醒，发现一封信安静地停在了窗前，她的动静惊醒了詹姆，他们对看一眼，匆忙地拆开信封，只有一行，熟悉的字迹在羊皮纸上凌乱地写着：  
“最后一个需要战胜的敌人是死亡。”


	12. 番外1-2

番外1  
“你好，这里是西里斯·布莱克，抱歉我现在不在家，请在滴声后留言。”  
“滴——”  
“大脚板，我是尖头叉子。别告诉我你现在还在傲罗办公室，已经是晚上十一点了。你不能总是待在办公室加班，好吗？我给你寄了十封信了，你看到了吗？如果看到了，能不能回复我一下？至少让我们知道你还好不好。这个周末你要回来跟我们一起过吗？老地方，戈德里克山谷，你知道的。不要再给哈利带礼物了，哥们。就算你发现了吸血鬼的牙齿也不能给他带。希望你一切都好。还有，别太担心，月亮脸这次月圆我会跟他一起过，你不用急着赶回来，把这个任务交给我。啊，莉莉，我说完了应该按哪个键？哦哦哦挂掉电话就可以了？是这样吗——”  
“你好，这里是西里斯·布莱克，抱歉我现在不在家，请在滴声后留言。”  
“滴——”  
“大脚板你什么时候才能回家一趟？你最近一直都住在傲罗办公室吗？我让猫头鹰给你的信你收到了吗？梅林啊，至少让我知道你的近况，好吗？你想去哪里散散心吗，就我们两个人，像还在霍格沃茨的那个时候。拜托，真的，拜托你能给我一个回复，我非常非常担心你。还有，莉莉说我不该直接去傲罗办公室直接把你扯出来，但我觉得她在同意的边缘。我真的会这么做。”  
“你好，这里是西里斯·布莱克，抱歉我现在不在家，请在滴声后留言。”  
“滴——”  
“西里斯，你能不能接个电话？或者用其他任何方式跟我们取得联系？我们都很担心你，我，莉莉还有月亮脸。你知道你不能一直把自己关在办公室里的，对吧？我决定了，这个星期五下午，我会去傲罗办公室看看你，要带点食物外卖来吗？我们可以一起吃晚饭。”  
“你好，这里是詹姆·波特！这里是莉莉·伊万斯·波特！还有我们最亲爱的——哈利！抱歉我们现在没有听到你的电话，请在滴声后留言，我们一定会听的。谢谢啦！”  
“滴——”  
“我找到彼得了。”

番外2

西里斯·布莱克打开门，闻到了一股淡淡的霉味，他有很久没回来了，半年，或者一年，他记不清了，以至于隔壁换了新邻居都没发现。外面在下雨，或者说暴雨，雨水横流冲刷着玻璃窗，窗台上盖着厚厚的积灰，沙发和茶几上也是，乍一看像是结了一层白霜。壁炉里的木材也放了好久了，可能还被蛀了不少，他身上也淋了雨，把鞋脱在门口，光着脚踩在地板上，走进了黑暗的公寓里。  
客厅的钟显示是十点二十九分，也可能是钟早就坏了，他不是很想知道现在到底是几点，没有意义。他打开客厅里的壁灯，第一眼看到的是壁炉架上开怀大笑的阿尔法德舅舅和柏妮塔。他没有打算继续往旁边看，但忍不住，某种人类的本能。所以他看见了哈利出生礼上的合影，科洛弗站在角落里，安静而疲惫地微笑着。  
疲惫。她的脸上总是很容易泛出这样的神情，以至于西里斯看到这个字眼就会不由自主地想起她。她看上去一直都是那样，像是一根崩得过紧的弦，以至于让人有时候会迷惑，她到底是不是真的疲惫。但现在想起来，他才明白她一直都在被凤凰社的行动消耗着，那种压力一点一点地消耗了他最爱的人，就像擦除一张图画似的，每一天，每一次行动，都抹掉一丝她的生气，而他居然直到最后才察觉出冰山一角。有时候他回忆起她离开时的样子都会痛恨自己的迟钝和愚蠢，当时她脸色惨白，脸庞憔悴而绝望，几乎就是一个已经死去多年的幽灵。  
科洛弗走后，西里斯过得很糟，对，很糟。这是最合适的形容。凤凰社还需要他，他只能抽空去找她，长袍店她没有再回去过，福斯科先生也表示不知道她在哪。他想去找她以前的那些朋友们，但他不知道他们住在哪里，好不容易借着约瑟夫·马丁的关系找到了以前打过一架的阿方索·托纳里亚。  
对方显然不愿意见他，但还是本着良好的教养对他说。“布莱克，无论科洛弗想做什么，最后都会成功的。”  
他开口的时候就感觉自己像是在做梦。“她去献祭了，真的么？”  
“是啊，她去了，我知道她去了，因为我不想让她后悔，”托纳里亚惘然地笑了，像戴了一个希腊悲剧里的面具，“我还给了她接骨木的叶子，布莱克。”  
而我给了她血亲的血。西里斯感觉心里的那根弦被拉得更紧了，整个人在不知名的黑色的海里沉浮着。  
托纳里亚安静地坐在沙发上，手撑着额头，眼睛闭上，过了一段时间又睁开，想说什么但终究还是没有说。  
可能她已经死了。看着心如死灰的托纳里亚，这个想法第一次浮现在他脑海里，被他迅速地压了回去。因为不相信，更多的是不接受。  
然后邓布利多提出了给波特夫妇找保密人的这个主意，他没有理由反对，想要换保密人的时候自动想到了科洛弗，但她不在了，莱姆斯和西里斯在凤凰社里一直互相怀疑，所以莱姆斯被排除在外，所以他换给了彼得。而彼得出卖了他们。  
1981年10月31日，伏地魔毫无理由地死在了戈德里克山谷，波特一家幸免于难。  
伏地魔死得蹊跷，当事人詹姆表示自己没有拿魔杖，伏地魔的死和他没有关系。西里斯想到了科洛弗，也许是她。但他希望不是。  
所有人都在庆祝伏地魔死去的时候，魔法部打来了电话，潘多拉和谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德坐在魔法部的会客室里，抱着他们的女儿，一个银白色头发的小女婴，旁边坐着詹姆和莉莉，詹姆不停地翻着伏地魔的尸检报告，莉莉揪着衣角，紧张得仿佛看见兵临城下。  
洛夫古德一家坐下之后，潘多拉开口了，一边说话一边不安地绞动着手指。“我只是想来问波特先生一个问题。鉴于他是……是唯一一个目击神秘人死亡的人。”  
詹姆摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。“你想问什么，洛夫古德太太？”  
潘多拉的声音很轻，说话时的语气像吟诗。“他死的时候，缠在身上的光是金色的吗？”  
詹姆震惊极了。“你怎么知道？”  
“是科洛弗，她的灵魂是金色的。”潘多拉的脸上浮现出意料之中的哀痛，停顿了很久，“她是第七样祭品，仇人的灵魂。”  
莉莉掩面而泣，詹姆安慰地拍着她，潘多拉挽着谢诺菲留斯忧伤地告别，轻轻地关上了门。西里斯看着他们离开，恍惚之间仿佛看到了学生时代的科洛弗，轻轻松松地和他告别，三步并作两步跟上她的拉文克劳朋友一起去上课。  
他脑海里的那根弦终于断了。那个用献祭杀死伏地魔的人就是科洛弗。莉莉把一张信纸递给他，“最后一个需要战胜的敌人是死亡”，他当然认得这是谁的字迹。一切确凿。如果这是一桩傲罗办公室的寻常案件，那么这里就可以结案了。  
后来时钟开始变慢，詹姆忙完了凤凰社剩余的任务就进了蒙特罗斯喜鹊队当追球手，成了莉莉嘴里名副其实的“魁地奇傻子”，莉莉在圣芒戈里工作，挽救了无数生命，西里斯加入了傲罗办公室，受训，拿到执照，正式上任，把黑巫师一名接着一名地带进阿兹卡班，通缉名单一点一点地变短。  
他抓到了西弗勒斯·斯内普，为此差点失去自己的一条胳膊，该死的黑魔法。对方在魔法部接受审判的时候显得非常焦灼，本来西里斯以为这位学生时代的对头会在法庭上用他一贯的语气大肆嘲讽，但斯内普出乎意料地配合，认罪、供出同谋、在认罪书上老老实实地签了自己的名字。西里斯在心里忍不住哼了一声，他觉得斯内普恶事做尽居然这么没有骨气，甚至不如抵死反抗的莱斯特兰奇。  
斯内普回过头，干涸的、黑漆漆的双眼一动不动地注视着坐在陪审团里的莉莉·伊万斯·波特，细微地动了动嘴唇。没人知道他想说的到底是什么，可能是道别，也可能是道歉，或者还有别的，无人知晓。莉莉察觉到了他的目光，停顿了一秒不到的时间，缓慢而坚决地别开了脸。  
维森加摩的大法官一锤定音。阿兹卡班终生监禁。西弗勒斯·斯内普站起身，在两位工作人员的带领下缓慢地离开。  
在一次三天三夜不眠不休的追捕行动中，西里斯逮到了他们曾经的好朋友，彼得·佩迪鲁。  
找到彼得让西里斯短暂地感觉好受了些，西里斯差点害死自己最好的朋友一家，只能靠找到叛徒来稍微补回一点，虽然他也知道这是无用的，要不是科洛弗，他就真的失去一切了。彼得哭得涕泗横流，拉住詹姆和他的衣袖求饶，哀求他们能在维森加摩替自己说说话，西里斯立刻甩开了彼得，仿佛他是一切噩梦的来源，詹姆叹了一口气，摇了摇头。彼得又哭着跪下开始求莱姆斯。  
西里斯看了彼得一眼，走出了审讯室，有意无意地接下一个需要去威尔士的长期任务，缺席了虫尾巴的庭审。  
科洛弗是对的。虽然她没有证据，但她的话是对的。彼得是叛徒。西里斯一直没办法理解彼得为什么会背叛他们，他也没办法想通为什么科洛弗会去献祭。  
可悲的是，如果真要追究，后者似乎更加有理可循。  
他那段时间经常去找莱姆斯聊天，去小酒馆里喝一杯，谈谈过去的事，互相掏心掏肺地道歉，因为曾经都无比怀疑对方，而理由呢，刨根到底也只是因为他们都质疑对方能否做到和自己一样坚定。  
然后莱姆斯告诉了他，自己九月份就会成为霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术的教授了。最年轻的教授，只有二十一岁。  
“那可真是太好了，”西里斯把杯子里的火焰威士忌一饮而尽，拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，“我为你高兴，月亮脸。”  
莱姆斯回拍了拍他，披上斗篷离开了，他还要去对角巷买点教学用具。  
西里斯在肯辛顿区的公寓里洗了个澡，去卧室的时候发现里面的灯坏了，但是他懒得修了，直接湿着头发披着浴袍，把毯子胡乱地盖在自己身上，闭上眼。  
一个小时后，他得出了一个结论。他没办法在这张床上再睡着。  
这可能就是为什么他这么喜欢傲罗办公室的桌子和波特家的沙发床。  
詹姆和莉莉有段时间很担心他，因为他把自己关在傲罗办公室里。感谢魔法部，那里有强差人意的淋浴设施，也提供热饮和简餐，他过得不算太惨。彼得接受审判过后，詹姆所在的蒙特罗斯喜鹊队正好休假，和莉莉冲到傲罗办公室把他从堆成小山的文件里捡出来，拖到戈德里克山谷的波特家。  
在波特家一楼的沙发床上结结实实地睡了一晚之后，西里斯坐在餐桌边吃早餐，魔法部提供的早餐只有寡淡的咖啡、红茶和三明治，他更喜欢鸡蛋卷、燕麦粥还有培根，但没办法，生活不是根据他的意愿来的，他太明白了。哈利坐在婴儿椅上牙牙学语，已经能够熟练地说出爸爸和妈妈之类的词汇，詹姆在往他的塑料小碗里倒水，用魔咒搅拌着婴儿米粉，莉莉在厨房忙碌着，食物的香味飘得到处都是。  
“劳驾，莉莉，能再给我一点鸡蛋吗？”西里斯把盘子里的培根和鸡蛋卷塞进嘴里，他太久没吃过现做的早餐。“味道太棒了。”  
“没问题！”莉莉的声音从厨房里传来，哈利听见了莉莉的声音，高呼：“妈妈！”  
“如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起吃午饭，大脚板。”詹姆把米粉塞进哈利的嘴里，“我们四个人。”  
“可能这太麻烦你们了。”西里斯喝了一口茶，开始吃热气腾腾的燕麦粥，另一种魔法部无法提供的食物。  
“这有什么关系，西里斯。我们欢迎你来。”穿着围裙的莉莉把平底锅里的鸡蛋倒进了西里斯面前的盘子里，又把他的茶加满，“你还要别的什么吗？”  
“啊，够了。谢谢你，莉莉。”  
后来他留在了波特家吃了午餐，下午和詹姆一起带着哈利去森林里探险，哈利高兴极了，对什么都充满了好奇，西里斯只教了他几次他就学会了“教父”该怎么说。回去的路上，詹姆把哈利举在脖子上，哈利不停地在对詹姆展示自己新学的词汇，比如“树”、“房子”和“石头”，西里斯慢了两步走在他们后面，突然想起了不存在的切斯特和洛克珊。  
那些回忆像匍匐在黑暗里的巨蛇，时不时窜出来，对着他的脖子猛地咬一口，然后又退回黑暗里，等待着下一个能够恶意中伤他的机会。  
他加快几步，像是想要甩掉那个盘踞在脑海里的巨蛇，走到詹姆和哈利的旁边。莉莉站在家门口，等着他们吃晚饭，桌上堆着的都是热腾腾的食物。  
饭后，他们收到了莱姆斯的来信，他正在爱尔兰搜寻一种少见的水怪，莱姆斯当然是个好老师，西里斯知道自己干不来这个。伏地魔死了，那个霍格沃茨的诅咒居然也消失了，黑魔法防御术的教授终于可以连任了。  
晚上，詹姆和哈利在楼上玩着玩具扫帚的时候，莉莉找到了西里斯，两个人静默地站在客厅和餐厅的过道里。  
伏地魔死后，他们重修了波特家，把废墟里的照片都捡了起来，能修补的也都补好了，乍一看就跟毫发无损的一模一样。  
西里斯瞥了一眼照片墙，那些往事像石头似的投入他的心里，激起了一层层波纹。有那么一瞬间他突然理解了阿尔法德舅舅。那只他送给科洛弗的鹦鹉还住在长袍店，西里斯不觉得自己可以养活它。上次西里斯去长袍店，那只鹦鹉大概是认出了他，直接对着他大叫“圣诞快乐，帕利！”，西里斯的脑海里突然炸出了一大片空白，过了好久才发现自己已经落荒而逃，门在他身后发出砰的一声巨响。  
他后来再也没去过摩金夫人的长袍店。  
“你不会忘记她的，对吧，大脚板？”莉莉背对着他，伸出手抚摸了一下其中的一个相框，“如果我还算了解你的话。”  
相框里是十一岁的莉莉和科洛弗，两个小女孩紧紧依偎在一起，一个在肆意大笑，一个严肃地盯着镜头。  
他看着照片里小时候的科洛弗，又忍不住构想着不存在的洛克珊。“哈利永远只有一个教父，和一个教母。”  
莉莉伤感地别过脸。“梅林在上，西里斯——”  
“不要用忠诚或者痴情之类的词来形容我，莉莉……”西里斯的目光右移，落在了科洛弗和他结婚时的合影上，他们在四方形的照片里重复了几百万遍接吻的动作，以后可能还会有几亿遍，“只是如果我找了其他人，我也只能假装自己不再爱科洛弗，而我不会假装。”  
“也许科洛弗不希望你这样呢？”莉莉缩了缩肩膀，整理了一下措辞，“我说的是，她也许不希望你整天住在傲罗办公室，饮食和作息不规律，也不希望你活在她的影子里……她会希望你好好生活。”  
西里斯沉默了很久，平静得有悖于常理。“如果我做不到呢？”  
“唉。”莉莉看着他，感觉自己无话可说。  
“你知道么，莉莉，有段时间我总是忍不住想，如果没有遇到我，科洛弗会和托纳里亚在一起，他们会结婚，成为学识渊博的一对，就像洛夫古德他们那样，然后她会生一堆小拉文克劳，永远在说内部笑话，永远一起看书，永远沉浸在自己的世界里，幸福而轻松地白头到老，”西里斯停顿了一会儿，徒劳地微笑了一下，“你看，她爱错了人，我为她感到不值。”  
“别这么说自己，西里斯。”莉莉泫然欲泣，擦了擦眼睛。  
“好了，莉莉，别担心那么多了，去看看詹姆和哈利吧。”西里斯抱着胳膊，靠在墙上，“请让我一个人在这里待一会儿。”  
莉莉叹了一口气，上了楼。  
科洛弗的坟墓在伦敦近郊，一个小教堂的后院，摩金夫人的家乡就在附近。一块白色的墓碑立在松软的泥土里，大理石上刻着“科洛弗·克里斯汀·帕利·布莱克，1960-1981，最后一个需要被战胜的敌人是死亡”。空无一物的坟墓紧紧挨着她的养母，米莉安·摩金夫人，有时候西里斯的脑海内会不由自主地想象，想象着她们闭着双眼安详地躺在这里，手掌相握。慈爱的母亲和勇敢的女儿。西里斯每次去的时候都发现那两块墓碑是干干净净的，有时候还有鲜花，一开始他只觉得迷惑，后来才意识到可能是福斯科先生去的次数比他多多了。  
两排巨大的山毛榉在附近的山路交会，山坡上是无花果树和黎巴嫩香柏，站在上面可以看见不远处的小教堂和布满鲜花的绿草地，清幽的傍晚时分薄雾笼罩，还会听见几声鸟啼，附近的麻瓜农民说这里的草丛里还有野兔和狐狸，可能科洛弗会喜欢这里的，镇图书馆距离这里很近，东南方向那个红屋顶的小房子便是了。秋末冬初的时候，白色的霜冻结在草叶上，一切都是那么静谧而寒冷。就像他在1981年的冬天前往阿尔巴尼亚，森林里一片雪白，什么也没有，如果有的话也被大雪覆盖了，他在那里度过了最寒冷的两个月，徒劳地在雪地里寻找着被吞食了的爱人，一无所获。  
西里斯睁开眼，从床上坐起来，忍无可忍地摸黑打开衣柜，从里面拽出一件科洛弗穿过的衣服，攥在手里用力地闻了闻，重新躺了回去，无声的黑暗包围着他。  
晚安，科洛弗。


	13. 番外3-4

番外3  
最近，魔法部国际交流司有一个新来的姑娘一直在追求西里斯。那是个美国姑娘，金发，大大的眼睛，笑起来很甜，身材火辣，性格活泼。西里斯婉言拒绝了她的第一次邀约，但那个姑娘很快就把事情弄得人尽皆知。  
她在众目睽睽之下走进了傲罗办公室，双手撑在西里斯办公桌前，挺着胸脯。“你为什么还是不答应我？”  
“你到底想要怎么样？”西里斯表现得冷淡而和蔼，“我跟你说过，我结婚了。”  
“那又怎么样。”  
西里斯忍住没有翻白眼，继续写着自己又臭又长的任务报告。“美国人都跟你一样没有道德观念吗？”  
“你太太都——”她察觉到他脸色突然变得阴沉，把后半句吞了回去。  
“都怎么样了？”西里斯抱着胳膊，终于从报告上抬起头来，有一丝丝愠怒，“有本事把话说完。”  
那个姑娘看了看他。“抱歉。”  
西里斯本来大概是想再说些什么的，但最后还是算了。“你看，我的脾气没有你想的那么好，以后不要再来了。”  
西里斯轰走了那个姑娘，继续皱着眉头写他的任务报告，科洛弗的照片摆在办公桌的左上角，很难得地没有被乱七八糟的羊皮纸文件淹没。照片是他从摩金夫人的遗物里找到的，学生时代的十六七岁，和他印象里的那个样子相差无几，对着镜头礼貌地微笑着，胸前是级长的徽章。  
他盯着照片发了一会儿呆，继续开始应付眼前的文书工作，傲罗工作里最烦人的一环。今天他得早点下班，他要带哈利去肯辛顿的公寓度个周末，顺便给波特家的新手父母放个假，所以他要赶回去准备晚饭。  
刚满两岁的哈利坐在肯辛顿区公寓的餐桌前，这是他第一次来教父的家，没有婴儿椅，他只能坐在一堆书上，举着勺子认真地吃着碗里炖得酥烂的食物，旁边还有一个已经冲好的奶瓶，感谢莉莉和詹姆，他们把他养成了一个对食物没什么挑剔的好孩子。  
西里斯唯一能够保证万无一失的食物是一锅炖，把番茄卷心菜土豆和牛肉块都丢进锅里，然后加水煮一个小时以上，再洒上盐，保证可以吃。  
但哈利从汤里吃到了来历不明的甜玉米粒和豌豆，还有茄子和蘑菇，他舀了一勺，迷惑地挠挠头，开始研究汤里到底还有什么。  
“好好吃饭，哈利，”西里斯坐在他对面，大口地吞咽着他的拿手菜，“晚上莉莉会问我，关于你的情况。你知道我不能对你妈妈撒谎，不然我绝对会遭殃。”  
哈利配合地点点头，又在下一勺里跟芦笋和鸡肉丁不期而遇，感到有一丝丝惊喜。  
吃完晚餐之后，西里斯开始收拾，把哈利一个人留在客厅里。哈利从来没有来过教父的家，一贯都是教父往他家里跑，所以他充满好奇地观察着壁炉旁边的镶板和黑桃木的衣帽架，还有旁边那个看上去至少有一百年历史的扶手椅，每一眼都是新鲜的冒险。  
哈利看到壁炉架上有照片，但是个子太矮了，他什么都看不到，就小心翼翼地脱了鞋子，站到扶手椅上。照片有好几张，有的他认识，也有的他不认识，他双手撑在壁炉架上，踮起脚，绿色的眼睛好奇地打量着照片上会动的小人。  
西里斯收拾了用过的餐具，擦了擦手回到客厅，发现哈利正在津津有味地研究着照片，他伸手把哈利单手举了起来，指了指出生礼的那张照片。  
“哈利，猜猜你在哪里？”他欣赏了一会儿哈利迷惑的表情，指了指那个襁褓中的婴儿，“这个是你。”  
“教父，爸爸，妈妈，”哈利的手指点过相片上的每一个人，指着距离镜头最远的科洛弗，“还有教母。”  
“对，教母。”西里斯看着照片，不留痕迹地微笑着，“她是我见过的最勇敢的拉文克劳。”  
“嗯……”哈利点点头，说出了一个完整的句子，“教母保护了我们。”  
詹姆和莉莉都是这么告诉他的。  
西里斯不确定自己还能不能继续微笑下去。“对，她也保护了我。”  
除了她自己。  
哈利当晚很早就睡了，西里斯却一直没有睡着，在帮哈利盖了三次被子之后，他一个人坐在了卧室的床头里，没有开灯，屋子里一点声音也没有。他刚刚非常惊恐地发现，科洛弗的衣服上曾经留下的气味已经快要消失了。  
他轻手轻脚地把床头柜的抽屉拉开，从里面翻出了他们结婚时的相片和她的戒指。他吻了吻她的戒指，在回忆里抓取着那些亲吻，那些充满爱意的瞬间，那些和爱情有关或者无关的字句和对话，缓缓闭上眼，绝望像海水一样慢慢地涌了上来。  
第二天就是礼拜六，西里斯决定带着哈利去麻瓜的商城里转一圈，让他和麻瓜小孩们一起玩。哈利玩得很开心，滑滑梯和海洋球对小孩的吸引力是无穷的，西里斯穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，安静地坐在休息区，手里拿着一杯热茶，朝哈利招着手，在一堆焦头烂额的家长里显得格外年轻。  
“教父！”回去的时候，哈利骑在他的脖子上，“我们下次可以再去儿童乐园那里吗？”  
西里斯欢快地大笑。“当然，只要你想。”  
“那可真是太好了！”哈利兴高采烈地欢呼着，“我今天在儿童乐园里遇到了好多朋友。”  
西里斯是在这时候看见她的，科洛弗，或者说一个长得和科洛弗一模一样的姑娘，穿着麻瓜的T恤和长裤，戴着大大的随身听，手里抱着两本书和一个再生纸袋，里面露出来一根法棍和两个苹果。  
她看上去正专心地听着随身听，没有看到他们，从公车上下来之后，一步步地向地铁站走去。西里斯这时候才发现，她的脖子上有着一道长长的疤，暗红色的，像是铁锈。  
他不可置信地瞪着她，如果说长相雷同是巧合，那么走路时的步伐和神态也一样就不合常理了。  
“教母！”哈利显然也看见了。  
西里斯举着哈利冲向地铁站，那个身影已经消失了。

—

“我确定那就是科洛弗。”西里斯在波特家的餐桌前坐下。  
詹姆不确定地看着西里斯，伏地魔死亡之后，他们聚在一起研究过一阵，献祭是以献祭者的死亡为开始的，洛夫古德夫妇一来，他们更确定了，科洛弗死了。  
现在，詹姆不得不怀疑西里斯开始出现幻觉了。  
“我也看见了，教母，”哈利坐在婴儿椅上大声附和道，“她在买吃的。”  
“哈利？你也看见了？”莉莉把一盆烤鸡端到桌上，“告诉妈妈，你看到的教母是什么样子的？”  
哈利苦思冥想。“教母和照片上长得一样，除了，除了——”  
“除了什么？”詹姆问。  
哈利指了指自己的脖子，费劲地形容着。“脖子上有一道……。”  
“伤疤。”西里斯道。  
“对，伤疤。”哈利不动声色地学习着新单词。  
伤疤是可能出现的，因为献祭需要仇人的灵魂，科洛弗杀了自己。如果是西里斯是出现幻觉了，那么哈利怎么会知道科洛弗的脖子上有伤疤呢？他那时候还是个什么都不懂的婴儿。  
莉莉和詹姆对视一眼，把围裙结了下来，在餐桌前坐下。  
“我们是时候该研究一下地铁和公交线路了。”

番外4

克拉拉·麦尔斯顿在伦敦有一家书店，只卖二手书，盈利微薄，全靠楼上的房租撑着。这年头靠书店营业的人多半是有点情怀的，克拉拉也觉得自己属于这一类群体。她今年三十一岁，没有孩子，有一只猫和一个文学硕士学位，喜欢书，沉迷文艺主义的白日梦，也喜欢结交和她类似的朋友。  
这或许解释了为什么，她一眼看到科洛弗·帕利就激动不已。科洛弗当时是应聘工作的，克拉拉的二手书店需要店员。和其他应聘者不同，科洛弗格外沉默寡言，她只告诉克拉拉自己在附近的大学里旁听，她就决定把这个来路不明的姑娘留下了。  
“你一般都旁听什么课？”克拉拉看着科洛弗把新的一批二手书放到书架上，逗了逗角落里趴着的小花猫。  
科洛弗把表格递给她，每一个条目都写得清清楚楚。“美学、法语、语言学概论、俄国文学……全凭兴趣。”  
克拉拉觉得科洛弗神秘，因为她年轻、漂亮、潜心向学，却从来没有朋友，看上去又郁郁寡欢。  
直到冬天过去，科洛弗换下了高领毛衣，克拉拉看见了她脖子上的那一道长长的暗红的刀疤。  
那时候她已经和这个神秘的姑娘共事了半年有余，不能说无话不谈，但也不再是生硬的上下级关系。所以克拉拉脱口而出。“这个是真的么？”  
“假的，”科洛弗笑了，伸手摸了摸颈侧，“我家附近的一个纹身店能做这种，当时头脑一热就去尝试了，效果惊人。”  
“不是因为感情？”  
“不是。”  
“我还以为你这样是逃避情伤呢，”克拉拉漫不经心地剥了一颗巧克力塞进嘴里，“我离婚的时候差点拿刀割伤自己，现在想想，那时候虽然说是想要离婚，但还是用情至深得失去理智，现在已经不会了。”  
科洛弗不动声色地笑了笑，说。“其实我也结过婚。”  
克拉拉瞠目结舌。“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“后来呢？他伤害了你，你离开了他？”克拉拉叹了一口气，见怪不怪。  
“不，是我伤害了他，然后我离开了他。”科洛弗盯着某个角落，“他可能还爱着我，他最大的优点……或者说缺点，就是太执着了。”  
“你为什么不去想办法见他一面？”  
“无法面对吧。口口声声说爱他，却欺骗过他那么多次，还一声不吭地离开。”  
时间到了，科洛弗开始整理东西，准备下班。  
“你还爱着他么？”克拉拉走到窗边，点了一根烟。  
“我还爱着他，当然。”  
“唉，所以你没有和别人在一起，依旧忠于他。”  
科洛弗回过头。“与其说是忠于他，不如说是忠于和他有关的回忆吧。”  
克拉拉一时失语，科洛弗拉开门，趁着对方不注意，飞快地用指尖擦了擦眼睛，背着包走出二手书店，那天伦敦的阳光很好，照在情侣身上闪闪发光，非常难得的好天气。  
她刚醒来的时候是1981年的11月初，阿尔巴尼亚的森林里寒风呼啸，她被一阵寒意叫醒，突然发现一切都过去了。一开始她也不知道怎么回事，只知道伏地魔死了，魔法世界喧嚣异常，食死徒、叛徒、魔法部、傲罗，都乱成一锅粥。她害怕被食死徒找到，干脆在麻瓜的地方躲了起来，先是在欧陆浑浑噩噩地待了一年，打工付房租和日常开销，继续做个没有故乡的流浪者，之后又鬼使神差地回到了英国。  
死而复生，她的第一感觉是虚无。因为她早就忘记了在被重重压力消耗之前的自己是什么样子了，也早就不记得该如何“正常地”生活了。  
她不是没有想过回到西里斯身边，她比谁都想念他。但她又该怎么面对他呢？她被爱情所伤，而她也是爱情的叛徒。她明白，西里斯毫无保留地爱着她，但她却一直没有办法毫无保留地爱着他，于心有愧。她后来又去了一次那个在巴黎的俄菜餐馆，主厨变成了原来那个店主的某个儿子，店主的小女儿依旧拉着手风琴，她听着逃离了苏联的苏联人在巴黎唱着故乡的歌，遥远地、隔山隔海地思念着她的爱人，可能这样才是最安全的，没有欺骗，没有隐瞒，也不会再为他忧虑。  
到底是怎么变成这样的呢？她是因为爱他才去献祭的，因为爱而付出，因为爱而牺牲，但最后反而没有办法继续和他相处下去。  
有那么十年，她一直在围着他们打转，就像母鸡护着小鸡仔，而现在，她终于松了一口气，卸下了重重的压力之后，却发现自己——作为一个单独的人——已经对一切都失去兴趣。  
我到底是怎么变成这样的。她怔怔地想，突然感到孤独。  
以前潘多拉的那句话是对的，“当我们失去至爱的时候，孤独会加倍地来讨债”，孤独真的来向她讨债了。可她明明也没得到什么，怎么孤独就来了呢？  
一阵风刮来，她突然又想起献祭，她时常想起献祭，当时她躺在火海之中，仰面盯着苍白的天空，耳边是呼啸的风声，酒精让她晕眩，火焰把她吞噬，她什么都不用再想了。  
但谁知道她存活下来，生活还是有各种各样的问题，活着也像折磨，难题像疾病似的在她身体里发酵，让她苦不堪言。  
她最近总觉得有人在追踪自己，一个人过久了难免警戒心提升，但也可能只是她疑神疑鬼也不一定。她害怕是食死徒找上门来了。她太久不和巫师界联系了，完全像个麻瓜一样生活，想要把过去的二十年远远地甩在后面。  
她走进巷子的阴影里，用不了多久，一只布偶猫抖抖耳朵爬了出来，匍匐在绿地上，小心翼翼地观察着四周，片刻过后，布偶猫朝另一条巷子里走去。她的阿尼玛格斯是猫，确切地说，毛茸茸的布偶猫，体格偏小，眼睛是蓝色的，耳朵上有一些发黑。  
突然之间，她听到了巷子深处传来一阵响动，她不知道那是什么，怀疑是另一只野猫，头也不回地继续向前。过了一会儿，布偶猫感觉有个湿漉漉的东西蹭在自己的脑门上。  
一只狗？  
她回过头，看见了一头巨大的黑色的怪物，吓得冷汗直流，还没来得及撒腿跑就被它咬着后颈叼住了。  
那是一条狗吗？她惴惴不安地想，被叼着拖走的感觉难受极了，她不安地缩着身体，发出求救一般的哀嚎。  
黑狗把布偶猫放下，想要顺顺毛的时候，布偶猫跳了起来，一个喵喵拳砸了过去，狗被打蒙了。猫一眨眼就逃走了。一猫一狗在狭小的巷子里开展了强烈的追击，间隔的距离越来越小，两边都是衣服晾得乱七八糟的居民楼，地上布满脏兮兮的水塘，布偶猫跑着跑着，眼看着前面是铁栅栏，猛地一跳，从铁栅栏的缝里钻了过去。  
傻了吧，蠢狗，猫都是液体。  
大黑狗“嘭”的一下结结实实地撞在了铁门上，向前一看，猫已经不见了。  
科洛弗气喘吁吁地坐在公寓的地板上，摸了摸自己刚刚逃跑时被铁门擦伤的手臂，准备涂一点碘酒。现在的野狗都开始吃猫了吗？她不安地皱着眉，开始找医药箱。  
她突然想到有可能是他。她都快忘了，他是阿尼玛格斯。狗是一种热烈而忠诚的动物。  
第二天下班的时候，她直接在书店后面和围墙的夹缝里变成了猫，趴在了附近居民区的围墙上，静静地等着。如果是他的话，那么波特家应该也在，他们没理由单独行动。詹姆如果在大马路上直接变成鹿，那就真的太蠢了。  
但她没等到波特夫妇和哈利，等到了那条巨大无比的黑狗。她几乎可以确定，那就是西里斯·布莱克。那条大黑狗站在墙根下，抬着头凝视着她，布偶猫趴在围墙上，看了大黑狗一眼，很难说她当时的动机到底是什么，可能只是腿麻，她动了动腿，突然失去平衡，直接向后仰着滑了下去，摔到了人家的院子里。  
那一家人的孩子正在自家院子里玩，看到她就惊喜地大叫：“妈妈，家里来了一只小猫咪，我可以养吗？”  
不了孩子，我马上就走。  
还没等科洛弗从地上爬起来，就听见那家人的小女孩又大叫。“妈妈！家里来了一个黑色的怪物！！”  
穿着围裙的主妇拿着菜刀冲出来，先是惊慌失措地尖叫，随后抱着女儿往屋子里冲。“别怕，妈妈现在就报警！”  
詹姆·波特从天而降，一路飞奔冲过来，赔笑着扒在人家家门口。“对不起， 对不起，大脚板有时候是有点过分热情——”  
莉莉推着婴儿车紧跟其后。“太抱歉了，真是太不好意思了，我们会看好他的——”  
主妇悻悻地放下报警的手，白了他们好几眼。“为什么不给狗戴项圈？你们知道吗，我可以因此起诉你们。”  
詹姆九十度鞠躬。“对不起，对不起，马上就戴！”  
莉莉拿过项圈，往大黑狗的脖子上利索地一套，把狗绳绑在了婴儿车的把手上。大黑狗发出失望至极的呜咽声，他们往院子里一看，布偶猫已经不见了。  
西里斯一言不发地走在大街上，身边是波特夫妇。  
“噢，别这样，大脚板，你没那么糟糕。”詹姆用力地拍了拍他的背。“至少你知道她还活着，是吧？”  
莉莉推着婴儿车，哈利坐在上面好奇地环视着繁忙的街景。“可能科洛弗只是没准备好，给她一点时间。”  
他们拐过一个街角，科洛弗站在不远处，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，脖子上是一道暗红色的刀疤，手臂上贴着一块邦迪，腿上有一块地方脏兮兮的，可能是刚刚摔到了。  
他们长久地凝视彼此，然后她认输似的别开目光，走到莉莉跟前，抱了抱她，朝詹姆点点头，又朝在婴儿车里开始打瞌睡的哈利笑了笑，才转向西里斯，小声地说：“我们谈谈吧。”  
詹姆和莉莉看了看他们俩，推着哈利离开了。他跟着她走到了一个狭窄的巷子，灰扑扑的公寓楼，坑坑洼洼的水泥地，耳边都是电视的声音，可能是某个耳背的老太太在看电视，隔音效果欠佳，他们都能清晰地听见一个热情洋溢的导购员在推销一种新型食物搅拌机。  
她显得有些尴尬，大概是觉得这个地点选得不好，又往巷子里多走了几步，那里稍微安静一些，他们都静默着，仿佛都在屏着呼吸听电视里的广告。  
“很抱歉，”她先开口，“一直瞒着你。”  
瞒着他的东西太多了，无论是之前还是之后，也不是她想愚弄他，没有更好的选择罢了。西里斯不说话，安静地注视着科洛弗，把自己藏在阴影里，几乎不像科洛弗印象里的西里斯·布莱克，面容太忧郁也太消沉了，就像脸上盖了一层雾，这让她心底燃出一种微妙的情绪，而她又不知道那是什么，只能潦草地把那种情绪总结成“伤心”。  
“我只是，”他艰涩地开口，一动不动地盯着她，仿佛她是某种稍纵即逝的影子，“只是很高兴，你还活着。”  
“我也很高兴，你还，”科洛弗看了他一眼，实在说不出什么更好的形容，“活着。”  
“你脖子上的……”他说不下去，“抱歉。”  
“这个，”她摸了摸脖子，装出漫不经心的样子，“别在意了，现在都流行这种了，看起来很酷。”  
西里斯并没有和她意料的那样笑出来，他看上去愧疚、绝望而悲痛，她瞥了一眼，心脏就缩成了一小团，酸涩几乎把她击垮了。  
“抱歉，真的，非常抱歉。”她像是只会说这一句话似的，不由自主地抱起胳膊，仿佛自己是一只笨拙的小鸟，一动翅膀就打碎了一个花瓶。  
“该道歉的人明明是我，我搞砸了所有事。抓叛徒，换保密人，每一件事我都没做好，”他没有看她，声音平稳得不可思议，“和你有关的一切也一样。”  
“不，不是这样的，”她深吸一口气，“有些事可能只是你认为它们太重要了，潜意识无法承受，就会不由自主地搞砸。这不是你的错。”  
他苦涩地笑了一声。“你总是很善良，而我总是辜负你。我没有变得更好。”  
“你变得更好了，西里斯，不要妄自菲薄。”  
“那也是因为你，”他说到这里，停住了，“你知道么，科洛弗，是你把我最好的一面从淤泥里捞了出来。”  
“你本来就是个高尚的人。”  
他飞快地说：“我一直都是一个混账加白痴。”  
她叹了一口气。“你为什么总是要这样看待自己呢？”  
他停顿了一会儿，动了动肩膀。“对不起，事到如今，还需要你宽慰。”  
她深深地叹气。“你为什么要把这一切都算到自己头上……如果我告诉你，我提前就知道1981年10月31日会发生什么呢？你会不会好受一些？”  
“你知道什么？”  
“我知道你把保密人换成了彼得，我也知道伏地魔会找到詹姆和莉莉，哈利会成为成孤儿。那个预言是对的，西里斯，哈利真的能够打败黑魔王……但是要付出很大的代价。”  
西里斯震惊地瞪着她。  
科洛弗如释重负。“对不起，之前瞒着你们那么久。我还知道你会因为詹姆和莉莉的死而自责，你会被冤枉然后进阿兹卡班……太多了，”她想起这些就是一团乱麻，“这也就是为什么我对献祭有执念，我不能眼睁睁地看着莉莉和詹姆死去，所以当有另一种方法出现，我就不得不尝试了。”  
“你很早以前就知道？”  
“对，”她松了一口气，“抱歉，一直瞒着你们，因为我认为自己说什么你们都不会相信，空口无凭，不是么。现在说出来都像做梦。”  
他看了她一眼。“所以你去献祭。你杀了自己。”  
“一场赌博罢了，谁知道成功了，”她苦笑，“并且我还活下来了，你看，谁知道呢。”  
他机械性地重复道：“你活下来了。”  
“其实我也没确凿的证据，到底是怎么回事，但我猜，我之所以能活下来，是因为我说服了神，他们保护所谓的正义。”她清了清嗓子，“第六样祭品，被诅咒者的所有物，我选择了拉文克劳的冠冕，伏地魔当时运用了一种强大的黑魔法去把它做成了魂器。为了制作魂器，伏地魔必须杀一个人。它的存在证明了我的献祭成了正义之举，我证明了我在诛杀一位邪恶之人……所以我活了下来。”  
“说服？”  
“对，说服不是指我和神真的有过对话，我一直没有自己的意识。献祭是以献祭者的死亡为开始的，确实是这样，”她发现他听到这里整个人抖了一下，停顿片刻继续说道，“但我阴差阳错地选择了魂器当祭品，然后他死了，他的灵魂，包括魂器都从世界上消失了之后，我被神复活。这是唯一合理的解释了。”  
西里斯静静地听着，消化着她的结论。  
科洛弗又开口：“听说伏地魔是在试图杀死詹姆的时候突然死去的，可能是因为他试图施加死咒的缘故？死咒证明了伏地魔的黑暗和残酷，诅咒生效了……当时我已经死了好几天了，这一切都是我的猜测。”  
“那后来呢，”他转而问，“你之后一直不联系任何人，是发自真心地想要离开，对吗？”  
“我没办法面对你，在那些欺骗和隐瞒之后，并且我不知道自己到底属不属于……你们的世界，”她别过脸，“唉，一切对我来说都是那么陌生。”  
他看着她，突然抛出一个问题。“你不爱我了么？”  
她浑身一凛，不做声，也没有回过头看他。  
“我，”他见她不回答，颓丧地叹了一口气，这非常不西里斯·布莱克，“我可能要一直爱你了。”  
科洛弗反复地咀嚼着他的话，那种走投无路，又全盘皆输的语气，绝望里带一点怨，但他怨恨的是什么呢，是自己，是她，还是命运呢？  
“这不是爱不爱的问题，西里斯。战争让我失去太多了。摩金夫人、像个普通人一样生活的能力、还有我的整整十年，我不确定自己是否还能爱谁，可能我是太累了。”  
他又开口。“抱歉。真的很抱歉。还有，谢谢你。”  
“都过去了，”她木然地摇摇头，“再见了，西里斯，我们还是分开吧，向前看，总有新的生活在等着我们。”  
“你想好了？”  
“我想好了。”  
“好，那就分开吧。我尊重你的想法，”他朝她挥挥手，甚至勉强微笑了一下，“我希望你过得快乐一点，至少比以前快乐。所以，你想怎么样都没关系。”  
她朝他点点头。“再见了，西里斯。”  
“再见了，科洛弗。”  
她头也不回地走进了狭窄的巷子深处，上楼，她想要打开单人公寓的门，但她只是多想了他一秒，就突然明白了她看见他时那种微妙的情绪是因为什么了。  
西里斯的神态里有了阿尔法德当年的样子。  
缺了一根琴弦的竖琴。  
孤独也在向他讨债。科洛弗闭上眼，整个人如同在崩塌似的痛了起来。疼痛是有意义的，它像是一个船锚，让她在无尽的流浪里扎了根，定住了。生活是孤独的，流浪是孤独的，思考和读书也是孤独的，但和他在一起的时候，哪怕痛不欲生，也不是孤独的。  
他们之间已经纠缠了太多年了，爱情，谎言，逃离，生死，每一样都是那么沉重的议题，以至于她都透不过气，所以她才想要离开他。但逃避是没有用的，她没办法不去想他，也没办法摆脱他。她或许不属于任何一个地方，但她属于他，就像他属于她一样。  
她飞快地冲下楼，向巷子口奔去，叫着他的名字，西里斯还站在原地，听到声音回过身，带着一种宛如做梦的恍惚，她一下子撞进了他的怀里。  
他们紧紧地搂在一起，她的额头磕到了他的下巴，两个人都疼得要命，但谁都没有松开。她拥抱着他，感受到他身上的温度，突然开始痛哭，但又是快乐的，她已经很久很久没有那么快乐了。  
“对不起，我没有第一时间来找你，对不起。”她啜泣着，感受到灼热的液体滴在她脸上，混在她的眼泪里，才发现他也哭了，眼圈通红，呼吸急促，但脸上的表情也是快乐的。  
他们在大街上拥抱着，若无旁人地又哭又笑，肆意地亲吻着对方，像两个疯子，也许他们真的都疯了，爱情对他们而言，是一种会失去理智的精神疾病。  
他搂着她，吻着她的额角和头发，熟悉的气味让他浑身颤抖，泪水从眼角滚落。“科洛弗，我爱你。我希望你也能爱着我，求求你也爱我，请你给我一次机会。”  
她捧着他的脸，眼泪源源不断地从眼睛里溢了出来，冲刷着她的脸。“我爱你，西里斯，我当然爱你。你在我这里永远有机会……神啊，即便是死亡也无法把我们分开。”  
“是的，你看，即便是死亡也无法把我们分开，”他伸手擦着她的眼泪，“我们回家吧。”  
“好，我们回家。”她吸了吸鼻子，拉住了他的手。


	14. 番外5-6以及后记

番外5  
金色的时钟划过下午五点，魔法部的门口出现了短暂的人潮，上百号人成群结队地冲出办公区，下班的高峰时间。西里斯·布莱克走在人群中，和其他提着公文包身披巫师袍的人不同，他双手插在裤兜里，似乎在寻找着什么，突然停顿片刻，然后朝着一个方向坚定地走去。  
门前的大马路上停着一辆抛过光的黑色机车。一个年轻女人抱着胳膊靠在车身上，金色的头发梳成长长的马尾，皮夹克和牛仔裤包裹着曼妙的身躯，脚上踩着及膝皮靴，烈焰红唇，高高的额头和鼻梁，蓝色的大眼睛，美得有种不容冒犯的神气。  
“嗨，帅哥，”她笑了笑，用脚尖抵了抵机车的排气管，“你的车很酷。”  
他笑了笑。“谢谢。”  
她把手搭在他的肩上，凑过去和他交换了一个吻，对他耳语道。“介意载我一程么？”  
他咬了咬她的嘴唇。“你要去哪里？”  
她捧着他的脸，笑得暧昧。“取决于你要去哪里。”  
他笑了笑，露出两排整齐的白牙。“乐意至极。上车吧。”  
他们跨坐到车上，机车发出一声轰鸣，驶上了车道，然后又到了公路上，两旁的路灯已经亮了，天色是一种浓厚的薰衣草色。他又一踩油门，机车飞向天空，顺着云层的排布迅速地穿梭着。  
“这个游戏好玩吗？”科洛弗抱着西里斯的腰。  
“不能更棒了，”西里斯憋着笑地回答道，“简直成了我每天坚持上班的动力。”  
“听听你的话，傲罗先生，金斯莱会气到心梗发作。”  
“我只是坦诚。”  
科洛弗不再说话，隔着皮衣吻了吻他的肩膀，飞天摩托像一道闪电似的朝着戈德里克山谷的方向冲去。他们在那里买了宽敞的新家，一栋漂亮的四层楼别墅，就在波特家的旁边，维多利亚时期的风格，砖红色的屋顶耸起尖尖的角，奶油色的墙壁上嵌着大大的玻璃窗，朝南的那一面突出着圆弧形的飘窗，屋子外面是宽敞的门廊和象牙色的门柱，正对着长方形的花园。  
别墅前有一块相当大的草坪，上面铺着一条通往门廊的石子路，别墅后面的布置更加惬意，草地上围着一小块花圃，里面种着月季和蔷薇，不远处是他们自己栽种的树林，月桂树和山毛榉，还有好几棵山杨。  
“妈妈！爸爸！”五岁的切斯特飞奔过来，被西里斯接在手上直接举了起来。  
切斯特展开双臂，眨巴着蓝色的大眼睛：“我们玩什么好呢？”  
“等等，切西，”西里斯晃了晃手腕，切斯特乌黑的小卷毛也在空中顺势抖了抖，“你身上怎么都是蚂蚁。”  
“我刚刚在观察蚂蚁的巢穴，爸爸你知道吗，”切斯特宣布道，“我从来没见过那么多蚂蚁。”  
“蚂蚁，”科洛弗忍不住重复了一遍，“切西，你说的是蚂蚁吗？”  
“是的，妈妈，蚂蚁。”洛克珊无可奈何地拉住科洛弗的手，顺势靠在她身上，七岁的女孩发出了无奈哀嚎，“我尽力了。”  
“哦，亲爱的，我理解。”科洛弗低下头，吻了吻女儿金色的长发，和她的一模一样，但眼睛是灰色的，“我们一起去厨房里看看有什么吃点，怎么样？鉴于他们两个人不知道还能搞出什么——”  
“砰！”一个魔咒炸开了，西里斯和切斯特的脸上都黑漆漆的，草地上出现了一个巨大无比的坑。  
西里斯赔笑道：“一个……一个小小的实验。”切斯特藏在他爸的手臂下面，脸上是相同的表情。  
科洛弗丢下一句“不把这一切收拾干净别想进房子”就带着女儿回到了屋子里，把鸡肉放进烤箱，把一锅水放在灶上，往里面加了番茄、调味料和虾，又切了一整颗卷心菜和两根胡萝卜全部丢了进去，开始炖煮。  
“今天怎么样，洛克希？”科洛弗擦了擦手，给自己倒了杯水，“除了你弟弟试图以身喂蚂蚁。”  
“很棒，妈妈，你看，”洛克珊雀跃地展示着自己手上的图纸，“我在自创数字表，用来算术占卜。”  
“晚餐之后我们可以一起看看。”科洛弗低头翻看着，“我喜欢这个主意。”  
“科洛弗——”西里斯推开门，脖子上骑着切斯特，“以防你不知道，我饿得快要晕过去了。”  
科洛弗看了看恢复如初的草地，长出了一口气。“你们两个，洗澡，然后我们开饭。”  
“好的，妈妈。”切斯特从他爸的脖子上下来，站在科洛弗身边，大大的蓝眼睛仰望着她，开始摇尾巴，“我爱你，妈妈。”  
上帝啊，我的心要化了。科洛弗摸了摸儿子的小脑袋。“我也爱你，切西。”  
“我爱你，科洛弗。”西里斯凑了过来。  
“我也爱你——不，西里斯·布莱克！你不能用脏兮兮的手抱我，松开！我让你松开！”  
晚餐的时候洛克希和切西试图进行地下交易，因为洛克希不吃洋葱，切西不喜欢胡萝卜，而这两样食物同时出现在了餐桌上，所以他们飞快地用眼神订立了一个互惠条例，并且实施了行动。  
“你们两个，”科洛弗头也不抬地切着盘子里的蔬菜，“我劝你们尽快还原盘子里的食物。”  
他们互看一眼，把胡萝卜和洋葱换了回去。  
“可是我不想吃胡萝卜！”切斯特坐在椅子上，摇晃着双腿。  
“我也不想吃洋葱，”洛克希义正言辞，“妈妈，我觉得它真的有一股怪味。”  
然后他们齐刷刷地看向西里斯。  
西里斯放下刀叉，可能原本想要发表一下自己的意见，但还是在妻子的注视下选择举双手投降。“乖乖听妈妈的话。孩子们，我永远在精神上支持你们，但必须听妈妈的，好吗？”  
“妈妈，这个礼拜六我能去波特家玩吗？”切斯特最终还是对胡萝卜妥协了，“我跟哈利约好一起玩魁地奇，他承诺要教我怎么抓金色飞贼。”  
“好的，”科洛弗看了一眼女儿，“洛克希，亲爱的，你也要一起去吗？”  
洛克希喝了一口汤，脸上写着“毫无兴致”四个大字。“我想还是不了，我宁愿去后山玩。”  
“我跟你一起去，还有你詹姆叔叔。”西里斯提议道，“我知道那里有什么好玩的。你不是一直想看看野兔么？我们去树林里找找看，说不定真的有。”  
“好的，爸爸！”  
餐桌上一直都闹哄哄的，特别是当有两个孩子的时候。洛克希是在他们恢复关系后的第三个月被发现的，那时候他们已经搬去了戈德里克山谷，洛克希那时候还是一个刚满六周的小家伙。西里斯高兴得要命，傻笑着跑去波特家宣布喜讯的时候忘了带脑子，这就是为什么波特家和布莱克家之间的围墙上出现了一个人形的洞——他们后来不得不把那里改成一个栅栏门，不然实在是有碍观瞻。最初的两三个月他们一直在猜，好奇那个沉睡在科洛弗肚子里的小家伙到底是洛克希还是切斯特，取决于谁跑得更快，事实证明洛克希是当之无愧的长跑冠军，切斯特可能晚了那么一步。  
洛克希是长女，或者说全名，洛克珊·米莉安·布莱克，乍一看就知道是西里斯·布莱克的种：深邃的灰眼睛，高个子，长得也像她爸，其实性格也有点像；说话的腔调和金色的头发则来自科洛弗，又多多少少继承了她在算术占卜上的天分——科洛弗一直在做算术占卜领域的研究，在业内是小有名气的学者。  
如果是洛克希像西里斯，那么比她小两岁的切斯特只能说更像——西里斯·布莱克的基因太顽固了。提到这个，科洛弗难免咬牙切齿地拍拍大腿，除了眼睛，他几乎像是西里斯小时候的翻版，并且这种趋势越来越明显。拜托，有人在意过她的贡献吗？  
科洛弗放弃生气，坐在扶手椅上开始翻看着一本算术占卜的书。一朵蓝银玫瑰被她养在花瓶里，清新的香气静静地舒展在床头。她突然感觉有人从背后蒙住了自己的眼睛。  
西里斯的声音从背后传来。“你在想什么？”  
她动了动肩膀。“在想你。”和数字表以及随机变位。  
“真的吗？”  
她感觉得到他在吻她，惬意地喟叹一声，压低了声音问：“孩子们怎么样。”  
哄孩子睡觉的任务一直都是他的，因为科洛弗会忍不住自己先睡着，并且西里斯是家里那个更加擅长讲睡前故事的大人。  
“他们两个，”他用大拇指刮了刮她的脸颊，“睡得像树桩。”  
她忍不住笑出来。  
他吻了吻她的耳后。“有问题吗？我觉得非常确切。”  
“你说得对，非常确切，”她的眼睛依旧被他蒙着，什么也看不见，但她能闻到他身上沐浴液的味道，她伸出手，指尖摸索着划过他的颧骨和下颌线，“现在，拜托西里斯·布莱克先生把我抱上床。他会得到他想要的。”

—

这或许解释了为什么后来他们会有阿尔芒和康斯薇洛，一对双胞胎，先出来的是阿尔芒，男孩，后出生的是康斯薇洛，女孩。莉莉不止一次地说过科洛弗是个勇士——各个方面的，部分原因不言而喻，也有一部分是因为科洛弗有四个孩子并且还没有掐死自己的丈夫。  
“边际效益递减，莉莉，”科洛弗抱着胳膊，轻松地看着西里斯左手男孩右手女孩地抱着玩，“有两个和有四个，对我而言没多大差别。”  
“我算是发现了。”莉莉耸耸肩。“你们都喜欢大家庭。”  
科洛弗调整了一下自己裙子的腰带。“唯一的好消息是——我们发誓不会有老五了。那就真的太累了。”  
莉莉看见哈利朝自己的方向走来，顺手搓了搓哈利的脑袋。“去玩吧。”  
哈利今年去了霍格沃茨，一个纯粹的格兰芬多，还成为了四百年来第一个一年级就入选的找球手。这就是为什么詹姆提议要庆祝一下，在哈利将升入二年级的暑假里。  
八卦是这个时候从哈利嘴里漏出来的。  
“爸爸，妈妈。卢平教授，啊，我是指月亮脸叔叔，”在一次周六的聚会上，哈利坐在自家的院子里，慢吞吞地切着牛肉，犹豫着该说不该说，“我有一次看到他和一个高年级的女孩走在一起，七年级的毕业典礼之后，那个女孩要拉他的手，被他拒绝了，然后我也不知道那个女孩说了什么，月亮脸叔叔脸红地跑开了。”  
詹姆吓得差点打翻杯子，雀跃地高喊道：“真的假的，哈利！梅林的胡子啊！终于轮到月亮脸了！”  
“哈利，好孩子，快说说那个女孩长什么样？”西里斯兴致勃勃地追问道。  
莉莉和科洛弗对视一眼，感觉到各自丈夫的八卦魂在熊熊燃烧。谁说男人不八卦的？都是刻板印象。  
“一个赫奇帕奇，我听他叫她唐克斯，教名不知道，”哈利费力地回忆着，“罗恩说那个唐克斯是易容马格斯，长得……下巴尖尖的桃心脸，长头发，挺漂亮的。”  
西里斯高声欢呼，拍着桌子和詹姆敬了一杯。“好样的，月亮脸！”  
“耶！太棒了！”詹姆嚯嚯地鼓掌，“月亮脸，冲啊！”  
此时此刻，莱姆斯还在千里之外的家里专心写着来年的教案，不知为何喷嚏连连。  
科洛弗无奈地扶了扶额头。莉莉把刚刚睡醒的阿尔芒抱起来拍了拍，放回康斯薇洛身边，然后远远地朝餐桌另一边的科洛弗举了举杯。  
科洛弗朝她微笑着举起香槟一饮而尽。  
“月亮脸叔叔谈恋爱了？”切斯特往嘴里送了一口四季豆，慢慢地咀嚼着，咽了下去，“他是不是以后要把巧克力都送给那个姑娘了？”  
“不可能吧。”洛克珊趁妈妈不注意赶快往弟弟的盘子里拨洋葱，又好心帮傻弟弟把胡萝卜块挑到自己碗里。  
莱姆斯·卢平和尼法朵拉·唐克斯的婚礼在1993年的夏天举行，四个花童姓布莱克，哈利套着一身奶白色的花领巫师袍，举着捧花给新婚夫妻递上戒指，因为充当高龄花童而感到一丝丝尴尬。西里斯在莱姆斯的婚礼上见到了阔别已久的安多米达，才发现莱姆斯当了自己的侄婿，詹姆哈哈大笑拍手叫好。  
“难怪我觉得这个姓氏那么熟悉呢，”他拥抱了一下安多米达和泰德·唐克斯，“恭喜，恭喜！”  
科洛弗和莉莉都换上了淡黄色的长裙，浅浅的一字领，窄窄的腰，裙摆向外略微撑开，像两朵倒置的马蹄莲，一边注视着新婚夫妻一边聊天，每隔几分钟就捂着嘴咯咯地笑。  
阿尔芒和康斯薇洛都更像科洛弗一些，直观上来看，都更安静。阿尔芒有着黑色的卷发，那双灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，跪趴在椅背上好奇地看着新郎新娘开第一支舞，康斯薇洛则有着科洛弗的金发和蓝眼睛，一动不动的时候像个瓷娃娃，此刻正屏息凝视着一朵婚礼上的白玫瑰。  
哈利迫不及待地把奶油色的花领巫师袍脱了下来，只穿着里面藏青色的巫师袍。出于某种不明原因，切斯特正把那件奶油色的花领巫师袍顶在头上，捂着嘴忍不住地狂笑。洛克希坐在椅子上老神在在地编着花环，花香在舒缓浪漫的舞曲里到处打转着。  
开舞结束了，莱姆斯和尼法朵拉在舞池中央拥吻，大家纷纷鼓掌，詹姆带着哈利开始欢呼，西里斯挥挥魔杖，各种颜色的礼花在空中散开，像雪花似的落到他们的头上和肩上。  
“女士，”西里斯躬身出现在她面前，彬彬有礼地吻了吻她的手背，嘴角和眼睛里跳动着顽皮的笑意，“请问我是否有幸和你跳一支舞？”  
“好吧。我能和你跳舞，”她故作矜持地开口，和他走向舞池，把手若有若无地搭在他的肩上，“但我期待着你的条件。请问你的条件是什么呢，先生？”  
他搂着她，两个人一起跟随着音乐的节奏踏入舞池，他们开始共舞，他低下头，鼻尖碰了碰她的蛋白石耳坠，低声提议道：“一个完美的夜晚？”  
“就这个？”她戏谑地笑笑，轻轻盈盈地转了个圈，“您也太看轻我了。”  
“那就是……”他低头，在她耳边呢喃道，“无数个完美的夜晚。”  
“噢，先生，”她没有答应也没有拒绝，揶揄地挑了挑眉，“我要告诉所有人，你是个轻佻、冲动又不知道天高地厚的混蛋，先生。”  
“太太，”他啄了啄她的嘴唇，手掌贴在她的腰后，语气夸张，“天知道，我以为你喜欢的就是轻佻、冲动又不知道天高地厚的混蛋呢。”  
“告诉你个秘密，”她搂紧了他，凑到了他的耳边，“我只喜欢西里斯·布莱克。”  
“而我，”西里斯低下头，深深地吻住她的嘴唇，“我只喜欢你。”

番外6  
对于戈德里克山谷的布莱克一家来说，礼拜六的早餐是非常隆重的。煎蛋和培根是必须有的，这就是为什么灶台上放着一个全自动的不粘平底锅，煎蛋和培根躺在里面滋滋作响，吐司机里烘烤着全麦面包，科洛弗把油醋汁洒在番茄和生菜拌成的沙拉里，穿着晨衣的西里斯挤进来帮忙，主要任务是把水果洗干净切成块，顺便吃太太的豆腐。  
“亲爱的，唯一的一句提醒，在孩子们可能出现的情境下一定要管好你的手，”科洛弗把沙拉碗放到餐厅的桌上，八风不动地微笑着，“不然的话，我不确定下一秒会不会有一盆酸奶倒在你脸上。”  
果不其然。  
“爸！妈！我还没睡醒就闻到了食物的气息，是真的吗！”刚刚洗好澡的切斯特三步并作两步地下楼，及膝短裤下是两节修长的腿，水珠从湿淋淋的头发淌到眼睛里，他直接拽起T恤下摆擦了擦，清晰的腹肌一闪而过就又被盖住了。  
他今年十五岁了，几乎到了西里斯的眉毛，不出意外会和他父亲一样高。  
科洛弗的声音凉凉地传来：“假的，切西，那是梦。回去继续睡。”  
“噢，妈妈，”切斯特吊儿郎当的晃进厨房，“科学告诉我们，梦里是没有气味的。”  
“接住，儿子！”西里斯大笑着把第一盘培根和煎蛋丢了出来。  
切斯特一把稳稳地接过盘子，煎蛋和培根都没少。“哇，爸，这可太准了。漂亮！”  
“慢点吃，小伙子，”科洛弗把牛奶端出来，“待会儿还有燕麦粥和吐司。”  
“早上好，妈妈！还有爸爸！”康斯薇洛下了楼，长得最像科洛弗，十岁的小女孩有着蓝色的微微上挑的大眼睛，长发梳成了马尾。科洛弗吻了吻她的额头，把酸奶和鸡蛋递给她，低声让她去桌边坐下，西里斯把切好的水果摆在她面前，她用手拈了一块吃掉了。  
“啊，你们居然都好了，”阿尔芒急匆匆地跑下来，“我不敢相信我今天是最后一个起床的。我的闹钟居然没响！”  
“有人要水果吗？”西里斯说道，像个在对角巷兜售零食的小贩。  
“我！爸爸，我！”阿尔芒一本正经地举手，西里斯拿了一把勺子，往他的嘴里直接拨了一些。  
切斯特也凑了过来：“有草莓吗？啊，太棒了。”然后飞快地掠走了一个草莓吃了。  
“我本来还想去敲你的门呢，平时你都是最早的那只小鸟。”科洛弗把属于阿尔芒的那一盘煎蛋递给他。阿尔芒平时有晨读的习惯——五本堆在飘窗上的大部头典籍，三本天文学和两本魔药学，旁边的一摞古代魔文则属于康斯薇洛。  
“确定不是你的坩埚腐蚀了闹钟？昨晚那个房间里咕咚咕咚冒泡的是你吧小老弟。”切斯特飞快地消灭了培根，吃掉煎蛋的蛋白之后就用叉子戳破蛋黄，转而拿起刚烤好的全麦面包开始他的日常步骤——擦盘子，青春期的男孩饿得像是胃里藏了一个漏斗，每顿都吃得意犹未尽。  
“才不是呢，”阿尔芒辩解道，“我昨晚都处理掉了！”  
“我可以作证，因为我听见了水花的声音。”康斯薇洛喝了一口牛奶，嘴唇上长了一圈白花花的牛奶胡子。  
“还有人要水果吗？”西里斯继续漫无目的地推销着。  
科洛弗把燕麦粥摆上桌。“阿尔芒，你说你是最后一个，那么洛克希呢？”  
“她的房门开着，里面没人啊。”阿尔芒迷茫地抓抓脑袋，把切成块状的水果加进燕麦粥，“她在一楼的洗手间吗？”  
科洛弗和西里斯互看一眼，刚想出门去找，就听见一个熟悉的声音不轻不重地从门外传来。  
“我再也不会和你说话了，哈利·波特。去追你的金色飞贼吧！”  
全员石化半分钟之后，布莱克家的大门突然从外面被打开，洛克珊·布莱克气势汹汹地走了进来，和不知所措的家人对视一眼，愣住了。  
“……还有，还有人要水果吗？”西里斯刹不住车地重复道。  
“西里斯。”科洛弗无奈地看了他一眼，转向了自己的大女儿，“亲爱的，你要上楼休息一会儿吗？”  
格兰芬多院花，校园明星，格兰芬多的怪力击球手，未来的算术占卜大师洛克珊·布莱克有着一头宛如金子堆成的长卷发。坦白说，托父母的福，布莱克一家都是标致的好相貌，切斯特是火焰一般热烈而锋利的，双胞胎都有信徒式的清隽和驯良的俊秀，而老大洛克珊则是明亮而艳丽的——像春夏之交时闪闪发光的花束。  
而此刻，她垂下眉毛，委屈地撇了撇嘴。“不用了，妈妈，反正我也饿了。”  
然后她一把拉开西里斯和康斯薇洛之间的那个座位，长腿一跨，一屁股坐了下来，开始一口一口地吃燕麦粥，然后是煎蛋和蔬菜沙拉。  
切斯特坐在她对面，一脸探究地看着他的姐姐，被科洛弗在桌子底下踢了一脚之后开始老老实实地转战自己面前的一大碗燕麦粥，吃完之后还拿了一个摆在餐桌上的李子啃了起来，啃完了他还拿了多下来的一片吐司，放在牛奶里蘸了蘸，塞到弟弟嘴里。  
“试试看，这样好吃。”  
阿尔芒顺从地咬了一口，把吐司捏在手里，以一种发现宝藏的语气感慨道。“哇，真的！”  
康斯薇洛放下喝完的酸奶，把盘子里的煎蛋和蔬菜沙拉慢慢地吃完了，满脸警惕地放下了餐具，仿佛下一秒餐桌里就会蹦出来一只博格特。  
洛克珊吃完了早餐，把碗放进洗碗机里就头也不回地蹬蹬蹬上楼了，紧接着是一记很轻的关门声。  
“你们都不知道吗？”切斯特压低了声音，“她在和哈利约会。”  
康斯薇洛确认道：“等一下，你说的是隔壁波特家的哈利吗？”  
切斯特瞪大了眼睛。“不然呢，南极的哈利吗？”  
“但为什么我们什么都不知道。她又不告诉我们。”阿尔芒嘟囔道。  
“她也没告诉我。”科洛弗舀了一勺自己的那份燕麦粥。  
“……和我。”西里斯盯着自己面前的煎鸡蛋，开始怀疑人生。  
“你们真的不知道？去年他就开始追她了，我也不知道现在进展是什么，看样子是完蛋咯，”切斯特往牛奶里倒茶，猛喝一口然后继续滔滔不绝地说道，“你们不觉得一年前总有嘟嘟嘟的声音吗？那是哈利的猫头鹰在敲她窗户，真想不通为什么他们就住在隔壁还要靠写信沟通。猫头鹰不要休息的嘛？”  
“我以为那是你的恶作剧玩具，”西里斯开始缓慢地吃煎鸡蛋，“你的那个仿真啄木鸟。”  
“我也。”科洛弗点点头。  
“我也。”双胞胎附和道。  
切斯特尴尬地努努嘴。“……那好吧，别告诉洛克希是我告诉你们的。”  
他开始咔嚓咔嚓地吃蔬菜沙拉。  
“这个问题……”科洛弗看了一眼还在大脑当机的西里斯，“待会儿再谈，切西，我们先说说你的O.W.Ls成绩。”  
“妈，我只有天文学和魔法史没有拿到O，而我的天文学拿到的是E。”  
“是的，我对你的其他成绩都非常满意，”科洛弗皮笑肉不笑，“而你的魔法史是T，我第一次知道考试等地还有T！”  
“科洛弗，你计较这个就没必要了，切斯特像我嘛，”西里斯的语气里居然有一种隐秘的骄傲，“我当年魔法史也是T。并且切西的其他课都学得好极了。”  
切斯特顺着杆往上爬：“对啊，妈，好歹看看我魔咒学的O，只可惜不能打O+，我发誓弗立维教授监考的时候看我的论文看得眼泪都要下来了！”  
科洛弗在脑海里想象了一下弗立维教授一把眼泪一把鼻涕的样子：“……那你可真厉害。”  
“还有，”西里斯把一个粉红色的小信封丢过去，上面写着“切斯特·布莱克收”，“小伙子，有姑娘给你写信了。”  
“今天早上寄来的。”科洛弗念了一句“茶壶飞来”，把西里斯的茶杯加满了。  
“这谁啊？艾丽莎·奥利弗斯？”切斯特毫无顾虑地念了出来，“啊，我对她有点印象，那个趁我们白天上课偷偷把巧克力放到我被子里的姑娘，也是格兰芬多。”  
“然后呢？”科洛弗旁敲侧击地问。  
切斯特拍了拍大腿。“巧克力全融化了，我洗被子洗了整整一个晚上！”  
“一个问题，儿子，你可以回答也可以不回答，”科洛弗看了看他，“你有没有和姑娘一起去过霍格莫德？”  
西里斯补充道。“或者想和哪个姑娘去霍格莫德？”  
“为什么我要和姑娘一起去霍格莫德？”切斯特的表情看上去相当莫名其妙，“我自己就可以去探险，爸说的没错，霍格莫德旁边的森林里真的好玩极了。那边的野兔跑得可快了！”  
完球了。科洛弗感觉自己一阵头疼，她的儿子已经十五岁了，周末的头等大事还是钻到树林里去抓兔子。  
“我也想去霍格莫德。”康斯薇洛说道。  
“我也想去。”阿尔芒附和道。  
“等你们在霍格沃茨念三年级的时候就能去了。”西里斯揉了揉两个小脑瓜，“我会给你们签字的——前提是别惹妈妈生气。”  
康斯薇洛抬抬眉毛，看了一眼阿尔芒，眼神里清清楚楚地写道：最容易惹妈妈生气的明明是爸爸呀。  
阿尔芒赞同地眨了眨眼。  
吃过早餐之后，切斯特带着弟弟妹妹去树林里玩了，科洛弗指了指楼上，对西里斯使眼色，西里斯摇摇头。  
“我大概还要再消化一段时间，”他是这么说的，“这太突然了。”  
“你已经消化了一个早上了。”科洛弗忍不住提醒道。  
西里斯简直不可置信。“洛克希居然在和哈利约会。”  
“纠正一下，”科洛弗清了清嗓子，“看上去是还没追成。”  
哈利自从毕业之后就跟随着他爸的步伐打魁地奇去了，天赋过人加上后天努力，去年刚刚在联队里待了一年就被国家队高价收走了，詹姆和莉莉都非常为他骄傲。  
“哈利已经二十了，洛克希今年刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业，”西里斯苦恼至极，“也没见他们小时候关系多好，看上去从来都玩不到一起。”  
“还不就是因为小时候不够亲近，长大了才会约会吧。不然早就混成哥们了，”科洛弗看了他一眼，“哈利带着切西到处爬树骑扫帚的时候，洛克希从来不和他们一起。”  
“哈利……嗯……”西里斯挤牙膏似的给出了一个结论，“还，还过得去？”  
她挥挥手。“担心又有什么用呢，看他们自己的造化吧。”  
西里斯拥住了科洛弗。“原来这一天就要来了。”  
她吻了吻丈夫。  
正当这时候，门铃突然响了。他们打开门，发现哈利站在门外，表情不安而焦灼。  
“教父，教母，”他的脸上飘出了局促的红晕，“抱歉，请问我能找一下洛克希吗？”  
“你还有什么想跟我说的？现在在这里就说清楚。”  
科洛弗和西里斯回过头，发现洛克希站在楼梯上，板着脸抱着胳膊，她这样做的时候总是非常像科洛弗。  
“虽然过去一年里你从来没有正面回应过我，因为我是个只会追着金色飞贼的白痴。洛克希，金色飞贼是很重要，但是，但是你更重要！金色飞贼永远可以再抓，但——”哈利深吸一口气，“但你才是唯一的。”  
洛克希略带傲慢地抬了抬下巴，一步步从楼梯上走下来。“那好吧，看在你这话的份上，”她慢吞吞地说道，转向她那对因为女儿和未来女婿太坦荡反而不知所措起来的父母，“爸妈，我和哈利出去玩，晚上八点之前回来。”  
“去吧，亲爱的，玩得开心。”科洛弗表现得相当通情达理，以及她待会儿是不是该找莉莉聊聊？  
西里斯忍不住出声道：“哈利，你能做到不让我担心的，是吧？”  
哈利转过身对着他，表情比诚恳更诚恳。“当然，当然，教父，我可以用性命保证。”  
洛克希很快就和哈利开始正式交往，她毕业后进了古灵阁当解咒员，整天和一群妖精打交道，她热爱数字，那是她性格里冷静自持的一面。一年之后他们就订婚了，科洛弗高兴之余突然松了一口气，她没有在四十岁的时候就当上外祖母，可喜可贺，然后发现莉莉也同样松了一口气。詹姆在订婚典礼上笑成了傻子，西里斯也差不多。  
那年秋天，阿尔芒和康斯薇洛带着行李前往霍格沃茨，他们都被分入了拉文克劳，在图书馆泡得昏天黑地，在学校以擅长不同的学科闻名。  
切斯特从霍格沃茨毕业之后就开始到处游历做研究，第二年的时候出了自己的第一篇魔咒学论文，刊登在了《巫师杂志》上，弗立维教授为此还送来了一本书当贺礼。  
二十岁那年，洛克珊和哈利结了婚，哈利二十三岁，魁地奇界的新星。在姐姐的婚礼上，恋爱经验为0的切斯特遇到了自己的真命天女——加布丽·德拉库尔。  
虽然西里斯可能会不服，但拉文克劳特别容易内部消化是真的。他的双胞胎儿女都在拉文克劳，并且都在那个巨大的蓝色公共休息室里早早地找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，从他们十一岁开始给各自的小伙伴互相送写着诗歌选段的小卡片就可见一斑。  
某天晚上，西里斯下班回到家之后突然开了香槟，倒了两杯，一杯递给自己的妻子。“庆祝一下，确切地说，预祝。”  
“预祝什么？”科洛弗和他碰了碰杯，喝了一口。他们的四个孩子，两个已经独立了，另外两个在霍格沃茨苦读，房子终于恢复了安静，留声机里放着浪漫的小夜曲，餐桌上摆着刚刚点好的蜡烛，窗外是皑皑的白雪。  
“预祝……”他笑着吻上她的嘴唇，“一个完美的夜晚。”

后记 *慎入*  
这篇文到这里真的写完了。如果想看BE的话其实看到正文或者番外1-2就可以结束了。想看HE的话可以看到最后。  
先说一下里面的梗。  
科洛弗安慰西里斯不要为家庭所困的时候，跟他在车站说了圣徒保罗个故事，“恩典永远够你用”。我第一次听到这个故事的时候，理解是“有些问题不能非黑即白，而是需要跳出框架去考量”，就像西里斯不是只有痛恨和接受原生家庭这两种选择，他可以不去care←这也是科洛弗的本意。但这个故事也有另外一层意思，因为科洛弗是知道故事走向的，她自带的保护欲和先知能力让她一直在充当他的领路人，“恩典永远够你用”就变成了一句充满保护欲的慰藉。这也就是为什么她在和西里斯雨夜诀别的时候说“我的恩典给你用”，因为她要去献祭了，她的恩典也是他的了，而他是被眷顾的人，他将是安全的。  
另一个贯彻始终的梗是盐柱。上帝摧毁缩索多玛时，罗德的妻子逃跑途中因为回头而变成了盐柱。“回头”是一个很美妙的概念，这也是俄尔普斯和欧律狄刻。科洛弗不能回头，因为她一回头就无法按照原来的计划进行下去。人生就是不能回头的。阿尔法德和柏妮塔也是这样，阿尔法德一回头就是盐柱，他没有后路，但柏妮塔死后阿尔法德还是回了头，就像俄尔普斯一样，所以他也死于爱情。  
还有一个很有意思的概念是爱情的神秘主义。我个人是非常非常支持be的，虽然我最后补了he。科洛弗运用了谋略和欺骗来保证了大局，如愿得偿之后其实是会幻灭的，无论是对人生还是对爱情，都会幻灭。这就是世间情爱的惘然和悲伤。我个人是非常理解她消失，也理解她和西里斯分手的。因为她没办法和他在一起，长期处于压力之下，人的精神状态是会变形的，她还能记得真正的自己是什么样子的吗？自我是比爱情更重要的东西，她因为爱他而变成这种样子，但反而无法再和他继续走下去。无论是献祭之前还是献祭之后的科洛弗对爱情是充满疑虑和拒斥的，她在爱情来临的时候会思考“引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多。通往永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找到的人也少”，献祭之后也不敢去找西里斯，道理是一样的。她只有在分离的痛苦之中才能维持住自己依旧拥有爱情的状态，这对她来说才是in character的。这也就是为什么我觉得he特别的功利，可能因为我个人在感情里是无功利主义者。（笑  
另外说一下文里的几对情侣。除了我实在实在热爱的詹莉，其他的都是be（喂。比如阿尔法德和柏妮塔，多卡斯和史蒂芬，摩金夫人和福斯科先生，都是一方先于另一方离开的故事。但世间就是这样的？有人白头偕老，有人天各一方，也有人孤独终老。  
我在构思这篇的时候一直在想渡鸦，因为渡鸦真的把我所有喜欢的梗都写得差不多了（喂！我一开始说，“为什么不能让她直接去拿挂坠盒，这样我就不用把冠冕还留在阿尔巴尼亚的森林”，我基友白了我一眼，“那样你确定狗还有女朋友吗”，我可耻地沉默了。他真的太难搞了，发自肺腑地说，真的太难了，但他身上的戏剧性又让人欲罢不能，他是矛盾和冲突，他是光芒和阴暗的结合体。所以我避开了每个和渡鸦相似的地方，终于搞出来了这篇文（叹气。  
另外一点，我记得有人问过我卢平喜不喜欢科洛弗。我觉得小时候是有一点的，但是犬狼之间的关系是非常微妙的，一旦卢平察觉到西里斯喜欢科洛弗，他就不会再继续了。当然也可以作为没有来解释，都可看个人的想法。  
这篇文到这里就结束了。承蒙厚爱，不胜感激。


End file.
